Una versión del futuro
by amhy potter
Summary: Harry viene del futuro; con seis años más de experiencias y poder, las cosas no serán como en un principio deberían ser. Chapter 11 up-
1. La Llegada

**"Una versión del futuro". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: La adorada Jo, es dueña de todo. Pero, si por pura casualidad, se le da una muy buena  vaga idea, y se le ocurre darme los derechos, pues... luego les aviso... Mientras tanto... Harry Potter no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes. Sólo a Jo la iluminó el sol....

**Capítulo 1:_ "La Llegada"._**

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

— Vamos, Hermione, ¿no creerás que voy a meterme todo eso en la cabeza?

— No seas testaduro, Ron. Los exámenes están muy próximos y yo no te pienso ayudar.

— Pero, Hermione...

Harry suspiró. Otra típica pelea de sus dos mejores amigos. Ya sabía que se gustaban, y que les encantaba estarse peleando, pero a él ya lo tenían fastidiado. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en tratar de calmarlos, ellos solos se contentaban. 

Estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, y dentro de 20 minutos tendrían su clase favorita con su adorado profesor, y Harry no se sentía con humor suficiente para estar aguantando a Snape. Además, ese día tenía un extraño presentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz. No había probado bocado, y todo porque la garganta se le cerraba gracias a esa extraña sensación. Harry sentía que le avisaba, que le predecía que algo iba a suceder, pero no sabía qué. 

— Ron, deberías ser más considerado con tus deberes.

— Hermione, no me arruines la vida. 

— Perfecto, como quieras, pero después no vengas a quejarte conmigo cuando hayas reprobado los exámenes.

Otro suspiro cansado. Ese día sería muy largo. Tal vez, ese presentimiento no le dejaría concentrarse en clases, y eso le puede afectar. Aunque desde hace un momento, había sentido unos extraños pero ligeros mareos que iban en aumento. 

"No has comido, Harry" —se dijo—. "Tal vez por eso son los mareos. Y es mejor que comas si no quieres desmayarte y preocupar a Hermione y Ron, ¿verdad?" 

Y justo cuando iba a probar otro bocado, unas terribles náuseas le vinieron, y dejó la batalla por la paz, apartando su plato. Suerte que sus mejores amigos estaban muy ocupados peleándose, sino ya le hubieran obligado a comer preocupados. 

Pero esto ya era algo serio: los mareos aumentaron terriblemente, provocando que Harry viera borroso, y sintiendo una gran desorientación. Por un momento, le pareció que todo se volvió mortalmente silencioso, y que la oscuridad se apoderaba de él. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para deshacerse de esa debilidad, y afortunadamente, esa sensación cesó considerablemente, pero aún persistiendo débilmente. 

Volteó a su alrededor, y vio que nadie lo había notado. Suspiró de alivio. No quería que todos se preocuparan por él, ni tampoco armar un gran escándalo. Pero ese presentimiento se hizo mucho más fuerte. Sabía que algo pasaría en ese momento, y se preguntó si tendría que ver con Voldemort. No, no le dolía la cicatriz, y todo parecía normal, excepto ese extraño presentimiento. 

¿Le avisaría a Dumbledore? Volteó a ver a la mesa de los profesores, y encontró a su director sonriendo, y platicando con otro maestro. No, no le arruinaría el día sólo por sus estúpidas ideas. Tal vez lo del mareo era porque no había comido ni dormido bien el día anterior, y ese presentimiento, era tan sólo producto de su imaginación... Sí, sólo eso... sólo eso...

— Harry, apresúrate, tenemos Pociones.

— Ya voy, Hermione. 

Harry se paró siguiendo a sus amigos, que continuaban discutiendo, cuando tuvo una extraña sensación en el pecho que le impidió caminar. Sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho, y ese extraño presentimiento en su corazón, hacía que éste latiera más rápido de lo normal, casi al punto de salirse. Harry se asustó, algo estaba pasando. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, al tiempo que la visión se le oscurecía, y el silencio se internaba en él. 

— ¡Harry, Harry!... —esos gritos lejanos fue lo último que alcanzó a oír. Quería decirle a sus amigos que no se preocuparan, pero ya no sentía su cuerpo, ya no sentía nada...

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo nuevamente su cuerpo, en una sensación que le pareció muy rápida y brusca, haciéndolo tambalearse por la desorientación. Cuando cayó de rodillas, notó que el piso no era el mismo de Hogwarts, dándose cuenta al levantar la mirada, que realmente no estaba en Hogwarts...

* · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · * · 

 — Te digo que no es cierto, Hermione. 

— Pero, Ron.... de acuerdo, no voy a discutir contigo sobre esto —enseguida se volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, y le sorprendió verlo tan absorto en sus pensamientos, obviamente ausente de la realidad—. Harry, apresúrate, tenemos Pociones. 

Hermione lo vio salir de su ensimamiento, y se tranquilizó un poco cuando éste le respondió normalmente: 

—Ya voy, Hermione. 

Trató de no darle mucha importancia, y siguió su camino a las mazmorras aún discutiendo con Ron. Éste, que por casualidad vio de reojo a su compañero, se extrañó al verlo de pie, sin moverse. Frunció en entrecejo, y Hermione, siguió la mirada de Ron. Ambos iban a preguntarle por qué se detenía, cuando vieron su rostro. La expresión que tenía era de desconcierto, preocupación, miedo, y dolor, mezclándose con la palidez que pronto lo cubría. Se asustaron, y tanto Ron como Hermione, corrieron a su amigo desesperados. 

Al armar tanto escándalo, se produjo un gran silencio, y la mayoría de los maestros se pusieron en pie, incluido Dumbledore, preguntándose el motivo de tal situación. Al ver a Ron y Hermione correr desesperadamente hacia Harry, y a éste paralizado de pie, Dumbledore se asustó y se dirigió velozmente hacia ellos preocupado. 

Estaban casi con Harry, cuando notaron que éste cerró los ojos inconsciente. Estaba cayendo al suelo, cuando una luz cegadora lo rodeó, expandiéndose por todo el comedor, ocasionado que todos se cubrieran los ojos ante tal destello deslumbrante. 

— ¡Harry, Harry! —Hermione se asustó, y con los ojos cerrados, sintió una gran vibración, al igual que Ron, y todos los presentes ahí. 

Pasados varios minutos que a los amigos les pareció eternos, la luz cesó por completo, provocando al final, una gran temblor por el comedor. Cuando Ron pudo ver mejor, se echó a correr, y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su amigo, siendo imitado por Dumbledore, Hermione, y varios profesores. Pero Ron se detuvo a un metro de distancia, y observó entre aterrado y extrañado lo que sus ojos veían. Hermione se detuvo detrás de él, y ahogó un grito de impresión. Dumbledore llegó apresurado, pero se detuvo también a unos cuantos pasos. Finalmente, tratando de descubrir qué estaba pasando sin muchos resultados, Dumbledore se acercó.

En donde antes debería estar Harry, ahora se encontraba un muchacho que aparentaba alrededor de 20 años, vistiendo una túnica oscura, con el cabello negro azabache, y gafas idénticas a las de Harry. 

Dumbledore se acercó con cuidado, y tomó su pulso precavidamente. 

— Disculpe... —dijo ante el silencio que se encontraba en ese momento en el comedor. Los profesores ya habían sacado la varita por si acaso, y Dumbledore no era la excepción—. Disculpe... —volvió a repetir, y se preguntó si ese muchacho realmente estaría tan débil como para no poder despertar... Pero a todo caso, ¿quién era?

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, notó que el joven empezaba a reaccionar, y dando pequeñas muecas y gemidos de dolor, el muchacho abrió los ojos, haciendo notar que eran verdes esmeralda, y sentándose sobre el suelo, sobándose la cabeza obviamente adolorida. 

Cuando el joven se recuperó de su aturdimiento, y permaneciendo sentado, observó extrañado a su alrededor, clavando sus ojos en Dumbledore, en Ron, Hermione, y algunos cuantos alumnos, alzando las cejas sorprendido con cara que veía. Trató de hablar, pero sólo balbucía, y fijó sus ojos de nuevo en Dumbledore, que era el más cercano a él. 

— ¿Profesor Dumbledore? —se animó a decir, con voz juvenil, pero dándole un tono grave y maduro. 

— Sí, ese soy yo. Ahora, ¿podría decirme quién es usted, por favor? —dijo Dumbledore extrañado y tratando de permanecer calmado. 

El joven iba a responder, aunque sólo abrió la boca para no decir nada. Se veía sorprendido, y miró nuevamente el comedor, como cerciorándose en qué lugar estaba. En el trayecto, Ron pudo divisar en su frente, una cicatriz en forma de relámpago...

¡Imposible! Seguramente, algo andaba mal... Eso no era posible.

— ¿Harry? —preguntó con voz temerosa, a la vez que sentía que todos lo miraba a él, por hacer esa pregunta. Siguiendo su mirada, los demás posaron sus ojos en el joven. Éste, al escuchar el nombre, volteó para ver quién hablaba. Alzó aún más las cejas, y exclamó sorprendido:

— ¿Ron, eres tú? 

El aludido se sorprendió y asintió con el entrecejo fruncido. 

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo el joven levantándose de un golpe, asustando a todos, y ocasionándole un sobresalto a Dumbledore—. ¿En verdad eres tú? —y enseguida volteó con una gran sonrisa a Hermione—. ¡Hermione! —la chica asintió sorprendida y desconcertada—. ¡Es increíble! —el joven se detuvo, y frunciendo el entrecejo, dijo:— Profesor... —enseguida tomó el semblante serio, dirigiéndose al director —. Por favor, ¿podría decirme qué año es este?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Hey, ¿qué piensas de esto?... ¿aburro?... ¿me callo?.....tú dices.

Sugerencias y howlers, siempre son bienvenidos... 

Hasta la próxima, y gracias por leerlo.


	2. Explicaciones

**"Una versión del futuro". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: La adorada Jo, es dueña de todo. Pero, si por pura casualidad, se le da una muy buena  vaga idea, y se le ocurre darme los derechos, pues... luego les aviso... Mientras tanto... Harry Potter no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes. Sólo a Jo la iluminó el sol....

**Capítulo 2:_ "Explicaciones"._**

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

— Por favor, ¿podría decirme qué año es este?

Dumbledore, al igual que todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados. ¿Porqué ese joven preguntaba que año era?...

— ¿Disculpe?... —contestó Dumbledore desconcertado —. ¿Podría decirme el motivo de su pregunta?

— Eh... —el joven al parecer se dió cuenta de que había cometido una equivocación, y después de volver a darle una larga mirada al comedor, con todos los presentes, se dirigió a Ron y Hermione —. ¿Están en sexto año? —preguntó en un susurro, aunque la mayoría de los presentes llegó a escuchar. 

Hermione y Ron se miraron confundidos, y al final Hermione se animó a hablar.

— N—no... Estamos en quinto —y después de pensar un momento, volvió a hablar —. Disculpe, ¿quién es usted?... ¿Y cómo nos conoce?... ¿y dónde está Harry?...

El muchacho no escuchó lo último, o no le puso atención a Hermione. Se quedó pasmado cuando le escuchó decir que estaban en quinto. 

— Creo que me pasé... —comenzó a decir en voz baja, más para sí que para los demás. Aunque en el Comedor se imponía un gran silencio, y sus palabras no quedaban olvidadas —. Entonces deben ser como cinco años... 

— Disculpe... —interrumpió Dumbledore luego de ver tanto misterio y escándalo a la vez —. ¿Podría decirnos quién es usted, porqué está aquí, y dónde está Harry?

Ante esto, los demás permanecieron con la vista fija en el extraño joven, esperando la contestación ansiosos, y éste a su vez veía a Dumbledore fijamente. 

— Profesor, ¿podríamos hablar esto en privado? —preguntó serio mirando de reojo todas las caras impacientes del comedor —. Esto es algo muy serio y delicado, y ya he llamado mucho la atención. 

Dumbledore sonrió. Conque al Harry del futuro tampoco le gustaba llamar la atención... Sí que será interesante conocerlo más a fondo. Después de todo, Harry no es un muchacho cualquiera, y ver en lo que se ha convertido en... ¿5 años dijo?.... Bueno, eso sí será muy emocionante. 

— Por supuesto que sí. Sígame por favor —y enseguida se encaminó a su despacho, saliendo del comedor, no sin antes decirles a los profesores que volvieran a las rutinas normales, y que después les avisaría sobre el asunto, al momento que se oían exclamaciones decepcionadas por todo el lugar. 

El joven siguió a su profesor, y se limitó a seguir al director, tratando de no mirar a nadie. Tantas miradas en él jamás le había gustado. Claro que se dió cuenta de que su profesor ya sabía su verdadera identidad, y no era para menos. Así que se dirigió en silencio al despacho de su antiguo director. 

Entraron, y Dumbledore le pidió que se sentara. El joven lo hizo, y al instante, un gran fénix fue a posarse en su hombro, dejando escapar una gran melodía hermosa y relajante. 

— Hola, Fawkes —dijo casi de forma inconsciente. Tanto tiempo de ver y hablar con el fénix, había hecho que su relación se hiciera más estrecha. Empezó a acariciarlo, cuando notó que Dumbledore lo miraba sonriente y fijamente. 

— Bien, Harry. Dime, ¿qué pasó? —dijo con la misma sonrisa y con una mirada misteriosa. 

Harry  suspiró. Dumbledore le había dado a entender que ya no había más secretos en esa habitación. 

— Bien, Albus... —si Dumbledore se sorprendió de que el joven lo llamara por su nombre con tanta confianza, no lo mostró, aunque sí se alegró mucho por ello—. Creo que no te tengo que decir que vengo del futuro... —viendo el ademán que Dumbledore hizo para que prosiguiera, Harry siguió —. Tengo 21 años, y  la verdad, ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que pasó para que esto sucediera —otro suspiro —. Estaba entrenando en un nuevo conjuro, cuando algo salió mal...

— ¿Conjuro? —preguntó dándole a entender que necesitaba más explicaciones y detalles.

— Eh... sí. Es uno sobre el tiempo. Pensaba regresar en el tiempo 5 días, pero creo que me excedí un poco. 

— ¿Y porqué estabas entrenando con ese conjuro?

— Mmm... —se tomó una pausa, y después de ver fijamente a su ex-director, continuó—. Supongo que sabes que soy el heredero de Gryffindor... —asentimiento sonriente y con un brillo misterioso en los ojos—. Bueno, estaba desarrollando mis poderes, y supongo que cometí un error en el conjuro, y no tengo idea de qué pasó. 

— Bien... ¿Supongo que no sabrás cómo revertirlo, verdad?

— Eh... no, no sé —dijo mientras acariciaba al fénix—. Tal vez pueda intentarlo, pero por el momento creo que será imposible. Realizar ese conjuro algunos días es algo agotador, imagínate cómo lo será con 5 años. 

— Pero no te noto cansado, aunque sepas fingir muy bien al respecto... —dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada inspectora.

— Eh... —Harry desvió su mirada de la de él, y agrego en un murmullo para él vencido—. Ya sabía yo que no podía engañarlo —esto fue dirigido al fénix, que produjo un canto divertido ante esto, aunque Dumbledore alcanzó a escuchar, divertido—. Bueno, la verdad es que sí estoy muy cansado. Otro de mis poderes como heredero, es poder dormir mi cansancio. 

— ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó, ya que la verdad es que no sabía nada al respecto.

— Bueno... Cuando estoy muy débil, puedo atrasar esa debilidad para más tarde, aunque no por mucho. Eso me ayuda de mucho cuando estoy perdiendo una batalla. Cuando lo considere conveniente, puedo dejar de desplazar esa debilidad, y descansar cuando sea ese momento. 

— Entiendo, ¿y entonces cómo le estás haciendo en este momento?

— Supongo que en el tiempo que esté aquí, retrasaré esa debilidad durante los días, y me dedicaré a descansar en las noches.

— Entonces, eso es una ventaja...

— No tanto. La verdad es que me quedo como muerto en las noches. Hasta la hora indicada, no hay quién o qué me despierte, ni siquiera yo mismo. Así es que por lo mismo, me veo imposibilitado de hacer algo durante las noches, en caso de que algo malo pase. 

— Vaya... es muy interesante. Ahora, dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te quedarás aquí?

— No lo sé. Pero creo que como mínimo, tres meses. 

— Entonces tendré que integrarte al personal de la escuela... —dijo pensativo.

— ¿Dar clases?, ¿Me pondrás como profesor? —preguntó sorprendido.

— Sí, no tengo otra opción. Dime, ¿a qué te dedicas? Tal vez con eso puedo ver en qué puesto te pongo. 

— Soy auror —dijo Harry, al mismo tiempo que veía a Dumbledore sonreírle satisfecho.

— Me lo imaginaba. ¿Y supongo que uno de los mejores, si es que no el mejor, no? —preguntó con la misma sonrisa.

Harry asintió cabizbajo sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba al grado de tener la cara completamente roja. ¿Porqué siempre Albus lo hacía avergonzarse?

— Bien, me alegro por tí —dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente, pero luego se puso serio y añadió—. Sé que no debo saber mucho del futuro, pero me supongo que al menos me podrás los detalles esenciales para ayudarte a regresar, ¿no?

Harry lo miró a los ojos y se impuso el semblante serio.

— Albus... si quieres te digo todo lo que pasó, bueno, pasará. Pero debes entender que tendré que hacer un hechizo desmemorizante. 

Dumbledore se lo pensó un momento, y al final contestó:

— No, es mejor que no lo sepa. No sabes qué pueda pasar, y si al final ese hechizo no funciona, te verás en graves problemas.

— No lo creo. Esos hechizos me funcionan muy bien aún en las condiciones que estoy, además, confío en tí. 

Dumbledore lo miró fijamente—. ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó no muy confiado ni totalmente convencido.

— Completamente —ante la entera confianza de Harry, Dumbledore aceptó.

— Bien, supongo que primero lo primero, ¿no? Te preguntarás qué pasó con Voldemort.

Dumbledore asintió, y Harry suspiró hondo para contarlo todo. Mientras acariciaba al fénix, y Dumbledore le mostraba toda su atención, Harry empezó...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

¡Hey! ¿Qué te pareció?.... Si quieres no le sigo. Todo está en tus manos. Dime si te gustó o no. 

Gracias por los reviews de **L-O**, **Kamila**, **Aiko-Shiteru** (gracias por la sugerencia, claro que desde un principio quería hacerlo, pero la verdad estoy muy wey, y no sé cómo. Pero no te preocupes, seguro encontraré la forma...), **Juli3ta**, **Kmila**, y **Yochy**. 

Muchas gracias!!!!

Hasta la próxima...  y gracias por leerlo.


	3. Presentación

**"Una versión del futuro". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: La adorada Jo, es dueña de todo. Pero, si por pura casualidad, se le da una muy buena  vaga idea, y se le ocurre darme los derechos, pues... luego les aviso... Mientras tanto... Harry Potter no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes. Sólo a Jo la iluminó el sol....

**Capítulo 3:_ "Presentación"._**

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Harry suspiró... de nuevo. Respiró hondo y trató de tomar todas las fuerzas necesarias que el aire le pudiera dar. Esto no iba a ser fácil... nada fácil.

Se encontraba en el Gran Comedor frente a todos los estudiantes en la mesa de los profesores. Después de una charla muy interesante con su ex-director sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos 6 años, éste había decidido presentarlo esa misma noche ante la escuela. 

Albus había reaccionado muy bien..., demasiado bien... Las noticias que Harry le dio sobre Voldemort lo impresionaron mucho, demasiado, diría él... (¿y a quién no?) Pero es que lo que Harry le dijo no era para más. En esos 6 años habían pasado muchas cosas, y de todo... Prácticamente, en esos 6 años, hubo una total revolución de la comunidad mágica... 

Pero bueno, ahora tendría que prepararse para la reacción que tendría toda la escuela (n/a: muaca, muaca... ¿no creerían que les arruinaría la sorpresa de lo que pasó en esos 6 años, verdad?...), y Ron y Hermione... y los gemelos, y Neville, Sean, Thomas, Ginny, Draco, Hagrid, Minerva... ¡Severus!... 

Harry rió silenciosamente. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Severus al hecho de que tendría como compañero a su más odiado alumno?... Esta vez, no tendría oportunidad de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por su culpa. 

Y ¡Sirius!... ¿cómo reaccionaría él?... A Harry no le gustó nada. Tragó saliva lentamente. Ahora recordaba que en esa época, al saber que Voldemort había vuelto, y que su principal objetivo era matar a Harry, Sirius se había vuelto excesivamente sobreprotector. Y sobretodo en quinto año: no lo dejaba salir fuera de los muros del castillo, y estuvo a punto de sacarlo del equipo de Quidditch varias veces, según él, sólo para su protección; no se le despegaba para nada, y siempre iba a todos lados con él (n/a: ¿Que porqué Siri estaba en el colegio?... ¿ya se había arreglado el asunto de su inocencia?... muaca, muaca... soy mala... lo sabrán cuando Siri vea a Harry y se lo pregunte personalmente.). 

Y Remus... ¿cómo estará él en este momento?... Tal vez, Harry podría prepararle una eficaz poción mata—lobos modernizada, que Harry estaba seguro, no existía en este tiempo. Seguro que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, les enviaría una lechuza para avisarles, si es que Albus aún no lo había hecho ya.  

Harry fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos. El director se levantó y calló al alumnado para darles una noticia importante, suponían ellos, y suponían bien...

— Queridos alumnos, tengo que darles una noticia de mucha importancia; por favor, les pido toda su atención. Ha pasado ya casi un mes desde que iniciamos este año escolar, y aún no contábamos con un maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras... hasta ahora. Este año, contaremos con un joven maestro, pero que les aseguro, será un excelente tutor —exclamaciones de asombro y algunas miradas confusas de los profesores; ni siquiera a ellos, les había explicado de la situación—. Debido a su extraña y reveladora aparición, no pudimos ocultarles su verdadero nombre, como en un principio debería ser... —cuchicheos y exclamaciones por todo el Comedor—. Este joven... —dijo al tiempo señalando a Harry, haciendo que los murmuros subieran un poco el volumen— será su profesor, y estará con nosotros sólo este curso. Respondiendo sobre a su procedencia, les diré que, y ante lo extraño que parezca, él no es de esta época... 

—exclamaciones sobre los presentes. Harry se sentía azorado... tanta gente verlo sólo a él... bueno, pues, no le gustaba...

Ya antes Harry había experimentado extrema atención tal como esta, y aún incluso peor. Harry no pudo evitar el recordar... recordar aquellos tiempos, donde él era el centro de atención... Pero, a pesar de eso, Harry no puede decir que estuvo tan mal... ¡incluso estuvo genial! Una de las mejores cosas que le han pasado en toda la vida...: Buscador del equipo de Inglaterra... ¡participante activo de los mejores mundiales de Quidditch de la historia!

Justo después de salir de Hogwarts, Harry se dio un tiempo para descansar..., unas mini vacaciones, vaya. Después de los constantes ataques de Voldemort (n/a: lo cual no revelaré, hasta nuevo aviso...), Harry no podía menos que fatigarse... y hasta fastidiarse... Los ataques de Voldemort en ese tiempo se habían vuelto aburridos, anticuados, y obsoletos... El gran Señor Tenebroso ya no era original más... bueno, ya no... hasta, bueno, hasta la "última batalla"...

A Harry le cayó del cielo la propuesta del Comité de Deportes Mágicos de Inglaterra, ofreciéndole ser integrante del equipo. Fue una época muy feliz, claro, exceptuando eso del "enfado" de Ron, que llevó a Harry a una profunda depresión: Ron, al enterarse, se llenó de envidia y coraje, y lo aguantó por un tiempo, fingiendo, claro; pero no soportó mucho. Pocos meses después, Ron estalló... uuyy... esa sí que fue una época difícil... 

Pero claro, como siempre hacen los mejores amigos, Ron "perdonó" a Harry por estar en el equipo; después de todo, él no era un absoluto perdedor como siempre le echaba en cara a Harry. No, Ron sí llegó a ser algo, a realizar su sueño: en quinto año, entró al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor como guardián, ocupando la vacante que Wood había dejado. Fue a las prácticas, más por insistencia de Harry que suya... Al dar los resultados, enfrente de todos los Gryffindors en la Sala Común, Ron estaba que no se lo creía. Tardándose un poco en reaccionar, Ron se puso rápidamente rojo de pies a cabeza. Jugó muy bien en su primer partido, a pesar de estar sumamente nervioso, y Harry así se lo hizo saber; incluso también jugó perfectamente en su segundo partido, y en el tercero, y en el cuarto, y en el quinto... sinceramente, y en opinión de Harry, Ron Weasley había sido, junto con Oliver, uno de los mejores guardianes que han existido en Gryffindor..., ¡Hogwarts, diría Harry! El siguiente año, sólo quedaron en el equipo Harry y él: los gemelos, y las chicas ya habían salido de Hogwarts... Sabiendo que debían formar un equipo de nuevo, integraron a varios candidatos muy calificados a los puestos vacantes. Después de eso, la votación para capitán se hizo, y por unánime, salió como el mejor postulado, al mejor en cuanto a estrategias se refiere (según Harry)...: Ronald Weasley... ¿Capitán?... ¡Capitán!... Lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida al pelirrojo, claro, a excepción de que su amor secreto le diera el sí...

—... sí, sí... sé que suena extraño, pero deben confiar en mí: es cierto —Albus siguió hablando, y Harry se reprendió mentalmente... ¿Cómo vuelan las ideas, no?... De una idea, pasó a otra...—. Este joven, estaba realizando un experimento, cuando, por accidente, regresó 6 años al pasado... —ahora sí que había un gran escándalo en todo el Comedor. Algunos tachaban de loco a Albus, y otros, creyendo incondicionalmente en él, se tapaban la boca para ahogar un grito. Harry distinguió entre la gran multitud, a sus mejores amigos de toda la vida: Hermione y Ron. 

Increíble en lo que hoy, bueno, en su tiempo se habían convertido. Si a Harry, hace 6 años le hubiesen dicho el futuro de sus amigos, no se la hubiese creído aunque le pagaran 1000 galeones. 

Sí, ellos también eran aurors, como Harry, pero al igual que él, poseían otra profesión. Harry era jugador y auror, pero su fuerte siempre había sido ser auror; el Quidditch sólo era un pasatiempo, una distracción para calmar el estrés de su verdadera pasión: ser auror. Ese trabajo era perfecto para él, y no podía pedir más. Defender e investigar eran sus deberes... nada más que eso, aunque en algunos casos, el ataque ofensivo también se acoplaba. A Harry le disgustaba mucho esto, pero, todo sea por el bien de la humanidad...

Pero, los fuertes de Hermione y Ron no eran ser aurors; no, su fuerte era algo, de lo cual Harry estaba orgulloso. Se le enormecía el corazón al verlos trabajar con pasión en lo que más les gustaba: ellos estaban felices, y Harry, por ellos, también...

— Por favor, déjenme terminar... ¡Silencio! —gritó el profesor al ver que sus alumnos se emocionaban—. Bien, sé que esto suena ilógico, pero por el momento no les daré más explicaciones, así que tendrán que preguntarle lo que deseen a él personalmente. Ahora, deberán acostumbrase a él, y tratarlo, aunque se les haga difícil, como profesor... —ante la confusa mirada de la mayoría de los presentes, Albus continuó—. Este joven, en esta época estaba estudiando aquí en Hogwarts... —hubo gritos ahogados de exclamación y caras incrédulas—. Así como él, su otro yo, fue transportado, pero 6 años en el futuro, y no se preocupen por él, porque se encuentra bien... 

— Pero, ¿quién es?—preguntó un joven de Ravenclaw. 

— Muy buena pregunta, Sr. Prang, y le aseguro, que se asombrará al saberlo... —contestó Albus al muchacho. Movidos por la curiosidad, algunos se fijaron mucho más en Harry, buscando alguna pista que les pudiera decir quién era... 

— Mi nombre... —interrumpió por primera vez el muchacho, callándolos a todos de golpe. Harry ya se había fastidiado del rodeo de Albus, y pensó en cortarlo lo más pronto posible. Porque, si lo dejaba seguir, capaz y acaba mañana. A Albus le daba por hacer la maldad de mantener a su interlocutor en suspenso el más tiempo que le fuera posible. Harry miró a Albus, y vio que éste había entendido rápidamente la indirecta. Sonrió divertido, y dejó que Harry hablara...— es Harry Potter.   

Un silencio sepulcral, y Harry se esforzaba por fingir que no le incomodaba que cientos de miradas se dirigieran específicamente hacia él...

Atención... atención... estúpida atención... no hace más que incomodar, y hacerlo sentir a uno estúpido. Harry sentía siempre que le miraban que lo penetraban con la mirada: era como si cada par de ojos lo cuestionara y criticara para mal, no importa qué; como si cada uno de ellos buscara algún defecto en él, algo con lo que pudieran sentirse a gusto por haber encontrado algo, que ellos tenían, y que el famosísimo Harry Potter, el "Niño que vivió", no. 

Y eso era lo malo de ese nombre, lo único maldito en él...: la estúpida fama, el reconocimiento y el estúpido hecho de que cualquiera podría saber más de él que incluso él. 

Y eso era lo que Harry le daba miedo: que en cualquier momento, alguien se parase frente a él, reconociese su famosa cicatriz, le dijese exactamente: "Por las barbas de Merlín, ¡eres Harry Potter!"; y se pusiese a hablar como loro sin parar sobre toda su vida, cosas que él nunca imaginó que alguien más se enterara, y cosas que incluso él mismo no sabía que sabía, o no sabía... 

Un silencio sepulcral, y Harry entonces decidió fijar su mirada en sus dos mejores amigos. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione y Ron, lo miraban a él, ambos con los ojos "cuadrados", podría decirse metafóricamente, aunque la descripción correcta sería completamente abiertos y sin pizca de credulidad, con la boca abierta hasta el suelo (hablando metafóricamente, claro).

Harry no pudo evitarlo, y sonrió a sus amigos, viéndolos de esa manera. Cientos de miradas lo vieron sonreír, pero Harry no se percató más. Se dio cuenta que sus dos mejores amigos notaron que esa sonrisa iba específicamente a ellos. Harry vio cómo se miraban el uno al otro, cuestionándose con la mirada. Después de que los dos se pusieran de acuerdo en algo, Harry los vio voltear hacia él otra vez, y seguido Hermione le pidió a señas silenciosas que se descubriera la frente.

Harry agrandó su sonrisa, y se dio cuenta por primera vez, que estaba empezando a disfrutar esta situación, esta época. La idea de quedarse ahí ese curso, ahora le parecía muy, pero muy divertida... 

Aún con su sonrisa, y ante todas las miradas atentas a él, Harry se descubrió la frente. 

Un "¡Oh!" general se escuchó por todo el Comedor. 

Algunos le creyeron, aunque fueron muy pocos. Los demás, no sabían si debían hacerlo o no. Harry aún sonreía a sus dos mejores amigos, cuando una voz de una de las mesas más alejadas se escuchó.

— ¿Y cómo sabemos que no te la hiciste tú?... Si eres Potter, demuéstralo. 

Voz que arrastraba las palabras completamente reconocible. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy... Harry volteó hacia él, al tiempo que el mismo silencio sepulcral se hizo. Algunos apoyaron a Malfoy asintiendo con la cabeza, y la mayoría de las miradas se dirigieron a "Harry", para ver su reacción. 

Harry mantuvo su sonrisa, e incluso la agrandó más. Si tan sólo Draco supiera en lo que 6 años se había convertido... Si tan sólo supiera...

— Sr. Malfoy... ¿Desea ponerme a prueba? —dijo con la misma sonrisa, y un tono divertido. Draco no se lo esperó: ese tono nunca se le había presentado. Pero, igual y esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

— Tal vez... —dijo con descaro, al tiempo que su maliciosa sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

¡Hola!.... Vuelvo de nuevo.... ¡Y con mucha más acción!

Y ahora, contesto los reviews...

**Yochy**: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado... y sí, yo también espero que se vaya poniendo más interesante, pero no te preocupes, por que eso, depende de mí. De nuevo, muchas gracias.

**Lucil**: Me alegra que te guste, ¡gracias! Ahora, te responderé algunas de tus preguntas... ¡pero sólo algunas!, ¿eh? 

En cuanto a cuándo aparece Sirius, pueeees... te diré, que aún no sé, pero te aseguro que será pronto. Apuesto a la reacción de que su ahijado venga del futuro, le parecerá muy... eh... interesante... Sólo espero que no le dé un infarto... pero no te preocupes, soy fanática de él, y aquí tendrá un buen papel, por mi cuenta va...

A lo de Draco, lo lamento, pero no te lo puedo decir, luego, a su tiempo, lo sabrás, y cuando el tiempo llegue, estarás lista para asimilarlo, hija mía, y... (¡sape!)... ejem... lo siento, jeje.

Sí, si hay una Orden del Fénix, y, probablemente... probablemente luego la veremos, aunque todavía no sé.

Sobre cuándo supo Harry sobre esto, bueno, al igual que lo que pasó con Voldemort, no te lo puedo decir... Sorry... 

**Kento**: Hola, estoy complacida y me halaga que mi gran ídolo se haya dado una vuelta por estos rumbos. ´Ta wueno, yo sé que me pasé con lo del imperius, pero tampoco es para que tú me lo eches a mí... Te prometo actualizar seguido, si tú lo haces... ¿oky?

Jeje... Espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo... Luego daré una vuelta para poner la actualización, pero ¡ideas y sugerencias son bienvenidas!... comentarios, reflexiones, confesiones, acusaciones..., lo que sea. Y pues, si quieren enviar un howler, pues... b—bue—no... sólo que no sea muy agresivo... ¿s—sí?... o_O.... 

P.d.: Si quieren hacerme el favor de mandarme sugerencias sobre cómo y qué profesión tienen cada uno de los personajes en el futuro, se los agradecería mucho. Aún no sé qué será de Remus y Sirius, ni tampoco Ginny, y otros personajes. De Ron, Hermione, Draco y los gemelos me doy una idea, y también para Neville, pero, si tienen algún puesto vacante interesante para ellos, favor de llamar a los siguientes teléfonos: 555-62103 (6: mes; 21:día; 03: año. Día de publicación de "La Orden del Fénix".... jeje)

Sorry, si no viste el número telefónico, es que eres un muggle, esto es sólo para los magos.... muaca, muaca...

Bye, bye..... hasta la próxima, y ¡gracias por leerlo!


	4. Reacciones

**"Una versión del futuro". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: La adorada Jo, es dueña de todo. Pero, si por pura casualidad, se le da una muy buena  vaga idea, y se le ocurre darme los derechos, pues... luego les aviso... Mientras tanto... Harry Potter no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes. Sólo a Jo la iluminó el sol....

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

¡Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo!

Remus: Y me va a dar dolor de cabeza con tanto grito. 

No le hagan caso, en serio. No tiene nada qué decir. Bueno, como les iba diciendo. Llegué otra vez, y este capítulo es algo... bueno largo.

Remus: Eso es emocionante. (Nótese sarcasmo incluido) 

Ja, ja. Gracioso. Ejem... Bueno, les estaba diciendo, que este capítulo es algo largo, y en recompensa por los hermosos reviews que me enviaron ^_^

Remus: No te los enviaron por que les gustó la historia. Fue por lástima. 

Ya... ¿quieres callarte de una buena vez? ¿Por qué no mejor contestas los hermosos reviews que nos mandaron?

Remus: ¿para qué? Si te los mandaron a ti, no a mí. Además, no soy tu sirviente...  

Er....

Remus: (suspiro prolongado) No puedo creer que yo esté haciendo esto.

^_^

Remus: Bueno, ahí voy....

**eva: **Mira, lo de Draco no se te puede responder. Pero pronto lo sabrás, no te preocupes. El reto, lo verás o dentro de un momento, o en capítulos posteriores. Lamentamos no poder darte más información. Nos agrada que te guste esta historia y te agradecemos de corazón que hayas mandado un review. Esperamos otro. Muchas gracias.

Mira que saliste diplomático. 

Remus: Ya cállate. 

**vicu_malfoy: **Estamos muy complacidos de que la historia te haya fascinado tanto. Nos alegra mucho, y no tienes idea cuánto. Gente como tú, hacen que las actualizaciones sean más rápidas. Respecto al romance entre Draco y Hermione, hemos de advertirte que esta historia no es muy adepta al romance, y eso no se verá mucho por aquí. Poniendo eso aparte, lamentamos decirte que en esta historia y en esta época, esa pareja no se reunirá. Lo sentimos. 

Le rompiste el corazón a esa muchacha.

Remus: Perdóname, pero yo NO escribí esta historia. 

Mínimo detalle...... jeje ^_^ U

Remus: Esta niña es desesperante....

**lizbeth vancry:** Gracias por tus cumplidos. En verdad que los apreciamos mucho. En este capítulo, ya se cumplió tu deseo, y se colocó a Snape. Esperamos que su actuación aquí, sea de tu completo agrado. Sobre las actualizaciones, se te avisa que generalmente, toma como una semana. Así es que ya sabes. Gracias de nuevo.....

Oye, ¿y porqué tanto?

Remus: ¿Y me preguntas a mí?

**CurlsofGold:** Muchas gracias, esperamos que este capítulo también te guste.

¿Eso fue todo?

Remus: ¿Deseas agregar algo más? (otro suspiro)

**ana:** No, no haremos un slash de esta historia. Y no te preocupes, no ligaremos a Harry con Ginny, pero no te podemos asegurar nada si la ligamos con alguien más. Lo sentimos, no podemos dejarla sola. Pero siéntete libre de reclamar y de juzgar a tu gusto. Recuerda que aquí se acepta de todo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. 

A mí me gustaría dejar a Ginny sola. Esa no me cae... no me agrada en lo más mínimo..

Remus: Envidiosa...

La_MaS_PiLLaDa: Nos alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Y eso de que no tiene crítica, bueno, muchas gracias.... en verdad es muy halagador. Lamentamos que te hayas revuelto con lo del tiempo y todo eso. Sólo no pienses mucho en eso, y no te dará jaqueca... 

Como la que me está dando ahora mismo.... Pero, agradecemos mucho tu review...

¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Quieres una aspirina?

Remus: El dolor no se me quitará con una aspirina; además yo prefiero los métodos mágicos, no los muggles. 

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me crié con muggles... 

Remus: Ajá....

**hermile: **Te agradecemos mucho tus comentarios. Desgraciadamente, y eso era lo que tú esperabas, no se verán las reacciones de Ron y Hermione en este capítulo. Lo sentimos. De nuevo gracias....

¿Y porqué no se verán sus reacciones?

Remus: Si me das ese maldito guión, y lo rescribo YO de nuevo, tal vez te diría.... 

**Renialt: **Nos alegra que te haya gustado. De veras que tus comentarios nos suben el ánimo, y eso hace que el capítulo tenga mucho más empeño y entusiasmo. Escribe pronto. Y gracias...

Ajá...

Remus: ¿Porqué no puedes quedarte callada?

**Usagi Weasley: **Vaya, gracias, con tus comentarios, haces que nos alegre el día. Te agradecemos mucho, y lo de dejar la historia en suspenso, pues, es algo que veremos si se puede cambiar. Muchas gracias, y escribe de nuevo. 

**Arix: **Muchas gracias. Por favor manda otro comentario, que nos gustan mucho. Nos sentimos halagados con tus cumplidos. Yo también concuerdo contigo sobre la expresión que usaste para llamar a la autora....

Oye! ¡Mira, que te va mal!

Remus: Bueno, ya... ni que quisiera tanto, además, hoy no estoy de humor. 

¿Y eso porqué? ¿Pues ahora a ti qué te pasa? Nunca andas de malas. 

Remus: (Suspiro largo) Lo siento, pasé todo el día con Snape (frotamiento en círculos de los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos sobre las sienes)

Oh oh. Eso no es bueno. ¿Te-te... te hizo al-algo?

Remus: ¡No! Claro que no. No malinterpretes las cosas. 

No malinterpreto. Sólo lo interpreto como tú me lo das a entender. 

Remus: ¬ ¬

Eh... Je, je.... ^_^ U... ¿Por qué mejor no me haces el favor de introducir el capítulo, sí?

Remus: ¬ ¬

Bueno, bueno, ¡ya! Si quieres lo introduzco yo. 

-------: ¡No, no! Lo introduzco yo.

¿Quién es?

Remus: Ni idea. 

------- :Ejem... Mi nombre es Neville Long...

¡Neville! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Neville: Es que yo quería introducir este capítulo, y pues... 

Bueno, pues. No importa, hazlo. 

Neville: ¡Genial! Bueno, señoras y señores muggles; magos y brujas, hipogrifos y boggarts...,

¿Boggarts?

Remus: Sí, a Neville le fascinan después de lo que pasó cuando él se enfrentó por primera vez a uno, y Snape apareció con un vestido y un bolso. 

Jaja, sí ya me acordé. Eso estuvo muy divertido. 

Neville: Ejem.... 

Lo siento, continúa ^_^.

Neville: Sí.... ¡Les traigo ante ustedes, la presentación del cuarto capitulo de la historia titulada "Una versión del futuro", la cual consiste en... 

Neville, ve al grano... 

Neville: Eh, sí. ¡El cuarto capítulo titulado "Reacciones"!.... y en el que yo no salgo, por cierto...

¡Neville! Bueno, ya. Ya fue mucha plática.

Remus: ¿Y tú dices eso? ¿Acaso oí bien? 

Ja, ja, gracioso.

**Capítulo 4:_ "Reacciones"._**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

― Tal vez... ―dijo con descaro, al tiempo que su maliciosa sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. 

Y Harry sonrió aún más. Se preguntó qué clase de "prueba" Draco le pondría a hacer. Draco estaba por argumentar algo más, cuando fue detenido por un ademán, no muy lejos de donde Harry se encontraba.

― Por favor, Sr. Malfoy. Deberé pedirle que guarde sus preguntas para después ―empezó el director. Harry no entendía por qué Albus hizo eso. Hubiera sido tan divertido ver al Draco de este tiempo en acción... Pero, Dumbledore no tenía ninguna intención de ver una disputa en pleno comedor, además de que los murmullos ya habían comenzado de nuevo. Dumbledore no entendía por qué Harry le seguía el juego a Draco, dado que al primero era obvio que le disgustaba mucha la atención... ―. Si tiene algo que comentarle o preguntarle, hágalo en privado ―dijo al tiempo que veía al joven hacer una descarada mueca de disgusto y aborrecimiento. Pretendiendo no haber notado esta falta de respeto, el director continuó―. Ah, ¿y Sr. Malfoy?... Le pediré  también que se dirija al "Profesor" Potter con respeto. En esta escuela no se está permitido hablarle de esa manera a un profesor, a menos que él mismo lo permita. ¿Está entendido, Sr. Malfoy? ―ante el asentimiento, aunque extraño e impactado del muchacho, Albus se dirigió ahora al comedor―. Bien, ahora, les pediré a todos que continúen con su cena. Este asunto, ya está del todo dicho. Si tienen más preguntas, y como le dije al Sr. Malfoy, se las harán saber al Profesor Potter personalmente. Bien, eso es todo. Gracias ―y con esto se sentó junto a los demás profesores, y a su lado, Harry. 

Draco se quedó en shock, aunque aún desde antes que le dijera a ese que probara su versión. Es que... ¿ese joven era Potter?... Vamos, deben estar bromeando. Nadie, y absolutamente nadie, puede volver al pasado. El viejo chiflado había dicho que ese había estado haciendo un experimento... ¡Pero nadie puede viajar en el tiempo!... ¿Aunque eso podría ser posible dentro de 6 años?...

Pero aún si fuera cierto, si ese es Potter, eso significaría muchas cosas. Si eso fuera cierto, tendría que decirle a su padre, e informarle a su Señor... 

¡Pero un momento! ¿¡Él dijo profesor!?... Es decir, ¿Pro-fe-sor? ¿Llamarlo Pro.fe.sor.Po.tter cada vez que lo viera....? ¿Potter un estúpido profesor, su profesor?... ¿Tener que hablarle de usted, y con respeto?... ¡Imposible! Pero no, no se iba a echar a reír en ese momento. No podía.... Pero es que... ¡¿Profesor?!... Que alguien le diga que ya acabó el chiste, por favor.... Pero no, no se podía reír. Aunque estaba que se moría por echarse una carcajada ahí mismo, no permitiría que le quitaran puntos a su casa... Este año tenían que ganar.... Sí, la Copa de las Casas sería de Slytherin, como siempre ha debido ser.... 

¿Pero un maldito profesor?.... 

Draco se detuvo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Sintió... y sintió muy fuerte, junto con un escalofrío en la nuca, que lo estaban vigilando. Sí, él ya conocía esa sensación. Viviendo rodeado de mortífagos.... no era para menos. Pero, aquí en Hogwarts no había nadie que lo vigilara así, de esa forma, tan... Draco tragó saliva: sin siquiera saber de dónde o de quién era la mirada, era terriblemente escalofriante, y causaba una extraña sensación desconcertante. 

Muy disimuladamente, Draco miró de reojo a todos los que supuso lo podrían vigilar: Sabía que Snape no estaba en el castillo, pues tenía "asuntos" pendientes con su Señor, así que sólo le quedaban algunos profesores y algunos alumnos: Dumbledore, Weasley, Granger, los gemelos Weasley (no fuera a ser que estos le fueran a hacer una estúpida broma otra vez)... y algunos otros...

Pero no, ninguno de ellos era. Draco encontró esos ojos abruptamente, y hasta se sorprendió. No pensaba que esa mirada, y con ese estúpido toque divertido fuera para él: Potter, el "Profesor" lo estaba viendo divertido y con una pequeña sonrisa. De hecho, no le había quitado la vista desde hace un momento. Pero ¿cómo demonios es posible, que si ese estúpido está sonriendo divertido y alegre, esa mirada haya causado  un escalofrío de los fuertes en él?... 

(n/a: ¡No!, ¡Claro que no! ¡Y definitivamente no!.... este NO es un slash..... ¡NO! o_O

Remus:  Me pregunto por qué estará tan traumada con los slash.

Neville: ¿Qué es un slash? )

Draco tragó saliva disimuladamente por lo intimidante de esa mirada, y se obligó a imponerse un semblante inexpresivo....

Si Potter quería jugar de esa manera, él también podía hacerlo... 

Fijó su mirada en el "Profesor" y se dio cuenta de que Potter trataba de decirle algo con la mirada. Draco frunció el entrecejo, olvidándose por completo que la sonrisa maliciosa ya no estaba incluida, y trató de desentrañar el mensaje implícito en esa mirada. Potter se lo insinuaba cada vez con más empeño, y, después de unos segundos eternos, Draco pudo resolver el mensaje.

Notó que Potter sonrió cuando supo que él había descubierto el mensaje, y aún más, cuando notó la reacción de éste al entenderlo. El mensaje, claramente decía: 

_"Esto no ha terminado. Continuaremos esta conversación luego"._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Harry sonrió cuando notó que Draco había descubierto el mensaje. En esta época, y gracias a esa fuerte y poderosa rivalidad entre los dos, Harry iba a divertirse mucho con Draco. Es cierto que Harry tenía ventaja sobre él, pero sólo eran 6 años... 

Recordó a Ron y Hermione, y desvió la mirada de Draco. Los dos amigos seguían viéndolo (al igual que casi la mitad de la escuela) con ojos de asombro. Harry tendría que explicarles muchas cosas... y esa, iba a ser una plática muy, muy larga.....

Omitiendo las miradas penetrantes de muchas personas, Harry se avocó sólo a cenar en silencio. Sus pensamientos se desviaron de sus mejores por un momento, y fueron a parar a su tiempo.

Si él estaba ahí, en ese tiempo, eso quería decir que el Harry de este tiempo, el de 15 años estaba en su tiempo. ¿Cómo reaccionará el joven al ver su futuro?...

Harry sonrió mentalmente al tiempo que una pequeña dosis de preocupación le llegó. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el muchacho al ver lo que ha pasado?... ¿En ver lo que a sus amigos el tiempo había convertido?... ¿Ver a Sirius, Remus, Severus, Dumbledore?... ¡Severus!...

Harry se empezó a preocupar más. Es que lo que 6 años le han hecho a Severus, bueno... (glup)... 

Harry sólo esperaba que no le diera un ataque cardiaco.

¡Y cuando vea a Hermione y Ron!... Ahí sí se dará el ataque directito al corazón.... ¿Y cuando... ¡cuando sepa lo que pasó en la última batalla!?... ¡Cuando sepa lo que pasó con Voldemort!... Lo que pasó con él mismo... 

Harry se detuvo abruptamente. Le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza, y el cuerpo empezaba a debilitarse. Sí, clara advertencia de que su cansancio no iba a permanecer por mucho dormido. Ya era hora de descansar. Será mejor que se vaya a dormir antes de que se desmaye en pleno Comedor y se asusten... No quería eso. Harry pensó que lo mejor era levantarse ya, además, mañana tenía que planear cómo iba a enseñar en su primer clase, aunque era dentro de dos días y... ¡día de clases!... ¡Iba a ser profesor!... ¡No es posible! ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? Increíble, sencillamente increíble. Es que Harry nunca pensó que eso se fuera dar en él. 

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, y de paso, si podía, esa terrible jaqueca. Le comunicó a Albus que se marchaba, y se levantó sin comer casi nada. Sintiendo, y a la vez, evadiendo la sensación de vigilancia de parte de cientos de ojos, Harry salió del Comedor. 

Tal vez fue descortés, especialmente para Ron y Hermione, porque les debía muchas explicaciones, pero Harry no sentía de humor para eso. Tal vez fue extraño, inquietante, impulsivo, pero a Harry en ese momento no le importaba. 

Caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts medio cubiertos por la penumbra, le trajo muchos recuerdos. Demasiados... Años estando ahí; años que recordaría como sus mejores de toda la vida. Compartió esos hermosos años con sus mejores amigos, con Remus, Severus, Dumbledore y hasta con Sirius. Con Hagrid, los gemelos y Ginny..., hasta con Draco; todos esos años, aunque algunos tristes y dolorosos, fueron siempre llenos de aventuras y emoción. 

Había tanta gente en esta época que merecía ser visitada, que merecía ser informada, que merecía ser... avisada, advertida. A partir de su quinto año, con la llegada de Voldemort completamente renacido, Harry había sufrido más que nunca... Pero no se lo reprochaba a nadie, a nadie más que a Voldemort. 

Otra vez agitó la cabeza. Esos tiempos acabaron, tenía que repetírselo seguidamente, esos tiempos acabaron. Ya no más guerra, todo acabó... 

Oh oh... Cierto, todo acabó, pero en su tiempo. Aquí, Voldemort estaba vivo. Pero no tenía que preocuparse por eso, en este preciso momento, Harry era mucho más fuerte que Voldemort, y él lo sabía. 

Un fuerte mareo hizo a Harry escapar de sus pensamientos. Necesitaba llegar a su habitación, y ya, antes de que se desmayara. 

Albus ya antes le había explicado dónde dormiría. Era una habitación, según Albus, muy amplia y cómoda, pero que se encontraba en una de las partes más alejadas del castillo, es por eso que ningún profesor la tomaba. 

Pero no importaba... bueno, eso era antes. Harry no creía soportar sin caer desmayado antes de llegar a la habitación. ¿Cuánto faltaba?

¿Qué? ¿15 metros?... ¿Sólo eso?... ¿Pues cuánto tiempo se le fue en sus pensamientos?

De acuerdo, suficiente. Harry no volvería a sumirse en sus pensamientos tan profundamente y de esa forma. No señor, no lo volvería a hacer. Y que quede como nota mental.

Dentro de la habitación. ¡Ya estaba adentro de la habitación!... ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?.... Uff... el cansancio, siempre es el maldito cansancio. 

Harry echó una rápida mirada a la habitación, y sus ojos se clavaron en la cama. Cama... tan hermosa palabra. Harry llegó a pensar alguna vez que esa era su palabra favorita... No, no era esa. La suya era dormir.. esa mera...

Sin quitarse la ropa, ni la túnica, y aún con las gafas puestas, Harry se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, y se dedicó a mirar al techo de la habitación con ojos cansados.

Se preguntó si en su tiempo estarían muy preocupados por él... Cielos, Harry sólo esperaba que a Sirius no le fuera a dar un ataque... 

No pudo pensar más. El sueño lo venció finalmente....

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_"¿Estás listo para morir?... ¿O quieres verlos morir a ellos primero?... Si me suplicas de rodillas, tal vez les perdone la vida a cambio de la tuya..."_

_"No te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente. Y ni te atrevas a tocarlos. Morirás primero antes que eso pase."_

_Risa fría y escalofriante. " Creo que me estás subestimando. Tal vez la fama ya se te subió mucho, ¿no?... Ser "El Niño que vivió" no te salvará esta vez. Aquí, no está tu estúpida sucia madre para salvarte."_

_"No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre. Eres repugnante. Todo un cobarde."_

_Gritos. Gritos de un muchacho que trata de acallar su sufrimiento. _

_"Eso te pasa por mencionar tal atrevimiento e insolencia frente al gran Lord Voldemort."_

_Jadeos agitados y desesperados. Impotencia en el joven. Desesperante impotencia. _

_"No... te dejaré... lastimarlos..."_

_"¿Y tú me lo vas a impedir?"_

_"Lo haré... lo haré..."_

_"¡Stupefy!"_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mucha luz. ¿Por qué hay demasiada luz?... Harry se sentía desorientado. A través de sus párpados, vio que la intensidad de luz provenía de la ventana, y que por desgracia, le daba de lleno en la cara. 

La luz, no era matinal. Y con esto, Harry supuso que tal vez, pasaba del mediodía. Apretó los párpados y gimió ante su interrupción soñolienta. Quería volver a dormir en cuanto le fuera posible, porque aún tenía demasiado sueño y no se había recuperado del todo de la dosis de descanso que debió haber tenido esa noche. Sí, Harry sabía por la condición de su cuerpo y su somnolencia, que aún le faltaban por lo menos algunas horas para poder estar bien descansado y recuperado en ese día. 

Pero no estaba solo en la habitación: alguien estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, y Harry estaba seguro, lo estaba mirando fija y atentamente, observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.    

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Nota 3.1416 

¿Qué creen?... Hasta aquí terminó el capítulo.... ¿Quién creen que estará junto a Harry?... 

Remus: Obviamente, y para tu desgracia y decepción, TÚ NO.

Ja, ja.... Eres muy gracioso, ¿sabías?

Pero, muaca, muaca..... ¡soy mala!....... Les daré el próximo capítulo dentro de 2 meses..... JAJAJAJA!!!!! soy mala, muy mala...... y un fragmento de ese capítulo es este:

_Harry aún seguía en la cama, sabiendo que alguien estaba a su lado. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y cansancio, y se asombró de ver quién estaba a su lado. _

_Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, y después de ver una sonrisa maliciosa en la otra persona, sintió unas frías manos apretarle fuertemente la garganta. ¡No podía respirar!_

_Sintió desesperación y abrió lo más que pudo los ojos ante la impresión. Puso sus manos contra esas frías tratando de liberar su garganta, pero aún seguía demasiado cansado. _

_Desesperación, incrementándose junto con una gran risa escalofriante y cruel. ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?... Lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, y esta vez, tenía todas las de perder. _

_Intentó patalear, y mover su cuerpo rápidamente, pero no logró nada, más que perder más fuerzas y oxígeno.... _

_"¿Estás listo para morir?" mencionó Lord Voldemort con una gran sonrisa y apretando más la garganta del joven que estaba ya por completo pálido. _

Las fuerzas de joven se desvanecieron rápidamente, y las manos ya no trataron de impedir su muerte; sus manos, al igual que el joven, habían fallado, al tratar de conservar la vida....

JAJAJAJA.... ¿Qué les pareció?....... Así que, hasta dos meses..... adiós!!!!!!!

Remus: La verdad no sé cómo se soporta ella sola todo el maldito día...

Jeje... no me pude aguantar hasta el día de los inocentes... sorry!  ^_^ 

Remus: ¡Vaya!, ¡una broma! ¡Qué divertido! (sarcasmo integrado)

¡Sí! ¡Muy divertido! ¡Mucho!.....  Bueno ya, creo que si no le hablo a la seriedad para que se ponga a mi lado, se van a enojar tantito.. ^_^U

Remus: ¿Nada más tantito? 

Ejem... Okay... a partir de la Nota 3.1416, la seriedad no estaba de mi lado, por lo tanto, es algo que NO deben tomar en cuenta para el desenlace de la historia. 

Remus: O sea que los hiciste leer y emocionarse para nada.

Bueno, sí....... Sólo espero que aguanten una pequeña bromita.....

Remus: ¿Pequeña?

Neville: A mí me gustó. 

Remus: No puedo creerlo (el frotamiento ahora cambió de dirección)

Bueno, y ahora, continúo la VERDADERA historia.... 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Pero no estaba solo en la habitación: alguien estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, y Harry estaba seguro, lo estaba mirando fija y atentamente, observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.    

Sintiendo el cuerpo sumamente cansado, Harry se obligó a abrir los ojos. 

Mucha más luz; demasiada... Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de evadir la luz cuando sintió que había otra persona, además de la que estaba a un lado de él. No, no eran sólo dos... Eran tr... ¡cuatro!... ¡Eran cuatro personas!... En su habitación... y él estaba muy débil para ellos. ¿Qué rayos hacían cuatro personas en su habitación?.... ¡Y mientras él estaba dormido!.... Tal vez le hicieron algo y él no lo sintió..

La intensa luz cesó al tiempo que un sonido, que Harry reconoció como el del correr una cortina, se escuchó. 

Harry pudo abrir los ojos, aunque todavía se sentía débil. Sólo vio el techo. Pero débil, se sentía muy débil. Volvió a cerrarlos: era una batalla perdida. Dio un gran y profundo suspiro...

― ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―dijo con una voz clara, pero con un pequeño toque de debilidad que no pudo ocultar. 

―Buenos días, Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes? ―Albus. Muy cerca de su cama, pero a algo de distancia. ¿Qué hacía Albus (sin necesidad de malinterpretar) en su dormitorio y mientras él dormía?

Harry no abrió los ojos ni movió un dedo. Esto no estaba bien. Si seguía así, no podría hacer absolutamente nada en el resto del día. Harry se resignó, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

― Bien, creo. ¿Quién más está aquí? ―dijo al tiempo que oyó a la distancia un pájaro cantar fuera del castillo, muy cercano a su ventana. 

― ¿Bien? ―cuestionó Albus―. Sinceramente, Harry, no creo que esa sea la respuesta correcta. 

Harry suspiró. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Albus tenía razón. Claro, eso no tiene por qué saberlo Albus.

― Sólo estoy algo cansado. Estaré bien― dijo con resignación.

―Mmm... ya veo. ¿Estarás? ―volvió a cuestionar. 

Harry sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados. A Albus no se le escapa nada, ¿verdad? Además, Harry notó la evasión que éste hizo al no informarle sobre las personas restantes ahí presentes.

Harry se resignó. Odiaba hacer esto frente a cualquier tipo de público, y esta vez no era la excepción. Pero no había más remedio. Además, esa situación en la que se encontraba no le era para nada favorable. 

Con mucha dificultad, e imponiéndose un rostro determinado y seguro (que le era necesario, debido a la seriedad del asunto), Harry se llevó la débil mano derecha al pecho. Casi sintió la mirada desconcertada de la persona que estaba a un lado de él, en la cama a su izquierda de espaldas a la ventana, pero no le prestó atención. Se concentró lo más que pudo, y cuando estuvo por completo lleno de determinación y seguro de sí, susurró lo más bajo que pudo una palabra, para que los demás no la pudieran oír. 

Desgraciadamente, a parte del canto de ese pájaro, ningún sonido se escuchaba en la habitación, y el susurro de Harry fue por completo audible.  Las cuatro personas, escucharon claramente:

― Enervate. 

Enseguida, disipándose de la mano de Harry, un aura azulina comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Al terminar, la luz se apagó y se impregnó en Harry. (n/a: En serio, no sé qué color salga si realizas el "enervate", pero, como esta es una ocasión muy diferente, porque no proviene de una varita... pues...) Éste, que había aguantado la respiración, aspiró profundamente, seguido de que sus ojos se abrieran normalmente. Se incorporó como si nada, y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios al ver quiénes y qué reacción tenían los presentes. 

Todos, e incluso Albus estaban con los ojos completamente abiertos, y mudos de la impresión. Atención.... Harry odiaba esta clase de atención. ¡No es un estúpido hipogrifo mítico para que lo vieran de esa forma! Pero ahora no le importaba eso. ¡Quiénes estaban en la habitación, es todo lo que importaba!

― ¡Sirius!... ―dijo al impactado hombre que permanecía sentado en la cama a un lado de él. Harry lo vio con una gran sonrisa. Un hombre de ojos azules y negro cabello corto le devolvía sorprendido la mirada―. ¡No puedo creerlo, Sirius!... ¡Te ves tan joven!

Se oyó un azotón, y a Harry se le borró la sonrisa de su cara. Sirius se había caído (si no desmayado) de la cama. Harry con preocupación se asomó para revisar que Sirius estuviera bien, y con el entrecejo fruncido, Harry vio a Sirius en el suelo sentado y con la espalada hacia atrás, sosteniéndose sobre sus palmas por detrás, viéndolo fijamente. 

― ¿Jo-joven? ―dijo cuando pudo encontrar su voz. Estaba por completo pálido y no creía lo que sus ojos veían. 

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Albus se aclaró sonoramente la garganta, atrayendo la atención de Harry, y éste, por fin se fijó en las dos personas restantes. 

― ¡Remus! ―dijo al mudo y también pálido hombre de cabello castaño, y mirada, como rara vez se ha visto, sorprendida―. ¡Severus! ―ahora Harry vio al otro hombre de túnica, cabello y ojos negros. Si ese no fuera su color de piel normal, Harry hubiera podido notar su palidez. 

Pero la palidez, ahora se convirtió en un tono mucho más azulado, yendo al morado, cuando el joven se dirigió de esa forma al que alguna vez fue su profesor de pociones. 

― ¿Có-cómo me di-dijiste? ―dijo en un hilo de voz Severus. Ninguno de los presentes había despegado la vista de Harry, y Sirius aún permanecía en el suelo.

― ¡Cielos! Se ven tan jóvenes. Casi no tienen arrugas, ¡ja! ¡ni tampoco canas! ―exclamó el muchacho entusiasmado. 

― ¡Canas! ―exclamó Remus ahora mucho más que pálido. 

Harry con la misma sonrisa se bajó de la cama a un lado de Sirius, y éste enseguida retrocedió de un salto, parándose y poniéndose a un lado de Snape.

― Cielos, lo que daría por tomarles una foto.  ¡Tan jóvenes, y sin color!... ¡Necesito tomar una fotografía, urgente! ―dijo con una gran sonrisa, y empezando a reírse de la obvia falta de color en los tres hombres. Albus no pudo evitarlo, y también empezó a reírse junto con él. Lo que dijo Harry era completamente cierto. 

― ¿Ha-Harry? ―dijo por fin Sirius pero en un hilo de voz. Aún seguían sin agarrar color.

― Sí, así es. Así me llamo... Ahora... no se muevan y digan ¡whisky! ―dijo, cuando levantó su mano izquierda con la palma extendida, y, después de verse una gran luz incrementarse en su mano, Harry la movió ligeramente, y después...

¡FLASH! 

Cegando al trío, y cuando la luz se hubo ido, Harry ahora tenía en su mano un marco con una imagen de ellos, y se carcajeaba al verla. 

― ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Esto es grandioso! ¡No puedo creer que tenga esta imagen! ¡La voy a guardar como un tesoro, y bajo llave en Gringotts!... ―dijo aún riéndose―. ¡Albus, mira! 

Harry se dirigió a Dumbledore, y éste, aún sin haber terminado de reírse del anterior ataque, comenzó a reírse más fuerte al ver la fotografía. Se reía todo lo que su condición física le daba, pero no podía aguantarse. 

― Ya, ya... mi corazón... me va a dar un ataque...

― Ja, ja... ¡Pero es que mira! ¡Hasta le puse efectos especiales!

Y Albus, tentado, lo vio.

Y otro ataque le vino...

― Harry, basta. ¡Quiero llegar a mi próximo cumpleaños vivo!

― ¿Qué crees que dirá Minerva si la ve?

Silencio.

Ataque de risas convulsivas. 

―¡Ya, ya basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad!

― ¡Se la voy a enseñar!

― ¡YA BASTA! ¡ES SUFICIENTE, POTTER!

Silencio. 

Snape había recuperado su color, y estaba muy enfadado. Aunque, no era precisamente ese su color. 

Mira, que debió estar en Gryffindor.

Snape rojo...

― ¡Ja, ja! ¡Severus, estás por completo rojo! ¡Debiste ser un Gryffindor!

Y el rojo aumentó.

― ¡POTTER, ES SUFICIENTE! ¡ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO! ¡DETENTE O...!

Silencio. 

― ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a quitar puntos, Severus?... 

― Muy gracioso, Potter. Por lo que veo, la falta de madurez aún sigue en tí.

― ¿Seguro? ―dijo Harry con ojos maliciosos. Snape frunció el entrecejo―. Dime, "Sevy", ¿cómo te va con aquella personita a la que visitas en las vacaciones de verano?

¡PUM!

El mundo se le vino abajo a Severus Snape. 

Y el rojo también. 

Un bonito azul se le agregó a su piel.

El balbuceo tampoco faltó.

Y una carcajada estalló.

― ¡JA, JA! ¡"Sevy"!, ¿Qué demonios es eso de "Sevy"? ―mencionó alguien, que ya no estaba de pie (favor de bajar la cámara 4 y nivelarla, más, más, más, en el piso, sí, ahí...), sino que estaba en el piso sosteniéndose el estómago y dificultándosele la respiración.      

Y Remus le siguió, aunque éste logró permanecer en pie. Sintiendo a ambos hombres a su lado, carcajeándose sobre ese apodo, Snape se enfadó... ¿o se avergonzó?

Y el bonito azul se fue otra vez.

Llegó el candente rojo.

Mientras Albus veía divertido la escena, Harry viendo a Sirius tirado en el suelo, levantó una ceja suspicazmente, y se aclaró sonoramente la garganta. 

― Ejem... ¿"Siri"? 

Las carcajadas se detuvieron. 

Una palidez se acopló al cuerpo de Sirius, haciendo una bonita combinación con el rojo de Severus a su lado. 

Rojo que bajó, aunque no tanto.

Otra carcajada explotó.

Remus ya no estaba de pie (favor de bajar ahora la cámara 2, más, más, más... sí, ahí...). Ahora estaba en el suelo, y sosteniéndose el estómago.

Severus, por su parte, tenía una ceja levantada y veía a Sirius divertido. 

― ¿"Siri"? 

Sirius bajó la mirada avergonzado. 

Las carcajadas aún seguían. 

En poco tiempo, un médico tendría que ser requerido. 

Esta crisis, iba a dejar sin aliento a Remus.

― Er... ¿Remus? Te conviene dejar de reír ―dijo Harry advirtiéndole al licántropo. 

Silencio total.

― ¡Oye, no! ¡Yo no me sé su apodo! ―dijo Sirius reclamándole a Harry.

Remus miró a Harry con ojos suplicantes. 

Pero Harry se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

― ¡No es justo! 

― Potter, será mejor que nos digas su apodo.

Harry se volvió a encoger de hombros, y desvió la mirada como si nada. 

― ¡Oye!

― Potter, no tengas favoritismos.

― ¡Favoritismos! ¡Hey, en ese caso ¿porqué no ocultaste el mío?!

¿Harry tenía dolor muscular? 

¿Porqué sus hombros se volvían a alzar otra vez?

Snape sonrió.

―¿Ves que no te quiere, Black? Mira lo que todos esos años le han hecho. Seguro que en su época te desprecia.

― ¡Hey! ¡Eso no es cierto!

― ¿A no?

― Cállate, lo que pasa es que tú no tienes a nadie que te quiera. 

― Lo que pasa es que no soy tan dependiente como tú. 

― Yo no dependo de nadie.    

― ¿En serio?

― Mira, Snape, que del suelo no pasas –dijo "Siri" alzando un puño amenazadoramente. 

― Ya quisiera ver que lo intentaras.

― No me tientes, no me tientes.

― Cobarde.

― Idiota.

― Imbécil.

― Estúpido. 

― Bueno para nada. 

― ¿Quieres que te regale un shampoo y un jabón para tu cumpleaños?

― Gracioso, Black. Como siempre, gracioso y patético. 

― Mira que me voy a desmayar con el olor que hay en la habitación. 

― ¡Suficiente! ¡Ven acá! –dijo al tiempo que trató de atrapar a un ágil "Siri" que se escabulló de sus manos (o garras, más bien)―. ¡De esta no te salvas, Black!

― Te has vuelto muy lento, Snape –dijo sacándole la lengua y brincando la cama para no ser atrapado. 

― ¡Maldito Black, te vas a arrepentir! ¡Ven acá!

― Mira que tendré la cara, pero tonto no soy.

― Ejem.... –se aclaró la garganta sonoramente Harry, mientras Albus y Remus permanecían con una sonrisa (ataque de risas sería la expresión correcta, pero no creo que el estómago de Albus lo pueda soportar. Y tampoco queremos volver a bajar la cámara 2...) viendo divertidos la escena―. Por lo que veo, Severus, la falta de madurez aún sigue en ti –dijo con una gran sonrisa y una ceja levantada. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Perdónenme por acabarlo en tan mal final, pero ya había escrito mucho. Sé que me pasé, pero rara vez la musa de la inspiración se para a mi lado, por eso me agarré escribiendo. 

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Sé que las reacciones del trío debieron ser... bueno... más serias, pero no se preocupen, pronto pasará eso. Y es que la verdad no me pude aguantar escribirlo tan divertido. 

Pero, si lo quieren serio, sólo díganmelo, y borraré este capítulo. Pondré otro en su lugar con drama y seriedad en vez este cómico. Sólo necesito que en sus reviews me digan si eliminar este capítulo o no. Es que en serio me pareció que fue muy cómico.

En dado caso que nadie me pida eliminar este capítulo, pondré en el próximo las reacciones más dramáticas y serias. El trío se enterará de lo que pasó en la última batalla, y lo que 6 años le han hecho al mundo. Se enterarán qué ha pasado con sus vidas y en qué se han convertido. 

Las reacciones de Hagrid, Minerva, Draco, Hermione y Ron pronto se verán, al igual que Ginny, los gemelos, y los otros chicos. 

Ah, lo olvidaba. **Pensaba hacer un flash back sobre cuando el cuarteto entró en el dormitorio de Harry y la reacción que tuvieron Siri, Remus y Sevy al verlo de 21 años y dormido. **

**Si quieren ese flash back, pídanmelo, y lo pondré en el próximo capítulo. **

P.d.: No se preocupen, que SÍ se van enterar del apodo de Remus, pero no hoy.... 

Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por leerlo, y sigan mandando reviews, que gracias a ellos actualizo rápido. 

¿Quién sabe, si recibo los reviews suficientes, tal vez actualice en menos de lo que canta un fénix?

Remus: Espera, ¿no les dirás mi apodo, o sí?

Je, je.. soy mala....

Neville: Yo quiero saber....

Adiós!!!!!!! Y gracias por leerlo!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Reacciones II

**"Una versión del futuro". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: La adorada Jo, es dueña de todo. Pero, si por pura casualidad, se le da una muy buena  vaga idea, y se le ocurre darme los derechos, pues... luego les aviso... Mientras tanto... Harry Potter no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes. Sólo a Jo la iluminó el sol....

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

¡Hola! Vuelvo de nuevo. Pero lamento la demora. Me tardé algunos días en actualizar pero prometo que haré todo lo posible porque no vuelva a pasar. 

Como podrán ver, el capítulo anterior no fue borrado, y en este capítulo, se ven las reacciones en versión de la seriedad. No salió cómico, y espero que les guste. 

Además, en este capítulo agregué el Flash Back, espero que también les guste. 

(Ah, por cierto. Aquí salen algunos nombres de profesores. No tenía los libros a la mano, así que espero me perdonen por cualquier falta en algún nombre.)

Ahora, los introducidores de este capítulo son: 

----: Que yo sepa, y no es por parecer Hermione..., pero....

------: ... la palabra "introducidores" no existe...

¿Y si yo quiero que exista?

----: No se puede.

¿Porqué?

------: Por que no, y punto. 

Bueno, ya, ya. Da igual de todas maneras. Bien, los pre.sen.ta.do.res....

----: Mejor, mucho mejor.

------: Pero yo preferiría locutores.

----: Eso suena mucho a esos de la cosa muggle que tiene papá, ¿no?

------: ¿Esa cosa que habla sola?

----: Sí, esa. 

------: Ah.

Oigan, estoy aquí. 

----: ¿En serio?

------: ¿Y porqué?

¡Ah! ¿Se van a presentar, o no?

----: Qué genio. 

------: Ya cásate. 

----: Si quieres te recomendamos a nuestro hermano Percy, sería muy buen prospecto para ti. 

Sus. nom.bres. 

------: Ya déjala, no queremos que le vaya a dar de genio y nos eche de aquí.

----: Es cierto, todavía tenemos muchas bromas qué hacer. 

¡Nombres!

------: Ya, pues. Mira que le vamos a hablar a nuestro hermano Charlie para que te controle.

----: Estudia dragones...

¡..........!

----: Creo que ya le dio taquicardia.

------: Da igual..... Ejem.... ¡Señoras y señores!

----: Bueno, si tú dices..... ¡Con ustedes, los magníficos, únicos, extraordinarios....

------: ...magos traviesos encargados de ayudar a otros magos traviesos yendo en su ayuda....

----: ... y perseverando así la generación de los magos traviesos....

------: ... dignos seguidores de los únicos, incomparables, admirables, e ídolos honorables:

---- y ------: (ta ta ra, ta ta ta ra ta ta ta..... ta ta  ta ta ta ta........) ¡Los MERODEADORES! 

----: (aplausos) y haciendo honor a tan ilustres magos, claramente merecedores del más alto prestigio en la comunidad mágica...

------: con ustedes, y como sus fieles y fervientes servidores...

----: ...Gred...

------: ...Feorge...

Fred: ... ambos miembros de la gran ayuda técnica y práctica...

George: ... de la gran y  honorable compañía...:

Fred: ... SORTILEGIOS...

George: ... WEASLEY!

(aplausos) 

¿Saben? Debieron irse a un circo y convertirse en payasos. 

Fred: ¿Qué es eso?

George: No lo sé. Para que lo diga ella, seguro nada bueno. 

Fred: Ah. 

Bueno, como sea. ¿Quieren contestar los reviews, por favor?

George: Con una condición. 

¿Cuál? ¡Sólo conque no sea alguna broma en mí!

Fred: No, ¿cómo crees? Nosotros somos incapaces de hacer eso. 

Ajá. 

George: En serio.... Mira, lo que queremos que hagas...

Fred: Es que nos dejes hacer una muy buena broma en tu historia...

Ah... ¿Y a quién va a afectar?

Fred: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nuestras bromas nunca afectan a nadie. 

¿En serio?

George: Sí... Bueno, sólo a ciertos Slytherins, pero de ahí no pasa... 

Ah, bueno. Hubieran dicho eso desde un principio. Si es a los Slytherins..., ¿cómo negarme?

Fred: ¡Genial!

Pero, tendrán que esperar a capítulos posteriores, lo siento. 

George: No hay problema. Así tendremos más tiempo para planear. 

De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

Fred: Trato hecho. 

Entonces, ahora contestamos los reviews. 

George: Sí, ahora contestamos los reviews. 

Fred: Sí, le decimos a....:

George: a  

**Shagy Sirius**: Te agradecemos mucho por tu review, y realmente lamentamos dejar el suspenso de esa manera, pero a la autora le gusta hacer mucho eso, y pues... Ahí no hay cómo evitarlo...  Nos halaga mucho que te guste tanto la historia, y no tienes idea cuánto. Es gracias a tus comentarios que actualizamos más seguido. 

Fred: Sí, ahora, debido a tus sugerencias, la autora quiere agradecerte personalmente....

Hey, sí.... Hola! En verdad que necesito avisar al cielo que perdieron un ángel... ¡y lo acabo de encontrar! ¡Por Merlín! No tienes idea cuánto me ayudaron tus sugerencias. De veras que sí, y te agradezco hasta el alma. La mayoría yo ni me las imaginaba, pero  encajaron a la perfección con la personalidad de cada uno. Una que otra se me había ocurrido antes, pero te juro que me caíste del cielo. Las pondré, te juro que pondré todas tus sugerencias, sólo espero que entiendas que hoy no. Y tampoco creo que las vaya a poner todas en el siguiente capítulo. Irán poco a poco, pero de que las pongo, las pongo. ¡Gracias! Te lo agradezco mucho. Por favor, si tienes más ideas, no dudes ni por un segundo en mandarlas. Ahora, este fic en un capítulo no muy lejano, llevará gran colaboración de tu parte, y, por lo tanto, este fic también estará hecho por ti. 

Es por eso, que este capítulo, va en honor a ti, por tu grandísima y celestial ayuda. ¡Gracias!

George: Creo que se emocionó con el chico. 

Fred: Y que lo digas. 

George: De acuerdo, ahora a....

**Kitiara:** Te agradecemos que te haya gustado. El apodo del profesor Lupin no tardará en aparecer, no te desesperes. Le avisaremos al profesor Lupin que te gustó cómo introdujo el capítulo. Gracias, y escribe de nuevo. 

Fred: Oye, ¿y tú sabes su apodo?

George: La verdad, no.

Luego lo sabrán.

Fred: ¿Hoy?

 No. 

George: Bueno... luego lo investigamos de todas maneras. A....

**vicu-malfoy:** Oye, chica, ¡cálmate! Vas muy aprisa. ¿Segura que no te tomaste alguna poción estimulante, o algo así? Bueno, la autora dice que no hay necesidad de raptarla, que ella continuará la historia hasta el final, y sí, ella dice que sí hay final... Lo siento. 

Pero no te preocupes. Si el tiempo alcanza después de que salga la Orden del Fénix, y si mi historia concuerda con el quinto libro, pues.... tengo pensado hacer una secuela. Sí, tal como lo oyes. Todavía faltan muuuchos capítulos para que esta historia termine. Pero, la secuela será sobre la época de Harry, seis años al futuro. No es definitivo, sólo lo tengo pensado. Avisa si quieres que pase. 

George: Sí, eso. Y gracias por tu review. 

Fred: A...

La_MaS_PiLLaDa: Nos alegra que te haya gustado, y que te hayas reído tanto. Alegrarte la vida, nos hace sentir muy bien. Como ya lo dijimos, el apodo del profesor Lupin se verá más adelante, pero lamentablemente, no en este capítulo. Lo sentimos. Haciendo tus deseos realidad, hemos puesto el Flash Back, y esperamos que lo disfrutes. Gracias.... George: A... lolo: Nos agrada que te guste la historia, y a nosotros también nos parece interesante el que Harry venga del futuro. Si tenemos suerte, nos dirá grandes avances sobre las bromas de su tiempo. La autora nos informa, que sobre cómo está Harry de 15, si te fijas en este capítulo, sabrás algo sobre él. Gracias por el review. 

Fred: A....

**Linda Potter:** Te agradecemos por tu review. La autora te quiere decir algo:

¿Conocerme personalmente? Wow, estoy halagada. En verdad lo estoy. Pero creo, que debido a la distancia, imposible será. No sé de dónde seas, pero te aseguro que vivo muy lejos de ti. Créeme. Aún así, me informaré al respecto. Gracias por tu review. 

George: A...

**Silverstar: **Nos alegre que te alegre. No tienes idea. A nosotros también nos pareció muy divertido, y por poco, gracias a eso, nos pasa una desgracia, pero... ejem... en fin. Lo que pasará en el futuro, pronto lo sabrás. Y la versión de qué le pasa a Harry de 15, pronto se verá. No en este capítulo, ni en el próximo, pero luego. Ya verás porqué.... Sobre la magia sin varita de Harry, a nosotros también nos gusta, y la autora dice que más adelante se verá mucho más de eso. 

Sobre el rollo de decirles a los de aquí lo que pasará, no te preocupes, que sí lo tomé en cuenta, por eso, he de decirles a ti y a los demás lectores, que lean con sumo cuidado la _Nota 90°, ángulo recto_, que está al final.  

Tu fic, la "Orden del Fénix" está muy buena. Sigue adelante, que me gusta mucho. 

Fred: A...

**Arix:** Te agradecemos tus cumplidos. Como ves, el capítulo anterior no fue borrado. Las reacciones ahora son en versión seria, pero, esta vez no se pudo agregar, desgraciadamente, una versión aún cómica. Gracias, y escribe de nuevo. 

George: A...

**Renialt:** Oye, cálmate. Te agarró un ataque. Y eso que no usamos ninguno de nuestros productos. Te agradecemos tu review, y te decimos que pusimos el Flash Back, gracias a ti. Escenas divertidas, en este capítulo, son muy escasas, lamentamos eso, pero es que la autora acaba de llegar de un funeral.

Oye, eso no es cierto. 

George: Muchas gracias por tu review. La autora dice que le gustaron mucho tus fics, y que sigas adelante, porque no puede soportar la espera. 

^_^

Fred: A...

**eva: **Oye, a ti también te dio una ataque. Nos agrada que te haya gustado tanto.  La autora dice que pronto verás lo de Malfoy y Harry. Dice que no lo viste antes, y que no lo verás en este capítulo, porque es algo muy confidencial, y que espera que te vaya a gustar. Gracias por tu review. 

George: A...

**Vegetto:** Muchas, gracias te agradecemos tu review, y aunque te haya comido la lengua Scabbers, no te preocupes, aún así apreciamos tu review. 

¡George!

George: ¿Qué?

No seas así. Hay que ser respetuoso.

Fred: ¿Y ahora a esta que le pasa?

Nada. Es sólo que deben aprender a respetar a los demás. 

George: ¿Y lo dices tú?

Fred: ¿Sabes?, somos más grandes que tú....

¿Y?

George: Debes respetar a tus mayores. 

Tonterías. Si no lo hago con Fudge, menos con ustedes. 

Fred: Sí, pero Fudge es un tonto. 

¿Y ustedes no?

George:....

Fred:...

George: Oye, Fred ¿Gas rictus? 

Fred: ... Bueno....

Esperen... ¿Qué diablos es eso?... ¿Qué es...?

Esperen, ¡no!........ ¡NOOOOOOOO!............ 

**Capítulo 5:_ "Reacciones II"._**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Flash back.**

― Pero eso no es imposible; no puede ser posible. 

― En este tiempo no puede ser posible, pero en 6 años, creo que se puede dar la probabilidad. 

― Yo sigo pensando que son patrañas.

― ¿Quieres calmarte, Argus? Esto es algo muy, muy serio. Además, yo le creo.

Se hizo un silencio. Algunos no creían que eso fuera verdad, pero si el director, Albus Dumbledore confiaba en que el chico fuera Potter, pues...

Llevaban casi una hora discutiendo. Por poco más y le echaban en cara a Dumbledore el no haberles dicho antes de avisarles a los estudiantes; pero ahora, en la sala de los profesores, estando sólo ellos, se habían puesto a discutir sobre el tema. 

Todo el personal estaba ahí, y dado que hoy era domingo y no había clases, tenían la completa libertad para hablar sobre el asunto. Dumbledore ya les había explicado lo necesario sobre cómo y porqué fue el suceso del chico, y aún así, con la palabra de Dumbledore, era difícil creer. 

Ni siquiera la comunidad mágica es capaz de manejar el tiempo, y, si por miles de años, nada ni nadie a podido controlarle, es obvio que en míseros 6 años menos. 

Pero, si Dumbledore decía que era cierto, no les hacía daño fingir tantito que le creían al chico. Es que en Dumbledore confiaban al cien porciento, sí; pero ese chico, es otra cosa. Un impostor tan fácilmente pudiera ser. Existen cientos de hechizos para crearse apariencias diferentes, no veían el porqué no el chico podía ser un fraude. 

Pero dale de nuevo: Dumbledore confiaba en el muchacho... 

― Pero, ¿está completamente seguro de que es él? Digo, Albus... bien podría ser un impostor...

― Minerva, ayer durante toda la tarde estuvimos platicando sobre esto. Dijo cosas que me sorprendieron, que me asustaron y que me convencieron. Algunas yo ya las sabía; otras, jamás pensé que pudieran pasar... Pero le creo. Y te aseguro con mi vida que le creo. 

Minerva pareció meditar, y junto con ella, los demás profesores. Todos y cada uno de los profesores que trabajaban en este colegio se encontraban ahí; incluso el conserje y la enfermera estaban. El único que faltaba, y que por obvias razones no podía estar presente era el joven futuro profesor en cuestión. Dumbledore les había dicho que había regresado muy cansado del "viaje" y que ahora mismo se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación. 

― ¿Está seguro, entonces? ―preguntó la profesora Sprout cuestionándolo. Si él decía que era cierto, ella le creería. 

― Hay una mínima posibilidad de que sea cierto ―argumentó la profesora Sinistra convenciéndose. 

― ¡Noooooo! ¡Nooooooooo-ooooo-ooo! ¡Son mentiras! ¡Engaños! ¡Patrañas! ¡Fraude! ¡Impostooooooor! ―gritó obviamente desesperada y angustiada la profesora de adivinación, Trewlaney―. ¡Les digo que es falso, completamente falso! ¡Yo ya lo habría previsto! ¡Ese es un engendro del demonio!

― Sybill, querida, ¿quieres calmarte? Tal vez tus dotes no te permitieron ver la extraña aparición de este joven, pero pudo haber sido por la poderosa magia que iba implicado en ello. 

Sybill pareció pensar. ―Tal vez tengas razón. Pero aún así pienso que es un fraude. 

― Yo aún tengo mis dudas sobre ese joven; algo no me convence sobre él ―comentó la profesora de vuelo, Hootch. 

― ¡Pero es imposible! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Que Harry tenga 20 años y venga del futuro! ¡Infamia! ―comenzó a gritar el guardabosque exaltándose. 

― Hagrid ―comenzó el director―, primero: Harry tiene 21; segundo: yo le creo, le debes creer. ¿Porqué no hablas con él tú mismo cuando despierte?

Rubeus alzó las cejas sorprendido. ― ¿Ha-hablarle? ―el director asintió―. P-pero...

― Yo le creo, Albus. 

Silencio. Minerva había dado su punto de vista y estaba consciente de que muchas miradas incrédulas se posaban en ella. Entre esas miradas, Albus la miraba con una sonrisa. 

― Es bueno contar con tu apoyo, Minerva.

― Es-está bien. Si usted lo dice, director... ―dijo Hagrid no muy convencido.

― A mí me parece que debemos aceptar que se pueda dar la posibilidad de que eso haya pasado. Al fin y al cabo, hay que estar siempre abiertos a nuevas experiencias ―mencionó el bajo profesor Flitwick.

Albus sonrió abiertamente con sinceridad.

Y eso, definitivamente rompió las barreras más fuertes de los profesores. La mayoría, después de una larga plática que les costó casi dos horas, terminaron aceptando al joven junto con esa identidad que él decía tener. Otros, a regañientes tuvieron que fingir de su acuerdo. Aunque, entre ellos Argus, se prometió que vigilaría muy de cerca al mocoso.  

Albus suspiró con cansancio. Le había costado mucho trabajo convencer al personal, y aunque se ganó muchas advertencias (entre ellas la de Hagrid, que le dijo que comprobaría hasta el fondo la veracidad del chico; y Argus, que prometió no quitarle el ojo de encima por si las dudas...) y consejos (como no confiarle muchas cosas de suma importancia al muchacho; ni tampoco tenerle favoritismos), al final, y después de dos largas horas que le trajeron una fuerte jaqueca, pudo lograr su objetivo. 

Pero esto todavía no acababa aún... 

Albus se hallaba en su despacho y esperaba impaciente a que sus próximas visitas llegaran.

Severus, Remus y Sirius. 

Severus estaba trabajando como espía y se había internado en el círculo de los allegados de Voldemort para confirmarle de sus planes al viejo director. Ya le había mandado una lechuza, con un mensaje lo más secretamente que pudo, para avisarle que debía venir lo antes posible. No le informó el motivo (Albus no podía darse el lujo de que a su único espía le diera un ataque cardíaco...), pero sí le hizo saber de la urgencia del asunto. Albus suponía que en estos momentos ya debía estar en camino. 

Sirius se estaba quedando con Remus, y eso le ahorraba tiempo. A ellos tampoco les dijo más que a Severus. No tardarían en llegar. 

A ninguno de los tres les mencionó nada que se refiriera a Harry, y le pareció que esa, fue la mejor opción. 

Albus se preguntó cómo tomarían este asunto. Conociéndolos... 

Suspiró de nuevo. 

― ¿Y tú qué piensas de todo esto, Fawkes? ―se dirigió sonriente al fénix. Éste, que no le había despegado la vista desde que el director había llegado a su oficina, sólo se limitó a fijar más intensamente sus ojos en él. 

Seguido de una hermosa canción reconfortante y relajante, Albus cerró los ojos y dejó que la tensión se fuera de su cuerpo sin ninguna oposición. Sus músculos se relajaron, y su mente quedó totalmente despejada y clara... Sin jaqueca... Nada... sólo tranquilidad.

El director sonrió y abrió los ojos. ― Gracias, Fawkes. En realidad lo necesitaba. 

Y el fénix cantó otra canción de alegría respondiendo al elogio de su dueño. Pero no pudo terminarla: una interrupción en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos seres. 

Un ¨noc, noc¨ se escuchó, y, seguido de la concesión del permiso de Albus, un hombre encapuchado se dejó ver. Caminó sin prestarle atención al fénix (lo cual le molestó mucho, pero, como hacía cada vez que ese hombre venía, se mostró indiferente) y se sentó en una de las tres sillas frente al escritorio del director. 

Suspiró y miró al director fijamente. Sus ojos expresaban cansancio, y por el brillo oculto que traía, Albus podía deducir que no había nuevas buenas ni malas. 

― Hola, Severus. Me alegra que hayas podido venir tan rápido ―dijo el director―. Dime, ¿cómo te fue?

Después de un pequeño silencio, Severus se animó a hablar. ― No muy bien, en realidad, no conseguí absolutamente nada importante. 

― Ya veo. Pero ¿no te ha sospechado, verdad?

― No, no creo. Él es muy listo, y, si es cierto que me puso a prueba después de su desconfianza con lo de Quirrel, pero ahora confía plenamente en mí. 

― Muy bien. Eso es bueno, esperamos que continúe así. 

― ¿Para qué me mandaste llamar? ―dijo viéndolo fijamente. El director le sostuvo la mirada y, mientras escogía cuidadosamente las palabras, finalmente se decidió a hablar. 

― Ha sucedido algo, Severus..., algo con lo que no contábamos.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación. 

― Te lo diré hasta que estemos completos: estamos esperando a alguien más.

― Pero... ¿alguien más?

Otro "noc, noc, noc" en la puerta interrumpió a Albus de poder contestar y a Severus de volver a preguntar. Severus se preguntó si ese era el "alguien más" que Albus estaba esperando. 

― Adelante ―dijo el mago.

Un hombre de cabello medio castaño y pre-cano con la túnica oscura algo vieja y obviamente descuidada de la misma edad que Severus se dejó ver por entre la puerta junto con un gran perro negro. 

― Buenos días..., Albus, Severus ―dijo con voz entre alegre y formal. 

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué demonios hacían el licántropo y ese convicto en el colegio? Bueno, por razones obvias se trataba de Voldemort y la misión que cada uno de ellos tenía, pero, ¿era necesario que él estuviera presente cuando esos estúpidos Gryffindors vinieran al colegio?... ¡Puaj! Asqueroso.

― ¡Ah, Remus! ―dijo Albus sonriente, mientras incitaba al hombre sentarse frente a su escritorio. 

Habiendo ya cerrado la puerta, el hombre caminó hasta el asiento que se le había ofrecido. Albus, con todas las precauciones dispuestas, procedió a hablar:

― Sirius, ¿podrías por favor transformarte?

El animago gruñó en son de desconfianza y disgusto a la dirección de cierto Slytherin en la habitación, pero, contando con que Albus tenía su plena confianza, se limitó a resignarse y obedecer. 

Un cruce de miradas llenas de odio, y saltos de chispas al contacto de éstas, se presentó cuando el animago se mostró ahora como un humano. Omitiendo esta incómoda situación entre los hombres, Albus le pidió al ex-convicto tomar asiento. Éste, por su parte, decidió olvidar (pero sólo momentáneamente) los rencores pasados debido a la seriedad del asunto. 

El ex-convicto tenía una mirada cansada, mas sin embargo no vencida; su túnica estaba desgastada, y su cuerpo ya había recuperado algo de su anterior peso y salud, pero aún así, el hombre necesitaba unas merecidas vacaciones. 

― ¿Y bien, Albus? ¿Para qué nos llamaste? ―preguntó el ex-profesor tratando de tomar una posición neutral ante la situación que daba presagio a una riña entre cierto Slytherin y cierto Gryffindor, ambos a sus lados. 

El director suspiró y retomó de nuevo el semblante serio. Era necesario para estas circunstancias. Sería difícil, muy difícil comentarles esto. 

― Ha pasado algo, algo que, debido a su trascendental importancia, deberá detener todas las misiones y trabajos que teníamos planeado. 

― ¿Qué? ¿Porqué? 

― Albus, ¿qué ha pasado? ―preguntó el Slytherin, no teniendo buenos resultados al tratar de conservar la paciencia. 

Otro suspiro, que provocó, claro, miradas que se aterraban a la probable advertencia, de que la noticia no era para nada placentera. 

― Ayer por la mañana, sucedió un incidente, y... ―Albus se detuvo. No sabía cómo continuar. Especialmente, si la situación se relacionaba con cierto joven que era muy apegado, a la mayoría de las personas en esta habitación. Y aún más, si cierta persona ahí sentada guardaba cierta relación con el susodicho, y se mostraba como su padrino―... Bueno, mientras estábamos desayunando, el joven Potter sufrió un inconveniente, y...

Fawkes se estremeció un poco al sentir un eco resonar por la habitación y golpear las paredes, a la vez que regresaba y golpeaba de nuevo los mismos lugares. Producía una onda de sonido, que para sus oídos, le era muy sensible. Misma razón, por la cual Albus no había podido continuar. 

Cierto hombre, un ex-convicto por cierto, ahora se hallaba de pie, y, si sus pulmones se lo hubieran permitido, las ventanas hubieran estallado con la intensidad del sonido, o bueno, grito...

― ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!  

― ¿Quieres calmarte, por favor, Sirius? Harry está bien, no le pasó na... ―Albus no tuvo tiempo de terminar.

― ¿¡¡PERO QUÉ PASÓ!!? ¿CÓMO PASÓ? ¿ÉL ESTÁ BIEN? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?... Él está... ¿bien? ―dijo por fin reaccionado y comprendiendo las palabras que hacían muchos segundos habían entrado en sus oídos. 

― Sí, él está bien ―dijo el director mientras veía a Remus volverse a acomodar en una silla. Es que, ciertos gritos a pocos centímetros de su oído le hicieron perder el equilibrio, y, de haber estado de pie, no tan desorientado, y sin una repentina pero pasajera sordera, también hubiera exigido a Albus una respuesta por la condición del muchacho. 

― ¿Estás seguro que está bien? ―preguntó ahora Remus con interés.

― Sí, sí..., completamente. Ahora, cálmense. Enseguida les contaré qué pasó. 

Severus sólo giró los ojos con apatía. Era cierto que le interesaba un poco saber qué le pasó al muchacho (pero sólo un poco, lo suficiente para saber si está muerto o no, sólo eso), pero tampoco era para que esos Gryffindors se comportaran así. ¡Merlín, no es el fin del mundo! Además, si el mocoso se tiene que morir, que lo haga, nadie se lo va a impedir. ¿Para qué tanto problema?

― ¿Y, qué pasó? ―preguntó Sirius aún preocupado, pero ahora más calmado al saber del bienestar de su ahijado. Aún así, no se volvió a sentar. 

― ¿Sirius? ―preguntó el director insinuándolo que tomara asiento. Éste, queriendo escuchar lo sucedido, no se tomó mucho tiempo en hacer lo que le pedían. 

― Bien..., ahora déjenme decirles... ―dijo mientras él volvía a su asiento respectivo. Respiró hondo, y comenzó a contar... a contar absolutamente todo. 

Después de haberles pedido que no lo interrumpieran, y habiendo terminado su relato, Albus guardó silencio, esperando alguna reacción en especial de sus interlocutores. 

Pero el silencio permaneció; pero no se preocupen, que Albus no se aburrió. Una muy interesante pero extraña combinación de expresiones se vio en los rostros de cada uno. Y Albus se tomó su tiempo para analizar cada una de las caras. 

Severus, aunque no muy extraño en él, y ya de por sí común, se mostró pálido, pero esta vez la exageración se imponía en él. No es que le interesara el muchacho, y Albus lo sabía, pero esto podría significar muchas cosas, e incluso para él. Harry podría traerle información sobre algo que quisiera saber, y, dado que Albus ya les había informado, que Harry les informaría de todo lo posible para después imponerles un obliviate, era obvio que Severus estaba muy interesado en el chico. Pero, independientemente de eso, el Slytherin se mostraba sin habla, y conservaba en sus ojos desconcierto y, por insólito que parezca, también terror. ¿Porqué, Severus se mostraba en estas circunstancias aterrado? 

Un brillo en los ojos de Albus indicaba que él suponía que Severus tenía algo que ocultar, y, seguramente, Harry ya lo sabía. 

Remus, no obstante, permanecía con la tranquilidad que siempre lo ha caracterizado, aún en las situaciones más difíciles. Albus siempre lo ha admirado por eso, el hombre nunca se desesperaba, ni dejaba que la razón se fuera de su lado... nunca. Sin embargo, una mirada asombrada, ambas cejas levantadas, la mudez ahora por demás intranquila, y un balbuceo silencioso mostraban que le era difícil permanecer... tranquilo. Miraba a Albus fijamente esperando que éste dijera que la broma ya había terminado, pero, eso nunca llegó. Además, el licántropo, como los demás en esta oficina confiaban plenamente en su palabra, y no se les ocurría, aunque lo desearan posible, que el director hubiera podido cometer alguna equivocación. 

Sirius, por su parte, permanecía igual de quieto que los demás. Paralizado aún hasta los párpados, mantenía su boca abierta a una distancia que Albus no consideraba posible. Ambas cejas levantadas y una dilatación a sus ojos, le hacía creer a Albus que era el primer hombre en la historia de la humanidad en abrir a ese grado los párpados. Su mirada mostraba confusión y terror; pero un terror muy diferente al de Severus. Albus se preguntó a qué se podría deber. 

― ¿Q-qu-qué... qué? ―dijo Remus cuando por fin encontró su voz, pero manteniéndola en hilo, tan suave como si de eso dependiera su vida. Pareció salir de un trance y le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto a Albus. 

― Sí, todo lo que dije es cierto. Yo también creí que era algo imposible de pasar, pero ya ven...

― P-pero... ―Severus también descubrió su voz. Pero él reaccionó de manera diferente a sus ex-compañeros. Volteó la mirada y frunció el entrecejo. Algo extraño pasaba con él, Albus pensó. 

― ¿H... Ha... Harry.. e-es-taá..., él... está... bie-en? ―preguntó el otro explorador, capaz de conseguir su voz. Albus sonrió cuando lo vio batallando mentalmente por decidir si esto era realidad o fantasía. Todo esto, evidencia de que se pellizcó un brazo con fuerza. 

― Sí, él está bien. En estos momentos está durmiendo. Como ya les expliqué, vino muy cansado del viaje. Pero aún así, yo creo que es muy impresionante que pueda dormir su cansancio. Jamás había sabido que eso existía siquiera, pero me parece muy interesante...

― No, no... no ―interrumpió Sirius aún consternado, pero haciendo un ademán negativo en son de detener la explicación de Albus. Éste, al no entender a qué se refería, frunció confundido el entrecejo―. Me refiero a... a que si... si Harry..., nuestro Harry... si él está... si está bien...

Albus comprendió de inmediato. 

― Según lo que este Harry me dijo, el que nosotros conocemos fue transferido a 6 años al futuro. Harry me dijo que no tiene forma de comunicarse con su tiempo, ni de saber la situación exacta del chico, pero él insistió que está bien. 

― Pero... ¿co-cómo... cómo... sabe?

― Bueno, dijo que en su época ya no hay peligros culminantes. Él les explicará porqué, igual que conmigo. Dijo que hay mucha protección ahí, y que incluso estará mucho mejor protegido que aquí. Con eso de que aquí Voldemort empieza a ascender de nuevo, creo que lo mejor para su bienestar, es que esté ahí. Además, Harry dijo que estaría rodeado sólo de nosotros, gente que él confía. 

― ¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó ahora Remus―. Quiero decir, dices que él no tiene contacto allá, y bueno...

― Sí, él dijo que no puede comunicarse, o al menos por ahora. Como está muy débil no puede intentarlo. Pero dijo que hay una forma, y espera que nosotros, bueno, los del futuro, se pongan en contacto con él en cuanto sepan lo que ha pasado. 

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―dijo Severus quien ahora había encontrado el hilo del razonamiento. 

― El tiempo, en diferentes épocas, no transcurre igual. Harry dijo que un mes aquí bien podría ser un día allá. 

― ¿Qué? ―dijo el mismo, al tiempo que atraía aún más la atención de los otros dos. 

― Así como lo oyes, Severus. Y me aseguró que eso era lo más probable que está pasando. Eso quiere decir, que tal vez ni siquiera Harry se ha dado cuenta de nada. Aquí sólo ha pasado un día, y allá, supongo que ni siquiera una hora. 

― ¿Entonces...? ―preguntó Sirius mirando fijamente al director.

― Harry está bien, Sirius. Eso te lo puedo asegurar ―dijo sonriendo―. Pero, ¿porqué no te cercioras por tí mismo? Vayamos a preguntarle a Harry. 

Sirius miró aún más sorprendido al director. Mismas miradas se mostraron en sus compañeros viendo fijamente al director. 

Albus se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta decidido. Sabía que aún ya abierta la puerta los hombres seguían sentados y sin moverse, pero siguió con la misma idea. 

― ¿No vienen? 

Tomó algo convencerlos, pero al final decidieron aceptar. Tres hombres y un gran perro caminaban ahora por los pasillos más alejados y desolados del castillo. Aún así, las precauciones se tenían qué dar. Dos de los hombres aún permanecían con una extraña mirada, entre aterrados y consternados por lo que verían, y de poder dar una mucha más observadora y detallada vista a la expresión del perro, se hubiera visto exactamente lo mismo. 

Un silencio muy nervioso se produjo, aunque en Albus no se dio, los otros permanecían en un estado de alerta a cualquier cosa. Una noticia así no se recibe todos los días, y era obvio que ellos no sabían cómo tomarlo. Pasando varias extrañas puertas y algunos que otros pasadizos, que, según Albus era un atajo para llegar mucho más rápido a su destino, el director le notificó al animago, que si lo deseaba, podría transformarse de nuevo.

El perro, ya habiendo sido avisado que la seguridad para él en este preciso lugar era la suficiente, y que nadie pasaría por ahí, volvió a su forma humana. Después de otro largo silencio, decidiendo que no podía soportar más, Sirius sacó a flote todas sus preguntas.

― ¿Cómo es? 

― ¿Perdón? ―preguntó Albus viendo fijamente a Sirius, al igual que los otros dos. La confusión en su cara le dijo a Sirius que no formuló bien la pregunta. 

― Él..., quiero decir, Harry... ¿Cómo es?... ―preguntó con mucha ansiedad que pudo ser notoria. 

― Ah..., bueno ―dijo Albus sonriendo, mientras miraba al frente de nuevo―. Es muy diferente a lo que hoy es...

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó Remus ahora interesado. 

― Sí, sí: Tanto física como mentalmente. Ayer que estuve platicando con él, me sorprendió mucho su actitud, y también su personalidad. Su manera de hablar y actuar es muy extraña...

― ¿Extraña? ―preguntó Sirius temiendo que eso fuera malo. 

― Sí, pero no pienses mal, Sirius. Digo extraña porque no es común, o al menos yo no la había visto. Cuando habla, un momento está actuando muy seriamente, y al otro se está riendo por algún chiste. No digo que está loco, o mal de la cabeza, no ―dijo cuando vio la expresión de los Gryffindors―; es sólo que puede combinar muy bien sus emociones. Vaya, no soy ningún psicólogo ni nada de eso... ― mientras Sirius se preguntaba mentalmente qué rayos era "sigóloco", Albus continuó―, pero sí se me da mucho eso de poder observar las características de las personas ―dijo ahora con orgullo―. Bueno, el caso es que si no me dijeran que ese es Harry, nunca lo sabría. 

― ¿Tan así es? ―preguntó Remus con las cejas levantadas. 

― Sí. Ha madurado mucho, demasiado diría yo. Ya no parece tener ningún tipo de problemas en su vida, y se ve que en su época, vivía completamente feliz. 

Sirius sonrió con alegría sabiendo lo que el futuro le deparaba a su ahijado. Feliz, Harry sería feliz... 

― También ha cambiado mucho físicamente. Es alto, aunque no tanto para su edad. No sé qué haya estado haciendo allá, pero parece que ha ejercitado su cuerpo. Ya no está tan pálido como solía estar, y no sé a qué se deba. Se ha convertido en un hombre muy apuesto, y me supongo que tendrá varias chicas persiguiéndolo en su época. Cuando lo presenté como profesor, no pude evitar notar que varias jóvenes dieron uno que otro suspiro por él ―dijo al tiempo que reía divertidamente. Remus rió junto con él, imaginándose una escena de esas tan divertidas. Severus, por su parte, sólo volvió a girar los ojos pensando que todo esto era tan patético. 

Sirius, sin embargo, pareció extrañamente, no alegrarse por esto. Una clase de desprecio y enfurecimiento se mostró en él. Indiferente a los comentarios de Albus, y las risas de Remus (sin contar que no notó la actitud de Severus), comenzó a caminar más aprisa para liberarse de esa plática, que obviamente le parecía incómoda. 

Sin más contratiempos, llegaron a una pequeña puerta, al que cuidaba una pequeña gárgola de piedra. Albus se adelantó, y sintiendo los nervios de los demás, se apresuró a decirle la contraseña. 

(n/a: De acuerdo. Se preguntan cómo Harry pasó a la habitación la noche anterior, si no dijo la contraseña.... Eh, bueno... Sí la dijo, sólo que no se dio cuenta, ¿recuerdan?)

― _"Rictusempra"_

Pretendiendo no sentir las miradas de extrañeza en él debido a la contraseña, Albus entró en la habitación cuando la gárgola se hubo movido. 

Decorada de colores rojos, Severus se asqueó sólo de estar ahí. Sólo una gran oficina con un escritorio y un amplio estante de libros antiquísimos se mostraba ante ellos. Una pequeña puerta a un lado, les notificaba que conducía a su dormitorio. Albus se dirigió a ésta, y tocó en espera de respuesta. 

Nada.

Intentó de nuevo. 

Nada. 

― Mmm... Tal vez está dormido. Anoche lo noté muy cansado. Supongo que tendremos que esperar ―dijo Albus decepcionado. 

― ¿Esperar? ¿Porqué no entramos y lo despertamos? ―preguntó Severus sintiendo ganas de vomitar con los colores. 

― No se puede, Severus. Ya les dije lo que él me dijo: cuando duerme, no hay qué o quién lo despierte. No hay nada que podamos hacer. 

― Y yo que quería verlo ―dijo Sirius suspirando resignado. 

― ¿Y cuál es el problema? 

― Severus, él está dormido. No podemos entrar ahí nomás así como así. Él necesita privacidad ―dijo Remus en son de regaño.

― Tonterías ―dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y la abría antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo. Se internó a la habitación tan ágil como pudo para no ser detenido. 

― ¡Severus! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―exclamó Remus mientras iba a detenerlo.

― ¡Snape! ¡No lo molestes! ―gritó Sirius corriendo a ayudar. Albus por su parte permaneció en silencio, y mientras los Gryffindors detenían al Slytherin por la túnica, se internó en la habitación evadiendo el alboroto. 

Más colores en honor a Gryffindor se mostraron en el dormitorio. Albus, a pesar de sugerirle al chico esta habitación, nunca había estado aquí. Seguro que Harry no la decoró, porque, como él ya sabía, esta era una de las pocas habitaciones del castillo, que se autodecoraban dependiendo del gusto de su dueño. 

Una puerta al otro lado, que dirigía al baño. La cama ocupaba el centro y algunos otros muebles más hacían más acogedora la habitación. La chimenea se encontraba justo delante de la cama, y la ventana que estaba al lado derecho de la cama, daba la vista al lago. Las cortinas de la cama estaban corridas, pues eso hacen por sí solas cuando hay alguien durmiendo. 

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes, Black! 

Y la pelea continuaba. Albus, decidió llamar su atención antes de que se mataran.

― ¿Disculpen? ―preguntó con voz fuerte. Al notar que las tres miradas se dirigieron hacia él, Albus señaló con la cabeza la cama. 

Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la cama. Se detuvo a un paso, y, viendo fijamente las cortinas, dudó por un momento en hacer lo que iba a hacer. Con una mirada de consternación, al final se decidió. Recorrió las cortinas con rapidez, y, al ver la figura en la cama, sostuvo la respiración al igual que los otros dos. 

Albus notó que Harry había estado muy cansado, pues no se había quitado ni la túnica ni las gafas. El joven permanecía con los ojos cerrados tan quieto como nunca lo habían visto. Respiraba lenta y silenciosamente, aunque, al momento de producirse un silencio en los demás, eso fue sólo lo que se pudo escuchar. El cabello rebelde definitivamente no había cambiado, y claramente se mostraba en él la cicatriz en su frente, signo de reconocimiento. 

― ¡Cielo santo! ―alcanzó a exclamar Remus en un hilo de voz inaudible para los demás. 

Los tres hombres consternados por lo que veían permanecieron en silencio y en un completo estado de shock. Así por varios minutos, en los que la vista de aquellos no se despegaba del joven, hasta que el director decidió que había pasado el tiempo suficiente para poder intervenir. 

― Ejem... ―se aclaró sonoramente la garganta, produciendo el mayor ruido posible. El acometido, por suerte, dio resultado. Los tres hombres salieron del trance, pero siguieron permaneciendo inmóviles. 

Albus al ver que no daba resultado, se acercó para hacer un intento, que él ya consideraba fallido, de despertar al chico. Rodeando la cama por el otro lado, se acercó al joven y se sentó en el borde de la cama. 

― ¿Harry? 

Nada. 

Albus intentó de nuevo. 

Nada. 

El director suspiró. 

― Les dije que no lo podríamos despertar ―mencionó a los hombres que seguían sin despegar la vista del joven. Albus se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a uno de los sillones que se encontraba en una esquina―. ¿Bien? ¿No creen que sería más prudente si nos fuéramos?

No hubo respuesta, y Albus tuvo que resignarse a esperar a que el trauma para los hombres se fuera. Supuso que tendría que esperar mucho, así que se acomodó lo más que pudo en su asiento. Sin embargo, después de varios minutos, Albus vio a Sirius dar un paso con cautela, como si estuviera decidiéndose si ir o no.

― Adelante, Sirius. No te va a morder ―dijo divertido, mientras veía al animago decidirse y dar otro paso tras otro. 

Sirius, sin poder despegar los ojos del joven, sintió una mano en el hombro y se sobresaltó. 

― ¿Sirius? ―preguntó su amigo, ahora medio saliendo del shock. Sirius notó en la voz de su amigo, y en la mirada que este tenía cuando lo volteó a ver, que él estaba tan asustado y consternado tanto como él. Remus quería transferirle confianza y seguridad a su amigo, y Sirius en menos de un segundo lo identificó, pero se dio cuenta de que Remus también pedía la viceversa. 

Sirius asintió lo más seguro posible a su amigo, pero aún así mostró temor en sus ojos. Ambos con cautela (y dejando por completo en el olvido a cierto Slytherin (Que, a pesar de su apariencia, se mostraba por completo consternado y paralizado. Prefirió no aventurarse a tener una vista más de cerca con la muerte, sólo por si acaso) detrás de ellos) caminaron hacia el chico con el estómago hecho nudos. Al llegar a la cama, Sirius se sentó con cuidado y tan despacio como pudo para no despertar al chico (pero olvidándose de su razonamiento en ese momento. Que cierta persona le haya dicho que cierto chico no podía despertarse hasta lo que serían unas horas, no se le venía a la mente por ningún lado.). Permaneció así, con Remus al lado de pie, por lo que fueron varios minutos. No se atrevía a tocarlo, y al parecer tampoco Remus. No podía...

El chico estaba muy cambiado, muy cierto. Pero la esencia de Harry, su Harry aún estaba ahí. Sirius podía sentirlo. El chico que estaba el cama, definitivamente, y sin lugar a dudas, era Harry. 

Horas, pasaron varias horas en los que los hombres permanecieron en la habitación viendo cómo el joven dormía sin inquietarse ni moverse un poco. Albus, que ya había visto a Harry gran parte del día anterior, empezó a dormitar debido a las circunstancias: discutir con los hombres y hacerlos razonar sobre irse de ahí (especialmente ahora que no contaba con la ayuda los Gryffindors), y dejar descansar al muchacho en paz, no iba a dar ningún resultado. Además, ese sillón estaba muy tentador para una cómoda siesta. 

Severus aún permanecía en el mismo lugar, y no se atrevía a articular palabra. Al igual que él, los Gryffindors no hablaron por lo que fue mucho tiempo para Albus. Pero para lo que Albus fue una eternidad, para los hombres fueron tan sólo algunos segundos (contados sólo los de completo razonamiento y coherencia) y no notaron cuando el mediodía se acercaba. 

La ventana tenía la cortina abierta y la luz comenzó a avanzar por el suelo conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cuando le dio al chico en la cara, éste ni siquiera se inmutó, cosa que Sirius pensaba pasaría todo lo contrario. 

Algunos minutos pasaron de otra larga espera para Albus. ¿Porqué rayos mejor no se iba y dejaba a los hombres  con el chico ahí? Si lo más que iban a hacer, era verlo todo el día sin decir siquiera una mísera palabra, ¿cuál era su razón de estar ahí? 

Sirius y Remus contuvieron la respiración y Severus se inquietó un poco. Esto le avisó a Albus que los hombres habían visto al chico apretar los párpados obviamente siendo molestado por la luz, y se levantó de su asiento cuando oyó al chico gemir por ello. 

**Final Flash Back.**

― Ejem.... –se aclaró la garganta sonoramente Harry, mientras Albus y Remus permanecían con una sonrisa (ataque de risas sería la expresión correcta, pero no creo que el estómago de Albus lo pueda soportar. Y tampoco queremos volver a bajar la cámara 2...) viendo divertidos la escena―. Por lo que veo, Severus, la falta de madurez aún sigue en ti –dijo con una gran sonrisa y una ceja levantada. 

Harry vio divertido a Severus mientras éste se quedaba sin hacer otra más que balbucear. 

― No es gracioso, Potter –dijo mientras veía al chico ahogar una risa. 

Sirius vio cómo Harry falló al tratar de ocultar una sonrisa, y se alegró, de ver por primera vez en toda su vida, a su ahijado disfrutar realmente algo. Los ojos verdes intensos que antes ocultaban cansancio y dolor constantes, ahora se hallaban llenos de vida tan intensos como nunca los había visto... tan intensos como los de.... Lily.

Cielo Santo, tenía ahora los mismos ojos que su madre. No es que nunca los hubiera tenido, pero a Sirius siempre le pareció que a su ahijado le faltaba la fuerza y esperanzas de vivir que a Lily siempre acompañaban. Ahora, en este preciso momento, su ahijado los tenía. 

Suspiró feliz, y deseó, que por un momento, James y Lily pudieran estar vivos para ver esto. Su hijo disfrutar la vida como cualquier otra persona. Si tan sólo ellos estuvieran vivos. 

No soportó más. Simplemente, Sirius no soportó más. Había resistido desde que entró a la habitación, y de eso habían pasado muchas horas; pero ahora definitivamente sus fuerzas de voluntad se fueron. 

Sirius caminó hasta su ahijado que aún permanecía viendo divertidamente a Severus, mientras éste mantenía una mirad desafiante en el chico; y Remus y Albus veían divertidos la escena. Sin esperar más ni avisar, abrazó lo más fuerte y suave que pudo al chico. 

La sonrisa de Harry se fue de inmediato, y la de los otros también. Severus incluso bajó el nivel de intensidad de su mirada.  

Sirius siguió en esa posición sintiendo las lágrimas venir en sus ojos. Sabía que estaba de espaldas a los demás, y eso le ayudaba mucho, pero, a pesar de no querer llorar en ese momento, la situación se lo estaba provocando. Apretó más sus brazos contra el cuerpo de su ahijado y deseó más que nunca en toda su vida que James y Lily estuvieran vivos... 

Sólo un minuto, sólo eso... Lo suficiente para que vean a su hijo y se sientan orgullosos de él.... Sólo eso.

― Sirius... –escuchó decir a Harry muy cerca de su oído. Sintió cuando los brazos de su ahijado lo rodearon con fuerza y deseó que este momento durara para siempre. 

― Harry... Es increíble en lo que te has convertido... –dijo murmurando sintiendo que las lágrimas se le salían. Ya no importaba, no importaba si había alguien más en la habitación, no importaba si había miles de personas o sólo tres más ahí―... Seis años, seis años y ya eres todo un hombre... Estoy orgulloso de ti ―una lágrima salió y rodó por su mejilla, pero él estaba orgulloso de su ahijado. Y quería que lo supiera, quería gritarle al mundo cómo se sentía en ese momento, y lo feliz que estaba de verlo así, ahí.

Sintió los brazos de su ahijado apretar más fuerte contra él. – Gracias, Sirius.... Y yo de ti. 

Sirius cerró los ojos a medida que otro lágrima salía despacio. "Y yo de ti" .... Sólo eso. Encerrado en Azkaban por doce años, y sintiéndose culpable de la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos. Culpabilidad de no poder cuidar a su ahijado, y llevarlo a vivir una vida normal...  "Y yo de ti"... Sólo eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar. No más.... sólo eso. Esas únicas palabras significaban tanto... demasiado para él. 

Era demasiado para él. ¿Cómo puede Harry estar orgulloso de él?

― ¿De mí? ¿Porqué? –preguntó tratando de ahogar su temor y frustración. Pero era cierto: ¿de qué podría estar orgulloso Harry? 

― ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –preguntó Harry con un tono suave a su oído― ¿Es que acaso lo dudas? –mientras sintió los brazos de su padrino tensarse, el chico continuó― Sirus, estoy orgulloso de ti, y no importa qué –dijo con voz tan baja que sólo su padrino pudo llegar a escuchar―. Por ser mi padrino, por ser lo que ahora eres. ¡Sirius! Estuviste doce años en Azkaban y sobreviviste. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco; lo más cercano a un padre que tengo, eres un gran amigo, y eres la mejor persona que conozco en todo el mundo. Estoy orgulloso de que seas Sirius –dijo tratando de evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de él. Mientras sintió su hombro por completo empapado, Harry se animó a continuar sin empezar a llorar― Sirius, siempre estuviste ahí para mí, y nunca, nunca me fallaste –los brazos de su padrino se volvieron a tensar. Harry sabía que en esa época Sirius se culpaba terriblemente por la muerte de sus padres y por dejarlo abandonado, según él―; ni tampoco les fallaste a mis padres. Lo sé, Sirius, lo sé. Nada de eso es tu culpa. 

― ¡Sí lo es! –dijo con voz quebrada, tratando de hacerle entender a su ahijado lo equivocado que estaba. 

Harry miró a los presentes en la habitación, que lo miraban fijamente completamente mudos, y les pidió que salieran con la mirada a Albus y Severus. Cuando ambos lo hicieron en silencio, Harry se despegó de su padrino y lo miró a los ojos. 

Tristeza... Profunda tristeza y dolor que lo perseguían constantemente. 

Obligó a su padrino a mirarlo a los ojos, aún cuando éste no quería hacerlo avergonzado de que su ahijado lo viera llorar. Varias lágrimas habían dejado un camino de rastro por ambas mejillas. Pero al verlo a la cara, Sirius se dio cuenta de que de su ahijado también salían lágrimas. 

Remus por su parte permanecía callado, decidiendo cuándo debía intervenir, y preocupado por su amigo, sintiéndose abrumado por no poder hacer algo. 

― Mírame, Sirius –dijo Harry serio―. No es cierto, no lo es. No es tu culpa. 

Harry vio otra lágrima salir de los ojos de Sirius al tiempo que su mirada se entristecía más. 

― No entiendes, Harry. Sí lo es. 

― Sirius, he vivido contigo más de cinco años –dijo mientras Sirius y Remus lo veían sorprendidos―, contigo y con Remus y... bueno –dijo arrepintiéndose de decir algo al último momento―, el caso es que te conozco lo suficiente para decirte que no fue tu culpa. Sirius, me platicaste todo lo que pasó, todo lo que sufriste en Azkaban, y las razones por las que hiciste lo que hiciste. Te lo digo yo, con mi propio juicio, que lo que hiciste fue lo correcto. No te culpo por la muerte de mis padres. Nunca lo hice... bueno, nunca lo hice cuando te conocí como realmente eras...  –dijo cuando se acordó de lo de la Casa de los Gritos.

― ¿Ves? ¿Ves, Harry? Tú mismo me lo dijiste esa noche, en la Casa de los Gritos. Soy culpable de la muerte de James y Lily, y de todo lo que te pasó. Por mi culpa tuviste que vivir con los Dursley... es mi culpa... ¡Todo es mi culpa!

― ¡Sirius! ¡No lo es! ¡Nunca lo fue ni lo será! Sirius, tú dijiste que estabas orgulloso de mí, y todo lo que hoy soy se lo debo a Remus y a ti. Solo a ustedes dos... 

Sirius lo miró fijamente y mudo, mientras Remus permaneció inmóvil.

― ¿Qué? –habló por primera vez el licántropo. 

― Sí, lo que oyen –dijo Harry sincerándose―. Cuando me fui a vivir con ustedes, me enseñaron todo lo que no sabía y cosas tan hermosas que nunca imaginé. Ustedes me dieron lo que siempre había deseado y que nunca había recordado tener. 

― ¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius deseando saber. 

Harry sonrió gentilmente – Una familia –dijo mirando a los dos hombres―. Una familia que me ama, y en la que en verdad me siento feliz. 

Remus sonrió y se limpió con la mano las comisuras de los ojos. Parecía que le había entrado una basurita. 

― ¿En serio? –preguntó Sirius mirándolo fijamente no creyendo lo que oía. 

Harry asintió con la cabeza. –Sí, Sirius. Ustedes dos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, y no sé qué haría sin ustedes. Ustedes son mi vida. 

Sirius sintió más lágrimas salir de él, pero siguió sin importarle. Esto ya era demasiado para él. Lo que deseaba escuchar, lo que nunca pensó escuchar y lo que sabía que nunca escucharía. Todo eso Harry se lo había dicho en sólo unos minutos. Sintió otra lágrima resbalar por su mejilla, y, por primera vez, en muchos, muchos años, sintió que un gran peso y una gran parte de su frustración se fueron junto con esa lágrima. Otra le siguió y el dolor disminuyó considerablemente. 

Harry volvió a abrazar a Sirius y viendo a Remus fingir que le había entrado una basura en ambos ojos, sonrió divertido. 

― Remus, ven acá ―dijo con un tono entre divertido y ahogado por sus lágrimas. 

Estando entre el abrazo de las personas que más quería en el mundo, Harry se sintió de nuevo en casa, de nuevo con su familia. 

― Los quiero mucho ―dijo con una gran sonrisa al tener a cada lado a sus mejores amigos y sustitutos de padres. 

No obtuvo respuesta, pero sabía que sentían exactamente lo mismo que él. Harry suponía, por la humedad de sus hombros, que ambos hombres estaban llorando, y que sus voces se habían ido muy lejos, junto con sus problemas y frustraciones. Lo bueno de esto, y Harry sabía, es que sólo sus voces volverían de ese lejano lugar.... 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ah!!!! JAJAJAJA.... Tráigan... me un...... JAJAJAJA..... Kleneex........ Snif...... Que me.... JAJAJAJA... me hizo llorar, qué..... JAJAJAJA.... ¡qué lindo!

Fred: ¿Quién la entiende? Primero hace un capítulo que te hace llorar de la risa...

George: Y ahora hace otro que te hace llorar pero de cursilerías. 

No es..... JAJAJAJA.... cursi....... A mí...... JAJAJA.... me pareció muy..... JAJAJAJA...... bonito. 

Fred: Sí, si. Lo que digas. 

George: Aún así sigue siendo cursi. 

Fue muy.... JAJAJAJA .... sentimental, sí.... Pero.... JAJAJAJAJA.... pero..... JAJAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJAJA....... pero.... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA.... ¡ya, piedad!.. JAJAJAJAJA.... les juro que no..... JAJAJAJA..... que no vuelvo a insultarlos...... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA JAJAJA.

Fred: Oye, George, ¿no crees que nos pasamos un poquito con el gas?

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

George: Pues.... nomás un poquito. 

JAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡piedad!... JAJAJAJAJA

Fred: Bueno, mientras a ella se le pase el ataque de risas, nosotros les diremos, que aquí hay una nota que deben leer. 

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJA.......

George: Sí, que deben leer. La autora lo escribió en sus ratos de coherencia, y ahora sólo ponemos lo que ella redactó. 

**Atención, esta es una ****Nota 90°, ángulo recto****, y requiere que sea leída:**

De acuerdo. Se preguntarán porqué Harry les dice o les dirá a los demás su futuro. Les explicaré eso: Harry (21), les explicará a TODOS lo que pasará en el futuro, primero, porque sería muy aburrido si no viéramos sus reacciones, y segundo, porque de tal forma, la historia sería más aburrida que todo un día de pura Historia de la Magia. 

****

**_Entonces, ponte en el lugar de uno de los personajes. Eres uno de ellos, viene Harry del futuro, y te dice lo que serás y lo que harás durante seis años. Es obvio, que la historia cambiaría sabiendo tú esto. _**

****

**_Pero, Harry les hará un obliviate cuando se vaya. Con eso no recordarán nada de lo que pasó. _**

****

**_Aún así, es insuficiente. _**

****

**_ Harry verá a Voldie de este tiempo, no se preocupen. Se verán cara a cara, de eso me encargo yo; y no, no lo derrotará. _**

****

**_Sigo insistiendo, un obliviate no es suficiente, yo lo sé, y ahora ustedes también. No les daré más información, pero les aseguro que la historia no cambiará. Al final, verán a lo que me refiero. Mientras tanto, deberán ser pacientes. _**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA..JAJAJAJAJA....... ¡piedad!...... ¡por favor!...... JAJAJAJAJAJA.. 

Fred: Ahora, contando con que la autora no está en disposición de despedirse, les diremos nosotros un ¡hasta pronto!

George: Sí, y recuerden solicitar a nuestra compañía productos bromistas que son siempre de buena calidad. 

Fred: Mayores informes, a los felétonos aquí ya dados. 

JAJAJAJAJAJA......... JAJAJAJAJA........ 

George: ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Fred: No lo sé; papá siempre dice que así son los coremciales. 

JAJAJAJAJA......... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...........

George: ¿Los qué?

Fred: Esos que salen en la letevisón

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...... ¡ah, ya, ya....!.......... JAJAJAJAJA........

George: Ah.

Fred: Bueno, la autora antes había dicho, que si quieren sugerir a los próximos presentadores, pueden hacerlo.

George: Sí, sólo no se olviden de nosotros. 

JAJAJAJAJA......JAJAJAJAJA.........JAJAJAJA

Fred: Nos veremos la próxima.......

George: Dice la autora que sólo aceptará howlers, y que no manden ninguna clase de cumplido o halago.

JAJAJAJA......... ¡no......JAJAJAJA........ no es cierto!.......... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Fred: Por lo visto, ella no pude tomar nada con seriedad.

George: Es cierto, joven hermano. 

Fred: ¡Adiós......!

George: ¡Hasta pronto!

Fred: Y vivan....... 

JAJAJAJAJA...... JAJAJA.....JAJAJA

George y Fred: ¡¡¡¡¡LOS SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY!!!!!

JAJAJAJA.....JAJAJAJA

¡espe.....esperen!........... JAJAJAJAJAJA........ ¿cómo de......demonios me...... JAJAJAJA....... me quito esto?......... JAJAJAJAJAJA....... ¡basta, en el nombre de Merlín, basta!............ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJA.............


	6. Preguntas y respuestas

**"Una versión del futuro". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: La adorada Jo, es dueña de todo. Pero, si por pura casualidad, se le da una muy buena  vaga idea, y se le ocurre darme los derechos, pues... luego les aviso... Mientras tanto... Harry Potter no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes. Sólo a Jo la iluminó el sol....

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

_Una profecía se ha propagado a través de los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Una profecía que, a pesar de que muy pocos seres la conocen, ha decidido tomar vida propia y escapar de las paredes del castillo. Una profecía, que ha decidido conocer al mundo y enseñarle a éste lo que viene a presagiar. No con palabras, ni tampoco con insinuaciones. Con hechos, sólo con hechos que prueben la veracidad de la que está compuesta esta muy importante profecía. _

_Sin embargo, para su desgracia, esta misma lleva consigo las palabras que le indican no deberá revelar esa información hasta sino lo que serán muchos, muchos años. _

_Una nueva generación de brujas y magos llegará opacando a la vieja. Valor y orgullo al frente de sus estandartes. Astucia e inteligencia presagiando la justicia. Esta nueva generación, demostrará el coraje suficiente para vencer a su enemigo. _

_Esta generación que luchará contra aquél que se hará llamar lord Voldemort. Esta generación, que a diferencia de su antecesora, no temerá decir el nombre del "Innombrable". Esta generación, que pertenecerá al alumnado del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, conformada por las cuatro casas. Esta generación, que destruirá definitivamente, al máximo exponente de la cruel oscuridad. _

_~ Hogwarts, Una Historia ~ Página 54, Capítulo III, Inciso a.  _

Ahora bien, si ustedes son miembros de esta generación, he de solicitarles se informen con Madame Pince, en la biblioteca de la escuela, que ahí se les informará sobre los datos que necesitan para formar una **nueva agrupación** en contra del Señor Tenebroso, lord Voldemort. 

Se está formando una nueva agrupación, pero su nombre aún no será revelado. Es secreto. Sólo los integrantes la conocerán. 

Aquél que desee unirse, favor de hacer lo antes requerido. 

Gracias. 

Y ahora, les digo que ya volví!!!!!!!!

------: Sí, y yo también vengo con ella. 

Sí, sí, sí!!!!!! Él también viene conmigo.... Con ustedes...... Oliver Wood!!!!!!!

(aplausos y ovaciones)

Oliver: Ejem... (sonrojo) Eh.... no es necesario que la presentación sea tan... tan... bueno, tan así, ¿verdad?

¿Sabías que eres muy famoso?

Oliver: Eh... ¿perdón?

¿Tienes novia?

Oliver: Eh... jeje... ejem... ¿perdón?

¿Me podrías dar tu autógrafo?

Oliver: ¿Au... autógrafo?....

Eh... sí.... ¿Por favor?

-----: Sí, sí. ¡Tu autógrafo! ¡Y una fotografía! ¿Sí?, ¿Verdad que sí, Oliver? ¿Me dejarás tomarte una fotografía? ¿Sí? ¿Y luego me la firmas? ¿Sí? ¿Qué te parece, Oliver? ¿Sí? ¿Por favor? ¿Sí?

Eh.... Colin..., ¿qué haces aquí?

Colin: Vine a ver qué estaba pasando aquí, por que tal vez era algo importante, y... y vi a Oliver... y... y quiero una fotografía, ¿sí? Oliver, ¿verdad que sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

Oliver: Hola, Colin, es bueno verte otra vez, chico. Pero, ¿estás seguro que quieres una fotografía? ¿Mía? ¿Firmada?

Colin: Sí, sí, sí. ¿Sí? ¿Por favor? ¿Sí?

Ah... vete, Colin. 

Oliver: Claro, Colin, no hay problema. 

Colin: ¡Genial, genial! ¡Genial!

Oye, si le das una foto a Colin, me la das a mí. 

Oliver: ¿Y tú para qué la quieres?

¿Para qué la quiere Colin?

Oliver: Él es fanático de la cámara, es normal que ande pidiendo fotografías a medio mundo. Aunque en especial a Harry, pero...

Colin: ¡Harry! ¿Dijiste Harry? ¿Dónde está? ¿Lo ves, lo ves? Yo no lo veo. ¿Dónde? ¿Crees que pueda hablar con él? ¿Me dejará tomarle una fotografía? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

Eh... Colin, Harry no está aquí. 

Colin: ¿No? ¿No? Pero... ¿porqué? ¿Dónde está?

No lo sé. Lo invitaré la próxima vez, ¿qué te parece?

Colin: ¿Lo invitarás? ¿Lo invitarás? ¿En serio? ¿Y puedo venir? ¿Por favor? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

Eh.... bueno...

Oliver: Claro, Colin. 

Colin: ¡Genial! ¡Genial! ¡Genial! 

Bueno, ¿qué les parece, si mientras Oliver firma la fotografía, responden a los reviews?

Oliver: Será todo un placer. 

Colin: ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Genial! ¿Y puedo tomar una fotografía?

Eh, Colin... no creo que eso sea posib....

Colin: ¿Y puedo empezar yo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Por favor? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

Pregúntale a Oliver. 

Oliver: Por supuesto que sí, Colin. 

Colin: ¡Genial! ¡Genial!

A **Silverstar:** ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¿A ti también te gusto? ¿En serio? ¿En serio? ¡Que bueno! Dice la autora que a ella también le gusta el sentimentalismo, y que probablemente lo volverá a poner, pero que eso depende de qué camino tome la historia. Y la autora dice... ella dice que ella también está enamorada de Sirius, del Profesor Lupin... aunque yo no lo conozco, y que también le agrada el profesor Snape, aunque no está enamorada de él... Eh... a mí tampoco me agrada, es muy malo conmigo en Pociones. La otra vez... la otra vez, estábamos en clase de Pociones, y el profesor Snape empezó a decir que..

Colin.... contéstale a la chica, por favor. 

Colin: Ah... sí. Lo siento. La autora dice que lo del futuro se verá... que sí se verá, pero no en esta historia. Ella dice que está pensando seriamente en hacer una secuela, y que de eso tratará... y ahí, ahí, se verá...

¡Colin! No des información de más. 

Colin: Sí, sí. La autora te agradece por mandarle un review. Gracias, gracias. Que mandes otro, que le ayudan mucho. Gracias. Oye, ¿no quieres una fotografía de Harry? Está firmada, logré que me la firmara. ¿La quieres? Si quieres te doy una copia, o te consigo una del profesor Lupin, porque al señor Sirius yo no lo conozco, y al profesor Snape no quiero acercármele... y... y....

¡Colin! ¡Ya basta! Hablas demasiado, dices hasta lo que no.... 

Oliver: Sí, bueno... mi turno. 

A **Shagy Sirius:** Hola, dice la autora que igual con tanta dedicación que te dio la vez pasada, sigue considerándote un ángel. A la autora le caes súper y espera que sigas siendo su ángel por siempre. Dice que agradece que le des nuevas ideas, y que no te lo acabará de recompensar nunca. La reacción de Ron y Hermione se verá en este capítulo. Pero Harry no les dirá si van a casar o no. Eso no será platicado, todavía. Dice la autora que le alegra mucho que te guste la pareja de R/Hr, porque a ella le encanta. Es la única a la que le es fiel. 

La autora se alegra de que hayas sido tan valiente de pronunciar el nombre del Innombrable, y te pide que por favor pidas información sobre el grupo que se está formando. Las indicaciones se dieron arriba. Dice que eres apto para formar parte de este grupo, y eso que no cualquiera entra. 

Lo de que Harry humille al Innombrable, pues... 

¡Pido la palabra, pido la palabra! Oliver, quiero hablar con él. 

Oliver: De acuerdo...

Okay, bueno... Shagy Sirius, mi querido amigo, he de decirte que estoy impresionada por tres cosas:

1) por todas las grandiosas ideas que me has dado. Y que gracias a ti, la historia se está desarrollando súper. 

2) por que dijiste el nombre de Voldie, y por eso te ruego que te informes sobre la nueva agrupación que se mencionó al principio.. Te aseguro que serás aceptado de inmediato. 

2) por que entendiste la nota pasada, esa **Nota 90°, ángulo recto**, y de verdad que estoy sorprendida por ello. Harry no puede asesinar a Voldie, no. Pero una pequeña golpiza no le vendría mal... y en eso, estoy de acuerdo contigo. 

Gracias!!!! Eres un ángel, y seguirás siéndolo!

Oliver: Sí... lo que dijo ella. Ahora, la autora también te dice que lo siente mucho, pero que la ilusión de que Harry y Ginny terminen juntos, no se hará posible. Esa será una de las únicas ideas que ella no te podrá complacer en plasmarlas aquí. Lo siento, hermano. Pero así dijo ella, y pues... ni modo. 

Lo del partido... Bueno, la autora dice que tampoco le agrada Krum, y a mí tampoco, por cierto. Es cierto que juega bien, pero a mí me parece que es un presumido. Seguro que si jugamos contra él, tal vez nos dé una paliza, pero él es un profesional. Aunque a pesar de eso, ese tipo no me agrada para nada. El partido, bueno, la autora dice que lo está considerando. Pero que esperes sentado, no parado, que te podrías cansar. 

En las clases de DCAO, lo asiento, pero la autora dice que aún en el tiempo de Harry, el Avada no puede ser repelido. Defensa y otras cosas, tal vez sí. Pero el Avada no. 

También, la autora dice que Harry de 15 y el de 21, no se encontrarán por razones ajenas a la historia. Agradece tu idea, pero te dice que no pasará. Pero, ella insiste en que no dejes de mandar ideas, que sigues siendo su ángel oficial. La autora también se sonrojó por el comentario que hiciste de ser buena escritora, y por eso yo te digo que ella te lo agradece mucho. Dice que la historia seguirá por mucho, mucho tiempo, y, al parecer por el color de su cara, yo digo que ella está muy complacida contigo. 

¡Oliver!

Oliver: ¿Qué? Es verdad. Gracias, Shagy Sirius, y no olvides volver a escribir, que te aseguro la autora se morirá si no lo haces. 

¡Oliver, basta!

Colin: ¡Mi turno, mi turno...!

A **vicu-malfoy:** Hola, hola... ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo estás? La autora dice que... ella dice que Harry no derrotará a El Innombrable porque no puede... porque si lo hiciera, cambiaría el curso de la historia. Pero que sí se enfrentarán, que no te preocuparas. Ella dice que le halaga mucho que dejaras este tipo de review por ella, y por su historia. Le alegra que te guste, y que hará su mayor esfuerzo para que quede aún mejor, y te siga gustando más. Ella dice... dice que aún cuando te estabas cayendo en el teclado por el cansancio, que ella te aprecia mucho por eso. Que eres muy buena... y... y que te lo agradece con el alma. Las reacciones de Ron, Hermione las verás aquí; pero la de Malfoy sólo un poco. Ya verás. Que gracias, y que vuelvas a escribir. ¡Adiós!

Oliver: Eso fue... 

¿Corto?

Oliver: Bueno, a comparación con el anterior.... 

Sí, sí.... Pero igual y los dos me ayudan mucho a seguir con la historia.

Oliver: Sí, sí. Bien...

A **Jack Dawson: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, amigo. A la autora le gustó tu entusiasmo. El apodo del profesor Lupin, dice que lo sabrás después, pero hoy no. Al Innombrable, lo veremos dentro de algún tiempo, pero no te preocupes, que la emoción estará muy alta. De nuevo, ella agradece que hayas mandado un review y te pide que lo hagas de nuevo, por favor, que significa mucho para ella. ¡Gracias, amigo!

Sí, ese joven es muy agradable. 

Colin: ¡Sigo, sigo! A... A... ¡ah!, sí....

A **Joyce Granger: **¡Hola, ¿cómo estás?! Oye, la autora dice que le alegra mucho que le envíes un review, y que lamenta mucho que... pues que no pudo actualizar rápido, pero es que no pudo. En serio, yo la vi, ella estaba estudiando porque tenía examen de Historia de la Magia, y pues por eso... Y... y dice que los presentadores que diste son buena idea, pero... pero nos prefirió a nosotros... Y... ¿Porqué tú no nos sugeriste? Tal vez se te olvidó, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad? Bueno, que mandes otro review, y que te agradece mucho.... ¡Gracias! ¡Adiós!

Oliver: Bueno,

A**La_MaS_PiLLaDa: **Hola, la autora te agradece tu opinión. Muchas gracias. Y escribe pronto, que a ella le anima a seguir escribiendo. ¡Adiós!

Colin: ¡Yo, yo...!

A **Arix: **¡Hola, hola! La autora agradece tu review, sí. ¿Alguien serio para Fred y George? ¿Puedo ser yo? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Por favor? La autora dice que mandes otro review... y gracias, pero, ¿puedo ser yo? Yo soy muy serio... 

Colin....

Oliver: Jeje... Ejem...

A **Dark Lady:** Hola.... ¡oye, oye! Cálmate. Ya entendimos el punto de que la historia te gusta, ¿pero no crees que exageraste? Digo, sin exagerar. La autora se alegra que te haya gustado, y se siente complacida de que pienses así de su historia. Gracias, y vuelve a escribir. ¡Adiós!

Colin: ¡Sigo yo....!

A **Renialt: **Hola... ¿cómo estás? La autora dice que le costó un día deshacerse de los efectos del gas rictus, pero que no te preocupes. Dice que le alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Va a hacer variedad, y... y dice que va a mezclar varios tipos de sentimientos, para que uno de ellos te pueda gustar.... O te ríes... o llorar... o te asustas... de sorprendes... o cosas así. Escribe otra vez.... y muchas gracias.... ¡Adiós!

Oliver: Correcto...

A **Padfoot: **Hola, amigo. La autora te agradece el review, y te dice que lamenta la espera, que procurará no vuelva a pasar. Con lo del profesor Snape, lo verás, pero tienes que tener cuidado, porque se darán claves a lo largo de los capítulos. Gracias y escribe de nuevo... 

Colin: ¡Yo, yo!

A **eva: **Hola, hola eva. ¿Cómo estás? La autora dice que es bueno que te haya gustado, porque así ella se siente feliz y puede continuarlo más fácilmente. Dice que esta historia no es slash, que aunque le gustan, esta no es una de ellas.... Aunque yo no sé qué significa eso. ¿Pero a qué te refieres con que Malfoy y Harry sean pareja? ¿Van a trabajar en equipo en pociones, o qué? 

Cielos, debí poner a Oliver para esto... 

Oliver: Oye, a mí ni me mires. Ese tipo de historia no me gustan. 

Oye, no estaría mal hacer una tuya con...

Oliver: ¡NO! ¡Que ni se te ocurra! ¿Oíste? ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! 

No, si no lo estaba pensando.... 

Colin: Sí, bueno..., Ah, eva... La autora dice que lamenta no haber podido subir este capítulo el fin de semana pasado, pero es que estaba estudiando para Herbología. Toda esa semana hemos tenidos exámenes. Dice que tratará no vuelva a pasar. Que gracias por comunicarte, y que lo hagas de nuevo. ¡Adiós!

Oliver: Mi turno...

A **ana: **Que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos. La autora dice que sabe que el capítulo 4 fue el mejor, y que el 5 no estuvo tan bueno, pero que espera hacer de este algo bueno. Gracias y vuelve a mandar otro review. 

Colin: Sigo yo...

A **vegetto: **Hola, hola.... ¿Cómo estás? Oye, ¿has ido a Hogsmeade? ¿Has ido?

Colin, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Colin: Platicando con él, ¿porqué?

Colin, tal vez, y es lo más posible, que él no quiera saber eso. Sólo respóndele, por favor, ¿sí?

Colin: De acuerdo.... Eh... Ah, sí, el Harry del presente no aparecerá  en este capítulo, y tal vez falte mucho para que vuelva a salir, pero se te avisará cuándo. Eh... ah, que gracias, y que vuelvas a escribir.... ¿Seguro que no has ido a Hogsmeade?

¡Colin!

Colin: ¿Qué?

Oliver: Ja,ja....

A **Dadaiiro: **Dice la autora, que primero que nada, es un honor tenerte entre los seguidores de esta historia. Tu historia "Hechizo al pasado" es una de sus favoritas, y que de tener pluma y pergamino, te pediría un autógrafo. A la autora le alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia. Y lo de sentimentalismo, dice que tal vez en un futuro haya más. El Harry de 15, saldrá hasta algún tiempo, por eso de que aquí un mes es una hora allá. Pero mientras, la autora te pide que continúes tu historia, porque le gusta mucho. Escribe de nuevo, y muchísimas gracias... Adiós. 

No puedo creer que me haya escrito... De veras que es todo un honor. 

Colin: ¿Quién? ¿Y qué es slash? No me dijeron... ¿Qué es? ¿Qué?

Eh... eh... que Oliver te diga...

Oliver: Dile tú, tú eres la escritora, ¿recuerdas?

No, dile tú. 

Oliver: No, dile tú. 

Es más... Colin, no te preocupes, ahorita sabrás....

Colin: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

¡Oliver te va enseñar!

......

Oliver: **¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!! **

**Capítulo 6: "Preguntas y respuestas".**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

― ¿Y tú crees que sea cierto?

― Pues yo ya no sé que pensar. 

― Sí se parece mucho.... Aunque él es muy diferente, se nota que se parece mucho a Harry.

― Sí, pero viajar en el tiempo es.... bueno, ¡imposible!

― Pero el Profesor Dumbledore lo dijo. 

― Eso es cierto. Si él lo dijo, pues....

― Albus Dumbledore no dice nada si no está seguro de eso, o al menos eso dice mi papá. 

― Oigan, ¿ustedes qué piensan? Ustedes dos son los que más le hablan a Harry. Tal vez sepan algo... 

Un silencio en la Sala Común de Gryffindor se produjo. Todos los Gryffindors se encontraban ahí discutiendo sobre las nuevas que el director le acababa de decir apenas hacía algunas horas, durante la cena. Al momento que Neville les preguntó a Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, los demás guardaron silencio esperando expectantes la respuesta. 

― Er... ―comenzó el pelirrojo sin saber qué decir. 

― No sabemos nada ―contestó la chica por él―. No nos han dicho nada, y estamos igual de desconcertados que ustedes.

― Sí, bueno ―comenzó Sean―. ¿Pero le creen? Digo, ¿en serio creen que eso sea cierto?

Miradas atentas al dúo. Después de pensarlo detenidamente, y adelantándose a su compañera, el chico contestó:

― Es Harry. Definitivamente esa persona es Harry. Estoy seguro ―dijo, y mientras el silencio resultante de la confesión del chico se expandía, éste observó a su amiga en busca de su apoyo. 

― Sí, yo también ―dijo la joven aún mirando fijamente a los ojos del pelirrojo―. Estoy completamente segura de que él es Harry. 

Ya no había dudas. Y si las había, no había quién se atreviera a confesarlas. Los comentarios que sus amigos habían dado, les había hecho creer, o más bien les incitaba a creer, que su futuro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, era su amigo ahora de 21 años. 

― Pero, ¿cómo le haremos con el equipo? ―preguntó Angelina consternada, después de ya haber tenido una plática sobre este tema de lo que ya fueran horas―. Quiero decir, Harry ya no está, ¿verdad? Nuestro Harry ya no está, y el equipo ahora ya no tiene buscador. 

― Es cierto ―comentó Alicia, dándole la razón―. Porque no creo que dejen a este Harry jugar con nosotros. 

― Deberemos buscar un reemplazo ―comentó con desánimos Katie, diciendo lo que nadie por temor había querido decir. Sus palabras cayeron fúnebres y frías al ambiente de la Sala―. A no ser que hablemos con el director, o directamente con Har... con el Profesor Potter. 

Asombro al significado de esas palabras. Profesor, así es como debían llamarlo. Algo muy, muy extraño para ellos. Ver a Harry como profesor..., bueno.... 

― Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor ―comentó Fred guardando seriedad―. Supongo que mañana en la mañana lo haremos. 

― De acuerdo―  comentó George apoyando a su hermano. 

Y otro silencio cayó en la Sala. Ya estaba entrada la noche, pero el tema de discusión en ellos en esta ocasión era muy importante. La mayoría de los ojos de posaban en la chimenea viendo la fogata en silencio. 

Varios minutos después, fue Parvati quién rompió el silencio:

― Oigan, ¿no les parece que se ha puesto increíblemente guapo? ―comentó la chica. 

Miradas desconcertantes se posaron sobre ella. 

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Dean, lanzándole una mirada de desconcierto. 

― Sí, es cierto ―la apoyó Lavender―. Además, ¿viste qué piernas?

Eso fue más que suficiente para los chicos. Algunos, sólo guardaron silencio, pero no pudieron evitar que miradas asesinas llegaran hasta las chicas. Otros, sí mostraron su desacuerdo. 

― ¿De qué demonios están hablando? ―comentó Lee, enfadándose― ¡Por Merlín, ¿cómo pueden hablar de eso?!

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? ―contestó ahora Alicia, apoyándolas― Creo que yo también pienso igual. Se me hace muy tierno. 

― ¡Sí, es cierto! ―dijo emocionada Angelina― Se ve tan lindo. 

― Y esos ojos.... ¿Lo vieron? Ahora se le ven mucho más lindos. 

― Sí... Te fijaste en el cuerpo que tiene... Wow....

― ¿Alguna de ustedes le vio el trasero? 

Suficiente. Mucho, mucho más que suficiente. Un silencio se formó en la Sala, pero por varias razones: 

Primero, los chicos ardían en rojo enfurecidos. Se quedaron completamente mudos a la furia, uno que otro apretando los puños, y ejercitándolos, sólo por si acaso llegaba a ver a cierto profesor... 

Segundo, las chicas se sorprendieron a tal atrevimiento de pregunta. Era cierto que a veces comentaban cosas como esas, pero, nunca enfrente de los chicos con tanta intensidad, y tampoco con ese tono. 

Tercero, la chica que habló era la última que se esperaba hablar sobre eso. 

― ¿Qué dijiste, Ginny? ―preguntó Ronald, entre furioso, celoso, y agresivo, quedando todo esto en una muy extraña y peligrosa seriedad calmada. 

― Tienen que admitir que es cierto ―dijo Katie apoyando a la joven Weasley―. La verdad, es que yo no había visto uno igual. 

― ¡BASTA! ―gritó Lee enfadado―. ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

― Son unas igualadas ―comentó Fred apoyándolo.

― Debería darles vergüenza ―dijo el otro gemelo. 

― ¿Pero porqué? ―comentó Lavender sin entender. 

― Déjalos, están celosos ―comentó Angie sonriendo.

― No, no es cierto ―comentó ahora Sean. 

― Bueno, como sea ―dijo Parvati haciendo un ademán desinteresadamente―. ¿Porqué no mejor le preguntamos a alguien que conoce muy bien a Harry, y que podría dar su opinión desde el punto de vista femenino? 

Mientras todos se quedaban en silencio, preguntándose a qué se refería, la joven continuó:

― Hermione, ¿qué piensas de Harry?

Y todos los ojos de la Sala se fueron sobre la chica. Ésta, sin más qué hacer, se preguntó dónde había dejado el trabajo de Historia de la Magia que le faltaba terminar..... 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

― De acuerdo pero, ¿qué le vamos a decir?

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó la chica Granger observando a su compañero. Ella y el joven Weasley habían acordado la noche anterior ir a visitar a su futuro maestro, y al que en este tiempo su mejor amigo es. Y dado que hoy era domingo, les parecía una oportunidad perfecta. Se dirigían hacía donde, según la Profesora McGonagall, se encontraba el despacho del joven Profesor. Caminando por los pasillos desconocidos y vacíos de gente, se preguntaban cómo harían para hacerle saber a su Profesor de sus dudas. 

― Quiero decir, no vamos a llegar diciéndole cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?....  _"Hola, Profesor Potter..., esto..... nosotros queríamos saber... " _¿Tienes idea de lo extraño y absurdo que se oiría eso? Si Harry estuviera aquí, seguro que se echaría a reír.... ―el joven se detuvo abruptamente. Reconocer que su Harry no estaría con ellos por lo que sería mucho tiempo les costaba reconocerlo.

― Ron... ―dijo en un susurro la joven. Apoyar a su amigo le importaba más que nada en este momento. Pero el hecho que ella se sintiera igual que él, no ayudaba en nada. Los dos extrañaban al joven Potter, y a pesar de que sólo había pasado apenas un día entero, les costaba mucho trabajo el aceptar que probablemente no lo volverían a ver sino hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses. 

― Herm, no sé qué vamos a hacer sin él. Esto no será lo mismo....

― Lo sé, Ron. Pero tenemos que aceptarlo. A Harry no le hubiera gustado que nos deprimiéramos por él.

― Sí... ―comentó en un suspiro―, supongo que tienes razón ―dijo, y a continuación se percató en la puerta pequeña, que pareciera ser, conducía su destino―. ¿Es aquí? ―preguntó el joven a su compañera. 

― Mmm... Creo que sí. Según la Profesora McGonagall, este es su despacho ―dijo la joven revisando el pequeño mapa que la Profesora les había proporcionado. 

― De acuerdo. Ahora, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a pasar sin saber la contraseña? ―dijo apuntando a la gárgola. 

― Er... Supongo que la Profesora olvidó un mínimo detalle.... 

― Bueno, una de dos: o tocas para ver si nos escucha, o decimos todas las contraseñas posibles que se nos ocurran....

― Eh... ¡Espera!.... ¿Toco? 

― Sí ―contestó como si nada―. Vamos, Hermione. ¿No creerás que yo voy a tocar, verdad?

― ¿Porqué no?

― ¡Hermione! Tú eres la estudiante modelo. Se supone que tú debes hacer eso.

― Eso no es cierto. Además, no creo que a Harry le importe mucho. 

Silencio. La joven había pronunciado las palabras mágicas que les devolvió la nostalgia de nuevo.

― Eh... bueno... lo haré yo ―dijo el joven tratando de evitar esos tristes sentimientos. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

― ¿Porqué rayos tardarán tanto? Albus, ¿estás completamente seguro de que necesariamente debo estar aquí?

― Severus..., tenemos que darles tiempo. No es fácil para ellos. Y por lo que vi, para ti tampoco. 

― Sólo me sorprendí, eso es todo... 

― Ajá... ―dijo ahora con un brillo en los ojos―. Severus. La verdad no sé porqué, pero tengo este presentimiento de que estás temeroso de algo que Harry pueda saber sobre ti.... 

Los ojos negros del Slytherin giraron hacia él enseguida. ¡Bingo!, se dijo Albus. Había dado justo en el blanco. 

― N-no sé de qué hablas, Albus. Seguro que... 

Interrupción. Un ruido en la puerta los distrajo a ambos, y Severus suspirando de alivio, y Albus reprochándose su mala suerte, fueron enterados de que alguien llamaba a la puerta. 

Albus fue a abrir, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada al hombre diciéndole que la conversación definitivamente no se quedaría ahí, y se sorprendió al ver quienes se encontraban detrás de la puerta. 

― ¡Ah! Director, no esperábamos verlo aquí... ―comentó la joven obviamente apenada. 

― Señores Granger y Weasley, buenos días, por favor, pasen.... ―dijo sonriente y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos entrar. 

― Eh... Buenos días, señor. Veníamos a ver a Ha... al Profesor Potter. Pero no se preocupe, vendremos más tarde ―dijo la joven aún avergonzada. 

― Oh, no, no ―dijo sonriente―. Por favor pasen, estoy seguro de que a Harry le encantará verlos... 

Los jóvenes no tuvieron opción más que pasar. Al encontrarse con su más querido Profesor de todo Hogwarts sentado en una de las sillas, y mirándolos con unos ojos que.... bueno, no se lo desearían a nadie, los chicos desearon haber rehusado  la sugerencia de su director. 

Perfecto. Ahora resulta que Granger y Weasley se han unido a la fiesta. Esto no puede ser peor. Dándose cuenta, de que él era el único Slytherin entre tantos Gryffindors, pensó que debía dar una excusa rápida para salir de ahí. 

― Buenos días, Profesor ―comentó Granger al Slytherin, al tiempo que Weasley también hacía lo mismo. 

― Harry está en su dormitorio en estos momentos. Supongo que no tardará en salir ―informó el director indicándoles a los chicos que se sentaran también. 

Y después de lo que parecieron unos diez minutos, dos hombres salieron de la habitación que suponía era el dormitorio, y, sorprendidos de ver al par joven, expresaron su emoción.

― ¡Sirius! ―exclamaron ambos jóvenes alegres yendo hacia él. 

― ¡Profesor Lupin! ―soltó Hermione, que después de haber saludado al animago, se dirigió al ex-profesor también, al igual que su amigo. 

― Hola, Ron, Hermione... ―comentó Sirius también alegre. 

― Supongo que están aquí para ver a Harry, ¿no? ―preguntó el licántropo a los chicos. 

Mientras ambos asentían, un hombre en la oficina pensó que definitivamente, y con su debida urgencia, era necesario que él ya saliera de la habitación. Tanto color y personas en esa habitación en representación de Gryffindor le estaban asqueando. Él no hacía falta ahí, y su presencia era completamente absurda e ilógica. 

― Bueno, él se está bañando. Dijo que no tardaría mucho. Estoy seguro de que se alegrará mucho en verlos ―comentó el ex-convicto alegre. 

― Bueno, ¿porqué no nos ponemos cómodos mientras Harry sale? ―dijo el director yendo hasta un compartimiento en la habitación de donde sacó una bandeja llena de bocadillos y una tetera y una jarra de jugo―. Estoy seguro de que Harry no le molestará si nos robamos algunas de sus galletas... ¿Gustan? ―ofreció a los presentes divertido. 

Los jóvenes, sintiéndose incómodos, rehusaron a la comida, al igual que cierto amargado Slyhterin. El animago y el licántropo, por su parte, argumentaron que ya habían desayunado es mañana, y que su apetito no les alentaba a probar algún bocadillo. 

Albus, algo decepcionado, tomó una taza de té y una que otra galleta.

― Bueno, supongo que deberé comer solo ―comentó sentándose. 

― ¡Galletas! ¡Genial! 

Silencio. Las miradas se posaron al dueño de la voz. Éste, no obstante, atravesó la habitación sin inmutarse de los presentes. Cuando llegó a la bandeja de galletas, frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió rápidamente a Albus. 

― Albus, ¿tú hiciste las galletas? ―cuestionó mirando al director. Éste, dando un mordisco a un hipogrifo de chocolate, se apresuró a contestarle al joven. 

― No... ahí estaban. ¿No te gustan? ―preguntó confundido. 

― Bueno, sí... Pero... ¿De qué sabor son? ―interrogó muy serio. 

― Mmmm.... De chocolate, creo... ―dijo dando otro mordisco para asegurarse. 

― ¡Albus! ―gritó sobresaltando a todos, y haciendo que por poco el director cayera de su asiento, pero eso no evitó que el té se le derramara en la túnica― ¡No puedes comer chocolate! 

Albus miró perplejo al joven auror y parpadeó un par de veces confuso.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Albus confuso mirando fijamente al joven. 

― Ya me oíste. No puedes comer eso ―dijo mientras le arrebataba la galleta al director confundido―. Es malo para tu salud. 

― Pero... ¿malo para mi salud? ―comentó éste ofendido― . ¿Desde cuándo es eso? 

― Desde que casi mueres por comer esto... ―dijo mientras caminaba a su escritorio, dándole la espalda al director. 

Albus volvió a parpadear confundido. Al igual que el resto de los demás, se encontraba por completo sumergido en la confusión. 

― ¿No puedo comer chocolate? ―dijo mientras la sola idea le aterraba el alma. ¡No chocolate! ¿Qué clase de tortura es esa?

― Sí, así es. Si quieres conservar tu vida, es mejor que comiences a dejar el chocolate ―dijo con un tono serio y severo. 

― Pero... ―dijo deprimiéndose por la idea de que no volvería a comer chocolate en toda su vida―. ¿No puede ser aunque sea tantito?

― No, Albus, lo siento. 

― Ah ―dijo el director resignándose. ¡Qué cruel era la vida!

Otro silencio permaneció, pero esta vez fue muy incómodo. Los demás, dando miradas de reojo al director, comenzaron a sentir pena por él. Albus comenzaba a sentirse mal, verdaderamente mal. 

Y Harry, al ver las caras de seriedad que todos sostenían, no soportó más y echó a reír lo más fuerte que pudo. 

―¡JAJA........ JAJAJAJAJAJA........! ―comenzó el joven auror sosteniéndose el estómago y tumbándose al suelo, incapaz de ponerse en pie, y sintiendo lágrimas salir de sus ojos. 

Los demás, lo vieron perplejos y no tenían idea de lo que ocurría, ni siquiera Albus. 

― Ya se volvió loco... ―comentó Severus viendo fijamente al chico que ahora tenía una crisis convulsiva. 

― ¡JAJAJA..... JAJAJAJAJA! 

― Harry, ¿podrías decirnos qué es tan gracioso? ―comenzó Sirius dudando que la mente de su ahijado estuviera tan sana.

El joven, viendo la expectante espera de los demás, intentó tranquilizarse, para poder explicarles. Por suerte, logró reducir su crisis a unas cuantas risillas, y cuando se hubo calmado, comenzó a explicar.

― Lo que.... lo que pasa.... es que..... es que...... ¡JAJAJAJAJA.........JAJAJAJAJA!..... ¡es que......!......¡JAJAJAJA......JAJAJA! ―caso perdido, el joven volvió a su anterior crisis. 

― Definitivamente, ya decía yo que era demasiada coherencia para él... ―comentó el  Slytherin ahora un poco más alegre de ver perder la razón a uno de sus más queridos enemigos. 

Diez minutos más, y el joven se tranquilizó... 

― Es que..... ―comenzó quitándose las lágrimas de las comisuras―. Es que...... Albus..... debiste ver tu cara...... jaja...... Yo..... lo siento, pero.... jajaja.....jajaja...... fue una....... broma muy...... buena........ ¡jajajaja.........JAJAJAJA! ―y el ataque comenzó otra vez. 

Y ante esto, Sirius y Remus se echaron a reír junto con él, ahora comprendiendo. 

― ¡Jaja! ¡Fue una broma! 

― ¡Oye, y muy buena! ¡Albus, palideciste demasiado!

― ¡Sí, parecía que te ibas a morir!

Y acoplándose con ellos, el director también comenzó a reír. 

― ¡Harry! ―dijo entre risas― ¡No me pareció gracioso! ¡Fue una broma de mal gusto!

― Yo.... lo siento...... Pero.... no pude evitarlo. 

Ron y Hermione también comenzaron a reír divertidos. 

Severus sólo giró los ojos, y fastidiado y rehusándose a permanecer en esa habitación siendo el único sano de mente, comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, para salir cuanto antes de esta locura. 

― ¡Severus! ¿No pensarás en abandonarnos, verdad? ―comentó Harry ahora ya sin crisis, pero manteniendo una sonrisa. 

―Lo siento, Potter. Pero esto sobrepasa mis límites ―contestó de mala gana. 

Harry sonrió. ― Perfecto, Severus. Me alegra que te quedes. Siéntate, tenemos muchas cosas qué discutir. 

― ¿Qué? ―el hombre parpadeó confundido―. Yo nunca dije que me quedar....

― Bien, Severus. Tenemos tantas cosas de qué hablar y muy poco tiempo. ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta, por favor? ―dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio. 

― ¡Escúchame, Potter! ¡No eres quién para darme órdenes! ―gritó Severus enfureciéndose. 

Mientras los demás permanecían apacibles esperando cada una de las reacciones, y pensando cada uno, que esto no se lo perderían por nada del mundo, Harry sonrió socarronamente al Slytherin. 

― Severus, sé perfectamente que te conviene escuchar esto. Y sabes a qué me refiero... ―dijo en forma suspicaz.  

Severus parpadeó temeroso. ―¿Q-qué?

Y Harry sonrió aún más. ― Siéntate, Severus. Te aseguro que nuestro espíritu Gryffindor no se te va a contagiar. 

Severus no tuvo más opción que aceptar y hacer lo que se le pedía, todo esto, claro, de mala gana. 

― Bien ―dijo Harry cuando el otro se hubo sentado―. Ahora que estamos todos.... ―dijo mirando a los chicos―, me gustaría que dejáramos en claro varias cosas. Pero, primero que nada.... ¿alguna pregunta?

El joven Weasley fijó su mirada en su compañera insinuándole que comenzara con el plan que hacía un momento habían trazado. Ésta, comprendiendo, no optó más que aceptar. 

― Er... ―comenzó tímidamente, al tiempo que sentía todas las miradas atentas en ella―. Eh... Ha...,digo, Profes...

― Harry, Hermione. Dime Harry. Nunca en tu vida me has llamado Profesor ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa alegre, tratándole de inspirar confianza. 

La chica miró al Profesor y se sintió más segura ante las palabras y la sensación de ánimo que éste le transmitió oculta detrás de la frase. 

― Eh..., sí. Harry..., nosotros queríamos preguntarte si... bueno, ¿qué... qué fue...? digo...

― ¿Quieres que te explique dónde está tu amigo? ―finalizó él por ella aún sonriendo. 

― Eh... sí ―dijo la joven aliviada de que él terminara por ella, y algo sonrojada por la situación. 

― Bien, supongo que eso debe ser lo principal para ustedes en este momento, ¿no? Su bienestar...

― No hables en general, Potter ―murmuró Severus con enfado. ¿Qué le importaba si el maldito mocoso estaba lastimado?

― De acuerdo, Severus. Como tú digas ―dijo sonriendo divertido al Slytherin―. Bien, he de decirles que sinceramente no sé cómo está él, pero les aseguro que está bien. Si yo aparecí exactamente donde él estaba, es obvio que él apareció donde yo antes me encontraba. 

― ¿Y tú dónde estabas? ―preguntó Sirius interesado. 

― En mi casa. Pero no se preocupen, no estaba solo cuando hice el conjuro sobre el tiempo. Quien estaba conmigo, se asegurará de que el chico estará bien, se los aseguro. 

― ¿Y se puede saber quién es? ―preguntó Albus mirándolo fijamente. 

Harry lo miró unos segundos antes de responder. En un suspiro, al final dijo:

― Mi entrenador..., Sirius ―dijo mirando ahora a su padrino. 

Éste, sintiendo todas las miradas en él, no pudo más que expresar su confusión. 

― ¿Qué? ―dijo parpadeando varias veces, intentando que con eso la confusión y el desconcierto se le fuera de ahí. 

― Bueno, sí.... Eh, como sea. El caso es que el chico estará bien, se los aseguro. No tengo forma de comunicarme con mi tiempo, no por ahora, pero voy a intentar realizar algunos hechizos que conozco para ver si funcionan. 

― ¿Pero entrenador? ―preguntó confundido Sirius, sintiendo que su vida se complicaba más a medida que miles de preguntas empezaban a correr por su mente. 

― Pero tú dijiste que no podrías hacer esos hechizos por tu debilidad ―comentó Albus mirando fijamente al chico. 

Y un silencio pequeño se extendió. El joven auror permaneció así analizando la situación, al tiempo que pensaba en una buena respuesta. 

¿Realmente estaba tan cansado y débil como para no poder hacer esos hechizos?

Sí, ciertamente sí. Pero eso no importaba. El chico era lo que prevalecía en su mente. Saber que estaba bien debía ser su principal preocupación. Sirius cuidaría de él, Harry lo tenía por seguro, al igual que Remus. Pero algo le incomodaba. Era un presentimiento de que algo iría mal. 

Y, teniendo 21 años, Harry ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que sus presentimientos, no son algo para jugar. 

Incluso sus amigos lo saben: un presentimiento de Harry, y espera un ataque repentino dentro de dos horas.

No hay guerra en su tiempo, cierto. Pero ataques siguen habiendo. Los pocos mortífagos restantes siguen con la loca idea de vengar a su Señor, y es normal que Harry reciba una que otra amenaza de muerte seguido. 

Afortunadamente, estos mortífagos se han convertido en palabras, y no hechos. 

¿Lo malo de esto?

Rayos, la sobreprotección de Sirius. 

Definitivamente, Harry no le desearía a nadie ser el ahijado de alguien tan sobreprotector como Sirius. 

Y vivir en la casa con él, Remus y... bueno, con esas personas, era algo con lo que Harry apenas podía vivir. 

Mudarse no estaba dentro de sus límites de pensamiento. 

Y claro que Sirius jamás se lo permitiría. 

Y Harry se dio cuenta de que los demás en la habitación lo miraban expectantes. 

¡Rayos! ¿Porqué siempre le tienen que volar las ideas de esa manera?

Y en un suspiro, y recordando la pregunta inicial por la cual sus pensamientos dejó volar, Harry se apresuró a contestar. 

―  Bueeeno.... de que puedo, puedo, Albus. Si me esfuerzo, es posible que logre algo. 

― ¿Y tu bienestar? ―preguntó Albus de forma insistente. 

― Estaré bien, Albus. No voy a morir por intentarlo, te lo aseguro. 

― Mmm... Aún así, creo que es mejor que no lo intentes. 

― Albus, necesitamos saber cómo está el chico. Si hago o no los hechizos, no está en cuestión. 

― Pero tú dijiste que él está a salvo, ¿no? ―comentó Remus haciéndole saber de su aceptación a la propuesta de Albus. 

― Sí, pero... Bueno, lo mejor es asegurarse, ¿no?

―Pero te debilitarás más de lo que ya estás... ―insistió ahora Sirius, preocupado. 

Oh, oh. Sirius está empezando a preocuparse... Oh oh.... Hay que hacer algo, cielos, la alerta está empezando a sonar... Que no se preocupe Sirius. Por favor, que no. Harry tenía que hacer algo rápido para que eso no llegara a pasar. Pero ya... 

― De acuerdo, no lo haré. ¿Felices? ―mintió, consciente de que, gracias a su fantástica y desarrollada capacidad de mentir,  ellos se darían cuenta de su falsedad. 

Y Severus sonrió ahora disfrutando el momento. 

― Eres pésimo para mentir, ¿lo sabías, Potter? ―dijo con un tono divertido. 

― Bueno, sí. Es algo en lo que no he podido mejorar ―dijo en un suspiro y lamentándose por tener ese funesto defecto. 

― Que bueno, me alegro ―dijo Sirius tratando de parecer serio, pero sin embargo sosteniendo una sonrisa―. Ahora, Harry... ¿Harás o no esos hechizos? ―dijo alegre al hecho de que así podría sacarle todo a su ahijado, sabiendo que el otro era incapaz de mentir. 

Y Harry palideció. 

¡Rayos!

¡Rayos, rayos, rayos!

Sirius ya descubrió su punto débil. 

¡Rayos! Harry había creído que le iba a tomar por lo menos algunas semanas, o algo así.

Pero no en un mísero día.

¡No en una mísera hora!

¡RAYOS!

― Ejem... eh... esto... ―Harry forzó a su memoria a darle una rápida idea de cómo salir de la situación―. ¿No les he dicho qué pasó con Voldemort, verdad?

― Mira Harry, no cambies de tem...

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó hablando por primera vez, Ronald.  

Y Harry sonrió feliz al hallar la salida de escape. 

― Unos meses antes de que nos... me graduara... bueno, ya me entendieron. Como sea, ese día... ―dijo acomodándose en su asiento ante el vívido recuerdo, permitiéndole a su mente, vagar un poco. 

― ¡Hey! Podemos discutir sobre esto después. ¿Harás o no los hechizos? ―dijo en tono severo, y en esa forma tan insistente que Harry siempre había aborrecido por no poder abstenerse. 

― Sirius... ―comenzó el joven haciéndole ver a su padrino que no contestaría su pregunta. 

― Harry ―le respondió su padrino en tono autoritario―, no dejaré el tema por la paz hasta que me respondas. 

Y Harry permaneció callado mirándolo fijamente y dudando si debía o no decirle la verdad. 

Finalmente, el auror se decidió a resignarse en un suspiro cansado. 

― De acuerdo. Sí, si los haré. Y no ―logró decir ante el pronto argumento que su padrino ya estaba punto de soltar―, por más que insistas en que no lo haga, no te haré caso. Te aconsejo que dejes esto por la paz, Sirius. No hay manera de que me convenzas. Lo haré, y si tengo que hacerlo a escondidas, pues, tomaré el riesgo. 

― Pero Harry...

― Sirius, ya te dije que no moriré por hacer eso. ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por cualquier cosa?

― ¡Esto no es cualquier cosa!

― Pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado, en serio. No tienes idea de cuántas veces he tenido que pasar esto. No es nada fuera de lo común. 

― ¿Qué quieres decir? 

¡Rayos! Además de no saber mentir, también resulta que no puede ocultar las cosas. 

¡Rayos! 

― Eh... bueno... esto... ―¿y ahora qué decía? ¿Cómo salía de este apuro? Ni siquiera el Sirius de su tiempo sabía de estas cosas... nadie sabía, excepto él. 

― Harry... 

Rayos, rayos, rayos. 

― Bien... creo que la plática ha salido del tema inicial. Lo siento, pero lo demás no lo puedo decir. Creo que entenderán a qué me refiero. 

― Harry... de nuevo sales con otra mentira. ¿Te explicarás o no? ―dijo Sirius, en el tono más severo y autoritario que todos los presentes jamás habían escuchado. Incluso Severus se mantuvo expectante ante la reacción del auror. 

Rayos.... ¿Y ahora qué demonios decía? ¿Una excusa?.... Bueno, eso sería lo mejor. Una mentira ya estaba por completo descartada, gracias a su muy útil y conveniente magnífica habilidad para mentir; pero... la excusa, ¿cuál sería?...

¿Cuál?

― ¿Harry? 

Harry levantó la mirada y se enfrentó a un par de ojos azules serios que Harry no sabía si a propósito, trataban de inspirar intimidación. Rayos, ni siquiera le daba tiempo de inventar algo; esa maldita mirada penetradora que Harry ya muchas veces antes había enfrentado nunca le había dado tiempo de pensar en una salida de escape. 

Era como si ese maldito azul lo atrapara sin escapatoria. 

A merced de Sirius. 

Y Harry aborrecía esa maldita debilidad suya de perder ante Sirius de esta manera. 

El auror suspiró con resignación y cansancio al tiempo que se preparaba para buscar con las palabras correctas la mejor manera de explicarles esto. Les contaría la verdad... de acuerdo...

Pero por supuesto que no toda....

― De acuerdo. En... ―comenzó dando otro suspiro tratando de explicarles lo más calmadamente posible― en los entrenamientos que he tenido... han surgido varias especies de... eh... ―ahora tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta, se ayudó con un ademán― de... pruebas, que..., que me han hecho tener que soportar bajo diferentes tipos de situaciones, y... en verdad que son difíciles, y algunas son muy problemáticas y otras cansadas..., pero el punto es que gracias a eso, ya me he acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas..., es decir, con presión, debilidad y otros inconvenientes... ―frunciendo el entrecejo, y manteniendo a sus interlocutores en un expectante silencio, el chico se detuvo ante una duda final―. Rayos, no sé si me expliqué bien... ¿Ustedes me entendieron?

Mientras el joven pelirrojo negaba con la cabeza, la chica a su lado asintió con fuerza. 

― Sí, creo que sí. Supongo que dices que mientras más difícil la prueba, más fuerte eres, y puedes soportar más ―comentó tratando de dar su punto de vista―, ¿no es así?

Mientras el joven Weasley la veía sorprendido y a la vez con una expresión aburrida en la cara, debido a tanto libro metido en la cabeza de su compañera, Harry sonrió alegremente. 

― ¡Eso es, ´Mione! Cielos, me salvaste la vida. Creo que la próxima vez que hable, primero te lo digo a ti, y tú se los traduces. 

La chica no pudo mas que sonrojarse al cumplido y al percance de su nuevo apodo. 

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó Sirius aún serio. 

_Rayos_, Harry pensó, _aún no se le quita lo preocupado. _

_Por favor, Harry,_ se dijo a sí mismo, _piensa bien por una vez en tu vida: A Sirius jamás se le quitará la preocupación si de tu bienestar se trata. _

― Entonces ―contestó Harry―, significa que no hay problema, Sirius. No. Voy. A. Morir.

Pero aún con esa aclaración, Harry se percató que su padrino seguía mirándolo de una forma suspicaz. 

Uh uh... Nada bueno.... absolutamente nada bueno.

― Bien, entonces, Harry ―comenzó el director―. ¿Podremos al menos ayudarte en algo?

― Mmm... no lo creo, Albus. Pero de ser así, te aseguro que estarán avisados. 

― De acuerdo. 

Y Harry suspiró internamente de alivio al sentir la mirada de Sirius relajarse en él. No era que le incomodara, no. 

Era que temía que descubriera la verdad. 

¿Y cuál era esa verdad que incluso en su tiempo permanece sellada de los demás?

Que, Harry suspiró, en cada entrenamiento, en cada batalla, en cada pelea e incluso en cada palabra, Harry sentía algo... o más bien presentía algo. 

¿Qué?

Rayos, no sabía. 

Pero lo raro de esto, es que se presentaba con mayor intensidad en los momentos de calma. 

Justo como este.

Demonios. 

¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con los hechizos?

Que Harry realmente necesita fuerza para hacerlos. 

Fuerza que no tenía. 

Fuerza que ese presentimiento se llevaba.

Y que se lo devolvía unos instantes después.

Pero no igual, sino muy, muy diferentes. 

¿Cómo explicarlo?

Bueno, es como si alguien te quitara la túnica, y después te la regresara toda mojada y sucia. 

No te sentirías igual que antes. 

Te sentirías diferente, muy diferente. 

Ahora, si esto pasa con una túnica, imagínense con la fuerza. 

¿Extraño?

Tal vez. 

¿Preocupante?

Algo. 

¿Desesperante?

Mucho. 

¿Impotente?

Rayos, demasiado. 

Harry solo no sabía cuándo vendría ese presentimiento. 

¿Cuándo todo el mundo callara? ¿Ahí es cuando?

No. 

Cuando le viniera en gana. 

Porque Harry sabía que ese presentimiento estaba vivo.

Realmente vivo. 

Pero no era peligroso. 

O eso esperaba él. 

― Pero aún así sigo inconforme ―comentó Sirius, de nuevo poniendo rígida su mirada. 

― ¿Pero tú qué sugieres? ―preguntó Remus observándolo. 

― No lo sé. Pero esto no me gusta nada. _Nada._  

_Nada. Nada. _

_Nada. _

Eco resonando y acallando todo sonido exterior, toda sensación fuera de él. 

_Nada._

_Nada. _

_~ ¿Potter, puedes oírme? ~_

_~ ¿Potter? ~_

_Nada. _

_Nada. _

_~ ¿Qué? ~_

_~ Ah, estás despierto. Me alegro.~ _

_~ ¿Qué... qué pasó? ~_

_~ Dime tú. ~_

_~ ¿Quién eres? ~_

_~ ¿Duele? ~_

_..._

_~¿Qué? ~_

― ¿Harry, tú qué piensas? 

― ¿Eh? ―preguntó el auror saliendo del trance más extraño de su vida, y tratando de poner atención a lo que ahí estaban hablando. Fijo su mirada en Albus, y se dio cuenta, de que su meditación le costó mucho tiempo. 

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―cuestionó el director con un poco de preocupación. 

― Sí, Albus ―contestó con cansancio, a pesar de sentir las miradas de preocupación en él (y figuremos que Severus no está entre ellos)―. ¿Cuántas veces piensas preguntar eso? ―cuestionó con tono cansado y divertido. 

― Las veces que crea necesario ―contestó a su vez con mismo tono, pero aún preocupado. 

― Pues estoy bien ―dijo comentando para que ellos dejaran de preocuparse de él. O _sospechar_―. Ahora, ¿quieren saber lo que pasó con Voldemort? 

Un perfecto cambio de tema. Contarles lo que pasó le ayudará a olvidarse de este asunto. Ya advirtiéndoles que cuando él regresara a su tiempo, les borraría la memoria, comenzó a relatarles la historia. 

No les incluyó detalles específicos, como tampoco lo hizo con Albus. En temas extremadamente serios, Harry era muy bueno para fingir y mentir. Desgraciadamente, sólo en esos casos. 

Ahora sí, ya estando libre de sospechas y preguntas sobre el tema, ¿Qué rayos fue eso de hace un momento?

Fue un trance, sí. Pero fue... ¿fue ese presentimiento de nuevo?

Harry intuía que sí.

Pero esto jamás había pasado. 

¿Qué fue esa voz?

¿Era hombre o mujer?

Imposible de saber. 

Pero... esa sensación.... esa confusión... ese sometimiento...

¿Qué rayos fue?

Esto, ya no es un juego. 

De acuerdo, había que tomar cartas en el asunto. 

Harry decidió que tenía qué hacer algo. 

Pero no estaba preocupado. 

Siendo auror, Heredero de Gryffindor, y... El Niño que Vivió y Venció, era difícil preocuparse por algo tan sencillo como eso. 

Incluso si Voldie le susurraba algún estúpido poema al oído o en su mente no era razón de él para preocuparse. 

Bueno, si el poema es romántico, ahí sí es algo preocupante...

Pero, regresando al tema, en resumen: no había problema. 

Relatarles a sus interlocutores la máxima batalla existente durante la historia de la comunidad mágica, era algo interesante. 

Pero lo sería mucho, mucho más si les contara por lo menos la cuarta parte de lo que en verdad es. 

No esta milésima que ahora les está diciendo. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Le tomó por lo menos tres horas relatarles con "lujo de detalles" la pelea con Voldie. Si eso le tomó, ¿cuánto hubiera tratado con decirles TODO?.... ¿Tres días?

Habían decidido, al finalizar, y al término de la espera de la regularización del color de sus pieles, permitiendo por unos minutos que la palidez se fuera, que era mejor dejar la plática pendiente para otro día. 

¿Motivo principal?

La debilidad de Harry. Lo notaron muy cansado y, además, habían llegado a la conclusión de que eso, todo eso, era demasiada información para ellos. Necesitaban tiempo para asimilarla. 

¿Y Harry estaba en verdad débil?

Vaya que sí. 

Pero tampoco era para que se desmayara.

¿Verdad?

Después de acomodar algunas cosas en su despacho, y pensando que la remodelación de su dormitorio no le caería nada mal, el joven auror decidió salir a descansar su cuerpo antes de continuar con la dichosa tarea. 

Aire fresco siempre le hacía bien. Y eso era lo que pensaba hacer: Ir al lago. 

En otro caso, no hubiera salido sabiendo que toda la escuela se encontraba ahí, y en día de descanso, sólo para que al salir, miles de ojos y preguntas se posaran en él. No señor, eso nunca. 

Pero ahora, con el conocimiento de que la mayoría de la escuela iría a Hogsmeade, y que los demás chicos permanecerían en sus Salas Comunes, Harry decidió aventurarse a los desiertos pasillos de su tan añorado Hogwarts.  

Con la idea de que Albus en su despacho, Severus en las mazmorras, Sirius y Remus escondidos en casa del segundo, Ron y Hermione en Hogsmeade, no lo molestaría en lo que resta del día, Harry se permitió dejar volar sus recuerdos. 

Aquí, en Hogwarts, podría decirse que fue donde empezó a vivir, a nacer. Sí, aquí fue. 

Ahí, pasó siete magníficos años que los recuerda como los mejores de su vida. 

Hizo de todo ahí, y ahora, recorriendo esos pasillos de nuevo, y viendo recuerdos felices de su estancia en ese lugar, deseó estar de nuevo en el cuerpo de un adolescente para volver a revivir esas maravillosas experiencias. 

Rayos, tanto tiempo perdido, tanto tiempo exprimido y aprovechado al máximo, tanto tiempo ido...

Curioso que hablara de tiempo, cuando ha sido el primero en manejarlo con su cuerpo.

El primero. 

Le dijo a Albus y todos los demás de ahí, que el "conjuro" había salido mal, que fue un error que aún no sabía cómo remediar. 

Pero eso era mentira, una gran mentira. 

Ningún conjuro fue utilizado para viajar en el tiempo. 

Y él sí sabía cuál era el "error" que él había cometido. 

Él no necesitaba ningún conjuro para viajar en el tiempo. 

Era la primera vez que intentaba hacerlo, cierto, pero pudo hacerlo sin un conjuro. 

Sólo con su cuerpo y su mente. Era todo lo que necesitó. 

No obstante, Sirius no sabía nada de esto. Él dijo que necesitaba el conjuro, y Harry lo recitó sólo para que su padrino no sospechara nada. 

¿Sospechar qué?

Su poder. El inmenso poder. 

¿Y cuál fue su error?

Que Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a esta época, a este tiempo. 

¿Porqué?

Por algo, algo que él deseaba infinitamente cambiar. 

Pero no lo haría, no lo haría... 

¿O sí?

Harry se detuvo en seco al escuchar un sonido sordo en uno de los salones de clase. Estaba en el atardecer, pero aún así, la luz del salón, y de ese pasillo no se encontraba por ningún lugar. 

Se preguntó si había alguien dentro del salón. Porque... ese, ese salón, era uno que no estaba en uso. 

Para nadie. 

¿Alguien perdido?

Bueno... ir a revisar no mata a nadie. 

¿Cierto?

Se acercó cuidadoso a la puerta y no se preocupó de sacar la varita. Ya había tenido miles de entrenamientos sobre duelo, y, diciendo enfrente de nadie, y aún sin deseo de querer decírselo a su reflejo, Harry era el mejor en duelo que cualquier persona entenada para ello, incluso que los aurores.

La varita no se saca en su condición porque, primero, estaba en una escuela. Era imposible que algo pasara, y si iba en una actitud defensiva e incluso ofensiva, podría asustar a algún chico. En segundo, él no la necesitaba. Sabía hacer magia perfectamente sin la varita. Lo único que no podía hacer con su cuerpo y que la varita sí, era que salieran chispas de sus dedos. 

Eso era lo malo....

Harry se volvió a detener de sus pensamientos al escuchar otro golpe igual al anterior. Ahora, ahora lo que necesitaba más que nada, era cautela. 

Que alguien lo viera sin varita, indefenso, le ayudaba mucho. Cualquiera pensaría que era un débil y lo subestimaría con mucha facilidad. 

Así, con cuidado y sigilosamente, abrió con una lentitud muy paciente la puerta que permanecía entre-abierta. Seguido de una rechinido crujiente y tétrico, Harry pudo al fin lograr ver en la penumbra, el interior del salón. 

Caminó con extrema cautela dentro de éste, pero a la vez pareciendo mirar la decoración con desinterés. Se internó con paso lento hasta el centro, y desde ahí, observó todo el salón, teniendo ahora el alcance a todo el espacio interior. 

A simple vista, no había nadie. Y simplemente pudo ser el viento que tiró algo. Nada de qué preocuparse. 

Pero Harry sabía, había alguien detrás de él. 

Viéndolo fijamente, y con una brava intensidad. 

El rechinado de la puerta, seguido de otro golpe tosco, le aseguró a Harry que la persona detrás de él había cerrado la puerta. Un suave murmuro, y un sonido metálico, le hizo saber a Harry que el cerrojo había sido puesto, y reforzado. 

Y Harry se volteó lentamente aún sintiendo esa fría mirada. 

Encontrándose con los ojos del otro, Harry vio que una sonrisa maliciosa y cruel aparecía en la persona de enfrente. 

Una sonrisa cruel que mostraba en sus ojos la idea de tenerlo a su merced. 

Él, tenía atrapado a Harry Potter. 

¿Qué ironía, no?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ah... ha... ¿qué les pareció? ¿Quién creen que será, uh?

Colin: Tal vez es Peeves. 

Oliver: Mmm...no lo creo, Colin. 

Pues tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima semana. 

Colin: Oye, ¿Oliver?

Oliver: ¿Sí?

Colin: ¿Ya me vas a enseñar lo que es un slash? 

Oliver: o_O

JAJA..... Sí, Colin, Oliver. Ya. Te. Va. A. Enseñar. Lo. Que. Un. Slash. Es.

Oliver:.....

Colin: ¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir?

No, te va a enseñar... JAJAJA......

Colin: ¿Oliver? ¿Me vas a enseñar?

Oliver: ....

Colin: ¿Saben qué? Yo pienso que es algún tipo de Artes Oscuras. 

....

¿Qué?

Colin: Bueno, sí. ¿No?

Oliver: Eh... ¡sí! ¡Eso! Eso... eso es... sí, eso es... Artes Oscuras. Así que no lo hagas, ¿eh, Colin?

Colin: ¿Qué no haga un slash? 

Oye, él puede hacerlo si desea. ¿Acaso eres homofóbico? ¿Qué tienes contra ellos? 

Oliver: Eh... no, nada. Pero... pero... 

Colin: ¿Es bueno o malo, entonces?

Oliver: Malo. 

¿Malo? ¿No vas a dejarlo hacer su propio juicio?

Oliver: ¿Sabes qué? No me gustó venir aquí. De haber sabido. 

Oye, yo no saqué el tema. 

Oliver: ¿Y acaso yo sí?

Colin: Oigan, ¿no quieren una fotografía de Harry? Se la tomé en un partido de quidditch. 

Mira, ¿porqué no mejor nos despedimos?

Oliver: Pues yo creo que es lo mejor. 

Oye, Oliver, no me dijiste si tenías novia o no...

Oliver: ¿¡Qué!?

Mis queridos lectores, les agradezco hayan leído esta historia. Vendremos con más la próxima semana, si Voldie y sus mortífagos nos dejan, porque han amenazado con atacar mi ciudad. Ahora, si gustan sugerir algunos presentadores, pueden hacerlo. 

Colin: ¡Que sea yo, que sea yo! 

Oliver: Yo tengo que practicar, así que no podré. 

Como sea, ustedes pueden elegir. Manden reviews, howlers y lechuzas. Todo es bien recibido. ¡Gracias!

Oliver: Sí, eh... muchas gracias, chicos y chicas. Nos veremos la próxima. 

Colin: ¡Sí, sí!

Oliver, ¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la noche?

Oliver: ¿Qué?

Colin: ¿Nadie quiere una fotografía de Harry? Salió muy bien. ¡Le puse efectos especiales! 


	7. Encontrando consuelo

**"Una versión del futuro". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: La adorada Jo, es dueña de todo. Pero, si por pura casualidad, se le da una muy buena  vaga idea, y se le ocurre darme los derechos, pues... luego les aviso... Mientras tanto... Harry Potter no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes. Sólo a Jo la iluminó el sol....

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

_Una profecía se ha propagado a través de los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Una profecía que, a pesar de que muy pocos seres la conocen, ha decidido tomar vida propia y escapar de las paredes del castillo. Una profecía, que ha decidido conocer al mundo y enseñarle a éste lo que viene a presagiar. No con palabras, ni tampoco con insinuaciones. Con hechos, sólo con hechos que prueben la veracidad de la que está compuesta esta muy importante profecía. _

_Sin embargo, para su desgracia, esta misma lleva consigo las palabras que le indican no deberá revelar esa información hasta sino lo que serán muchos, muchos años. _

_Una nueva generación de brujas y magos llegará opacando a la vieja. Valor y orgullo al frente de sus estandartes. Astucia e inteligencia presagiando la justicia. Esta nueva generación, demostrará el coraje suficiente para vencer a su enemigo. _

_Esta generación que luchará contra aquél que se hará llamar lord Voldemort. Esta generación, que a diferencia de su antecesora, no temerá decir el nombre del "Innombrable". Esta generación, que pertenecerá al alumnado del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, conformada por las cuatro casas. Esta generación, que destruirá definitivamente, al máximo exponente de la cruel oscuridad. _

_~ Hogwarts, Una Historia ~ Página 54, Capítulo III, Inciso a.  _

Ahora bien, si ustedes son miembros de esta generación, he de solicitarles se informen con Madame Pince, en la biblioteca de la escuela, que ahí se les informará sobre los datos que necesitan para formar una **nueva agrupación** en contra del Señor Tenebroso, lord Voldemort. 

Se está formando una nueva agrupación, pero su nombre aún no será revelado. Es secreto. Sólo los integrantes la conocerán. 

Aquél que desee unirse, favor de hacer lo antes requerido. 

Gracias. 

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bien, me alegro. ¡Ahora, viene el séptimo capítulo!

Antes de pasar a otro tema, debo decirles que este capítulo es un tanto extraño. Sin embargo, no deja de ser importante. Es algo así que yo podría llamar un "extra", pero, ustedes pueden llamarlo como sea. Así que, puede o no puede gustarles. En ambas maneras, ya no puedo hacer nada, pues ya está publicado. Aquellos que no les gusten, mis disculpas, les prometo el próximo capítulo será mucho, mucho mejor en compensación. A los que sí, pues, gracias, y esperen más acción. Puede, y sólo puede, que este capítulo se salga un poco de lo cursi. Sorry! 

Ahora, he de decirles quiénes son los presentadores de este capítulo.... Démosle la bienvenida a....

¡Percy Weasley!

Percy: Hola, hola. Ejem... Buenos días. Estoy muy complacido de estar aquí...y..

¡Ay ya córtale, Percy!

Percy: Em... sí. Lo siento, no... no sabía, les pido disculpas. 

¡Ah! ¿No es tan lindo?

Percy: Er... disculpa... ¿quién?

Ay, todo un ángel. Debo decirles, mis lectores, que me parece que este es un personaje muy entretenido. 

Percy: Lo siento, sigo sin entender. 

¡Ay, que lindo!

Percy: Eh.. sí, claro. Como tú digas. 

¡Ay!... Ejem... ahora, el siguiente presentador.... 

¡Lee Jordan!

Lee: ¡Hey, hola! 

Percy: ¿Lee? ¿Tú, aquí?

Lee: Ajá... ¿qué te parece?

Percy: Pe-pero...

Lee: Bueno, si tus hermanos ya habían salido, ¿porqué yo no? Si salió Neville, que no vaya a salir yo... 

Percy: Eh.. sí, bueno...

Lee: Oye, no me vas a quitar puntos aquí, ¿verdad? Ni tampoco me vas a sermonear, ¿cierto?

Percy: Mira, eso depende de ti, jovencito...

Sí, sí. Luego se pelean, ¿sí? Ahora, ¿qué les parece si me hacen el grandísimo favor de contestar los reviews?

Lee: ¡Genial!

Percy: Será todo un placer. 

¡Ay, qué lindo!

Percy: ¿Lindo qué, perdón?

¡Y es tan cortés y educado!

Lee: ¿De quién está hablando?

Percy: Por Merlín, espero que no de mí. 

A **vicu-malfoy:** Hola, jovencita. ¿Qué si es Malfoy? Pues... en un segundo lo verás... Sobre el profesor Snape, la autora te comenta que, efectivamente, sí tiene un secreto, pero, lamentablemente no te enterarás hoy. La autora dice que realmente lamenta mucho que la tortura que tú mencionas te esté afectando mucho, pero que si no lo hace de esa manera, tal vez la historia no sería tan interesante. Sobre que venga Malfoy del futuro, creo que no será posible, lo siento. Pero –sí, hay un pero-, pero la autora dice que lo podrás ver en vivo y a todo color en la secuela de esta historia, que será al final de ésta. Lamentablemente, tendrás que esperar algunos meses para que eso pase. La autora, para mi real desagrado, ha dicho que ella piensa, y que dará por hecho que Harry y Malfoy serán unos de los personajes más sexys que ella haya conocido en toda su vida. Así que, te asegura que deberás traer un babero en cuanto la secuela empiece. La continuación, gracias a ti, se hizo pronto. La autora te agradece que le guste su historia. Sería muy amable de tu parte si continuaras escribiendo. Gracias. 

¡Ay, que lindo! ¡Tan cortés!

Lee: Percy, ¿seguro que no habla de ti?

Percy: Reza por que no...

Lee: Bueno...

A **Jack Dawson:** Oye, amigo. ¡Cálmate! En unos segundos sabrás quién es, no te preocupes. No te podemos decir si fue un mortífago o el Innombrable, pero dentro de poco, sabrás. Sí, a la autora también le gusta que Harry pueda dominar magia sin varita, y te asegura que verás mucha más. Te agradece mucho, y te pide que mandes otro review. ¡Adiós!

Este chico me agrada... 

Percy: Sí, a mí también. 

Lee: Lo dices sólo por quedar bien, Percy....

Percy: No, eso no es cierto...

A **silverstar: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Sí, la autora notó que mandaste dos reviews y te agradece por querer intentar poner el segundo. ¿Te gusta el sentimentalismo? Bueno, entonces, la autora desea con toda el alma que este capítulo te guste. Y si, la secuela sigue en pie. Sólo que pasará un par de meses antes de que eso sea realizado. Es un hecho, sí. Pero las palabras no valen nada si no hay pruebas. El chico Colin dejó algunas fotografías antes de que la autora lo corriera esta mañana. Están en la biblioteca de la escuela, y deberás pedírselas a Madame Pince. La verdad, no sé qué hacen ahí. Sí, están firmadas. Y hay del profesor Lupin, pero del Sr. Black no. La autora promete pedirle a Colin que tome algunas, y ella te informará cuándo serán publicadas en la biblioteca. Del profesor Snape, la autora te avisa que es un caso perdido, ya que Colin no tiene pensado acercársele para nada.

Ahora, sí. La autora dice que es cierto, que las conversiones femeninas son muy... interesantes. He de avisarle a mi madre para que regañe a Ginny por su mal comportamiento, pero... ¿porqué dices que no te agrada mi hermana? Bueno, como sea. Tal vez me confundí. Espera... ¿quieres que los chicos tengamos envidia?... ¿De Harry?

Jajajaja.. ¡sí! ¡Que tengan envidia! ¡Ya verán lo que haré en futuros capítulos!

Lee: ¡Oye! Mira, que si veo a cierto profesor... (crujido de nudillos)

JAJAJAJA.... ¡Lee está celoso! 

Lee: ¡No lo estoy!

Percy: Como sea, haré todo lo posible para que la autora no nos haga sentirnos celosos, pero... no prometo nada. La imagen física de Harry, es decir, descripción con lujo de detalles –según la autora, pero se le está cayendo la baba, así que no sé qué signifique eso-, se verá, pero en el próximo capítulo, en este no. Que por razones que más adelante verás, no se pudo poner aquí.

La broma a mí, en lo personal, me pareció cruel, pero la autora dice que a ella sí le gustó, en fin... 

Lo del Sr. Black como entrenador de Harry, déjame explicártelo. El Sr. Black si es el entrenador de Harry, y le pone pruebas muy intensas y duras, pero, el Sr. Black sabe que tiene todo controlado, pues él controla estas pruebas. Ahora bien, fuera de estas pruebas el Sr. Black teme por el bienestar de Harry, porque no sabe qué o quién pueda dañarlo. En eso es sobreprotector. No lo deja salir siquiera de la casa cuando una situación extrema se llega a dar. 

La autora dice que explicará lo que pasó en la batalla final entre Harry y el Innombrable, pero que no hoy. Dice, que para tu desgracia, es sólo para mantener el suspenso... –o sea que en otras palabras, sólo se está burlando de ti-.

¡Percy! ¡Eso no es cierto! 

Percy: Sí, bueno... lo siento. Sobre con quién habla Harry en su interior, pues... no, no es doble personalidad. Y no, la idea de que Harry absorbió al Innombrable tampoco es cierta aquí, pero... que la autora te desea suerte porque a ella también le parece una idea muy interesante para un fic que parece ser prometedor. Gracias por tu review. 

La verdad que sí me parece muy interesante eso. Ya quisiera verlo publicado. 

Lee: Mi turno... 

A **Joyce Granger: **¡Hola! La autora dice que actualizó lo más rápido que pudo para que no te llevaran a algún manicomio. La actualización es rápida, sólo porque tú lo pediste. Así que, disfruta este capítulo, chica. Gracias. 

De veras me asusté por esa chica. Dijo que se iba a desesperar si no actualizaba rápido. 

Percy: Entonces hiciste lo correcto...

A **snmh: **¡Hola! La autora dice que agradece que esta historia te guste tanto como para tenerla en tus favoritas. Sí, a la autora también le gusta la idea general del fic. Gracias. El apodo del profesor Remus, todavía no se sabe cuándo. Pero, lamentablemente no hoy. Lo siento. Lo del profesor Snape, es un secreto que tampoco será revelado hoy. Y, parte de lo que Harry vino a hacer del futuro, está aquí. Sólo parte. La autora dice que no pudo poner a Draco de presentador, porque, como en unos momentos verás, Draco será co-protagonista de este capítulo. La autora espera que eso sea suficiente. Pero, en algún otro futuro él aparecerá, no te preocupes. Gracias, y vuelve a escribir. 

Lee: Sí, sigo yo...

A **La_MaS_PiLLaDa: **Hola, Laura, ¿cómo estás? A mí, a diferencia de ti, no me gustó que las chicas estuvieran diciendo cosas tan insolentes y atrevidas como esas. Oye, Harry no es Dios para estar alabándolo así. En fin... La autora, muy a mi pesar, ha dicho que ella tiene un babero al lado del al computadora, para cada vez que se imagina a Harry. Yo sé que son mentiras, pero...

¡Lee!

Lee: Pero... pero... Pero sobre si Harry está casado, lo verás hoy, y eso es especialmente por ti, a tu pregunta. ¿Quieres un H/G? La autora dice que lo siente, pero que esa pareja no se verá en esta historia. Dice que lo siente muchísimo. 

La autora dice que le halaga mucho que recuerdes su otro fic, y que ella aprecia mucho tus comentarios. Gracias por escribir, y vuelve a hacerlo, Laura. 

Esa chica me agrada. ¿Sabían que a ella le gusta mucho mi otro fic? Sí, sí. ¿cómo olvidar a esta joven?

Percy: Seguro es una buena chica...

A **Renialt: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? La autora te agradece por poder mandar un review, que para ella significa mucho. La autora dice también que le ha echado una mirada a tus fics, que son de Card Captor Sakura. Ahora, preguntémosle a la autora si conoce algo de esta serie animada. 

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Amo esa serie! ¡Y más a Syaoran! ¿Oye, no te parece que Eriol le da un aire a Harry? ¡Rayos! Imagínate a Harry con la misteriosa y perturbante mirada de Eriol! ¡Ahhhhh!

Percy: Sí, bueno, ella dice que tus historias están interesantes, y que aburrido, no sería una definición para tus historias. Gracias, y sigue así. 

Lee: ¿Qué demonios es Cap Cato Sakua? 

Percy: ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saber? Aquí nada más me dan el guión, y yo lo leo...

Lee: Creo que es una especie de comida o algo así...

A **Arix: **Hola, Colin no está aquí, pero no te preocupes. No creo que le importe mucho que no lo hayas tomado en cuenta. La autora dice que no, lo más probable es que nunca vaya a decir algo claro. Pero, ella te dice, que Harry viene del futuro... Eso es algo claro, ¿no? ¡Gracias por tu review, y manda otro!

Percy: Si, mi turno...

A **elizabeth: **Hola, jovencita. La autora te agradece que te guste mucho su historia, no sabes cuánto le alegra. No te preocupes, Colin dejó algunas fotos antes de irse, y sí, están firmadas. Hay fotos de Harry y del profesor Lupin solamente. Y creo que algunas de Oliver. La están dando en la biblioteca.  Tienes que decirle a Madame Pince que te dé una. Gracias por tu review, y manda otro, chica. 

Lee: Bien, voy yo...

A **Luadica: **Oye, ¿qué si es Malfoy? Bueeno.... Sí, sabemos que Snape no sonríe, eso jamás se ha visto. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez estés en lo correcto. Gracias por tu review, y si quieres mandar otro. 

Percy: Ejem...

A **Dadaiiro: **Primero que nada, debo advertirte que la autora se ha desmayado. Está muy pálida y está murmurando algo así como que esto no puede ser.... Creo que el que tú le mandaras otro review, la sacó de quicio. Mucha impresión para ella. Supongo que no se acaba de creer que una de sus ídolos ha vuelto a hablarle. 

Mientras ella está en el piso, yo te digo que es muy amable de tu parte que te agrade el capítulo. No me pareció divertido que Ginny hablara así de Harry, tan desvergonzadamente, peor como ya dije, le avisaré a mamá. 

Sobre el apodo que la autora usó para llamar a El Innombrable, pues ella me había dicho que le había parecido divertido. Pero con eso no se juega. ¡Estamos hablando del Señor Tenebroso, por Merlín! No sé cómo pueden llevar esto tan a la ligera. La autora ya antes me había dicho que lo que le comentaste del grupo musical le pareció interesante. Tal vez podrías hacerle el favor de mencionarle cómo se llama la historia, o algo de información. Digo, yo se lo diré cuando despierte.... 

La autora hubiera dicho, o yo supongo, que espera con ansias a tu próximo capítulo. No puede esperar más a verlo actualizado. ¡Muchas gracias!

Lee: Oye, Percy, ¿sigue desmayada? 

Percy: Mmm... creo que sí. Nunca pensé que alguien le fuera a causar tanta impresión. 

Lee: Bueno...

A **Shagy Sirius: ** Hey, hola. La autora me había dicho que a ella también le parecía que la plática no estuvo muy placentera para ella, pero dijo que en otros capítulos trataría de enmendar eso. El secreto de Snape se sabrá a su tiempo, pero hoy no. La autora me había dicho que no había problema en que no aportaras ideas, y había dicho que te agradecía hasta el alma que pensaras así de ella. La autora había dicho que eres perfecto para el nuevo grupo, que por eso no te preocuparas. 

La primera clase de Harry la verás en el próximo capítulo, no en este. Lamento eso. 

Lo de Harry(21) de que llamara al de 15 como otra persona, es sólo, sólo por modestia. A Harry no le gusta llamar mucho la atención, eso lo sabes. La autora había dicho que ella pensaba que esto de no querer la atención, y de ser modesto, había creado una marca psicológica en él. No le gusta llamarse a sí mismo por a su nombre. Piensa inconscientemente, que si lo hace, tal vez se estuviera presumiendo a sí mismo. 

La autora no sigóloca, o psicóloga, como se diga, pero había dicho que ella piensa más o menos eso. 

¿Qué? ¿Qué...? ¡Ah! ¡Ella mandó un review!

Percy: Sí, y lamento informarte que ya le contestamos hace tiempo. 

Aw...

Lee: Pero, Shagy Sirius falta por responder. 

¡Ah, sí! Shagy Sirius, ¡muchas gracias! Perdón por no estar presente, pero los chicos ya sabían lo que te tenían que decir. ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias!

Percy: Y, eso es todo.

Lee: Sí, es un alivio haber terminado. 

¡Oye! ¡Sé respetuoso!

Lee: No, lo que pasa es que tengo una broma urgente qué hacer....

¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién?

Percy: ¡Ni se te ocurra, Lee!

Lee: Vamos, Percy, no seas aguafiestas. 

Percy: ¡Dije que no!

Lee: De acuerdo. 

Y supongo que lo intentarás después, ¿no, Lee?

Lee: Puedes apostar a ello. 

**Capítulo 7_: "Encontrando consuelo"._**

(chicos y chicas, si no os gusta, por favor perdonadme)

(boys and girls, if this doesn´t like you, please forgive me)

(chicos y chicas, si esto no les gusta, por favor, perdónenme) 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Y Harry sonrió abiertamente al saber ante quién él se "intimidaba".

Su sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para el otro.

―  ¿Qué te alegra tanto, Potter? ―preguntó aún con malicia pero con una pequeña dosis de curiosidad. 

―  Nada, Sr. Malfoy. ( n/a: ¡Hey!, vicu-malfoy, La_MaS_PiLLaDa, Luadica, ¡adivinaron! ¡Felicidades! ^_^) Dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? ―dijo con misma sonrisa y tono divertido. 

―  Bien ―contestó el joven con un aire autoritario―, quiero que sepas que aún sigo sin creerte. 

―  Bueno, no me sorprende. Dime, ¿qué sugieres para ponerme a prueba?

―  Imposible... ¿Al famoso Harry Potter no se le ocurre nada? ―dijo con un tono sarcástico. 

Harry ignoró ese tono y se decidió a acabar de una vez por todas esto: no se sentía de buen humor para continuar esta tontería. 

―  De acuerdo ―contestó Harry con un tono seguro, y, avanzando rápidamente hacia Malfoy, sin siquiera darle tiempo a éste de enterarse qué estaba pasando―. Quédate quieto. Esto no dolerá. 

― ¿Qué demo...? ―preguntó el chico confundido por la impulsividad del "profesor" y sin saber qué hacer. Preparó su varita, sí; pero por alguna razón, tal vez por la actitud de "Potter", Draco no se movió lo suficiente para apartarse de la incómoda y extraña situación. 

Para cuando se dio cuenta, "Potter" tenía ambas manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. 

Draco intentó forcejear, porque la situación le parecía en extremo incómoda, pero Potter logró inmovilizarlo. 

― Quédate quieto. Dije que no dolería. No te voy a lastimar. Ahora, cierra los ojos ―dijo el auror al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y sumía su rostro en una expresión de profunda concentración. 

Viendo sus posibilidades, y, extrañamente dejando de lado su orgullo, Draco cerró los ojos tentado por la curiosidad de qué pasaría, y obligado por cegar la escena de ver a Potter tan cerca de él. 

Y, en un suspiró que fingió cansado y resignado, dándole un toque de fastidio, Draco cerró los ojos. 

Primero, nada pasó, y Draco comenzó a impacientarse. Estaba por decírselo a Potter, cuando un brilló cegó sus ojos a través de sus párpados.

Luego, todo pareció dar vueltas fuera de él, e imágenes extrañas y sonidos indiferentes a éstas vinieron a su mente con mucha rapidez; tanto, que comenzó a marearse. 

" Relájate, ¿quieres? Si lo haces, las náuseas se irán."

Potter. 

En su cabeza.  En su mente. 

¿Qué diablos hacía Potter ahí? 

¡Que salga!

"Mira, Draco. Pediste una prueba. Ahora, atente a las consecuencias. Además, no voy a lastimarte. ¿De qué te preocupas?"

Potter está en su cabeza y él pide que no se preocupe. 

Ja, ¿Ya se puede reír?

"Draco, ¿alguna vez en tu vida, de pura casualidad, llegaste a ser optimista?"

Que estúpida pregunta. Y muy graciosa, por cierto. 

Ja, ja. 

"Me pregunto si tus primeras palabras fueron igual de sarcásticas."

Y otra vez con eso. 

Espera... 

¿Él puede leer la mente, es decir, _su_ mente?

"Sip. Así que cuidado con lo que piensas de mí, Draco".

Genial. 

Y ahora sucede que Potter puede leer sus pensamientos. 

Más que genial. 

"De acuerdo. Ya fue mucha plática. Relájate, necesito que lo hagas."

¿Relajarse? 

¿Con él en su cabeza?

Debe estar bromeando. 

"Draco, ¿querías ver la prueba, o no?

Bueno, eso sí, pero...

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperas?" 

De acuerdo, de acuerdo....

Lo que sea con tal de callar al idiota. 

"¡Hey!"

Correcto. Relajarse...

Relajarse...

Sólo relajarse....

_Relajarse...._

_Relajarse...._

_"Lo siento... pero así debe ser...Debe pagar..."_

_......_

_"No... por favor, no... Otra cosa, por favor. Todo menos _eso_."_

_......_

_"Sabes cómo son los castigos aquí. Cometes un error, y te atienes a las consecuencias. Eso tú ya lo sabes."_

_......_

_"Sí, pero... pero tal vez otra oportunidad. Por favor, _no_..."_

_......_

_"Mira, chico, ni siquiera tu vida puede salvarla. No gastes energía de más. Ya está decidido."_

_......_

_"Daré lo que sea, haré lo que sea... Su error puede enmendarse... Yo podría hacerlo..."_

_......_

_"Muy tarde, chico. _**Ella ya está muerta**_."_

_......_

_Muerta..._

_Muerta..._

_Muerta..._

_"¿Q-qué?"_

_......_

_"La muy estúpida cometió un error, sí. Podía enmendarse, es cierto. Pero, era un estorbo a mis planes. No servía para nada. Así que, la quité del camino. Eso es todo."_

_......_

_Estorbo..._

_La quité del camino..._

_Muerta..._

_"N-no... no.. ella no... ella no... no, no, no..."_

_......_

_"Oh, sí, chico. Y déjame decirte, que su muerte me fue muy placentera. Draco, ¿sabías que tu madre grita divinamente?"_

_......_

― **¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡BASTA!**

     ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO!

― Cálmate, Draco, está bien... ya todo está bien.... ―dijo Harry abrazando al chico que temblaba bajo sus brazos. 

Lo único que Draco sabía era que todo eso había sido una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla. Sólo eso, sólo eso. Se aferró a lo que pudo, y trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo había sido una pesadilla. 

Harry abrazó al chico con un poco más de fuerza al sentir que éste se aferraba a él tan desesperadamente escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Sintió el peso del chico irse pesadamente hacia el suelo, y tuvo que arrodillarse para no caer junto con el chico. 

Podría decirse que Harry fue terriblemente cruel y despiadado por mostrarle a Draco la muerte de su madre hecha por Voldemort. Pero Harry sabía que él tenía que hacer eso... 

Por más que les doliera a ambos. 

No debía cambiar el curso del tiempo, cierto. 

Pero Harry ya había llegado a una conclusión hacía unos momentos: De que sí podía cambiar el tiempo, aunque fuera sólo un poco. 

Y no dejaría que Draco perdiera a su madre. 

No dejaría que el chico se convirtiera en un mortífago. 

Le enseñaría a lo que se enfrentaba si hacía eso. 

Le enseñó a lo que se iba a enfrentar si seguía los pasos de su padre. 

Y de la manera más cruel y salvaje. 

Sintiendo los brazos de Draco aferrarse aún más a él, Harry empezó inconscientemente a mecer al chico abrazándolo lo más suave y fuertemente que pudo. 

Sintió su túnica húmeda y Harry se sintió terriblemente insensible e inhumano. 

― Draco, no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien te lo prometo ―dijo en voz suave al chico en sus brazos―. Supongo que piensas que soy un monstruo por mostrarte eso, pero, ¿sabes por qué lo hice? ―preguntó como si lo estuviera haciendo a un niño pequeño. Sintiendo la negación suave y lenta con la cabeza en su pecho, Harry continuó―: Porque quiero que cambies eso; quiero que salves a tu madre. 

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que Harry esperó pacientemente la reacción de Draco, y, unos segundos después, la espera dio resultados. 

Draco levantó su cabeza y le dio una mirada directa a Harry en los ojos. Draco lo miraba con dolor, terror, desconcierto, curiosidad y... esperanza. 

― ¿Q-qué? ―dijo en un murmuro suave, con un nudo en la garganta. 

Harry le dio una sonrisa pequeña de ánimo. 

― Quiero que salves a tu madre, Draco. Puedes hacerlo. 

― Pero... ¿c-có-cómo...? ―preguntó el chico confundido aún mirándolo fijamente mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla derecha. 

―Puedes cambiar la historia, Draco. Eso no ha pasado aún, y pasará dentro de algunos años. Pero, esto sólo pasará si te unes a Voldemort. Si te conviertes en mortífago.

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle cómo sabía de su futura iniciación: Seguro que ya sabía todo de él. Sólo guardó silencio y se dispuso a aclarar su mente para pensar detenidamente. 

― ¿Cuándo... cuándo será mi iniciación? ―preguntó mirando al rostro serio de Harry. 

―  No sé la fecha exacta. Pero sé que será en tu sexto año, en abril ―dijo Harry seriamente. Y luego, después de una pausa en silencio, el auror continuó―. Draco, sé que si me creyeras, harías hasta lo imposible por salvar a tu madre. Así es que necesito que me creas. Dime, ¿me crees? ―dijo mirándolo a los ojos grises. 

Draco pensó detenidamente por un momento. 

Las escenas que vio fueron muy reales. 

Y aún si fueran falsas, Draco estaba seguro el Señor Tenebroso podría llegar a hacer eso. 

Lo cual era más que probable. 

Draco ya lo había sabido, pero, sinceramente, él no esperaba que algo tan drástico pudiera suceder. 

Pero, aún quedaba una pregunta en el aire. 

― ¿Porqué me estás diciendo esto? ―dijo en un tono sospechoso pero aún sin apartarse siquiera un poco de sus brazos. Harry parpadeó confundido y frunció el entrecejo, claramente no entendiendo la pregunta. 

― ¿Perdón?

― Quiero decir, ¿porqué me muestras esto? ¿Sólo para salvar a mi madre? 

Y ahí Harry comprendió. 

― Ah... Bueno, sí, esa es una de las razones...

― ¿Y otra es? ―preguntó con curiosidad. Curiosidad al ver el tono tan sincero que Harry usaba. 

― Otra, es que tenerte de nuestro lado, a nuestro contrario, es mucho mejor. Vivirás más feliz del nuestro, eso puedo asegurártelo. También... 

―¿También? ―preguntó cuando Harry pareció dudar. 

― Bueno... así algunas personas no morirán... 

― ¿Morir? ¿Maté a alguien? ―preguntó aterrado. ¿Es un asesino? Es decir, él iba a serlo, cierto... 

Pero no estaba listo, no ahora, no ahora...

―No, Draco, tú no eres un asesino ―dijo en un tono suave de convencimiento―. Y, si no sigues el camino de Voldemort, no te convertirás en uno, y salvarás a tu madre. 

Draco permaneció en silencio ante esto. 

― Entonces, ¿qué harás? ―preguntó  Harry después de un tiempo, esperando impacientemente la respuesta. 

― Yo... no me uniré a Voldemort ―anunció con voz determinada. 

Y Harry le dio una gran sonrisa. 

―Me alegro, Draco. Y no sabes cuánto. Te aseguro que disfrutarás mucho más tu vida de esa manera. 

Draco asintió con la cabeza y volvió a esconder su cabeza tratando de darle un sentido a todo lo que había pasado. 

Extrañamente, se sentía demasiado bien dentro de este abrazo. Y más le complacía que Harry no había tratado de separarlo, sino todo lo contrario. 

Draco en toda su vida, jamás había recibido un abrazo paternal y cariñoso de su padre, o por lo menos que él recordara. 

Su madre, sólo algunas veces. Pero los abrazos de su madre nunca eran suficientes. 

Para este entonces, Draco ya debería haber aprendido a no necesitar cariño ni abrazos. Él sabía que ya debería haberlo hecho. 

Pero sencillamente, le parecía imposible. 

Lo ocultaba de los demás, e incluso de sus padres. 

Pero él sabía, que lo que más quería, en vez de poder y dinero, era amistad. 

Amigos. 

Y a Draco no le importaba si nadie lo entendía: él quería tener amigos. 

Y no le importaba si permanecía abrazado a Potter durante todo el día. 

Esto era exactamente lo que quería. 

Potter se comportaba como un hermano mayor, alguien protector y amigable que estaba ahí, para él. 

Un hermano mayor que Draco siempre había deseado. 

Alguien con quién ir en las noches de pesadillas. 

Alguien con quién divertirse en las tardes solitarias de la Mansión Malfoy. 

Alguien, que a Draco no le importaría si Potter tomaba ese lugar. 

― ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ―preguntó Potter con voz consternada y preocupada, pero a la vez suave.  

Draco asintió suavemente y se aferró más al abrazo no importándole nada más que eso. Sinceramente, no quería que el abrazo terminara. No quería que Potter se fuera. Y la pregunta que hizo, a Draco le pareció una insinuación para que esto terminara. 

Para que sus vidas volvieran a separase de nuevo. 

Pero, por favor. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

¿En verdad creyó por un momento que Potter querría tomar el lugar de un hermano mayor?

¿En verdad pensó eso?

― No sé si tengas planes de ir a Hogsmeade hoy, pero si quieres, te llevo ―sugirió Potter desinteresadamente―. Necesito algunas cosas, y tal vez pueda aprovechar esta oportunidad. ¿Qué dices? ―mencionó al final con una sonrisa. 

Y Draco no supo qué contestar. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirar a Potter. 

Él no quería irse tampoco. 

Potter no quería separarse de él. 

No quería.

Pero Draco no sentía con ánimos para ir a un lugar lleno de gente. 

No había ido a Hogsmeade para acorralar a Potter, pero ahora, sabiendo lo de su madre...

Sabiendo lo de su madre, no sentía ganas de ir a ver a todas esas personas reír y disfrutar del día. 

Pero tampoco quería separase de Potter. 

No quería... No...

Draco no contestó y cambió repentinamente la posición del abrazo, ahora escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Harry. Sus brazos aún con fuerza apretándose contra la espalda del auror. 

Y Harry permaneció en silencio comprendiendo la situación. 

Oye, si te dicen que tu madre va a morir, y te sientes un poco culpable por eso... Por que eso es lo que Harry sentiría...

Pues, no te sentirías con humor de ir a disfrutar de un día de compras, ¿no?

Y Harry suponía que Draco tampoco le apetecía en lo absoluto ir con él. 

El hecho de que lo abrazara así, era porque Harry era el único en la habitación. 

Y Harry sabía esto. 

Pero no le importaba. Apoyaría a Draco aunque el chico no quisiera. 

― De acuerdo ―comentó Harry después de unos momentos en silencio―. Supongo que no te sientes con ganas de ir a Hogsmeade, ¿no? Bien, ¿qué te parece si te dejo en tu sala común? ―preguntó creyendo que esta era la mejor opción. 

Pero Draco no contestó. No quiso contestar. 

Harry supuso que era la depresión de la futura muerte de su madre, así que siguió en silencio, tratando de reconfortar al chico. Nunca separándose de él. 

Porque el abrazo sólo terminaría cuando Draco lo deseara. 

Por su parte, Draco no deseaba contestar, ni moverse de ahí. 

Lo de su madre era traumante, sí. 

Pero ahora ya no le importaba mucho eso. 

Más que nada, era mantener el mayor tiempo posible este abrazo. 

Y disfrutarlo. 

Quedarse así para siempre. 

No dejar ir a Potter nunca. 

Y que su vida alcanzara lo suficiente para disfrutar esto por completo. 

Para alcanzar a llenar todo ese vacío en su interior. 

Aún si tenía que morir en los brazos de Potter. 

El orgullo, el dinero, el poder, todo eso ya no importaba. 

No le avergonzaba estar ahí, aún cuando su rostro permanecía escondido, tratando de evitar los ojos de Potter. 

Draco pensaba que si se movía siquiera un poco, todo esto terminaría. 

Y no quería, no quería. 

Se sentía tan bien estar de esa manera. 

Tan protegido, reconfortado.

Ya no tan solo. 

Ya no sentía a esa soledad acechándolo de nuevo. 

Potter estaba ahí, para él. 

― No quiero regresar a mi sala común ―comentó en voz baja y ahogada después de lo que fue algo menos que una hora. 

― De acuerdo, como quieras ―le dijo Potter en voz igual de suave, casi al oído―. Dime entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Quedarse así para siempre. Que Potter no lo soltara nunca. Que no lo dejara nunca. Cerrar los ojos y quedarse con él siempre. 

Con su hermano mayor. 

― No lo sé ―dijo, pero tratando de insinuarle a Potter de sus intenciones de no dejar el abrazo de lado al acurrucarse más en los brazos del otro. 

― Bueno... ¿quieres ir al lago? Algo de aire fresco te iría bien ―comentó con voz pensativa. 

¿Al lago? Bueno, si todos los demás estaban en Hogsmeade... 

Nadie estaría cerca. Nadie estaría interrumpiéndolos. 

Draco podría estar con su hermano mayor todo el día. 

Todo. 

Draco asintió de nuevo. Pero no se movió ni un poco. 

Y así permanecieron en silencio otro rato. 

Otro rato en el Draco se dio cuenta de que Potter no lo soltaría si él no lo hacía. 

Y Draco sintió una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro al saber esto. 

Finalmente, y en contra de su voluntad, Draco se separó del abrazo. 

Aún con la cabeza sintiéndola imposiblemente tan pesada que no la podía levantar, Draco sintió unos brazos fuertes levantarlo suavemente del suelo, hasta mantenerlo en pie. 

Sintiendo sus piernas temblar por alguna extraña razón, Draco se tambaleó un poco. Pudo perder el equilibrio, pudo hacerlo. 

― ¡Wow! ¡Cuidado! ―dijo Harry al tiempo que lo agarraba de los hombros―. ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó mirando fijamente a los ojos grises. 

Draco asintió suavemente y se empezó a encaminar hacia la puerta, consciente de que debía ahogar sus impulsos de otro abrazo. 

― Bien, entonces, vamos ―dijo al tiempo que, sin soltarlo de los hombros, y en cambio pasando un brazo sobre éstos, encaminaba a Draco a la puerta. 

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, Draco mirando al suelo, incapaz de levantar la mirada, pero siendo consciente de que Potter le mandaba muchas miradas de reojo. 

― ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? ―preguntó con voz preocupada―. ¿No crees que será mejor si duermes un momento? Tal vez con algo de descanso te puedas sentir mejor ―sugirió aún preocupado. 

― ¡No! ―dijo Draco al tiempo que se detenía repentinamente. 

Harry frunció el entrecejo confundido. 

― ¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó ahora más preocupado. 

― ¡No!, digo, ¡sí! ―comentó viendo preocupado él también a Harry. ¿Qué tal si se daba cuenta? Pero aún así, no quería dormir. No quería separase de él. 

―  De acuerdo... como quieras ―comentó mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo empujando a su vez a Draco con el brazo aún en su hombro― . Pero si te noto cansado, irás directo a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió de nuevo y se avocó a mirar al frente.  Suspiró de alivio internamente y una sonrisa interna apareció en él. 

Caminaron de nuevo en silencio hasta llegar las puertas principales. Dándose cuenta de que no se dirigían al lago, Draco frunció el entrecejo confundido y le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto a Harry. 

Éste, comprendiendo la pregunta mental, se apresuró a contestar con una sonrisa. 

― Iremos a la cabaña de Hagrid primero. Sé que probablemente no te agrada, pero no he platicado con él, y deseo hacerlo. No tardaré, lo prometo, pero si quieres, puedes esperarme afuera ― comentó ahora mirando al frente. 

La verdad, Draco no quería ir ahí. No le agradaba el tipo, cierto, pero no deseaba estar con nadie más.

Con nadie más que con Potter. 

¿Es extraño, no?

Cualquiera pensaría que Draco se había enamorado de Potter. 

Pero Draco sabía que había encontrado a su hermano mayor. 

Y no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. 

Llegaron a la cabaña después de unos minutos y, para desgracia de Draco, Harry quitó el brazo que antes estaba de forma protectora en sus hombros. El auror se adelantó, después de pedirle que esperara ahí, y se apresuró a tocar la puerta de madera. 

Draco deseó que por una vez en su vida tuviera buena suerte, y que el tipo no estuviera en su casa. 

Se oyeron unos ladridos, que Draco supuso eran del perro ese... Fang, o algo así. Pero ni señal del hombre. 

Harry volvió a tocar y de nuevo, y, cuando repitió el proceso un par de veces más, se volteó hacia Draco. 

― Mmm... parece que no está. Tal vez fue a Hogsmeade. Bueno, ni modo. Supongo que hablaré con él otro día ―dijo en un tono resignado. Y Draco tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para no sonreír y saltar ahí mismo―. Ven, vamos ―dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que ponía ahora sólo una mano en su cuello empujándolo suavemente. 

Se encaminaron al lago y, al llegar a un árbol, Harry se detuvo y ayudó a Draco a sentarse bajo la sombra de éste. Habiéndolo logrado, Harry se dedicó a darle una pequeña mirada al lago. 

La brisa del agua cristalina le llegaba hasta el rostro con ayuda del viento, que, a pesar de ser un día soleado, hacía perfecto el clima para disfrutar con tranquilidad. 

Tantas cosas había pasado aquí, tantos recuerdos, malos y buenos. Tantas experiencias que, por nada del mundo cambiaría. 

Y le parecía que sólo fue ayer cuando las hizo. 

En un suspiro, trató de alejar la nostalgia de su cuerpo. 

Lo que daría por vivir de nuevo esos momentos. 

― ¿Cómo es allá? ―preguntó repentinamente Draco, en un intento de atraer la atención de su hermano. 

Harry reaccionó al llamado, y parpadeó varias veces confundido por la pregunta. 

― Quiero decir, tu tiempo... ¿Cómo es? 

― Ah... bueno... ―comentó con voz pensativa mientras se dirigía a un lado de Draco, para después sentarse sobre el césped―. Es muy diferente a lo que es aquí. Ni tienes idea. Ya no hay guerra ni nada tan drástico como eso, pero aún siguen habiendo algunos ataques... ―comentó, y ahora con una sonrisa, agregó: ― Pero vivimos felices, la gente vive feliz. 

―  Ah ― fue lo único que el joven pudo decir― . ¿Y yo...? ¿Yo...? ―preguntó nervioso y con miedo. 

― Ya no estás del lado de Voldemort, si eso es lo que te preocupa ― lo interrumpió Harry al saber a qué se refería― . Después de lo de tu madre, te uniste a nuestro lado, y nos ayudaste a derrotar a Voldemort. 

Draco guardó silencio un momento. Después de todo, no se había convertido en un asesino despiadado y desalmado para siempre como él temía. 

―  ¿Y mi padre? ¿Qué pasó con él? ― preguntó mirando a los ojos verdes. 

― Bueno, en realidad no lo sé ―comentó en voz de nuevo pensativa―. Cuando se enteró de lo de tu madre, creo que trató de vengarla, o algo así...

―¿Vengarla? ―preguntó con curiosidad. 

― Mmm... sí. Creo que él y Voldemort tuvieron un duelo, y, por lo que algunos dijeron, tu padre le dio una buena paliza a Voldemort ―dijo en una divertida sonrisa, al tiempo que Draco se enorgullecía de su padre―. Pero, después de eso desapareció. Nadie lo volvió a ver. 

― ¿Y eso cuándo fue?

― Veamos... Mmm.... Tu padre luchó contra Voldemort un poco después de que salieras de Hogwarts, así que, ya han pasado más o menos cuatro años desde que alguien lo volvió a ver. Algunos habían dicho que, por haber salido tan lastimado de la batalla, había huido y había muerto tiempo después. Otros dicen que aún sigue vivo, pero que está escondido, esperando algo, pero no sé qué. 

― ¿Y tú qué piensas? 

― Creo que tal vez está vivo, y escondido, pero que no quiere o no puede salir. Lo de que esté muerto, lo creo muy improbable. 

― Oye... Har´, dime, ¿en qué me convertí? ―preguntó con curiosidad, dándose cuenta de cómo lo había llamado ya muy tarde. Rogó por que el otro no se diera cuenta. 

Pero Harry sonrió alegre y abiertamente, sintiéndose muy divertido. 

― Vamos, Draco. ¿Crees que te lo voy a decir? ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? No, señor.

― ¡Oye, vamos! ¡No seas así! ¡Dime! ―comentó fingiendo estar enfadado, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

― ¿No te parece que lo mejor sería descubrirlo por ti mismo? ―dijo con la misma sonrisa. 

― ¡No! ¡Vamos, dime! 

― Ja,ja... ¡No! 

― ¡Harry!

― Ja, ¿qué te parece esto? ¡Eres el bufón de Snape! ―dijo rompiendo en carcajadas a la sola idea de imaginarlo. 

― ¡OYE! ―dijo enojado, rojo, pero con una gran sonrisa. 

― ¡Ja,ja....! Bueno, no... entonces... ¡Te casaste con Myrtle! ¡JAJAJA........ JAJAJAJAJA! ―dijo Harry -o más bien gritó-, entre una nueva crisis de risas. 

― ¡Harry, ya basta! ―gritó  Draco sintiéndose rojo, pero igual disfrutando mucho el momento―. ¿Y con quién te casaste tú? ¿Con Ginny Weasley?

Harry paró de reír tan abruptamente que Draco comenzó a sentirse extraño. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando. 

― ¿Ginny Weasley? ―preguntó con incredulidad y desconcierto―. ¿Te casaste con Ginny Weasley?

― No, por supuesto que no ―dijo Harry―. Es sólo... sólo que... 

― ¿Sólo que qué? ―preguntó Draco extrañado, porque no entendía nada. Pero, dado el tono sincero que Harry usó, era seguro que estaba diciendo la verdad. 

― Bueno... ―comentó Harry ahora levantando la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos grises. Ojos verdes le dieron a entender a los grises a qué se refería. 

― ¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿Qué estás insinuando? ―preguntó Draco sospechando de lo que no tenía en mente, y que no se quería enterar. 

― ¡Na-nada...! ―respondió éste rápidamente. 

― ¡Harry! ―dijo Draco enfadándose. 

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Dime! ―ordenó éste pero casi suplicando. 

― ¿Para qué? Si a estas alturas ya lo sabes. 

― ¡No! ―dijo Draco pensando que ahora le daría una jaqueca. Esto no puede estar pasando. 

¡Él, Draco Malfoy, casándose con Virginia Weasley!

¡No!

― ¿En qué me he convertido? ―dijo Draco cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y lamentándose su existencia. 

― ¡Oye! ¡Estamos hablando de Gin´! Así que cuidado con lo que dices ―advirtió Harry algo divertido por la reacción de Draco. 

― Pues si tanto la quieres, cásate _tú_ con ella. 

― Pero yo no estoy enamorado de ella ―comentó con una sonrisa picarona. 

― ¡Ni yo de ella! ―trató de defenderse―. ¡Además, ella es la loca por ti, ella está enamorada de ti! ―dijo Draco resaltando lo obvio. 

― Corrección... _Estaba_ obsesionada conmigo. Ahora está _enamorada_ de otro chico ―dijo con el mismo tono divertido. 

― Pero... pero... ¡Pero no es cierto, no puede ser posible! ―gritó Draco ahora asustándose y poniéndose pálido. 

Y ahí, Harry rompió de nuevo en carcajadas al ver la cara y reacción de Draco. 

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA.....JAJAJAJAJA! 

― ¡Oye! ¿Te parece gracioso, no? ¡Pues yo no le veo lo gracioso por ninguna parte! ―gritó Draco con todos sus pulmones y exasperado, poniéndose ahora rojo. 

Y como la lógica lo marca, acciones obvias dan a reacciones obvias: En otras palabras, Harry volvió a sus ya normales y constantes ataques. 

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA..........JAJAJA! .......¡JAJAJAJAJA......JAJAJAJA.....JAJAJAJA! ―mientras se esforzaba todo lo que su cuerpo le daba por conseguir aire entre tanto ataque, Harry se sostuvo el estómago incapaz de detenerse. 

― ¡No te rías, Harry! ¡A ver, dime...¿con quién te casaste tú?! ―preguntó gritando tratando de hacerse oír sobre las carcajadas de Harry. Al ver que Harry, a pesar de hacer intentos de controlarse y contestarle, no lograba articular siquiera un palabra, Draco continuó―. ¡Ya sé, te casaste con Granger!

Pero Harry volvió a reírse más fuerte, lo que le indicó a Draco que no estaba en lo correcto. 

― ¡Con Patil! ¡Johnson! ¡Bones! ―empezó a gritar Draco un sinfín de nombres más, decidido a decir todos los nombres del mundo hasta dar con el acertado ―. ¡Parkinson! ―Justo en éste último, Harry volvió a aumentar sus carcajadas. 

― ¡JAJAJAJAJA....! ¡Par.....!-JAJAJAJA-.... ¡Parkinson! ―y volvió al ataque de nuevo. 

― Tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? ―comentó Draco encogiéndose de hombros―. Bueno, ya... ¡Me doy! ¿Quién es?

La pregunta fue directa, aunque en un tono amable. Oír hablar de esa manera a Draco Malfoy, hubiera sido motivo de desmayo para cualquiera. 

Pero a Harry no parecía importarle. Y Draco se alegró aún más por eso. 

No obstante, Draco tuvo que esperar por lo menos cinco minutos más hasta que su hermano se calmara. 

Cinco minutos pasados, Harry al fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad, pero aún así, sin quitar esa sonrisa alegre y divertida de su rostro.

― Parkinson... ―murmuró Harry riendo en voz baja de nuevo. 

― ¡Harry! 

― De acuerdo, de acuerdo.... ―dijo éste con misma sonrisa. Después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, se apresuró a contestar―. No estoy casado, Draco. 

Silencio. 

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó incrédulo―. Pero... pe-pero...

― Tengo 21, aún soy muy joven para eso. 

― ¡Pero yo estoy casado a esa edad! ―gritó asustado y enojado. 

― No-oh.... Yo nunca dije eso... ―comentó Harry seriamente. 

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Que yo nunca dije que estabas casado con Gin´. Esas fueron tus suposiciones. 

Silencio. 

― !Argh! ¡Harry! ―gritó enojado. 

― ¿Qué? 

― ¿Para qué...? ¿Para qué?...... ¡Argh! ―gritó desesperado. 

― Mira, Draco. No estás casado con Gin´, pero sí están comprometidos. 

Draco guardó silencio y lo miró fijamente. 

― ¿Sabes qué? ¡Como sea, me da igual! ¡Es lo mismo si estamos casados o comprometidos! ¡En ambas maneras tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida con ella! ―gritó enrojeciéndose. 

― Mmm... cierto, buen punto ―comentó pensativamente. 

― ¿Y tú con quién estás comprometido? ―preguntó en un intento de cambiar de tema, al mismo que sentía curiosidad. 

Extrañamente, Harry suspiró cansinamente, y sólo se limitó a contestar. 

― Con nadie, por el momento. 

― Pero... ¿con nadie? ―preguntó desconcertadamente―. ¿Pero porqué? 

Harry murmuró algo bajo un suspiro, que Draco estaba seguro logró captar las palabras "pregúntale a..." y, lo demás no lo oyó. Enseguida, Harry recobró el tono normal y le habló como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguramente, Draco pensó, no se había percatado de que había sido escuchado. 

― No lo sé. Supongo que por el momento no deseo estar comprometido. 

Draco no supo qué decir, así que sólo guardó silencio y observó al lago mientras se sumía en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, Harry habló después de un momento. 

― ¿Quieres ver una fotografía de mi tiempo? Sales tú ―comentó mirándolo a los ojos. 

Y Draco alzó las cejas sorprendido y desconcertado. No obstante, asintió con la cabeza emocionado. 

― De acuerdo ―reafirmó Harry extendiendo su palma izquierda y creando una especie de brillo, para después aparecer una pequeña fotografía. Se la extendió a Draco, y éste la tomó nervioso e impaciente.

Un lugar muy hermoso, pareciera ser un bosque. Una cascada al fondo, y a los alrededores árboles. En una gran roca, cinco personas se encuentran sonriendo a la cámara. 

Ron Weasley al extremo izquierdo, rodeando con su brazo derecho la cintura de Hermione Granger. La chica, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de éste y devolviéndole el abrazo con su brazo derecho alrededor de él. Los dos, sonriendo alegres. A un lado de Hermione, Harry sonriendo alegremente con una mano detrás de la cabeza, obviamente incómodo por ser captado en esa imagen. A su lado izquierdo, le sigue Virginia Weasley, sonriendo más tímidamente que los demás y con ambas manos al frente, uniéndose. Un brazo alrededor de sus hombros se muestra como protección, perteneciendo a Draco Malfoy, que sonríe de manera divertida, viendo igual a la cámara. 

Los cincos llevan ropas parecidas. La de Ginny es la más diferente, que consiste en una gran túnica oscura, con una especie de signo médico. Hermione, lleva una capa oscura igual que los tres jóvenes, pero ella lleva falda oscura. Una túnica oscura con un extraño símbolo en el frente de los chicos. 

Pareciera que todos, excepto Ginny, trabajan en el mismo lugar. La edad, pareciera ser de 18, 19 años. Ginny es un poco más baja que Hermione, y Harry es un poco más alto que ellas, pero Draco y Ron, de la misma estatura, son más altos que Harry. 

― Nos la tomamos hace un año ―comentó con nostalgia, al tiempo que trataba de sonreír. 

Pero Draco no sabía qué decir, sólo permanecía en silencio. 

― Vivimos muy felices en nuestra época, somos muy felices ―continuó Harry. 

― Pe-pero... ¿Este soy yo? ―preguntó Draco incrédulo. 

No le incomodaba estar abrazando a Virginia Weasley. 

Ni tampoco salir en la misma fotografía que Ronald Weasley o Hermione Granger. 

Le sorprendía que fuera tan feliz.    

_Que tuviera amigos_. 

Harry rió lentamente. 

― Sí, Draco. Ese eres tú. Dime que no me crees, si quieres. Pero sí, ese eres tú. Somos el quinteto fantástico... ―dijo en voz baja mirando al lago. 

Harry extrañaba a sus amigos. 

Y demasiado. 

Extrañaba al quinteto fantástico, y a las aventuras que juntos habían vivido. 

Los extrañaba a ellos. 

― Pe-pero... 

― Mira esta ―le interrumpió Harry, repitiendo de nuevo el proceso de la fotografía anterior, y haciendo que otra apareciera en su mano. Se la entregó, y Draco se dispuso a examinarla. 

Esta vez, la fotografía estaba tomada en Hogwarts, en ese mismo lugar, junto al lago. 

De nuevo, aparecían ellos cinco. En perfecta tranquilidad, todos ellos estaban sentados en el césped. 

Parecía que alguien les había tomado la fotografía desprevenidos, porque ninguno de ellos miraba a la cámara, y ni parecía que se había percatado de eso. 

Ronald hablando con su hermana, y peleando por algo, eso, según su expresión, que se veía molesto y casi fastidiado por la chica. Ginny, por su parte, mantenía otra expresión de fastidio, y una clara expresión que le insinuaba a su hermano madurar. Hermione, en cambio, encontraba muy divertido todo esto, y tenía una mano en su boca tratando de ocultar una sonrisa divertida. 

Draco y Harry se encontraban indiferentes a la pelea, y se hallaban por lo menos a un metro de distancia de ellos. Harry estaba recostado en el césped, con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza, y mirando a Draco con una sonrisa. Draco estaba sentado, con sus brazos por detrás sosteniéndose de las palmas, y mirando hacia su derecha, hacia abajo, donde Harry se encontraba. Él también tenía una sonrisa, pero estaba hablando, y pareciera que lo que estaba diciendo parecía muy divertido, porque hacía que él y Harry rieran así. 

Divirtiéndose con sus amigos. A Draco le parecía eso, sólo eso. 

En el futuro tenía amigos.

Que lo querían. 

Tenía amigos....

Pero sólo en el futuro. 

Aquí, en su tiempo, no era nada de eso. 

― ¿Y bien, qué te parece? ―comentó Harry con una alegre sonrisa. 

― No puedo creerlo ―murmuró Draco aún incrédulo. 

― Ja, ja ―rió Harry―. Bueno, sí. Pero es verdad. En mi época somos mejores amigos. 

_Mejores amigos. _

_Mejores amigos. _

― Sí, pero sólo en tu época, ¿no? ―comentó Draco mientras, sin dejar de quitar su vista de la imagen, sonreía amargamente. 

Y Harry comprendió a lo que se refería. 

Se lamentó por haberle enseñado las imágenes. 

― Oh... lo siento, Draco. No... no debí enseñarte esas  fotografías... Yo...

― ¡No! ―gritó Draco repentinamente―. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Así sé lo que me espera... 

― Sí, pero puedes empezar desde ahora... ―sugirió Harry. 

Draco pareció pensarlo, o dudarlo. 

― ¿Tú crees? 

― Sí, ¿porqué no? Si te esfuerzas, es probable que lo que ves en la fotografía, pueda suceder pronto.

― Mmm... no lo creo. ¿Te imaginas a Granger y a los Weasley conmigo de esta manera, en este tiempo? Yo no lo creo. 

― Tal vez tengas razón ―comentó Harry―. Pero vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si te consigues un nuevo amigo en este curso?

Draco sonrió amargamente de nuevo. 

― Yo no tengo amigos ―dijo en un tono apagado. 

― Draco, pero puedes tenerlos... ―insistió Harry con suavidad―. Todo mundo necesita tener amigos, incluso tú. 

¿Pero es que no entiende? 

Draco no necesita a Granger ni a Weasley. 

No los necesita.

Tal vez en unos años pueda que sí. 

Puede que sí los necesite. 

Puede que se conviertan en sus mejores amigos. 

Pero hoy no. 

Hoy sólo necesita a una sola persona en todo el mundo. 

Hoy sólo necesita a su hermano mayor. 

― Draco, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Harry preocupado mientras se acercaba más a Draco y le levantaba la cabeza con la mano para verlo a los ojos. Notó que una lágrima salía de él―. Oh Draco, lo siento. Yo no quise...

Pero Draco no lo dejó terminar. 

Sus impulsos habían sido controlados a duras penas toda la tarde. 

Y Draco ya no soportaba más. 

Sólo uno más. Sólo uno. 

Sólo un abrazo más. 

Harry apretó al chico y decidió que lo mejor era permanecer en silencio hasta que el muchacho se tranquilizara. Sintiendo de nuevo a Draco esconder su rostro en su hombro, Harry se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto. 

Mostrarle la muerte de su madre fue cruel, cierto. Pero Harry no lo dejaría así. 

No dejaría que todo eso consumiera a Draco en sus pesadillas. 

Le borraría la memoria, para que el tormento no terminara matándolo. 

Pero, el sentido común, el presentimiento de decirle qué estaba bien o mal, qué era lo correcto y lo prohibido, se lo dejaría muy presente. 

Pero eso sería después. 

Por hoy, sólo abrazaría de vuelta al chico y lo reconfortaría hasta que Draco deseara. 

Por hoy, sería un apoyo para él. 

Por hoy, Draco pensó, sólo por hoy, Harry sería su hermano mayor. 

Mañana, buscaría la forma de que eso siguiera así. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ahhh!!!! ¡Qué lindo! ¿No les pareció? 

Se me hizo tan tierno. ¡Me gustó! ^_^

Lee: A mi no me parece tierno que Malfoy salga de co-protagonista en este capítulo. 

Percy: Bueno, aunque yo estoy de acuerdo con Lee, debo decir que la redacción me pareció muy bien. 

Lee: ¡Ay, Percy! 

Percy: ¿Qué?

Lee: ¡Que Malfoy salió aquí! ¿No te das cuenta? Aparte de que el capítulo salió de lo más cursi, ¡Malfoy salió en él! Cursi, Malfoy; Malfoy, cursi... ¿Te enteras? Son cosas que no debes mezclar. Es una de nuestras principales reglas. Si quieres hacer algo bien, hazlo sin cursi + Malfoy. 

Percy: ¿Ah, sí?

Pero igual y me gustó. 

Lee: Porque tú lo hiciste. 

Bueno... ese es un buen punto, pero...

Lee: De veras que te pasas, ¿eh? ¡Poco más, y metes a Malfoy con Harry en la cama!

Percy: Ejem...

¡Oye! Ya había dicho específicamente que esta historia no es ni será slash, así que, ¿de qué te preocupas?

Lee: Malfoy, queriendo abrazar a Harry. ¿A qué te suena?

Percy: Ejem...

Nada malo. No sé que pienses tú. O qué tienes en esa cabeza que lo primero que piensas es algo pervertido. Sólo que Harry es el herma...

Lee: ¡No! ¡Esas son tonterías! ¡Haces creer a la gente que eso es lo que pasa! ¡Pero todo esto son puras perversidades! 

Percy: Er....

¡No es cierto! Deberías saber que hay hermanos que se quieren mucho...

Lee: ¡Hey! ¡Es Malfoy, cursi y Harry! ¡Nunca juntes los primeros dos! ¡Y jamás en tu vida a los tres! ¡Nunca! 

¿Porqué no?

Lee: Mira, yo lo único que te digo, es que lo mejor es que nunca, óyeme bien, NUNCA pongas a Malfoy con tal cursilería en la cabeza junto con Harry en un cuarto a solas. ¡NUNCA!

Percy: Ergh.... ¿Disculpen?

Eres un malpensado, eso es lo que eres. Esto. No. Es. Un. ¡Slash! 

Lee: Yo sólo pienso lo que das a entender. 

Percy: Ejem... Bueno, en vista de que yo tendré que atender personalmente la despedida de este capítulo... Por la incapacidad de Lee y de la autora para hacerlo por ellos mismos...

¡No doy a entender nada! 

Lee: ¡Claro que sí! ¡De haber sabido, no venía!

Percy: ... Les digo que fue un honor tenerlos entre nuestros lectores. Nos complacería mucho siguiendo la historia así como lo están haciendo. Deseamos en verdad que la calidad de esta historia logre mantenerlos con nosotros hasta el final....

¡Y yo que te invité pensando que sería un excelente presentador!

Percy: ... Les agradecemos que hayan estado con nosotros, y no olviden que la autora realmente necesita de sus comentarios para seguir publicando esta historia. Ella ha dicho que no importa si son howlers o simples ideas. Todo es bien recibido...

Lee: ¡Pues sí lo soy! Solo que... solo que... 

Percy: De nuevo, gracias por estar aquí. Nos veremos la próxima...

¿Solo que qué? 

Percy: Se despiden cordial y respetuosamente de ustedes, Lee Jordan....

Lee: Pues es que... me estaba aburriendo tantito, y por eso quise armar un alboroto.... Jeje...

Percy: .... la autora amhy potter, y por último, su servidor... 

¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Estuviste fingiendo todo este tiempo sobre lo de Malfoy y Harry, y lo cursi del capítulo?

Percy: ... Percival Weasley.

Lee: Pues algo así...  ^_^U

¡LEEEE! 

 (¿cursi, aburrido, sentimentalista? Bueno, les advertí. Ahora, no se preocupen. El próximo capítulo, será el primer día de clases. Por fin... ¡acción!)


	8. Primer día de clases

**"Una versión del futuro". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: La adorada Jo, es dueña de todo. Pero, si por pura casualidad, se le da una muy buena  vaga idea, y se le ocurre darme los derechos, pues... luego les aviso... Mientras tanto... Harry Potter no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes. Sólo a Jo la iluminó el sol....

****

**Capítulo 8:_ "Primer día de clases"._**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Los estudiantes de séptimo grado se acomodaron en sus asientos y empezaron a esperar ansiosos a que la clase empezara. Cuchicheos, murmullos y palabras de impaciencia y emoción se escucharon por todo el salón. 

Faltaban diez minutos para que la clase empezara, y era la primera hora del día, y, a pesar de que aún deberían estar más dormidos que despiertos, los jóvenes se encontraban ansiosos a que la clase diera inicio. 

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es la materia, e, impartida por el Profesor Potter, esta hora parecía ser prometedora. 

― Ya quiero que empiece, ya quiero que empiece... ―empezó a murmurar Alicia Spinnet, sintiéndose cada vez más y más nerviosa. 

― ¿Quieres que empiece por lo extraño que será que Harry nos dé clases, o, porque Harry te gusta? ―preguntó Lee detrás de ella, con un deje de molestia. 

― No es que me guste Harry, yo nunca dije eso ―intentó defenderse la chica. 

― Ah... entonces lo niegas ―afirmó George a dos sillas a su lado. 

― No, claro que no ―comentó la chica ahora formándose una inmensa sonrisa soñadora en su rostro―. Por supuesto que me gusta Harry, se ha vuelto tan apuesto...

― ... Tan sensual... ―comentó Katie Bell a su lado, apoyándola y dejando transformar su mirada en una soñadora. 

― ... Ah... ―suspiró Angelina Johnson, al lado de Katie―. Creo que la palabra correcta para definirlo sería... sexy ―corrigió dándole un tono aún más sensual y en medio de una risilla a la última palabra. 

― ¿Sexy? ―comentó Fred abriendo los ojos y mirando a Angelina como si estuviera loca. 

― ¡Sí, sí, sí! Sexy... sí, esa es la palabra. Él es tan _sexy_ ―dijo Katie con una voz fingida en lo que pareció ser un tono varonil. 

― Pero, esa no es la _única_ razón por la que estoy ansiosa para que la clase empiece ―comentó Alicia aún con esa sonrisa soñadora―. Creo que la clase será muy interesante. Ya saben cómo es Harry de apasionado con las cosas, y, será muy emocionante verlo en acción. 

― ¡Sí! ―gritó Angelina emocionada―. ¡Verlo en acción! Rayos, qué daría por verlo en _acción_ ―comentó con una risilla tonta al final. 

Ante esto, las otras chicas también comenzaron a reír divertidas, emocionadas, curiosas, y de manera estúpida. 

― ¿Acción? ¿Qué tiene de divertido eso? ―preguntó Lee confundido, viendo a los gemelos a su vez, que sólo se alzaron de hombros al no comprender. 

De nuevo, nuevas risillas bobas salieron de las chicas. 

Y Lee cayó en la cuenta. 

― ¡Pervertidas! ―gritó furioso, haciendo que los gemelos ahora entendieran. 

― ¿Qué, Lee? ―preguntó con ojos inocentes Katie. 

― Vamos, no te pongas celoso, Lee... ―le dijo Alicia en voz calmante. 

― ¡No estoy celoso! 

― ¡El problema es que son unas pervertidas! ―gritó George enfureciéndose. 

― No, no lo somos ―comentó Katie a la defensiva. 

― Solo resaltamos lo obvio... ―comentó Alicia con una sonrisa. 

― ¿Qué él está como quiere? ―preguntó Angelina a las chicas riendo maliciosamente, haciendo que ellas rieran igual. 

― ¡Argh! ¡Asqueroso! ―murmuró Fred saliendo de la plática, yendo a su asiento, llevándose a su hermano y a Lee con él. 

― ¡Pervertidas! ―gritó Lee antes de irse con los chicos. 

No obstante, las chicas lo ignoraron, y Angelina se apresuró a decirles algo que tenía en mente. 

― Chicas... tengo una idea ―comentó con una sonrisa en voz baja, haciendo que las otras dos se acercaran más hacia ella para escuchar mejor. 

― ¿Y bien? Dinos ―dijo Katie con una sonrisa pero con una gran curiosidad. 

― De acuerdo ―dijo Angelina, y, asegurándose que nadie los veía, bajo la cabeza de nuevo, y casi les susurró―. Hagamos una apuesta. 

― ¿Apuesta? ―preguntó Alicia con una sonrisa alegre y maliciosa. 

― Ajá ―asintió Angelina con la cabeza―. De quién consigue al "Profesor Potter" primero ―comentó con una sonrisa más extendida. 

― ¿Pero, a qué te refieres exactamente? ―preguntó confundida Katie, pero, sin permitir que su sonrisa disminuyera siquiera un milímetro.

― La primera que _lo_ _consiga _se lleva el premio ―comentó con una sonrisa divertida y curiosa. 

― Pero, si alguna de nosotras... ejem... _lo consigue_, entonces, ya habrá ganado el premio, ¿no? ―preguntó Alicia con un brillo extraño en los ojos. 

― Bueno... no había pensado en ello ―confesó Angelina―. No pensaba llegar tan lejos... 

― De acuerdo, entonces, ¿qué les parece que esto? La primera que _lo consiga_, llega tan lejos como desee ―comentó Katie riendo bobamente. 

―Mmm... bien por mí ―comentó Angelina con la misma sonrisa. 

― Y por mí ―dijo la otra. 

― De acuerdo, ya decidimos el premio ―comentó Katie―. Ahora, ¿cuál es el reto?

― El reto sería..., bueno, algo que represente algún tipo de prueba ―dijo Angelina. 

― Sí, pero confiamos en nosotras. ¿No creen que eso es muy íntimo? ―preguntó seriamente Alicia. 

― Tienes razón. De acuerdo, entonces. Supongo que con algo simple para nosotras. Pero, el premio sí debe ser algo... bueno... me entienden ―dijo Angelina. 

― Ajá... ―comentó Alicia con el extraño brillo en los ojos. 

― Bueno... supongo que un beso estaría bien... ―mencionó Katie analizando. 

― De acuerdo... Pero... ¿tan simple así? ―preguntó Angelina con una sonrisa extraña. 

― ¿Quieres decir, no un simple beso? ―preguntó Alicia. 

― Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero... el "Profesor Potter" se ha vuelto extremadamente... _deseable_... Y, no creo que pueda soportar tanto estando frente a él. Mis impulsos no serían muy controlados frente a él ―comentó Angelina con una sonrisa. 

― Te entendemos ―dijo Katie siendo comprensiva. 

― De acuerdo. Cada una sabrá que hacer con él..., y hasta dónde llegar ―añadió Alicia con una sonrisa soñadora y estúpida―. Pero, el reto en sí, es el beso. 

― De acuerdo ―aprobó Katie poniendo su mano al centro.  

― Acepto, pero... no se enojen conmigo si lo dejo muy... eh.... _agotado_ ―comentó Angelina con una sonrisa maliciosa poniendo su mano al centro sobre la de Katie.

― ¡Ja! ―dijo sarcásticamente Alicia―. Ni creas que te dejaré ganar... _Él_ es _mío_ ―advirtió mientras ponía su mano encima de la de Angelina. 

― Chicas, chicas... No se olviden de mí. No les dejaré el paso para nada ―comentó Katie con una mirada amenazadora. 

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, antes de decidir mentalmente. 

_Esto, es la guerra._

_El reto duraría hasta que el "profesor Potter" diera el anuncio de que la siguiente semana se iría. _

_Tenían muchos meses para planear..., y atacar. _

_Oh, y también... de disfrutar. _

Las chicas se soltaron de las manos cuando un silencio se produjo en el salón, y las miradas de las tres se posaron en una delicia para el ojo femenino. 

Decidieron sujetar sus manos al borde de la silla y apretar con fuerza para no acudir a sus impulsos. 

"Ay Merlín, Ay Merlín, Ay Merlín, Ay Merlín, Ay Merlín, Ay Merlín, Ay Merlín, Ay Merlín, Ay Merlín, Ay Merlín, Ay Merlín... Es todo un hombre, tan apuesto... No puedo creer que esté en frente de mí. Se ve tan tierno, tan atractivo, tan maduro, tan sensual... tan... tan.... Si tan sólo pudieras tenerlo en este preciso momento, pero no, Alicia, sabes que no puedes.... aún" 

"Cálmate, sólo cálmate... Sólo piensa en otra cosa.... Merlín... Sólo no desvíes tu mirada, piensa en... en el partido próximo... en el trabajo de Herbología... Cielos, Cielos, Cielos, Cielos... No mires abajo, no mires abajo... no pienses en eso, no, no, no le mires nada, nada... nada... Vamos, Angelina, tú puedes. No pienses en nada.. Piensa en comida, sí... comida.... En... en fresas... ¡No, las fresas son un afrodisíaco! Eh... en.. en manzanas, sí, ricas y nutritivas manzanas.... Ay, Merlín... Él tiene una divina manzana de Adán... No, no, no lo veas.... ¡No lo veas! Eh... piensa en otra cosa... ¡No! ¡No lo imagines así! ¡Sácalo de tu mente! ¡Ya! ¡Piensa en otra cosa! En... en comida... en, en... duraznos... en limones, calabazas... eh... piñas... dulces... otra cosa... No pienses en... Merlín... bananas... Ay Merlín... Ay Merlín...  ¡POR  MERLÍN!"

" No, no, no... Todavía no... no, no, no. Él no tiene esas piernas, no, no las tiene, ni esos brazos, ni... ni se ve tan lindo con esa túnica, no, no, ni tampoco sus ojos me gustan... No, no se ve tan sexy... No se ve, no, no se ve.... ¿Porqué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Vamos, Katie, tú puedes... Respira hondo... No, él no te está viendo... No, esa sonrisa no es para ti... No, no me encanta su sonrisa... No, no me voy a derretir por esos ojos... No, no me voy a desmayar... No lo haré..."

―  Buenos días, chicos ―comentó el profesor con una gran sonrisa alegre. Esperando al "Buenos días" en coro de regreso, el profesor continuó―. De acuerdo. Ustedes ya me conocen, soy el Profesor Potter, pero, creo que sería más cómodo si me llamaran por mi nombre. El título no me va ―dijo haciendo una mueca divertida de disgusto―. Ahora, antes que nada, quiero saber si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna pregunta. 

Un silencio se produjo en el salón, y, Harry esperando a que alguien se animara, logró distinguir una mano alzada. 

― ¿Sí... ―se esforzó por distinguir al dueño de la mano, y continuó― Fred? 

Las miradas de todos se posaron en el gemelo, y éste, indiferente a las miradas, o aún más, acostumbrado a ellas, se aclaró la garganta sonora y elegantemente. Las lecciones de tener a Percy todos los días durante el verano, y comportándose así, obviamente tenían que dar algunos frutos. 

― Ejem... Sí... Profesor, tengo una duda...

― Dime Harry, Fred... ―corrigió el auror amablemente y con una sonrisa. 

― Sí, bueno... esa es una de mis cuestiones... Verá, llamarlo Harry no me parece muy cómodo ―comentó serio... muy serio. Tanto, que a uno que otro le dio un tremendo escalofrío silencioso. 

Ve a Fred y George Weasley, serios... y que duren así más de medio minuto... Consejo... Corre por tu vida, por que eso no es nada bueno...

― ¿Ah, sí? ―preguntó Harry visiblemente curioso

― Sí ―dijo Fred en un tono igual de serio―. Harry es un chico de pequeña estatura, muy bueno en quidditch, y algo callado. Usted no es nada igual al Harry que nosotros conocemos. 

En cuanto Fred dijo esto, algunos asintieron con la cabeza apoyándolo en su comentario. 

― De acuerdo ―dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa―. Si prefieren llamarme así, ustedes saben... No los obligaré a llamarme de alguna manera que no quieran...

― Profesor, ¿usted juega quidditch? ―preguntó George sinceramente interesado. 

― Pues... algo ―contestó Harry con una sonrisa―. Sólo en mis tiempos libres. 

― Ah... ―comentó Alicia algo decepcionada―. Y yo que creí que Harry entraría a los mundiales. 

― Ejem... ―cortó Harry algo incómodo―. Eh... bueno... ¿otra pregunta?

― ¿En qué trabaja? ―preguntó Lee. 

― Soy auror ―contestó Harry con tono divertido―. ¿Otra pregunta?

― Sí. ¿Está casado? 

Harry fijó su mirada en la persona que preguntó eso y los demás también siguieron el mismo paso que él. 

Harry sonrió al reconocer quién era. Ya sabía que Angelina era atrevida, y no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. 

― No... ―contestó con una sonrisa divertida. 

― Ah... ¿Comprometido, entonces? ―preguntó de manera insistente, ignorando las miradas de Alicia y Katie de desconcierto y admiración. 

― No.. ―contestó Harry con un deje de diversión. 

― ¿Le gusta alguien, Profesor? ―insistió la chica con voz seria. 

Harry tuvo que apretar los dientes para no reírse en ese momento. 

― No, Angelina. En estos momentos, no.

Angelina, por una extraña razón, pareció satisfecha con la respuesta. 

― Bien, entonces... ¿alguna otra pregunta? ¿No? Bien... si hay otra, que estoy seguro que hay demasiadas, pueden preguntarme en privado, no importa. Ahora, empezaremos con la clase ―dijo mientras sacaba su varita―.

   Las clases más que nada serán prácticas, y hoy haremos algo diferente a lo que ustedes normalmente hacen ―con un movimiento de su varita, y ya habiéndoles pedido pararse de sus asientos, Harry hizo que las sillas se pegaran a las paredes, dándoles el espacio necesario en el centro. 

Dibujó un círculo pequeño con su varita alrededor de él,  y otro más grande que abarcaba la mitad del salón. 

― Bien... Lo que van a hacer es esto ―dijo mientras los demás ponían mortal atención―: El reto, es que ustedes me logren sacar de este círculo ―dijo señalando el círculo pequeño―. Pueden usar los hechizos que quieran, y  cuantos quieran. No hay límite de tiempo..., bueno, sí, hasta que la clase termine, pero todavía falta mucho. 

    Si alguno de ustedes, por alguna razón quiere darse por vencido, y ya no quiere continuar, no hay problema. Esto no es una obligación, es un ejercicio. El círculo grande los cubrirá a ustedes. Si ya no quieren seguir, salgan del círculo. ¿Quedó claro?

― Profesor... ¿porqué habríamos de querer dejar de luchar? ―preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw con un tono de curiosidad. 

Pero Harry sonrió un poco. ―Ya lo verán. 

   Ahora, ustedes ya están en séptimo, y ya deberían saber muchos hechizos y muchas formas de defenderse. Hoy veré cómo están sus defensas, y en lo que les falle, trabajaremos en ello. Use todo lo que puedan. No se detengan por miedo. Bien... ¿listos?

― Ah... profesor... ―interrumpió una chica de Ravenclaw―. ¿Usted nos va a atacar también?

― No... Sólo ustedes lo harán. Yo sólo trataré de mantenerme parado, y cubrirme para no salir del círculo, eso es todo. 

― Entonces eso es demasiado fácil... ―comentó Lee.

― ¿Verdad que sí? ―dijo Harry en una sonrisa―. Ahora, debo decirles que no importa qué vean, tienen que calmarse cuando una situación difícil se les presente. Primero que nada es la calma, recuérdenlo. 

― ¿Pero porqué nos dice eso? ¿Qué va a pasar? ―preguntó Fred preocupándose. 

― Bien... ahora empezaremos ―dijo Harry ignorando la pregunta de Fred. 

Los chicos sacaron sus varitas y se prepararon para atacar. 

Justo cuando Harry dijo ¡Ya!, todo mundo quedó paralizado. 

Ninguno de ellos parecía reaccionar por ninguna razón. 

Ante ellos, donde antes estaba Harry, una gran capa negra cayó de sus hombros y una máscara blanca en su rostro. 

Un mortífago se hallaba frente a ellos. 

― ¡Desmaius! ―George no se detuvo a pensar. Mortífago o no, debía atacar. 

Pero el desmauis fue interceptado por el mortífago, y desapareció como si nada. 

De nuevo, los chicos quedaron paralizados, incluso George.  

Después de la facilidad con que el mortífago había deshecho el hechizo, no había posibilidad para ninguno de ellos para ganar. 

― ¿Qué pasa, Weasley? No me digas que tienes miedo ―una voz grave y escalofriante salió debajo de la máscara. 

No era nada igual a la de Harry. Definitivamente, Harry ya no estaba ahí. 

Sólo un mortífago, seguidor de Quien-Tú-Sabes. 

Pero para cuando nadie se lo esperaba, Alicia dijo otro hechizo con fuerza. 

― ¡Expelliarmus! ―gritó, pero, cuando llegó hasta el mortífago, éste levantó una mano, y el hechizo se deshizo de inmediato. 

― ¡Vamos, Spinnet! ¿No creerás que con eso me derrotarás, verdad? Los destruiré a todos ustedes, o aún mejor... los llevaré con mi Señor... Serán sus esclavos para siempre... ―dijo el mortífago en una carcajada escalofriante. 

― ¡Demonios! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ―dijo Angelina tratando de maldecir al mortífago. 

― No sé ustedes, pero yo no dejaré que ese me haga esclava de Ya-Saben-Quién ―mencionó Katie enfureciéndose. 

― De acuerdo ―dijo Fred aprovechando que el mortífago no los podía oír por lo bajo de sus voces―. Debemos trabajar en equipo. Si unimos fuerzas, tal vez le podremos ganar. 

― Me parece bien ―dijo Lee mientras le lanzaba otro hechizo al mortífago, cayendo igual de inútil que los cientos que los demás alumnos le habían mandado. 

Algunos alumnos habían decidido rendirse y ya había salido del círculo, y ahora había muy pocos alumnos dentro del círculo. 

―Bien, entonces... Hechizo aturdidor a la cuenta de tres ―dijo Angelina preparándose. Los demás asintieron, y uno que otro Ravenclaw se unió a ellos. 

― No sean tan patéticos... ¿Porqué no se rinden de una vez? Mi Señor tal vez les perdone la vida. 

― Cállate ―gritó George enfurecido. 

― Bien... 1.... ―comenzó a decir Katie.

― ... 2...

― .... ¡3!

― ¡STUPEFY! ―una onda de voces resonó en el salón. Aproximadamente menos de diez chicos lanzaron sus hechizos al mortífago, los únicos que quedaban dentro del círculo. 

― ¡Ja! ¡No me podrán derrotar con eso! ―gritó el mortífago, y levantó ambas manos para detener el hechizo, pero no pudo con él. 

Los demás observaron cómo el mortífago salió disparado con fuerza hasta la pared, golpeándose fuertemente. Cayó al suelo, y los círculos desaparecieron. 

Los chicos observaron con interés cómo el mortífago se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió hacia ellos con paso calmado. 

Se prepararon con cautela y sacaron sus varitas listos para atacar de nuevo. 

El mortífago se detuvo frente a ellos y, sacando su varita, y asustando a los demás, la utilizó para apuntarse a sí mismo. 

Un rayo salió, y la máscara, junto con la capa desaparecieron de su vista. Harry apareció de nuevo frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa de alegría. 

― ¡Oigan ¡ ¡Eso fue genial! ―les dijo a los chicos desconcertados―. ¡Lo hicieron perfectamente bien!

Mientras los demás se acercaban con cautela al profesor, éste continuó. 

― Sé que debemos trabajar en las cosas que les hagan falta para defenderse mejor, pero creo que van muy bien. Los que no me atacaron, no se preocupen, para eso estoy aquí, para enseñarlos a defenderse ―dijo con la misma sonrisa pero tono serio―. Haremos esta práctica cada semana, y más vale que se vayan preparando. Cada vez será mucho más difícil. 

― ¿Más difícil? ―preguntó Alicia preocupada. ¡Esto les costó demasiado trabajo!

― Sí... Necesitaremos entrenar mucho... Pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que se divertirán mucho. 

Mientras aparecía de nuevo las sillas, Harry les pidió que volvieran a sus asientos. Una vez hecho esto, Harry comenzó a decirles una serie de hechizos útiles para el tipo de situación que acababan de presenciar. 

La clase terminó con unos chicos saliendo emocionados listos para contar al primero que vieran por los pasillos que ellos, habían peleado contra un mortífago. 

― ¡Fue tan terrorífico! ¡Estaba listo para matarnos! ―dijo Fred, en medio del Gran Comedor, en la mesa de Gryffindor, a la hora de descanso, fingiendo una cara de terror y exagerando mucho la escena. 

Todos les ponían atención, incluso varios maestros. 

Él y George, estaban en medio del espectáculo y los ojos de todos estaban en ellos. 

― ¡Sí! Y justo cuando iba a lanzarnos una cruciatus...  ―aquí hubo muchas exclamaciones por parte de los demás, y George se tomó su tiempo para dejar que se impresionaran lo suficiente―... le lanzamos varios hechizos para noquearlo....  

―... Pero no le hicieron nada... 

― ... el mortífago sólo levantó su mano, y ¡puff!, se desaparecieron...

Y mientras ellos hacían una graciosa escena fingiendo que uno de ellos era el mortífago, las puertas del comedor se abrieron.

Harry, que había estado ocupado hablando con Hagrid hacía algunos momentos, apenas se había desocupado del semi-gigante. 

Aunque, esto tardó aproximadamente una hora. Hagrid abrazó al auror cuando creyó en él finalmente, y no pudo mas que echarse a lloraer por lo grande y maduro que Harry estaba. 

― ¡Ya eres todo un hombre! ―le había dicho―. ¡Sí, señor! ¡Todo un hombre!

― Vamos, Hagrid, no es para tanto... ―había dicho Harry incómodo. 

Pero, finalmente estaba listo para una buena comida y después iría a descansar un rato. De nuevo estaba cansado. 

Sí, era cierto que era extraño que estuviera tan cansado ese día, pero ahora ya le parecía normal. 

Viajar en el tiempo si es cansado después de todo. 

Sus pensamientos volaron, como siempre, y, al atravesar el comedor, no se dio cuenta de que todo mundo calló y se le quedaron mirando fija y atentamente. 

Fue cuando un grito de exclamación a su izquierda lo hizo volver a la realidad. 

― ¡Profesor! Profesor, ¿quiere hacernos una demostración? ―preguntó Fred deteniéndolo, y siendo consciente de todas las miradas que él, junto con el profesor se ganaban. 

Harry se paró al ver a Fred con esa expresión, y frunció el entrecejo confundido. 

― ¿Demostración? ―preguntó confundido al gemelo. 

― ¡Sí! ¡Transfórmese en mortífago de nuevo! ¡Los otros chicos quieren verlo! ―gritó George señalando a los chicos de Gryffindor de años menores. 

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que todos en el comedor lo observaban con interés. 

Rayos.... 

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y dirigió su vista a Albus, que le sonreía divertido. 

¿A ver cómo sales de esta, Harry?, le comentó el director por medio de su mirada. 

― George, Fred... ¿Qué hicieron? ―les preguntó resignado y con voz cansada. 

― Nada.... Sólo les dijimos a nuestros amigos lo emocionante de su clase, Profesor ―dijo Fred en tono serio. 

Harry volteó los ojos y fue cuando notó a Ron y Hermione viéndolo fijamente. 

―No es gracioso, Ron ―le dijo éste cuando el joven pelirrojo comenzó a reír silenciosamente de la cara del auror. 

―¿Y bien? ¿Nos va a enseñar? ―preguntó George ansioso. 

Harry pareció meditar y eso emocionó más a los gemelos, y a los demás. 

― De acuerdo... ―dijo finalmente, y, antes de que los gemelos pudieran gritar de emoción, Harry continuó―. Pero... con una condición. Lo haré, solo si para mañana me traen un trabajo con cien hechizos de defensa y sus efectos... ―dijo con una gran sonrisa final. 

Las caras de George y Fred cayeron a su vez. 

― ¡Cien hechizos! ―gritó un gemelo. 

― ¿Está loco? ―preguntó el otro con cara pálida. 

― ¡Oigan! Creo que es justo... ―dijo Harry fingiendo estar ofendido―. Entonces... ¿aceptan o no? ―dijo con una gran sonrisa. 

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, y discutieron mentalmente la situación. 

― Fred... cien hechizos son mucho... 

― Demasiado....

― Tendremos oportunidad de verlo otra vez como mortífago...

― Y estamos muy ocupados con otras cosas...

― Entonces no aceptan... ―afirmó Harry con una sonrisa aún más grande. 

― No, no aceptamos ―confirmó Fred pero aún manteniendo su postura tipo "imito a Percy"

― Pero... tendremos oportunidades futuras para conseguir lo que queremos ―le dijo George. 

― Sí, claro, chicos... Hasta entonces.... los esperaré... ―dijo mientras se iba a la mesa alta, junto con los profesores. 

Duró algunos minutos el que todo volviera a la normalidad, y los gemelos empezaran a hablar de otra cosa en particular, pero mientras, Harry sólo se avocó a terminar su comida. 

No obstante, muchas miradas extrañas siguieron posándose sobre él, incluyendo a la mayoría de los profesores. Severus, entre ellos.

Albus le dirigió una mirada que le decía que necesitaban hablar al terminar las clases, y Harry asintió diciéndole que ahí estaría. 

Harry terminó su comida justo cuando el descanso estaba por terminar. Los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir del comedor preparando sus cosas para sus próximas clases. 

Harry tendría la siguiente hora para descansar. Con eso, él también salió del comedor y se dirigió a su despacho. 

Sirius y Remus habían regresado a la casa del segundo, pero vendrían esa noche, para la continuación de la plática. Ron, Hermione, Severus y Albus también estarían presentes. 

Pero, eso sería hasta la noche, en ese preciso momento, Harry podría descansar un poco. 

Estar tan débil todo el tiempo era algo que no disfrutaba, y que en realidad aborrecía. Estar débil no dolía, ni tampoco era fastidioso, pero sentir que el sueño le ganaba todo el tiempo era algo que le empezaba a aburrir. 

Ya había pasado varias veces en que él había tenido que dormir su cansancio, así que se empezaba a acostumbrar, pero esta era un poco más difícil que las demás. 

En fin, esto no era algo que un poco de sueño no pudiera solucionar. El problema, de nuevo, era que la cama empezaba a aburrirle. 

Harry se  detuvo frente a su gárgola y se sorprendió de ver a alguien esperándolo ahí. 

El joven Draco se hallaba cruzado de brazos y recargado sobre la pared. Típica pose de un Malfoy. 

Harry le sonrió y Draco le regresó el gesto. 

― Hola, Draco. 

― Hola, Har´ ―dijo el chico sonriendo, y, ya habiendo esperado a Harry a decir la contraseña, se adentró en el despecho siguiendo al auror ―. ¿No te molesta que venga, verdad? ―preguntó el chico un poco nervioso. 

―¡Claro que no, Draco! ¿Porqué preguntas eso? ―dijo Harry extrañado por la pregunta y al mismo tiempo yendo hacia la chimenea, para prender el fuego. 

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en uno de los sillones. 

― ¿Quieres algo de comer, o tomar? ―preguntó al chico. 

― No... ya comí hace rato... ―comentó el chico observando de nuevo el despacho. 

― ¿En serio? No te vi en el Comedor ―comentó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido. 

Pero el chico sólo volvió a encogerse de hombros. 

Harry lo observó por unos momentos con su preocupación volviendo. 

―Draco... ¿estás bien? ―le preguntó con voz consternada. 

― Sí ―contestó el chico rápidamente―. ¿Porqué no habría de estarlo? Ya hablamos de esto ayer, ¿no?

Harry lo observó fijamente por unos segundos más antes de asentir con la cabeza. 

Era cierto, ya habían hablado de eso. 

La tarde anterior, cuando el sol se había ocultado, ambos decidieron que ya era tiempo de volver al castillo. 

A Harry le preocupó mucho que Draco no mencionara palabra alguna durante el trayecto al castillo. 

Finalmente, temiendo por el bienestar del chico, Harry le pidió al joven Malfoy acompañarlo a su despacho. 

Extrañamente, el chico aceptó con una gran sonrisa. 

Y esto preocupó aún más a Harry. El chico definitivamente debía estar muy aterrado y traumado para aceptar ir con él a alguna parte. 

Ya en su despacho, Harry le explicó la situación de cómo le borraría la memoria sobre lo de su madre.  

― Entonces.... no recordaré que mi madre morirá, y así no podré negarme a la iniciación, ¿no? ―le había argumentado sabiamente el chico. 

― No exactamente. Hay otro tipo de obliviate en mi época. Lo acaban de descubrir ―por no decir, que Harry era el que lo había hecho, y que él era el único que podía hacerlo―. Este, borra los recuerdos por completo, pero deja una especie de presentimiento dentro de ti, que te previene de hacer lo que no debes hacer. 

― Entonces, no sabré que mi madre morirá, pero sabré que por alguna razón no debo apoyar a Voldemort.. ―trató de explicarse para saber si había entendido bien. 

― Exactamente. Ahora... este hechizo es algo difícil... Sólo pide una condición, pero es algo difícil de cumplir ―le había dicho Harry con voz seria. 

―¿Cuál es? ―preguntó el chico con curiosidad. 

― Confianza ―dijo Harry muy, muy serio―. Debes confiar en la persona que te va a hacer el hechizo. Y, como yo soy el único que puede hacerlo en esta época ―y en la suya también―, tendrás que confiar en mí. Sé que no podrá ser hoy, y tal vez no mañana, pero espero que sea pronto. 

― ¿Pero cómo haré para confiar en ti? ―preguntó Draco con un tono extraño. 

― Supongo que deberemos pasar más tiempo juntos ―dijo Harry sentándose junto a él, y viendo fijamente el fuego de la chimenea―. No lo sé... algo así como... convivir más... Para que tú me conozcas mejor... De todas formas, yo ya te conozco... ―comentó Harry con una sonrisa. 

―¿Ah.., sí? ―preguntó Draco un poco pálido. ¿No sabrá Har´ las intenciones de él sobre su hermano mayor, verdad?

El chico debe estar muy cansado y aterrado por lo de su madre, pensó Harry al verlo tan pálido. 

― Bueno.. supongo que sí. Tu personalidad no es tan diferente a la que yo conozco, pero aún así, creo que pasar más tiempo juntos nos ayudará a conocernos mejor. Lo siento por ti, Draco, sé que no deseas estar conmigo y lo comprendo perfectamente. Pero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo por el bienestar de tu madre. ¿Entiendes? ―preguntó Harry con voz seria mirándolo a los ojos. 

Draco, fingiendo verse fastidiado, asintió resignado. 

― De acuerdo... si tú lo dices... ―comentó y tuvo que reprimir una gran sonrisa a lo que le esperaba. 

Esto iba más que perfecto. Har´ no sabía que Draco lo consideraba su hermano mayor, y le pedía que pasaran más tiempo juntos. 

Perfecto...

― Será mejor que descanses, Draco. Te daré una poción para dormir sin soñar, para que no tengas pesadillas. Vamos, te llevaré a tu sala común ―dijo levantándose para ir por la poción. 

No... , Draco quería gritar, no... no me quiero ir... no... no aún... 

Lo que daría por quedarse con Har´. 

Esperen un momento... 

¿Qué haría Har´ si Draco tuviera una pesadilla a media noche?

¿Lo consolaría y abrazaría como un hermano?

Seguramente sí. 

Incluso hasta se quedaría toda la noche con él. 

Eso sería genial, tener a su hermano para él. 

¿Pero cómo haría para que eso pasara?

Tendría que ganarse su orgullo para pedirle que se quedara a dormir ahí. 

¿Pero y la vergüenza? 

― Ven, vamos... ―dijo Har´ ahora ya con una pequeña botella, y empujando suavemente a Draco por la espalda. 

Rayos.... 

A la otra sería...

Draco se maldijo por ser tan lento. 

Pero no importaba, el día siguiente hablaría con él...

Y, eso fue lo que pasó la noche anterior, según las versiones juntas de Draco y Harry. 

― Sí, ya hablamos de esto, pero sigo preocupado ―le dijo Harry a Draco trayéndolo al tiempo actual. 

Draco reprimió una sonrisa al oír decir a su hermano preocupado por él. 

― Pero estoy bien... Ya déjame en paz ―le dijo Draco mientras Harry se sentaba en su escritorio, todo esto para maldición de Draco. 

Harry sólo sonrió divertido. ― De acuerdo... como quieras... Oye, ¿no tienes clase? ―le preguntó con curiosidad. 

― No... tengo hora libre ―le contestó el chico siguiendo observando el despacho―. ¿Porqué tuviste que escoger este color? ―le preguntó señalando el color Gryffindor.  

― No lo sé... ¿Será tal vez por que alguna vez fui Gryffindor? ―comentó con voz divertida y socarrona. 

― Ja, ja, ja... qué gracioso ―respondió Draco sarcásticamente. 

― ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto si era necesario que tú quedaras en Slytherin ―mencionó Harry viendo la chimenea. 

A Draco le sorprendió y a la vez interesó esto. 

¿Porqué no habría de estar en Slytherin?

¿Es que acaso Har´ dudaba que él debió estar en Slytherin?

Pero si a nadie antes le había pasado por la cabeza eso, ni siquiera a él. 

― ¿Porqué lo dices? ―preguntó Draco tratando de ocultar su gran curiosidad. 

― Bueno... ―dijo Har´ recargándose en el sillón y frunciendo el entrecejo, a manera pensativa―. Siempre has sido muy astuto, es cierto... tal vez por eso el sombrero te puso en Slytherin, pero... 

― ¿Pero? ―cuestionó Draco interesándose más. ¿Qué de ´peros´ hay, que no debió estar en Slytherin?

― Pero siempre mostraste mucha lealtad a nosotros, quiero decir, a tus amigos... ―dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, ignorando el leve sonrojo de Draco―... Como sea... tal vez es mejor que las cosas pasaran así... ―dijo ahora en medio de un gran bostezo. 

Draco quedó pensativo después de esto. 

¿Lealtad a sus amigos?

¿En verdad Har´ estaba hablando de la misma persona?

Es decir, Draco no tenía "amigos" de verdad, así que no sabía si eso era cierto o no...

Draco observó a Har´ que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la cara en una expresión de una grata tranquilidad y se reprendió mentalmente. 

Por supuesto que tenía amigos... o bueno, por lo menos uno. 

Har´ estaba ahí para él, siempre. Draco ya había comprobado eso. 

No importaba si eran las 4 de la maña y Draco tenía problemas tan simples como una estúpida pesadilla...

... Har´ siempre le abriría las puertas, siempre le ofrecería sus brazos para él... sólo para él...

Ahora, ¿Draco haría lo mismo por él?

Es decir, ¿lo apoyaría igual que Har´ lo hace con él?

¿Le ofrecería sus brazos para apoyarse, sus hombros para llorar?

¿Le ofrecería su vida a cambio de él?

¿En verdad sería capaz de dar su vida por Har´?

Draco observó la figura de Har´ que se alumbraba a la danza de las sombras del fuego. 

Tan pacíficamente... 

A Draco le impresionó demasiado que Har´ hubiera permanecido tan calmado y en esa posición durante tanto tiempo, y sin hablar, y se incomodó por ello. 

― ¿Har´? ―preguntó con voz suave. No obtuvo respuesta. Har´ siguió tan apacible como al principio―. ¿Har´? ―preguntó con voz mucho más fuerte. De nuevo, ninguna respuesta vino. 

Draco se extrañó y frunció el entrecejo. Probó moviéndolo en el hombro suavemente..., luego más y más fuerte... pero nada. 

Draco comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Porqué Har´ no reaccionaba? 

―¿Harry? ―llamó con voz mucho más fuerte y realmente preocupada. 

Ahora sí que estaba aterrado. Realmente faltaba una hora para que las próximas clases de Harry y de Draco iniciaran, pero Draco estaba demasiado preocupado. 

¿Debería llamar al director?

¿O a alguien más?

Tal vez Madame Pomfrey sabría hacer algo... 

Pero... pero... 

Draco observó de nuevo la figura de su hermano y dudó por algunos instantes. 

Pero él sólo estaba dormido, ¿verdad?

Draco le revisó el pulso, y aliviado, lo encontró. 

De acuerdo. Sólo está dormido. Nada de qué preocuparse, ¿cierto?

Tal vez sólo tenga el sueño muy pesado. 

Lo dejaría dormir la hora entera, y, si para la siguiente hora no despertaba por nada del mundo, ahora sí llamaría a alguien. 

Pero ahora... ahora no le haría nada mal dormir, ¿verdad?

¿En verdad daría su vida por Har´?

Mientras Draco se volvió a sentar de nuevo en el sillón observando la figura durmiente de su hermano, esa pregunta le rondó por la mente. 

¿En verdad haría eso? ¿Dar su vida por él?

Es decir, Har´ era buen amigo, pero, ¿porqué Draco habría de dar su vida por él?

No había una razón específica. 

No, no la había. 

Entonces, ¿Draco en verdad daría su vida por él?

Draco se acurrucó entre los brazos de su hermano y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez del otro. 

Abrazó a Har´ y deseó que este momento quedara por siempre. 

Tenía un hermano. 

Draco tenía un hermano, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. 

Entonces, ¿en verdad daría su vida por él?

Draco sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados y se acurrucó más a su hermano...

.... Sí...  Definitivamente, sí daría su vida por él, haría lo que fuera por su hermano...

... por Har´.... 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  

Harry despertó junto con un gran bostezo y se preguntó porqué estaba en esa posición. 

Estaba sentado en el sillón... Pero... ¿porqué? No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, bueno... no era que alguna vez en su vida haya recordado quedarse dormido, pero... 

Trató de estirarse con satisfacción y encontró que no podía. 

¿El causante? Draco dormido sobre su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura. 

Ahora, ¿cómo fue que Draco llegó ahí, y porqué estaban dormidos los dos?

Harry ahora lo recordaba... había estado platicando... y tal vez él se había quedado dormido... con lo cansado que estaba. 

¿Pero porqué Draco se quedó dormido también?

¿Acaso estaba enfermo?

¿Y porqué la posición?

Harry se sacó esas cuestiones de la cabeza, puesto que no le iban a llevar a ningún lado (si se toma en cuenta que su fuerte nunca ha sido pensar y analizar), y le pareció mejor suponer que Draco se había quedado aburrido, y había quedado aburrido. 

¿La posición? Bueno... tal vez (y era lo más probable) Draco lo abrazó estando dormido, sin darse cuenta... Eso es muy común en las personas.... Sí, es seguro que eso fue lo que pasó. 

Harry se fijó en su reloj, y vio con asombro que faltaban diez minutos para su próxima clase, y para la de Draco. 

― ¿Draco? Draco, despierta... vamos... ―dijo moviendo suavemente al chico, logrando que éste despertara después de unos segundos. 

― Mmm... ¿Q-qué? ―balbuceó Draco aún medio dormido. 

― Faltan diez minutos para tu clase, vamos... ―dijo Harry tratando de levantarlo. 

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Draco levantándose y recogiendo su mochila. 

― Me quedé dormido... lo siento... Y supongo que después a ti te pasó lo mismo, ¿no? ―preguntó Harry mientras ambos salían atravesando a la gárgola. 

Draco asintió con la cabeza y, extrañamente, bajó la mirada. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, o, más bien, no tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo, porque tuvieron que separarse en el próximo pasillo. 

― Te veré después, Draco...  ―dijo con una sonrisa dando vuelta en una esquina. 

― Sí... adiós ―murmuró Draco entrando a su salón de mala gana. 

Harry tuvo clase con los chicos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin de séptimo grado, y se sorprendió de que al inicio de la clase, los chicos se mostraran emocionados por lo que Harry les enseñaría. 

Seguro que los gemelos ya se habían encargado de esparcir la noticia de que un mortífago les estaba esperando listo para la acción. 

Harry suponía, y suponía bien, de que los gemelos había agregado uno que otro detalle extravagante a la historia. 

Y, es cierto, a los chicos de este grupo también les realizó la misma prueba. La reacción final, no fue menos que la esperada. Los chicos de séptimo sí estaban preparados, después de todo. 

 Ahora, después de terminada la clase, Harry debía preparase para su próxima: quinto año con Gryffindor y Slytherin. Con Ron, Hermione y Draco. 

Sería divertido ver a los chicos desde la otra perspectiva del salón. Siempre los había visto como compañeros, y hoy, sería la excepción. 

Harry se sentía orgulloso de ellos tres. Dentro de todos los demás aurores, el cuarteto fantástico estaba formado por los mejores. Lástima que Gin´ había decidido convertirse en medimago. 

Los cuatro pertenecían al Departamento de Misterios y a ellos les asignaban las misiones más peligrosas, por lo tanto, más codiciadas. 

En cada misión, no había momento en que la adrenalina y la emoción no se presentaran. Era una nueva aventura cada día, y Harry se sentía vivo con su trabajo. 

Hubo misiones en las que más por atrapar e investigar al sujeto o sujetos en cuestión, Harry tuvo que luchar por sobrevivir; esas eran las peores misiones. No obstante, no cambiaría su profesión por nada del mundo. 

Después de la pelea contra Voldemort, a Harry se le dio Orden de Merlín, primera clase, y un montón de títulos más. Algunos le enorgullecían, y hasta el alma. Otros por el contrario, Harry prefería evitar pensar siquiera que él los tenía. Entre estos, cabe figuara varios premios de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" a la sonrisa más encantadora del año (5 veces consecutivas, empezando desde sus 17 años, y aún siguiendo en el primer lugar hasta la fecha); los ojos más "lindos" (3 veces desde que, hace tres años que eso había sido inaugurado), y un sinfín de tonterías más... cara angelical... cuerpo sensual... incluso ganó alguno que otro premio al "chico sexy" del año... Y eran más de cincuenta veces que su rostro aparecía en esa maldita revista. 

Y a Harry le enfurercía eso. O más bien, le incomodaba. Especialmente, si Molly, Gin´ y ´Mione leían esa estúpida revista. 

Que Ron llegar un día después de la salida de cada edición con revista en mano mostrándosela a Draco, a Severus, a Remus, a Sirius le molestaba demasiado. Tendría que soportar una semana entera de burlas y comentarios bromistas sobre eso. Eso era, claro, hasta que la próxima edición semanal llegara. 

― ¡Miren lo que dice... "Harry Potter ha sido reconocido como uno de los chicos más sensuales y tiernos del país... Incluso, ha sido introducido a las listas de popularidad a nivel mundial sobre chicos famosos... Hemos de reconocer, que Harry Potter, desde que entró hace 5 años, ¡no ha bajado de los diez primeros ligares a nivel mundial! Así que chicas, si alguna de ustedes se lo encuentra por alguna parte, no deben dejarlo ir. Este chico es oro... Y si eso les llega a pasar... aquí les dejamos la dirección de la editorial... " ―había leído Ron hace dos meses, carcajeándose, sentado en la sala de estar, en un sillón, teniendo como interlocutores a los gemelos, que se encontraban en el suelo,  sosteniéndose el estómago, incapaces de respirar en medio de tanta risa; Remus, riendo igual que los demás, y con alguna que otra lágrima en los ojos; Sirius, que con tan sólo mirar a Harry se echaba a reír como loco sin parar; a Draco, que se hallaba igual que los gemelos;  Severus, que soltaba de vez en cuando (o más bien muy seguido) comentarios sarcásticos y burlones sobre lo que Ron les estaba leyendo; y por último, Harry que se hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, con la cara roja, y queriendo escapar de ahí a como diera lugar. 

Lo habría hecho, de no ser por las cuerdas que Sirius con anticipación había puesto en él... sólo por precaución. Esto era, de todos los martes, día dos después de que la revista "Corazón de Bruja" saliera semanalmente. 

Esta, esta era la típica reunión de hombres, en las que el mejor tema a tratar de ellos, era los puntos que la dicha revista hablaba sobre el joven Potter. 

No chicas permitidas... En parte porque sabían que sólo entorpecerían el ambiente, y en parte porque sabían que irían a defender a Harry. 

― No es gracioso... Y por enésima vez... ¡suéltenme! ―gritó Harry tratando de soltarse de las cuerdas. 

Eso sólo ocasionó que los demás echaran a reír de nuevo con mayor intensidad.

― Esperen... esperen.... escuchen esto ―comentó Ron tratando de hablar entre tanta risa y calmándose para poder hablar mejor―. "Hemos reconocido, gracias a una entrevista que hicimos a nivel nacional e internacional, que el chico con el trasero más... más deseable y perfecto, es el de Harry Potter, chico sexy del año, ganador de... ―dijo Ron pero paró de leer y se instaló una cara de seriedad, al igual que los demás, y todos voltearon a ver la reacción de Harry.

Harry no había leído esa revista antes, ni lo hacía nunca. La única manera en la que se enteraba lo que decía, era por estas sesiones de los martes. 

Al escuchar esto, Harry palideció por completo, y luego con una asombrosa rapidez, se sonrojó fuertemente.

Y, al ver exactamente lo que esperaban, los demás rompieron en carcajadas en extremo fuertes. 

― No-no es gracioso... ya suéltenme ―dijo Harry balbuceando rojo en cara. 

― ¡El trasero más deseable! ―gritó Draco sosteniéndose el estómago y con lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos. 

― ¡Ya cállate! ¡Esa revista es pura porquería! ¡Déjenme en paz!

― Harry... ¿no me digas que vas a rechazar todos los premios que te han dado? ―preguntó Sirius muy serio―. Es de mala educación. 

― Sí, Harry... ―comentó Fred―. Ganaste al mejor trasero...

― ... Al mejor cuerpo sexy... ―dijo su hermano serio.

― .... a los ojos más lindos...

― ... a los labios más dulces...

― ... a la cara más angelical...

― ... a la voz más tierna...

― ... al chico sexy del año...

― ... la sonrisa más encantadora....

― ¡YA CÁLLENSE, MALDITA SEA! ¡SUÉLTENME! ―gritó Harry rojo de furia y vergüenza.

Esto, mucho menos que la reacción que Harry deseaba, fue la de ataques de carcajadas convulsivas por los demás. 

Y todo eso, fue hasta que el maldito martes terminó. 

Y Harry suspiró al recordar todo eso. Era cierto que le fastidiaba, le molestaba, le avergonzaba y le enfurecía, pero extrañaba desesperadamente a sus amigos. 

Tal vez, o más bien, al martes no...

Pero todos los demás días sí... 

Viendo que los chicos empezaron a entrar, y, entre ellos Ron y Hermione, Harry los recibió con una gran sonrisa. 

Esta sería una clase muy interesante....

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Bien, acabé. Debo disculparme por no actualizar pronto, pero en verdad que tengo una buena excusa. 

El 13 de abril fue mi cumple, y tuve que hacer los preparativos para la fiesta, y no me dejó tiempo para nada. 

Lo peor es que mañana voy a salir de viaje y volveré en una semana, es por eso que no tuve tiempo de poner presentadores. Lo siento. 

Ahora, rápidamente, los reviews:

**alcíone_black: **Hola... lamento saber que no te gustan los D/G, lo siento. En realidad, a mí no me gusta Ginny, pero tuve que ponerla con alguien, y no dejar solo a Draco... Sorry...  Me alegra mucho que pienses todo eso de mí. Muchas gracias... Sí, sé que Harry se ve mucho más maduro, y trato de que así sea... pero lo de sus ataques.. bueno, a veces me falla =P. Sé que querías ver a Snape y a Dumbledore respondiendo... pero lo lamento, en este capítulo no pudo ser... perdóname... pero te prometo que Snape saldrá en el próximo... Aún no sé con quién más, pero si quieres sugerir, adelante. ¡Gracias por tu review! ^_^

**Jack Dawson: **hola, gracias por tu review. Espero que hayas entendido el obliviate especial que Harry le hará a Draco... así no recordará, pero presentirá... Espero que eso te haya gustado... Te agradezco mucho tus opiniones, ¡gracias! ^_^

**vicu-malfoy: ** Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios... ¿No quieres que deje a Harry solo? Bueno... sólo proponme a alguien, que no sea ni Ginny, ni Hermione ni Cho... Fuera de eso... estoy libre a sugerencias. ¡Y es que la verdad no sé con quién amarrar a Harry! Gracias por tu review. ^_^

**Joyce Granger: **¿No encontraste cursi el capítulo anterior? Vaya ¡qué alivio! De veras que yo creí que a nadie le gustaría. Gracias... Pero espera... ¿en serio crees que esto tiene un toque slash? Entonces, supongo que deberé cambiar algo para que no vayan a pensar en eso... Sí, es cierto... subí el capítulo pasado porque insististe mucho... Lamento no haberte complacido esta vez, pero como ya dije, mi cumple se interpuso... Descuida, sólo es una vez al año, no volverá a pasar. Lamentablemente, si me pides actualizar pronto, tampoco te podré complacer... Vendré el lunes o martes con el siguiente capítulo. ¿Los presentadores Peter y Sirius? Mmm... deberé pensarlo... aunque el próximo capítulo saldrá Snape... y no sé si quieras sugerir a alguien... ¡Gracias por tu review! ^_^

**silverstar: **¿Tú creías que era Draco quien estaba en la habitación? ¿En serio? Bueno, tengo que felicitarte por adivinarlo... Y ya te pondré otra prueba para ver si la adivinas.... creo que será divertido... =P... ¿Te parece tierno lo de Harry y Draco? ¡Me alegro! ¡Que bueno que te gustó eso! De veras que me alegra al máximo que todo esto lo veas tierno. 

Sobre lo de D/G, bueno... deberé decirte, que Ginny, es una $%&@ que no me pasa por la cabeza... Sencillamente, la aborrezco. Lamentablemente, no la puedo matar... oye, espera.... ¿la puedo matar? ¡Sí! ¡JAJAJAJA! (es broma, lamentablemete Y_Y)

¡Oye, espera! Se supone que no debías adivinar que Sirius es tan sobreprotector con Harry... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Ya me estás adivinando todo el drama... En fin... tendré que hacértela mucho más difícil a la otra... jijiji....

Gracias por tu review, que me animan mucho, mucho... muchísimo... ¡Gracias! ^_^

**La_MaS_PiLLaDa: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu review... Me alegra mucho que me sigas escribiendo. Lo de Harry, y eso de "pregúntale a...", lamentablemente, o afortunadamente, según como lo quieras ver, no se trata de una chica... Una de mis reviewers ya adivinó, y otra estuvo a punto, así, que... si quieres que te la diga... es... eh... alguien... demasiado y extremadamente sobreprotector... ¿adivinas?

Al Harry (15) lo veremos mucho, mucho más adelante. Apenas han pasado menos de dos horas en ese tiempo, y todavía no pienso ponerlo.. Tal vez luego, lo haré... Gracias por tu review... ^_^

**Padfoot: **^_^ Gracias por tu review... ¿Me pondrás tres? Bueno, te lo agradezco muchísimo... en verdad que no pensé que te gustara tanto mis historia. ¡Gracias! ^_^

Esta, es la repuesta a tu segundo review (que muchas gracias, por cierto): ¡Oye! ¿Cómo lo supiste? Quiero decir, lo de Snape... Se supone que era un inmenso secreto... Bueno... hasta ahora... Pero, ¿no crees que es interesante esa situación? Los cuatro viviendo juntos... Eres muy perspectivo, ¿eh? Felicidades. Y gracias por el segundo review. ^_^

**ana: **Hola... ¿el mejor personaje, Draco? Puees... yo le voy a Harry, y después a Sirius, y luego a Remus, y luego a Ron, y luego a Draco... pero... sí, te lo acepto como un personaje vital, importante y muy, muy lindo... ¿El peor personaje, Ginny? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que acaso lo dudas? Jijiji.... Sí, sé que ""esa", es una.... que debió morir junto con el diario... Sí, señor... ella debió morir. En fin, necesitaba alguien con quién liar a Draco, y, liar a un Malfoy con una Weasley me pareció muy divertido, por eso del "orgullo Malfoy" en fin... gracias por tu review... Espero queme perdones por hacer lo que hice con "esa".

**Dadaiiro: **Hola... mucho gusto en tenerte de vuelta otra vez...  ^_^ Me gustó mucho el último capítulo de tu fic, en serio... Ahora... me alegra que te guste la relación de Draco y Harry... en serio que sí. ^_^ Ya ves que Harry no le borrará la memoria de forma común. Usará un obliviate especial... Creo que eso es lo mejor para todos. ¿Te gustó lo del hermano mayor? ^_^ ¡Que bien, me alegro! Seguiré así, sabiendo que te ha gustado. Algunos pensaron que la historia iba más o menos slash, pero, si tú piensas que es lindo, pues, entonces seguiré. ¡Gracias! ¡Y continúa pronto tu fic, que me gusta mucho! ^_^

**Renialt: **Muchas gracias... ¿Te gustó la forma de enseñar de Harry? Bueno, aunque esto sólo es una pequeña demostración. Si te gustó la forma de enseñar, dime... ^_^ Gracias por tus comentarios. 

**xxxx: **Hola... ¿Te parece que el fic está aburrido? Bueno, entonces trataré de hacerlo más interesante, y me esforzaré en que te guste más. ^_^ Bien... ya entendí la idea de que Shagy Sirius no te agrada. Bueno, a mí me parece buena persona, pero gracias por el consejo. No lo voy a defender, pero tampoco lo voy a atacar. Sugiero que si tienen diferencias, traten de arreglarlas. Si no puede, o si no quieren... bueno... yo aprecio a ambos sin importar qué. De nuevo, gracias por tu opinión. ^_^ 


	9. Primer día de clases II

**"Una versión del futuro". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: La adorada Jo, es dueña de todo. Pero, si por pura casualidad, se le da una muy buena  vaga idea, y se le ocurre darme los derechos, pues... luego les aviso... Mientras tanto... Harry Potter no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes. Sólo a Jo la iluminó el sol....

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

¡Hola! ¡Vuelvo! ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto alguna vez esas caricaturas orientales en los que las personas, se inclinan más de cincuenta veces seguidas para pedir perdón?

Bueno, ahora, imagínenme así, mientras digo:

¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón!

De veras que lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, y no, no tengo una justificación explícita para excusarme. Lo siento. 

Y oigan, por cierto, que muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños. ¡No creí que fueran a ser tan lindos! Pero me equivoqué. ¡Muchas gracias! ^_^ Y, aquél que me preguntó cuántos cumplía, y, aquél que le interese saber, he cumplido 17. 

Soy algo vieja, ¿no? O, tal vez, ¿muy joven para estas cosas? En fin, crean lo que crean, seguiré teniendo esa edad. 

Ahora, para que vean que no soy tan mala, les tengo como presentadores a algunas personas, que yo sé, les van a gustar. 

Primero, y como había prometido, aquí les traigo, al Profesor más querido y adorado de todos los tiempos, el ¡Profesor Severus Snape!

¿Profesor?

Severus: Estoy aquí. (tono de aborrecimiento y fastidio) [Bueno, si toman en cuenta que no quiso venir por su propia cuenta, y que Albus lo obligó, pues... bueno, creo que su actitud es muy normal y aceptable]

Bien, me alegro, Profesor. ¿Sabe? Usted también es muy popular sobre los fanáticos. 

Severus: Sí, como sea. 

^_^ U Eh... bueno, sí. Ahora, chicos, nuestro siguiente presentador... con ustedes... ¡Remus J. Lupin!

Severus: ¿Que qué? ¿Lupin aquí?

Remus: Hola, qué bien se siente volver... Hola, ¿cómo están?

Severus: Espera, ¿tú ya habías venido?

Remus: Eh..., sí, Severus. La primera vez en que los presentadores fueron introducidos. 

Sí, yo lo invité. ^_^

Severus:  ¿Y porqué viene de nuevo, si ya fue su turno?

Pues... nomás. Me agrada, ¿qué quiere que haga, Profesor? Además, a la mayoría le agrada Remus. 

Severus: Eso, es favoritismo...

A que no.. Bueno, sólo algo, pero...

Severus:  Fastidioso...

Ejem... Bien, nuestro siguiente presentador, y para que vean que por mi tardanza, les presentaré por única vez un tercero, pero no menos importante, y de hecho, demasiado guapísimo...

Severus: Ya córtale, no te vayas a poner sentimental...

Bien... con ustedes, ¡el grandioso, el único, el más sexy, genial, el más admirable, el más guapo...

Severus: Por favor, que no sea Lockhart, no lo soportaría.

.... Sirius Black!

Severus: ¡¿QUÉ?! 

Remus: ¿Sirius?

Sirius: ¡Hola! (en una inmensa sonrisa, guiñando un ojo, y haciendo, que por obra de magia, sus dientes brillaran en un destello)

¡AHHHH! ¡Me voy a desmayar! ¡Sirius Black!

Severus: ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Black? 

Sirius: ¡Oh, Snape! Es igual de fastidioso para mí verte, no te preocupes. 

Remus: Padfoot, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Sirius: Oh verás, Moony. Por aquél pasillo a la derecha que se ve allá en..

Remus: Gracioso, Padfoot...

Sirius: Oh, gracias, Moony, eso intento. ^_^

Remus: Padfoot, ¿no deberías estar escondiéndote o algo así?

Sirius: ¿Y tú no deberías estar cocinando?

Remus: ¡Padfoot! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

Sirius: ¡Y yo también! ¡Tengo hambre!

Severus: Maldita sea, ¿no me puedes sacar de aquí?

No-oh... sorry... Una vez dentro, nadie sale hasta el final.

Severus: ¿Porqué dejé que Albus me convenciera de esto?

Sirius: Porque eres un cabeza hueca, por eso...

Severus: Black, no me estés fastidiando. 

Sirius: ¡Snape, tu presencia me fastidia! 

Remus: ¡Sirius! 

Sirius: ¿Qué? (cara de inocencia)

¡Ay! ¡Qué lindo! Siri, ¿me podrías dar un autógrafo?

Severus: Ah, esto es tan patético...

Sirius: ¿Siri? Oye, ¡ese apodo no me gusta!

Remus: Espera, ¿y a mí porqué no me pediste uno?

Eh..., bueno... esto, como sea. ¿Me das tu autógrafo tú también, Remmy?

Sirius: Oye, espera. ¿Ese es el apodo que tanto estaban hablando de Moony y que nadie conocía?

Remus: ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es decir, sí... sí, ese es!

No, ese no es.

Remus: ¡Shhh! ¡Cállate!

Sirius: ¿Y cuál es? Yo quiero saber. 

Se los diré, hasta... hasta... pues a ver cuando. 

Sirius: Oh, vamos, dime...

Severus: ¿Cuánto, exactamente, falta para que todo esto acabe? 

Sirius: Si ya te quieres ir, pues ¡lárgate!

Severus: Lo haría con mucho gusto, Black. Tenerte tan cerca de mí, me provoca náuseas. 

Sirius: Pues ya sabrás cómo me siento yo. 

Eh... bien, qué les parece si primero los reviews, y luego lo demás. 

Severus: ¿Reviews? Espera, nadie me dijo que iba a estar de mensajero aquí. 

No, de mensajero no, sólo responde los reviews, y ya. 

Severus: Es lo mismo. ¡No, me niego rotundamente a contestar cosas, que obviamente a mi no conciernen!

Eh... no creo que tenga otra opción.

Sirius: Sí, ha, ha.., ¡no tienes otra opción, Snape!

Remus: Es cierto, Severus. A menos que no quieras que "El Profeta" se entere de con quién vas en las vacaciones. 

Ja, ja... ¡así es! Muaca, muaca...

Severus: (con un pálido en cara) [¿más? Sí, sorprendentemente, más] N-no... ejem... no te atreverías...

Oh, yo creo que sí, Profesor. Soy muy capaz de hacer eso...

Severus: Ejem... 

A  **vicu-malfoy:** Jovencita, ¿tiene usted acaso alguna relación con Draco o Lucius Malfoy? Si es así, sería interesante tenerla entre mis contactos personales. Es decir, es usted una Slytherin, ¿no es así? ¿Le dieron... ataques de risa? ¿Por la obra de una Gryffindor? ¿Se siente usted bien? Parece que se... emocionó demasiado con esta historia. ¡Por Merlín, fue hecha por una Gryffindor! ¿Eso no es nada de interesante! ¿Y con quién puede estar Potter? ¿Qué...? Jovencita, ¿qué tiene usted que ver con ese Potter? 

Sirius: ¡Hey, cuidado con lo que dices de Harry, Snape!

Severus: Ah, ya cállate, Black. Déjame trabajar. Jovencita, si usted está en Slytherin, deberé bajarle 10 puntos a su casa por felicitar a una Gryffindor por su estúpido cumpleaños...

¡Hey! ¡Profesor, eso no es justo! Ejem.. Vicu, no le hagas caso... ¡Me agradó mucho que pensaras en mi cumple! ¡Gracias! Cumplí 17, ¿qué te parece? =P De eras, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. ¡Muchas gracias! ^_^ 

Severus: No puedo creerlo... eso es tan patético...

¡Oiga!

Remus: De acuerdo, mi turno. 

A **Jack Dawson: **¿Te gustó? ¡Qué bueno! ¿Te gustaron los premios de Harry? Bueno, la autora dice que hay más, bueno, eso si ella los inventa, pero... ¿te sientes con humor para inventar alguno? Bueno, no dudes en sugerirlos. Te gusta la relación que mantienen Draco y Harry, ¿no es así? Sí, a muchas personas también les gusta. 

Severus: ¿Relación? ¿Qué clase de relación?

Sirius: ¡No interrumpas, Snape! ¡No sabes...! Espera... sí, ¿qué clase de relación?

Nada malo, en serio. ^_^U

Sirius: Espera, me estás diciendo que MI ahijado tiene algo que ver con ese Malfoy. 

Mmm... Pues algo así... ¡Pero sólo son amigos!

Sirius: Amigos... sí, como no...

Remus: Ejem... ¿ya puedo continuar?

Sirius:  Oh, sí, Moony... Lo siento ^_^

Remus: Como iba diciendo... Ah, sí, Jack... ¿Ya entendiste el obliviate? Es bueno saberlo. ¿Te gustó la clase anterior de Harry? Bueno, Harry trató de ser original, y lo logró. Pero ya verás la de este capítulo. Ojalá te guste. Mándanos tu comentario. Gracias por escribir. 

Siempre lo he dicho, esa persona me agrada...

Sirius: Voy yo... ¡sigo yo!

A **La_MaS_PiLLaDa****: **Ejem... Hola... (de nuevo sonrisa con brillo integrado) [¡Ay, Laura, qué suerte tienes de que Sirius te sonría así!] Hola, amiga... ¿Te gustó las sesiones de los martes? ¿Verdad que son divertidas? (risa maliciosa) Pues todos pensamos igual... lástima que Harry no lo disfrute... ¿Harry amarrado? Pues... ¿de quién fue esa idea? ¿Quién amarró a Harry?

Remus: Eh... Padfoot... ¿leíste la historia?

Sirius: Eh... sí.

Entonces sabes QUIÉN lo amarró, ¿verdad?

Sirius: Eh... ¡ah! ¡Ah! Jeje... eh...Ejem... Como te iba diciendo amiga, eh... ¿te gustó la clase de Harry? A mí sí. Los gemelos dijeron que estuvo divertida.  La autora te agradece mucho por las felici...

Sí... ¡Te agradezco mucho por las felicitaciones! ¡Gracias! Cumplí 17, jeje... ahí la llevo, ¿no? Jeje.... ¡Muchas gracias! ^_^

Severus: Y de nuevo patético...

A **Naiko: **¿Le gustó el fic? ¿Se... se la pasó llorando? ¡Qué patético!

¡Ah! ¡Profesor!

Sirius: ¡Ya cálmate, Snape!

Profesor, si mal no recuerdo, el Director lo convenció de venir, ¿no es cierto?

Severus: Sí, es cierto. ¿Y?

Bueno... ¿qué pasaría si yo le digo por purita casualidad cómo se estuvo comportando?

Severus: Ja, ¿me vas a acusar?

Ajá...

Severus: Ejem... bueno, ya...

Ahora, discúlpese. 

Severus: ¿Perdón?

No, así no... más sincero. 

Severus: No, no me entendiste. No pienso disculparme. 

Aww.... Remus... ¿sabes cómo amenazarlo?

Sirius: ¡Hey, pero yo quiero intentarlo! ¿Porqué le dices a Moony? 

Porque tú acabarías matándolo.

Sirius: Ah... buen punto. 

Remus: Sí, sí sé cómo amenazarlo. Ejem... Severus... ¿no querrás que Sirius y yo contemos la vez de cuarto en tu sala común, con "ese" traje y con "ese" comportamiento, verdad?

Severus: (palideciendo) Ejem... Jovencita Naiko, lamento haber sido tan grosero y rudo con usted, no... no volverá a pasar. 

¡Ay, qué lindo se oyó! ¡Esta sería la primera vez que oigo al Profesor Snape disculparse!

Severus: En fin... ¿Le gusta la forma en que Draco ve a Potter? ¡Ay, Dios!

Sirius: ¡Épale, épale! ¿Eso qué fue?

Nada... ¡cómo exageran las cosas ustedes!

Severus: Le agradecemos mucho que usted haya tenido la amabilidad de mandarnos su comentario. Esperamos uno pronto, gracias. 

Mire, que eso fue bonito. Cuando habla así, no hay quién le caiga mal...

Severus: Grrrr....

Eh... jeje ^_^U.. ¿Remus?

Remus: Ah, sí, mi turno...

A **silverstar: **hola, ¿cómo estás? Eh... ¿Quieres participar en la apuesta? ¿Cuál apuesta? 

Eh... ¡ninguna! 

Sirius: ¿Ninguna? ¿De qué apuesta hablan?

Eh... nada... ella no sabe lo que dice... [Silver, esa apuesta es sólo entre las mujeres, y no, no puedes participar, sorry. Si pudieras tú, yo también lo haría, y créeme... no estaría aquí. Estaría en cierto despacho de cierto Profesor en su cierta cama.... jijiji]

Remus: Bueno... como sea...  eh... ¿Quieres la descripción física de Harry? ¿Para qué? ¿Y porqué dices que eres pervertida?

Sirius: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Espera! ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Harry? ¿Es una apuesta? ¿De él? ¿Descripción física? ¿Qué demonios?.... ¡MALDITA PERVERTIDA, YO A ESTA LA MATO.... LA MATO! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A HABLAR ASÍ DE MI HARRY?

Eh... Sirius... cálmate... Silver, por favor discúlpalo, no sabe lo que dice...

Sirius: ¿CÓMO QUE NO? ¡AHORITA VERÁN! ¡NADIE LE TOCA UN CABELLO A HARRY! ¿ME ENTENDISTE?

¡Remus, dale un sedante o algo así, por favor!

Remus: Pero no tengo...

Ejem... Silver... yo te contestaré mientras Sirius se calma, ¿de acuerdo? Remus está ayudándolo, y no te podrá contestar. 

[Oye, la descripción física la daré pronto, no te desesperes... Si no sabes cómo se me cae la baba mí tan sólo de pensarlo... jiji... que no me oiga Sirius, porque si no... ya valí... ¿Te gusta mucho la relación de Draco y Harry, no? Y supongo que te gusta más cómo se siente Draco hacia Harry... sí, yo también. A mí también me parece tiernísimo... Uy, no le digas a Snape... Hey, ¿quieres estar presente en las sesiones de los martes? Oye, no estaría nada mal... Sobre todo si todos esos cuerazos están ahí... La clase... bueno aquí está, acabadita de salir del horno, así que disfrútala. 

Hey, ¡gracias por las felicitaciones! Cumplí 17, ¡gracias! ^_^]

Remus: ¿Ya le contestaste?

Eh.. sí. 

Severus: Pero yo no oí...

Eh, como sea... y Sirius. 

Sirius: Aquí. 

¿Ya se te pasó la crisis?

Sirius: Pues algo... aunque aún sigo molesto, Remus dijo que yo sólo había malentendido las cosas, ¿es cierto?

Pero... por supuesto que sí. ^_^U

Sirius: Bueno... Ejem...

A  **alcíone_black: **Hola... Eh.... Eh... Ehh...

¿Algún problema?

Sirius: Eh...eh... ehh...

¿Qué pasa?

Remus: Pues no sé... tal vez sea lo que dice el review. 

Eh... yo me encargo, ¿sí? 

Uff... [Eh... Hola, Sirius no te pudo contestar porque... ¡oye! ¡ya vi porqué! Pues con razón no reaccionaba. Jeje... ¿Quieres conseguir al Profesor Potter, eh? No creo que a Sirius le vaya a gustar en nada. Jeje... ¿Te gustaron los premios y las sesiones de los martes? Pues claro, ¿a quién no? Jeje]

Eh... Sirius, ¿puedes al menos despedirte de ella?

Sirius: Eh... sí... ¿Sabes? Creo que estoy empezando a tener alucinaciones. 

Sí, eso es lo más probable...  ^_^U Jeje...

Sirius: Oh, alcíone... espera, ¿porqué tienes el apellido igual al mío? Oye, ¡tal vez somos parientes o algo así!

Eh... yo no lo creo... jeje.... Sirius, ¿porqué no te despides con un beso de ella? Jejeje... [me debes una alcíone, jeje]

Sirius: ¡Claro! alcíone, fue un placer tenerte con nosotros. ¡Escribe pronto! ¡Adiós! (Guiño de un ojo, misma sonrisa con detello integrado, y un beso empalagoso muy, muy sonoro)

Severus: Nuevamente, eso fue demasiado estúpido y patético... 

¡Oiga!

Severus: Ejem...

A **Joyce Granger: **La autora te agradece por todos tus comentarios, bla, bla, bla...

¡No es cierto! Oye, Joyce, ¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones! ¿Qué me olvidé de ti? No-oh... eso nunca. ¡Gracias!

Severus: Sí, se te agradece mucho tu atención a esta historia y esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí, gracias.

Sirius: Parece recepcionista aburrida.

Jiji...

Remus: Es cierto...

A **Luadica: **Hola, gracias por escribir. ¿Te castigaron? ¿Porqué? Bueno, espero que no haya sido tan malo como suena. Gracias por seguir la historia, y no dudes en volver a escribir. 

Sirius: Sigo yo...

A **Arix: **Gracias por los comentarios... ¿No te gustó eso de "chico sexy"? ¿Pues a quién se refieren? ¿A mí?

Severus: Black, por favor, no me hagas reír. 

Sirius. ¿Qué? Arix, gracias por escribir... Bye!

[¿Saltarme las palabras de "chico sexy"? ¿Pues qué pondría, entonces? Mmmm...]

Severus: Bien...

A **Renialt: **¿Te agradó? No complace que piensesasí y... ¿Amistad entre Draco y Potter? ¿Qué demonios? Eso no...

¡Eso es sólo amistad, nada más!, eh... Profesor...

Severus: Ajá... Bien, te agradecemos mucho que nos mandes tus comentarios. ¿Porqué no hubo presentadores la vez anterior? Por falta de tiempo, y por la insubordinación de la autora...

¡Oiga! Oye, Renialt, la vez pasada no pude poner presentadores, lo siento. Pero esta vez, en consideración, ¡hubo tres! ¡y no fueron cualquiera!

Sirius: ¡Fuimos los mejores! Bueno, aunque sólo hablo de Moony y de mí...

Severus: Ah, ya cállate, Black... presumido...

Sirius: Idiota...

Severus: Vanidoso. 

Sirius: Imbécil.

Remus: ¡Ya basta! Ejem...

A **Randa: **hola, tus ideas parecen muy interesantes, y ni creas que la autora las va a desechar, yo se las meteré en la cabeza de ser necesario. La anterior vez, no hubo presentadores, por falta de tiempo. Pero esta vez, en compensación habemos cuatro, ¿qué te parece? 

Eh... hola Randa... [¿así que tú también supiste eso de la casa? Oye... se me hace que lo tendré que hacer oficial... Ejem... Atención... **en el futuro, Harry vive con Sirius, Remus y... Severus... sólo ellos cuatro**... jiji... ¿qué te parece? **Deberán esperar a la secuela para ver qué tipo de vida será ahí... jiji... será interesante... **¿Las peleas entre Snape y Sirius? Bueno...  créeme, no soy para nada distantes a lo que tú te imaginas... y así lo verás en un futuro, en la secuela... ]

Remus: Si se te llegan a ocurrir más ideas, no dudes en mandarlas, son muy interesantes... ¡Gracias por tu opinión!

Sirius: Y por último, pero no menos importante...

A **Amazona Verde: **¿Actualizar rápido? Pues... ¡aquí está! Ya, ya... la autora dijo que hizo todo lo posible para que durmieras bien, y así que aquí está la actualización... ¡Disfruta! ¡Y gracias!

Y... se acabó, ¿no?

Remus: Eso parece. 

Severus: Bien, entre más pronto me vaya de aquí, mejor. 

Sirius: ¡Que te largues!

Severus: Maldito Black, me colmas la paciencia.

Sirius: ¡Y también te colmo a tu abuela....!

****

Severus: ¡Estúpido, ven acá!

Remus: Uff... no puedo creerlo... ninguno de los dos ha madurado...

Jiji... ¡pero es divertido! ^_^

Sirius: ¡A que no me alcanzas, a que no me alcanzas!°... ¡Nana-nana! ; P

Severus: ¡Black! 

Remus: Si tú lo dices... 

****

****

**Capítulo 9:_ "Primer día de clases II"._**

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

— Buenos días... Esta... es la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Mientras pase el tiempo aquí, yo estaré enseñándoles todo lo que pueda sobre el tema. Ustedes ya me conocen, soy el Profesor Potter, pero, si quieren llamarme Harry, pueden hacerlo. Sé que tienen miles de preguntas para mí, así que, ¿quién quiere empezar? 

Harry se sentó en el borde del escritorio y esperó a que alguno de los chicos levantara la mano. 

Era muy divertido ver que Ron y Hermione se encontraban demasiado atentos a la clase, especialmente por el primero. A Harry también se le hacía muy extraño que Draco pusiera tanta atención a la clase. No estaba dando muecas sarcásticas y burlonas como en cada clase hacía, desde que Harry tenía memoria. 

No tuvo que esperar mucho, puesto que las manos y las preguntas llegaron a él como una terrible avalancha. 

— ¿En qué trabajas? 

— ¿Quién-Tú-Sabes sigue en esa época?

— Harry, ¿no sabes de casualidad en qué trabajo yo?

— ¿Estás casado?

— ¿Con quién me casé yo?

— ¿Quién ganó los próximos mundiales?

— ¿No estás tú en los mundiales?

—¿Han descubierto hechizos nuevos?

Harry permaneció en silencio, y obligándose a sonreír decidió que ésta..., iba a ser una hora muy, muy larga... 

Se limitó a contestar las preguntas lo más breve posible. No podía darles información de más. 

Algunas preguntas eran muy sabias..., otras, por el contrario... Es decir, ¿qué tenía que ver aquí si él había salido con alguna de las chicas de Hogwarts? 

Harry ignoró deliberadamente la pregunta por completo y pasó a contestar a otro joven.

— Soy auror... —comenzó a contestar—. No, Voldemort ya no está en nuestra época...

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó uno de Gryffindor. 

— Bueno... fue derrotado por... eh... esto... ¡Albus Dumbledore!... Sí, y... eh....Dean... creo que tú tienes una tienda de curiosidades muy famosa en el Callejón Diagon... No, no estoy casado... Eh... Neville, no te puedo decir con quién te casaste... lo siento.... Los mundiales... mmm... creo que los ganó... Inglaterra, sí —dijo Harry tratando de permanecer los más indiferente posible. 

— ¡Inglaterra! ¿Y con qué buscador? —mencionó Sean emocionado.

— Eh... eh... —balbuceó Harry sin saber qué decir. ¿A quién pondría de buscador? ¿A quién? ¡Rápido, alguien!

— Harry... —interrumpió Ron con una extraña mirada en los ojos de suspicacia—, ¿qué de diferente hay allá de aquí?

Harry suspiró aliviado y agradeció mentalmente a Ron por la interrupción. 

— Bueno... —comenzó con una divertida sonrisa. 

¿Qué de diferente hay? Muchas, demasiadas cosas. Pero, no se las diría todas. En parte porque no quería interferir mucho en las vidas de cada uno y en parte porque no sería menos de uno al que le diera un ataque al oír las nuevas. 

No obstante, Harry se sentía con un mínimo y pequeño derecho, o sería más bien libertad, de poder alterar solo un poco la historia. 

¿Porqué?

Bueno... Harry está muy orgulloso, de que, agregada a las pocas veces en su vida, ha llegado a una conclusión por sí solo y después de mucho analizar la situación. 

El viaje sobre el tiempo, como Harry ya sabe, consiste en obligar a tu cuerpo a detenerse por unos instantes, y después transportarlo al tiempo deseado. 

Debería haber funcionado como un Giratiempo. Debería... Pero, para extrañeza de Harry, no sucedió así. En un Giratiempo, apareces con tu propio cuerpo pero indiferentemente de tu otra persona, si es que en ese tiempo existe. En un Giratiempo, no puedes intervenir, puesto que solo estás ahí para observar.

En cambio, cuando el conjuro sobre el tiempo es realizado, tu cuerpo viaja en su naturaleza intacta y además, toma lugar y posición de tu otra existencia, obligándolo a ese ser transportarse a tu anterior posición. 

Estando ocupando literalmente el cuerpo de esa época, te ves forzado a cambiar la historia, aún si no quieres. Es decir, es imposible que realices las mismas tareas que aquél estaba destinado a hacer si tu mentalidad y cuerpo no son los mismos. Sin embargo, Harry ya sabía que se le permitiría intervenir lo menor posible, pero aún así, se le estaba permitido. 

Ahora, el gran problema es: ¿Cómo saber qué o no hacer para el rumbo de la historia no se viera afectado? Es decir, ¿quién le asegura a Harry, que por ayudar a Draco, tal vez alguna existencia o forma de vivir en su época no haya cambiado?

Eso, eso era lo que le preocupaba a Harry. Eso, y lo de la extraña voz que ni rastro de ella desde entonces. 

— Así que, ¿alguna otra pregunta más? —preguntó Harry cuando terminó de relatarles todas las cosas importantes, necesarias y breves de su situación. Responder tantas preguntas no le parecía divertido. Esto, en vez de un salón de clases, ya parecía un confesionario.

Nadie levantó la mano. Claro, era obvio. Después de más de cincuenta preguntas, ¿quién volvería con otra?

Harry supuso que sólo faltó una pregunta por que ellos dieran: Harry, ¿cocinas?

Tantas preguntas comenzaban a marearlo. Siempre ha disgustado de las entrevistas, y, aunque éstas no eran formales, como las que normalmente aborrecía, le parecían incómodas. 

Harry agradeció mentalmente porque el maldito cuestionario terminó. Un poco más, y la clase terminaría... ¡No le dio tiempo de hacer nada!

— Bien... como falta poco para que la clase termine, haremos la prueba de forma general. Pensaba hacerla individualmente, pero supongo que será hasta la próxima semana —comentó Harry sacando su varita para temor de los demás. 

—¿P-prueba? —preguntó uno de Slytherin con un deje de temor en su voz. 

— Sí, una prueba —dijo Harry indiferente y adelantándose al centro—. No les dolerá, no se preocupen. No van a morir. Y no, no me voy a presentar como mortífago, eso fue solo para los de séptimo. Pero, debo advertirles que la prueba no será fácil... Es sólo para saber qué tan entrenados están en estas cosas... pero no se asusten, no les va a pasar nada malo... —comentó con una sonrisa para alivio de los demás. 

— Tan sólo es una prueba, no es razón para asustarnos —susurró Parvati a su amiga a su lado. 

—Pero ya oíste lo que dijeron sobre las clases de séptimo: fueron espeluznantes —le susurró de vuelta Lavender. 

— Pero oíste lo que acaba de decir... Sólo es una prueba inofensiva.

— Si tú lo dices... ¡Oye, mira, está sonriendo! —comentó la chica emocionándose. 

— Vaya... podría jurar que lo hizo de la misma forma que Lockhart.... ¡Es tan encantador!

— Sí, pero Lockhart no es tan guapo como él, eso ya lo sabes....

—Sí, sí..... Oye, ¿te enteraste? Las cazadoras hicieron una apuesta... 

— Sí, lo oí por ahí. Pero se supone que nadie sabe. 

— Sí.... el chisme sólo se corre por oídos femeninos, eso ya lo sabes.

— Y... ¿participamos? —preguntó la chica emocionada. 

— Pero.. que yo sepa, las inscripciones no están abiertas. La apuesta solo es entre ellas tres... 

—¿Y qué? No se darán cuenta que participamos. Al fin y al cabo, el premio no nos lo darán ellas.... 

—Mmm... de acuerdo, me convenciste... Pero sólo por esta vez... 

— Solo por esta vez... —murmuró la chica socarronamente—. Lo haces por el premio, sabes bien...

— ¿Y? ¿Me vas a demandar?

— Bien... pase lo que pase, no se vayan a asustar. Si no quieren continuar, no se preocupen, sólo tienen que decirlo. Los estaré vigilando durante todo el trayecto, así que no se alteren... Bien... y comenzamos... ¿Listos? ¡Ya! 

Justo cuando Harry dio la orden, cada uno de ellas, ya con anterioridad armados con sus varitas, vieron cómo el escenario a su alrededor se transformó por completo, y, cada uno de ellos, se encontró completamente solo, rodeado solo de un gran pantano. 

No era divertido. Definitivamente, esto no era nada divertido. Sentir que estabas por completo solo, a miles de kilómetros de Hogwarts, y en medio de un pantano que seguramente guardaba miles de criaturas peligrosas y aterradoras, no era para nada placentero. 

Especialmente, si tus conocimientos sobre el lugar no te ayudaban para nada, puesto que a Hermione le apareció una acromántula en medio del lugar. Ahora, ella sola, sin sus conocimientos sobre el lugar a valer, ¿qué demonios se supone que debía hacer?

Suerte que a Ron no le apareció una gigantesca araña..., pero, un hipogrifo, no era tan placentero como Ron solía recordar. ¿Qué no los hipogrifos eran amigables? Claro, eso era con la inclinación, pero aún así.... corriendo de él nunca iba a poder realizar esa inclinación, ¿verdad?

De acuerdo. Es cierto que la serpiente es el signo de su casa, pero tampoco era para que se la echaran encima. ¡La maldita cosa muerde de verdad! Draco trató de esquivar con su mayor agilidad posible, pero el animal era demasiado rápido. ¿Subirse a uno de esos extraños árboles le ayudaría?

No, definitivamente no le ayudó en nada subirse a ese árbol. ¿Porqué nadie le dijo que este era un Sauce Boxeador? ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? A Neville no le gustaban estas cosas. Si seguía así, perdería la prueba, y su abuela estaría muy enojada con él. 

¿Y porqué ese hombre-lobo está tan enojado? ¡Sean no le hizo nada! ¡Ah! ¿Y si lo muerde? ¿Qué va a hacer? El maldito hombre-lobo era demasiado rápido para él. Esto era imposible de ganar... ¿A quién se le ocurrió hacer todo esto?

Se le ocurrió seguir corriendo hasta que el maldito animal se cansara, pero eso..., era algo que no iba a suceder pronto. Ahora..., ¿qué hacía un maldito puma en medio del pantano? El monstruo era más ágil que una escoba. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer para que el puma no cayera sobre él y lo mordiera? A Dean no le gustaba para nada esto. 

¡Ah! ¡Alguien que lo ayude! Goyle corría todo lo que su cuerpo daba, pero no avanzaba nada siendo que sólo había lodo por doquier. ¡Un unicornio anda tras él! ¡Ayuda!

Esto... ¿en verdad alguien iría a ayudarlo? ¡Una maldita águila gigante estaba queriéndole arrancar la cabeza! Bueno... literalmente, puesto que sólo rondaba en vueltas sobre su cabeza, pero aún así.... ¡Ayuda! Crabbe no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir viviendo. 

Sí, sí.... Lavender es una Gryffindor... y es valiente y todo eso, pero... ¿era necesario ese tremendo león sobre ella? Tenía sus garras a centímetros de ella.... ¡a centímetros de su cara! ¡La iba a matar!

¡Una uña! ¡Le rompió una uña! De acuerdo. Parvati aceptaba que un centauro sea sabio y hasta cierto punto, considerado por algunas personas sagrado... pero.... ¡¿Era necesario que la bestia le rompiera una uña?! Ahora sí.... Esto... es la guerra...  

Harry sonrió divertido mientras veía a Parvati enojarse porque se le quebró una uña... Y también cuando Crabbe se agachó nuevamente en un vano intento de deshacerse del ave. Sus "¡Sh, sh!" no le iba a llevar a ninguna parte. Lavender no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. A pesar de que le tocó uno de los animales más peligrosos, se mantenía con una inmensa tranquilidad fingida bajo las garras del león. 

A Harry le causó demasiada risa ver a Goyle correr de esa manera. Y Harry suspiró... si tan sólo Goyle hubiera recordado que los unicornios son inofensivos.... Bueno... también se debe tomar en cuenta de que Goyle es hombre, y los unicornios no son muy adeptos a ellos. 

Los demás, también hacían lo que podían para salir de la situación. Unos, como Hermione, dominaron la situación por completo y se dieron  lujos al hacerlo. Y Harry sonrió divertido al ver esto. Hermione, era una chica decidida siempre que se lo proponía. Hay muchas mujeres que se convirtieron en aurores, cierto... Pero, hay pocas mujeres como Hermione. El hecho de formar parte del cuarteto fantástico dentro de los aurores, y que fuera la única mujer de éste grupo, le daba una etiqueta de gran prestigio en el Departamento. 

Dean no lo hacía tan mal tomando en cuenta de que era perseguido por un puma... De hecho, iba más que bien. Sean... bueno... Sean tenía a un hombre-lobo tras él, y eso, eso no es nada fácil para manejar. Sin embargo, había que advertir que Sean no lo hacía nada mal. A Neville le iba algo mal. Sabía qué debía hacer para salir de este problema, pero no sabía cómo. Ese siempre ha sido el problema de Neville. Ha tenido lo necesario para hacer algo siempre... pero no ha sabido cómo. 

Al joven Draco la situación parecía favorecerle. Tal vez fue algo de ventaja que a él le tocara la serpiente. La astucia del chico siempre ha sido su fuerte, y en esta ocasión, lo hizo saber. 

A Harry no le impresionaba en lo más mínimo que Ron haya podido inclinarse ante el hipogrifo y controlarlo. Ron era valiente, no importaba si el pelirrojo no lo quería creer.

Harry decidió que era suficiente. Algunos no pudieron con la prueba, pero fue la minoría, así que no era tan alarmante como él temía esperar. Un movimiento de sus varitas, y los chicos vieron cómo el panorama aterrorizante para ellos desapareció y apareció ante ellos la escenografía de su tan ahora amado salón. 

Sudosos, cansados, asustados y exaltados los chicos fueron y se sentaron a sus asientos correspondientes. Fue emocionante, eso no lo dudan... Pero también fue muy impactante. 

— Bien... tengo que decirles que lo hicieron de maravilla. Sé que no esperaban todo esto, pero tengo que prepararlos para cualquier situación que en el futuro se les pueda presentar —comenzó a hablar el Profesor—. Todos fueron al mismo pantano, solo que no se vieron los unos a los otros. Hay algunos animales que no concordaban con el lugar, y, por lo tanto fueron más difíciles de tratar, lo sé —comentó al ver la expresión de Hermione—. No saben qué les espere en cada lugar. Cada uno de esos lugares puede estar encantado... Así que, lo mejor es que se empiecen a preparar sobre lo que pueden y no pueden encontrar en un lugar. No es tan difícil como parece... en realidad, es algo muy interesante. 

Fue emocionante. Mientras el Profesor les decía a cada uno de ellos qué hizo mal, y qué debió haber hecho..., además de felicitarlos por lo que hicieron bien,  muchos de ellos se comenzaron a emocionar al recordar lo que habían presenciado. 

Para algunos esto fue la excepción, puesto que Neville no disfrutó para nada la carga de adrenalina; y Parvati aún se quejaba por la pérdida de su uña... Pero fuera de eso, y en cuestión general... la clase fue toda una experiencia única.  

— Así que... ¿qué les pareció la clase? —preguntó Harry a Hermione y Ron, ya entrada la noche, mucho después de que le día de clases terminara para los tres. Se encontraban en el despacho de Harry esperando a que los demás adultos vinieran, así que sólo estaban ellos tres. 

— ¡Genial, Harry! ¿Sabes? Nunca imaginé que un hipogrifo fuera tan molesto.

— ¡Ron! ¡Tuviste un hipogrifo! ¿Qué tan difícil pudo haber sido domarlo? ¡Yo tuve una acromántula! 

— ¿Crees que fue fácil? Yo no tenía experiencia en esas cosas, como tú y Harry. ¡Ya quisiera verte intentando!

Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para soltar una risita enfrente de ellos. ¿Acaso estos dos podrían vivir alguna vez lejos del otro?

— Es cosa fácil, Ron. No veo el problema. 

— ¡Hermione! ¡Creí que iba a morir ahí!

Imposible. Sería sencillamente imposible que ellos dos pudieran sobrevivir sin estar cerca del otro. 

— Un hipogrifo hasta sería una perfecta mascota, Ron. Son muy a.mi.ga.bles. 

— ¡Una mascota! ¡Hrermione, Pig es una buena mascota! Un hipogrifo tal vez sea lindo, ¡pero este no lo era!

— Ron... mira, no sab.... —Hermione se detuvo en seco al ver que Harry los observaba divertido—. Eh... lo siento, Harry —se disculpó la chica sonrojándose. 

— Oh, no hay problema, Hermione —comentó divertido con una sonrisa. 

— Oye, Harry... ¿tú tienes mascotas? Es decir, aparte de Hedwig... —preguntó Ron interesado. 

— Es cierto, Harry... ¿Aún sigues teniendo a Hedwig? 

Ah... Hedwig... Harry tendría que visitar a su amiga un día de estos, sólo para ver cómo seguía. 

— Sí, todavía tengo a Hedwig... Es algo vieja, pero aún sigue igual de fuerte.

— Ah... ¿y tienes alguna otra mascota? —preguntó Ron insistente.

¿Un fénix se considera como mascota? Bueno... se puede suponer que sí. Pero, ¿qué dirían ellos si conocieran al fiel fénix de Harry?

No. Lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz. 

— No.. sólo tengo a Hedwig. 

— Ah... bueno —comentó Ron un tanto desilusionado.

— Oye, ¿y podrías decirnos en qué nos convertimos? —preguntó Hermione con algo de timidez. 

—Sí... dinos, Harry. ¿Qué somos? Seguro que Hermione es una bibliotecaria o algo así, pero yo, ¿qué soy? —comentó Ron emocionado. 

—¡Ron! ¡No soy una bibliotecaria! ¿Verdad, Harry? —preguntó la chica sin evitar sentir un poco de temor en su voz. 

Expectantes a la respuesta, Harry sonrió divertido. 

— Lamento decepcionarte, Ron, pero Hermione no es una bibliotecaria. Ambos son aurores —dijo, y, al ver que sus jóvenes amigos mantenían una pose que incluía la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos al máximo, Harry continuó con una mayor sonrisa—. Los tres trabajamos juntos, en el Departamento de Misterios. Es muy interesante, ¿saben? 

— ¿Auror? ¿Soy auror? —comentó el pelirrojo incrédulo. 

— ¡Auror! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es un trabajo muy interesante, por lo que sé! Tienen misiones muy variadas y cada una es como una nueva aventura llena de emoción.... ¡Wow, Harry! —comentó la chica emocionada. 

— Me alegro que les guste su futuro... —dijo Harry sonriendo. 

— Pero... ¿auror? —preguntó Ron aún sin poder creerlo. 

— Sí, Ron... Y uno de los mejores, déjame decirte —comentó Harry aparentando una cara seria. 

— ¿Weasley? Eso es imposible —comentó Severus, entrando al despacho con una cara de disgusto al estar en ese odioso lugar. 

Ron enrojeció de furia y sólo se limitó a tratar de mirar con el mayor odio posible al profesor de pociones, sólo por si de casualidad en una de esas mataba al hombre con su mirada asesina. 

— A mí me parece que es demasiado probable que Ron se convierta en un excelente auror —comentó Remus entrando seguido de Sirius y Albus. 

— Sí, así es... —mencionó Harry con aire orgulloso. 

Ron enrojeció de nuevo pero ahora de una nueva causa, y Sirius decidió intervenir en la plática. 

— Oye, Harry.... dinos, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases? Oí por ahí que estuvieron grandiosas.

— Eh... no fue para tanto, en verdad... —dijo al tiempo que los veían a todos sentarse en los sillones, yendo él también, para pasar el frío junto a la fogata. Era más que obvio, que Severus no se sentaría junto con ellos, así que permaneció de pie, aguardando el momento ideal para dar un comentario sarcástico. 

—¡No fue para tanto! ¡Harry, fue impresionante! —comentó Ron viendo a Harry como si hubiera vuelto loco. 

— Sí, Harry... Es una de las clases más interesantes que he tenido en toda mi vida —comentó Hermione. 

— ¿En serio? Vaya, nunca pensé que tuvieras fuerte como profesor —comentó Remus. 

— No... los chicos sólo están exagerando, ¿saben? Fue... fue una clase común y normal —comentó Harry demasiado incómodo a la situación. 

— ¿Clase común y normal? Eso no fue, Harry... Fue más bien... —comenzó a decir Ron. 

— ¡Ron!  Fue una Clase. Común. Y. Normal. ¿De acuerdo? —presionó Harry al pelirrojo. 

Y ahí fue cuando el pelirrojo entendió, por lo que sólo asintió. 

— De eso no me cabe duda —argumentó Snape de forma fría. 

—Oye, Harry... ahora que recuerdo... —comenzó a decir el pelirrojo con un tono malicioso—, no nos dijiste quién es el buscador de Inglaterra en los mundiales... 

Y Hermione captó la indirecta, justo al mismo tiempo que Harry se incomodó y empezó a palidecer. 

— ¿Buscador? ¿Harry, tú eres el buscador de Inglaterra? —preguntó Sirius interesado y curioso. 

— ¿Eh? Ah... N-no... No, claro que no... Ejem... —contestó Harry en un balbuceo visiblemente incómodo. 

— ¡Harry, esto es increíble! ¡Eres el buscador de Inglaterra! ¡Y en los mundiales! ¡Genial! —exclamó Ron emocionado. 

— Y-yo no dije eso, Ron... No tienes porqué... 

— Bien, como sea, Harry —interrumpió Sirius rescatando a su ahijado—. ¿Sabes? Hace rato nos encontramos con los gemelos, y nos dieron las nuevas de tu clase. 

— Así es. Dijeron que fue muy emocionante, y la verdad yo los vi muy ansiosos por la clase siguiente. Lo del mortífago me parece muy interesante —comentó Remus. 

— Es cierto, Harry. Enfrentarlos con mortífagos es una buena prueba para prepararlos para lo que les espera ahora con el retorno de Voldemort —advirtió Albus tomando un sorbo de su té, que Harry con anterioridad les había ofrecido. 

Pero Harry solo se encogió de hombros todavía resentido por el mal rato que el pelirrojo le hizo pasar, y todo intencionalmente. 

— Pero aún así, Harry, ¿disfrutaste dar clases? —preguntó Sirius interesado. 

— Bueno... fue interesante, sí... si fue agradable —mencionó olvidándose de su anterior estado de humor. 

— ¿Y cómo reaccionaron todos los chicos? A mí me hubiera gustado estar presente para ver sus reacciones —comentó Albus en un tono divertido. 

— Bien, supongo. Aunque por ejemplo, los de séptimo insisten en llamarme profesor, los de primero no tienen inconveniente en llamarme Harry. Supongo que es diferente con cada grado. 

— Bien, de todas maneras es gratificante saber que los estudiantes te han aceptado tan bien —comentó el director dando otro sorbo al té. 

— La verdad es que sí —comentó Harry alegrándose. Y es que esa era la verdad. Ninguno de los estudiantes lo había tratado demasiado mal, y, no podía quejarse. ¡Incluso Draco Malfoy le hablaba bien!

Esto ya estaba más que aburrido. ¿Cuándo planeaban ir con lo de importancia? Saber cómo le fue a Potter no le importaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Porqué tenía que estar soportando todo esto? Severus no se lo merecía. 

—Severus —llamó el director después de lo que fue un tedioso momento de oír el "fantástico" día de Potter—, ¿has averiguado algo? 

Y en ese preciso momento, en el que Severus se interesó más por la plática, las caras de todos los demás tomaron una expresión seria, sabiendo a lo que el director se refería.

Pero Ron y Hermione se extrañaron. Es decir, ¿iban a hablar de Quién-Tú-Sabes enfrente de ellos? Les interesaba la plática, sí, y mucho, pero... ¿porqué frente a ellos?

Y esto mismo pareció correr por la mente del Slytherin, pues miraba con expresión de disgusto a los estudiantes, a la vez insinuando a Albus que no hablaría del tema con ellos presentes. Es decir, ¡suficiente era con que los mocosos supieran que él era un mortífago y trabajaba como espía!

— No te preocupes por los jóvenes Weasley y Granger, Severus. Creo que ellos pueden ayudar mucho en este tema, como todos lo sabemos. Puedes hablar con toda libertad —argumentó Albus al descifrar la mirada que con anterioridad el profesor de Pociones le había mandado. 

¿Hablar con toda libertad, eh? Sí, claro. ¿Enfrente de los malditos mocosos? Y encima, ¡encima Albus los etiqueta como héroes listos para la acción! ¡Si sólo son unos malditos mocosos!

— De acuerdo —aceptó a regañadientes— Voldemort (omitiendo las reacciones de los mocosos, y girando los ojos con fastidio, Severus continuó), no sabe de... esto —insinuó dándole una mirada de reojo a Harry—, pero aún tiene planeado atacar al Ministerio. No ha dicho cuándo, y aún no tiene sus planes completos. 

— Ya veo —dijo Albus en voz pensativa después del silencio que todos hicieron al escuchar las nuevas—. Harry —comentó mirando al joven—, ¿tú qué sabes de esto?

Y Harry sintió todas las miradas venir a él. 

¿Qué sabía de todo esto?

Pues... todo. 

Pero no les diría todo eso. 

¿El ataque? Bueno, ese sí se realizaría, pero Harry no sabía aún si debía intervenir o no. 

Ahora, algo de extraño hay en todo esto. 

Severus dijo que Voldie no sabe de su visita, pero Harry duda que sea así. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Presentimiento, su ya conocido y típico presentimiento. 

Pero lo mejor sería asegurarse, ¿no?

Sí, lo mejor sería eso. 

Fueron muchos años en constante batalla con Voldemort. En todos esos años, sus encuentros fueron muy comunes. Encuentros en los que en cada vez, la cicatriz le ardía terriblemente. Encuentros, en los que él siempre tenía las de perder debido a que ese dolor, le provocaba impotencia al pelear. 

Así que, viendo todo eso, Harry decidió hacer algo al respecto en su sexto año. No, se había dicho, no dejaría que su cicatriz volviera a interferir para su desventaja en otra vez. 

Con eso, hizo muy, muy arduos entrenamientos para resolver todo esto. Es decir, él podía ver a Voldemort en sus sueños, y sufrir dolor cuando estaba cerca. Así que, ¿porqué no, si no reducir el dolor, tratar de ver a Voldemort cuando le plazca?

Era una muy buena idea y todo, pero, lo difícil, fue ponerlo en práctica. Es horrible cuando deseas ver lo que tu enemigo ve, a cualquier hora del día, y sentir lo que él siente. ¡El hombre es un monstruo!

En fin, después de miles y miles de veces de intentos, un día, al fin lo logró. ¡Logró ver lo que Voldemort veía sin que se diera cuenta!

Eso, fue un triunfo excepcional. 

Fue ventaja, una inmensa ventaja, que Harry aprovechó al máximo. 

Sin embargo, contar toda la historia que después a eso le siguió, tomaría años para acabar, así que por hoy eso no será. 

El punto, Harry se recordó, era que en este preciso momento podía tener una visión de Voldemort, ver lo que él veía, y saber lo que él pensaba. 

Podría hacerlo, con algo de dificultad por su actual estado de salud, pero aún así, era capaz de hacerlo. El problema, el único problema era que requería de tiempo. 

Y el tiempo que había gastado pensando todo esto, ya era más que suficiente para la espera de los demás. Pero, un momento... si Harry sólo necesitaba tiempo..., ¡entonces tiempo tendría, sí!

¿Un conjuro sobre el tiempo? Es decir, ¿porqué no? Comenzaba a tener experiencia en estas cosas. Sirius lo había hecho entrenar sobre este conjuro más de... ¿qué fueron? ¿tres veces sin contar este?... Sí, fueron tres veces. En esas sólo viajó una distancia máxima de un día... el último, fue el que supuestamente sería de cinco días..., pero Harry deseaba que fueran cinco años, aunque no creyó que en realidad fuera a pasar...

En fin, se está saliendo del tema de nuevo. Sólo detener el tiempo... ¿cuánto... cinco minutos? Bueno, eso estaría bien...

Harry cerró los ojos consciente de que todos aún lo seguían viendo. No había pasado mucho desde que no había hablado, así que se esperen... Sólo necesitaba concentración y tranquilidad...

Y pensar en Voldie.... 

Es extraña la sensación que se produce al detener el tiempo... muy extraña... 

_"Tempus" _Harry pensó con determinación. Esa sensación de que todo se congela a tu alrededor y tu cuerpo se calienta demasiado, puesto que al congelar el mundo, tu cuerpo trata de establecer un equilibrio con tu alrededor, y con la temperatura, es algo a lo que Harry no se acostumbraría jamás.  

Harry por un segundo se vio tentado a abrir los ojos para ver las caras de los demás, pero se obligó a permanecer con el mismo nivel de tranquilidad y concentración para continuar con lo establecido. 

De acuerdo. Pensar en Voldie no era para nada placentero. El hombre tenía unos pensamientos tan, tan horribles y asquerosos. 

Pero, a fin de cuentas tenía que hacerlo. Oír gritos, y súplicas dentro de la cabeza de Voldemort, y además, sentir el placer al dar un cruciatus a cualquier mortífago, es una cosa espantosa. Más de una fueron las veces que Harry regresaba de esa visión sudando frío y en medio de un espantoso grito. 

Rayos..., otra vez fuera del tema. En fin... la clave es pensar fuertemente en Voldemort....

Sólo pensar en él...

Sólo en Voldemort. 

Voldemort.

_Voldemort. _

_Pensar en Voldemort. _

_Y en gritos._

_Dolor. _

_Sufrimiento._

_Cruciatus. _

_Avada Kedavras._

_Y más dolor. _

_Sadismo. _

_Placer. _

_Sangre. _

_Muerte. _

_Pensar en Voldemort. _

_En un asesino. _

Un bosque, como siempre. El típico lugar en el que Voldemort disfruta estar. En la oscuridad de la noche, siempre inmerso en lo oculto a la luz. ¿Será el mismo tiempo de ahorita? Es decir, Harry sólo detuvo el tiempo en su despacho, y tal vez esto esté pasando ahora mismo... Sí, es lo más probable. 

Ahora, ¿en dónde exactamente estaba? A Harry le pegó de golpe la respuesta: en el Bosque Prohibido. ¿Porqué Voldemort estaba en esos precisos momentos a míseros metros de Hogwarts?

_No tuvo tiempo de responderse, pues sintió a quien debía y esperaba sentir. Aunque, el asesino estaba acompañado. Es decir, Harry veía a través de los ojos de Voldemort, y así era como se enteraba de la situación. _

_— Mi Señor, le traigo nuevas noticias. No creerá lo que me acaban de informar —comentó Lucius Malfoy, vestido de mortífago, y haciendo una extravagante reverencia ante Voldemort, pero, a ojos de Harry, hacia él. Era realmente extraño ver a Lucius Malfoy arrodillarse ante ti con tanta sumisión. Pero, varias de estas visiones le habían hecho a Harry acostumbrarse a esto. Así que, era extraño, pero a fin de cuentas, normal. _

_— Lucius, viejo amigo, dime, ¿qué es eso, se supone debe impactarme? _—_habló Harry, sin controlar sus palabras, y en esa terrible voz que Harry mediante muchas pesadillas había tratado de olvidar. Creyó haber superado el temor hacia Voldemort, pero siempre, Harry sabía, habría ese terror muy profundo en él._

— _En Hogwarts, mi Lord, han dicho un rumor hasta cierto punto ridículo. Hace dos días, Potter - -_

— _¿Potter, eh? _—_preguntó Harry con voz curiosa_—_. ¿Y ahora que ha hecho nuestro joven amigo?_

— _Mi Lord, él desapareció, según escuché. Y, después volvió, pero... Mi Lord, después volvió pero del futuro, de 20 años, creo. Mi Lord, sé que es ridículo, pero todos en Hogwarts están enterados de esto. El Ministerio apenas hoy acaba de enterarse; irán a investigar mañana _—_comentó Lucius con la cabeza inclinada en reverencia. _

— _Ah... ¿y cómo es posible eso? _—_preguntó Harry en un tono extraño. _¿Qué rayos? __

— _Mi Lord, han dicho que Potter hizo un conjuro sobre el tiempo, que cometió un error, y eso lo trajo aquí. Han dicho que el chico Potter ha sido transportado seis años en el futuro. _

_Entonces Potter debería tener 21... interesante. Harry Potter, ahora con seis años más de experiencia... Eso no es nada bueno. _

De acuerdo. Descartada la idea de que Voldie no sabía de Harry. Ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirles a los demás?

Pero... si Potter se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes, y ya no es un niño... tal vez podría servirme...

¿Servirle? ¿Él, a Voldie? ¿Qué se trae Voldemort entre manos? Harry comenzó a preocuparse. 

Convertirlo en mi Heredero, no sería nada mal... En realidad, estaría más que perfecto... Pero primero, asegurarse que Potter en verdad haya viajado en el tiempo, que los rumores sean por completo cierto...

¡¿Heredero?! ¡De Voldemort! ¿Qué le pasa?

— _Sigue investigando, Lucius. Trata de infiltrarte a Hogwarts, o busca una manera de mantenerlo vigilado todo el tiempo. Quiero alguien confiable haciendo esto. Aún si eso fuera cierto, y los demás ya se han enterado, no quiero que menciones a nadie las órdenes que te acabo de dar, ¿entendido? _—_dijo Harry con voz autoritaria. _

_— Sí, mi Lord —contestó Lucius en voz sumisa. _

— Bien —dijo Harry con un intento de cambiar de tema—, ¿dónde está nuestra presa, Lucius?

—_ Mi Lord, están trabajando en ello. Ahora mismo fueron por él. Lo traerán enseguida. _

_— De acuerdo —comentó Harry en voz de Voldemort en un tono malicioso_—. _Enseguida veremos toda la información que el guardabosques nos pueda proporcionar. _

_Pero, ¿en verdad sabrá ese estúpido de Hagrid algo sobre las barreras de protección de Hogwarts?_

¡Hagrid! ¡No!

Rayos, el tiempo se le había agotado. No podía permanecer más ahí. 

Pero Hagrid... esto no se supone que debería estar pasando. Que Harry supiera, Hagrid nunca fue atacado. ¿O sí?

Pero, ¿cómo sabría Harry si debía intervenir o no?

¡Era Hagrid! ¡No dejaría que lo lastimaran!

La visión comenzó a desvanecerse para una parte de alegría de Harry. Sentirse dueño de los sentimientos de Voldemort, incluyendo su asqueroso sadismo era horrible. 

Y justo cuando comenzaba a regresar a su despacho, la sensación le vino de golpe a Hagrid. Una sensación de necesidad, de reconforte, y de cosquilleo. La sensación que le incitaba ayudar a Hagrid, intervenir en la situación. 

La misma que sintió con Draco, y que hasta ahora apenas recordaba sentir. 

¡Entonces sí se le estaba permitido ayudar a Hagrid!

Sudando en frío, y ardiendo en lo que le pareció fiebre, Harry sintió despertar, como tantas veces, de un extraño y doloroso trance. Y esta era otra desventaja de las visiones: los finales. Los finales en los que tenía que asumir y recopilar todo lo visto... y sentido. 

Harry se permitió un escalofrío por la espalda que le calmara la sensación de ser Voldemort que tanto odiaba y aterraba.

— ¿Harry? 

Harry dio un sobresalto, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuanta de que los demás habían vuelto a la normalidad y lo miraban con ojos curiosos, extrañados y preocupados... ¡Incluso Severus! 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sirius lenta y suavemente, con un tono lleno de preocupación. 

Harry asintió sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, y respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse. Rayos, estaba temblando levemente. 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Harry? —preguntó Albus con un brillo en los ojos, como suponiendo qué había pasado. 

Pero Harry sabía que Albus no sabía nada, por lo menos no el de este tiempo. 

Ahora, ¿cómo les explicaría todo lo que pasó? Además, todavía les quedaban a ellos muchas preguntas en el aire. 

¿Cómo haría para...?

¡Hagrid! 

— ¡Hagrid! —gritó Harry tan abruptamente, que los demás dieron un gran sobresalto de impresión, y lo miraron con ojos aún más extrañados. 

— ¿Hagrid? —preguntó Ron confundido—. ¿Qué tiene él que ver aquí? 

— Harry, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? —preguntó Hermione viéndolo fijamente. 

— ¡Sí, pero...! —comentó poniéndose de pie bruscamente—. Lo siento, tengo que irme... —dijo avanzando hasta la puerta. 

— ¿Irte? Pero, Harry... —empezó a decir Sirius. 

Harry estaba visiblemente pálido, pero no parecía notarlo..., o importarle. No obstante, Harry se había percatado de la fija mirada de suspicacia que el director había mandado específicamente para él. 

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Harry? —preguntó Albus en un tono muy extraño, ganándose el silencio de los demás al no comprender la situación , pero al saber que algo raro estaba pasando ahí. El joven auror, en cambio, se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, y se forzó a mirar al director a los ojos. 

Parecía un duelo de miradas, por lo visto, pues Harry mantenía una rara expresión, como teniendo al mismo una batalla interna por algo. 

Finalmente, el auror suspiró cansada y resignadamente, y desvió la mirada a un lado. Sin embargo, el director nunca dejó la mirada de él. Esperando pacientemente, y aunque fuera el único con esa cualidad, puesto que los demás no parecían apreciar tanta espera, Albus por fin tuvo su respuesta. 

— Yo... miren... no, no les puedo decir ahora porqué o cómo, porque no hay tiempo... —empezó a decir con voz cansada pero ansiosa—, pero sé que Voldemort está ahora mismo en el Bosque Prohibido..., y... —Harry trató de hablar por encima de las exclamaciones de asombro, incluso de Albus, y continuó—, y... y piensa atacar a Hagrid, y... y no hay tiempo, tengo que... 

— ¿Hagrid? ¿Voldemort quiere atacar a Hagrid? Harry, eso no puede ser —comentó Remus, mientras, sin que nadie lo notara, Hermione se dirigía con típica curiosidad a la ventana que estaba detrás del escritorio, y, que daba a la cabaña de Hagrid. 

— No hay tiempo, Remus... ¡te explicaré después! —comenzó a argumentar Harry desesperado. 

— Eso es absurdo, Potter... —argumentó Severus—. Apenas hace algunas horas fue la reunión, y Voldemort no mencionó nada de esto..

— ¡Oh no! —gritó Hermione desde la ventana, haciendo que todos voltearan. La chica mantenía ambas manos cubriéndole la boca y una expresión de terror en sus ojos, viendo al exterior. Respondiendo la pregunta mental de todos, y no dando tiempo a que siquiera la pronunciaran, la chica se despegó un poco las manos, y dijo con rapidez—. ¡Hay varios mortífagos en la cabaña de Hagrid, y se están yendo!

Hubo expresiones de asombro de los demás, y estaban a punto de dirigirse a la ventana, cuando algo los detuvo. 

Opuesto a la ventana, todos dirigieron su mirada ahí. La puerta del despacho había sido abierta con fuerza por algo invisible, y, donde antes habían visto a Harry correr hacia ella, una imagen les asombró. 

Donde antes debía haber estado Harry, ahora un puma negro corría con sigilosa rapidez que, si alguien hubiera visto su frente, hubiera notado una cicatriz en forma de rayo en ella. 

— ¿Ese era Harry? —logró articular Ron ante el silencio de los demás. 

Mientras, el puma ayudado por su piel se ocultaba entre las sombras del castillo, se dirigía con una velocidad impresionante y ágil y sigilosamente, a los interiores del Bosque Prohibido. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Muaca, muaca... ¿Les gustó?

Sirius: Hey, ¡Harry un puma! ¡Genial!

Remus: Sí, nunca creí que esa fuera ser la forma animaga de Harry.

Ejem... sí.

Severus: Aún así, no es tan impresionante. 

Sirius: ¿Estás bromeando? Mencióname a alguien que tenga esa forma, ¡cualquiera!

Remus: Mmm... siempre pensé que sería igual a Prongs. 

Sirius: (suspiro) Sí, yo también. Qué extraño. 

Ejem...

Severus: Como sea, da igual. El mocoso tiene suerte de no haberse convertido en una rata. 

Remus y Sirius: ¡Hey!

Sirius: ¡Y no llames a Harry así! 

Severus: Por favor, no me digas que te vas a poner como defensor de Potter. 

Sirius: Por supuesto que sí, soy su padrino. 

Severus: Y qué padrino... con razón el ahijado está como está. 

Sirius: ¿Qué dijiste?

Severus: ¿No te bañaste hoy, Black? Debes limpiarte esos oídos. 

Sirius: ¡Tú eres el que nunca ha pisado una bañera en su vida!

Remus: Padfoot, cálmate. 

Sirius: ¿Pero qué dijo, Moony?

Remus: No importa, Padfoot. 

Sirius: Mira, Snape, con que sólo me provoques un poco, y ahí quedaste...

Jijiji...

Severus: ¿Te parece gracioso?

Eh... ejem... no, señor. 

Severus: De acuerdo. 

Remus: Severus, no deberías ser tan estricto con la chica...

Severus: ¿Porqué no? Podría quitarle puntos de ser necesario..

¿Puntos? o_O

Sirius: Pero si no ha hecho nada mala, monstruo. 

Severus: ¿Cómo me dijiste? 

Remus: Ya, ¿quieren calmarse ustedes dos?

Severus: No puedo creer que esté rodeado de estúpidos Gryffindors... 

Sirius: ¿Qué dijiste?

¡Oiga! 

Severus: ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Jeje... señor... usted... jiji... usted sólo se puede ir cuando yo diga, ¿sabe?

Severus: ¿Y?

Y... ¿cómo nos llamó?

Sirius: Sí... ¿cómo nos llamaste, Snape?

Remus: ¿No pensarás dejarlo aquí, o sí?

¿Porqué no?

Severus: ¿Qué? O no, ¡no lo harás! 

Oigan, a todo el mundo... ¡gracias por leerlo, nos vemos la próxima! 

Remus: Adiós... un placer estar aquí...

Sirius: Sí, ¡adiós! ¡Cuídense, chicos!

Severus: ¡No lo harás! ¡50 puntos menos a Gryffindor...!

No-oh... No puede, Profesor... ¡Adiosín!

Severus: Oye, ¡Potter! ¡Regresa! ¡Maldita mocosa, no puedes hacer esto! ¡POTTER! 

(P.d.: Si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna sugerencia para el fénix de Harry, es decir, su nombre, es bien recibido. ¡Gracias, y bye!)


	10. Encuentros y versiones

**"Una versión del futuro". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: La adorada Jo, es dueña de todo. Pero, si por pura casualidad, se le da una muy buena  vaga idea, y se le ocurre darme los derechos, pues... luego les aviso... Mientras tanto... Harry Potter no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes. Sólo a Jo la iluminó el sol....

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hola, hola... ¡Aquí estoy! 

Y... eh... gomen nasai, gomen nasai... De veras que lo siento mucho, sou ka. La verdad no esperé que me fuera a tardar tanto con este capítulo. Es decir, sabía de qué se trataría y lo tenía todo en mente, sólo que las palabras llegaban de una forma muy aburrida al teclado. En fin, lo prometido es deuda, y excusarme no va a volver el tiempo... Pero...

¿Mis excusas? Bueno, por el momento no se me ocurre ninguna contundente, pero... ¿ustedes creen que ayudaría si digo que mi gato negro estaba muy, muy quieto la otra noche viendo nada en específico (y pues yo me asusté porque ya ven que dicen que cuando un gato se queda viendo al vacío, un punto fijo en el aire, en realidad es que están viendo un espíritu o algo así), y de repente se transforma en un auror que no sé quién es, y luego saca su varita y corre detrás de un gran perro negro, que se transforma, ¡y aparece Sirius Black frente a mis propios ojos que todo lo oyen y todo lo huelen! Y los dos empiezan a tener un duelo, y Sirius (que no sé de dónde sacó una varita) gana la batalla y me mira (¡me mira!) y luego me apunta, y me dice ¡Obliviate!, y se va y el otro auror se convierte en gato de nuevo y va tras él y me quedo ahí, parada, desconcertada y sin idea de lo que acababa de pasar?

¿Me creerían? Mmmm... creo que no, pues si esto en realidad hubiera pasado, no lo recordaría, lo sé... Y_Y En fin...

Y que no le digan ni le cuenten.... Es mejor verlo todo por usted mismo... Así que... con ustedes, los presentadores de este capítulo... 

¡Hermione Granger! ¡La bruja más inteligente de su generación que haya pisado sobre Hogwarts!

Hermione: (sonrojo) Eh... Hola... Tampoco es para tanto... jeje... 

¡Y también, con ustedes, el mejor jugador de ajedrez, Ronald Weasley, también novio de Hermione Granger!

Ron: (sonrojo, principalmente en las orejas) Eh... eh... jeje... eh.... h-hola...sí... ejem...

Ron, te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas... 

Ron: Ejem... no... no era mi intención...

Jejeje... Bien, ¿qué les parece si respondemos los reviews?

Hermione: Hoy estás en un modo rápido, ¿no?

No precisamente, pero bueno, algo... ^_^

Hermione: De acuerdo...

Ron: Bien... ejem... las damas primero...

Hermione: Vaya, Ron... gracias...Ejem...

A **Jack Dawson: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Felicidades atrasadas de cumpleaños para la autora? Oh, no te preocupes. En realidad, la autora te agradece hasta el alma, y le alegra demasiado que te hayas tomado la molestia. ^_^ ¿El apodo del Profesor Lupin? Bueno, aún sigue en un "veremos", y por lo pronto, no saldrá hoy. ¿Porqué? ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? 

¿El premio a Harry por el cabello más indomable? Bueno, la autora dice que eso no lo había imaginado, pero ahora que lo piensa...

¿Te gustó el puma? La autora se alegra. Es decir, ese es un animal genial, aunque muchos se decepcionaron de que Harry no sea un ciervo... En fin, gracias por tus comentarios. Nos alegra que esta historia te guste. Gracias. 

Ron: Sí, eso...

A **Joyce Granger: **Hey... Hola.. Oye, ¿eres algo de Hermione? En fin, nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y también nos gustaron todos tus comentarios... Y eh... supongo que no te gustó la demora con el anterior capítulo, ¿verdad? Jeje... y.. esto... ¿qué te pareció esta demora? Jeje... ¿El capítulo más largo? Pues sí, la autora por eso se tardó tanto... aunque realmente no te parecerá tan largo... ¿Y quieres ver más de Sirius?

[¡Trato hecho, querida amiga! Tú y yo sabemos quién es el único y más guapo de todos los prisioneros que Azkaban haya tenido. Así que, ¡tus deseos son órdenes! ¿Pides Sirius? ¡Sirius tendrás!]

Ron: Eh.. sí, lo que sea que te digo lo autora. Como sea, gracias por la sugerencia del fénix, la autora dice que lo tendrá en mente. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Hermione: 

A **ana:** Hola... Eh... ¿Felicidades a la autora? Bueno, ¡ella te lo agradece mucho, mucho! Y.. eh.. esto... ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Ginny? Es decir, ¿no te agrada? ¿O porqué dices que prefieres que ella hubiera muerto en... 

¡No! E-ella no sabe lo que dice... es... es u-una broma... jeje... sí... [¡Y que la estúpida de Ginny se muera en el quinto libro! Jeje... seguro que rezo todas las noches porque eso pase... En fin... no sé exactamente qué se le metió en la cabeza a Jo para inventar ese personaje tan... tan... puaj... tú me entiendes]

Hermione: Eh... La autora dice que verás al Harry de 15 años todavía más adelante, pero te pide paciencia. ¡Gracias por tu review, y escribe de nuevo!

Ron: Oye, como que a mí me pareció muy sospechoso eso de Ginny...

Vamos, Ron... fue sólo una broma...

Ron: Mmmm... bueno, si tú lo dices...

A **silverstar: **¡Hola!, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te gustaron los presentadores anteriores? Bueno, eso es una alegría. La autora dice que ella opina exactamente lo mismo. 

[¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Hey! ¿Quieres entrar a la apuesta? ¡Chica, no tienes idea de lo que yo haría por hacer lo mismo! ¡Es una lástima que sólo sean las cazadoras las que puedan intentarlo! ¿Eres pervertida con Sirius? Jeje... ya somos dos... Pero mala suerte que se enoje demasiado si le echamos un ojo a Harry... Como sea, Sirius sigue estando como quiere... Uyy... Oye, la verdad me pides mucho. Es decir, decirle todas esas cosas pervertidas a Sirius sobre él y Harry... ¡Me mata!... Bueno... no es que me moleste que me ponga las manos encima... jeje... ni tampoco morir entre sus brazos... ¿Pero luego cómo voy a hacer algo divertido con él, Remus y Harry si estoy muerta?]

Ron: La autora te agradece por tus felicitaciones... ¿Tienes 19? Vaya, entonces los respetos de todos nosotros y de la autora... Jeje... es broma...  ¿Te gustó la forma animaga de Harry? Es interesante eso de tu beta-reader... La autora dice que es muy probable que ella busque esa historia para leerla. ¡Ah! Y la autora te agradece hasta el alma por los nombres del fénix. Dice que están geniales, y te agrdece por las sugerencias... ¡Le salvaste la vida! ¡Muchas gracias! Claro, la autora entiende los derechos reservados, y es obvio que en caso de que haya seleccionado alguno de tus nombres, lo pondrá como derechos reservados de silverstar... ^_^ ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias por tu review! No sabes lo que significa realmente para la autora. ¡Gracias! 

Hermione: 

A **Renialt: **Hola, hey, ¿qué hay? Gracias por escribir, no sabes cómo nos agrada eso. ¿Un beso a los presentadores de parte tuya? Bueno, la autora dice que tengas por seguro que no sólo fue uno... Jeje... Y... ¡ops!, nos tardamos mucho... Y tal vez estés muy, muy enojada... ¿o no? Tal vez no... ¿verdad? ¿Nos perdonas, sí? Bueno, esperamos que sí. Gracias por tu review. ¡Y vuelve a escribir!

Ron:

A **La_MaS_PiLLaDa**: Hola... ¿te gustó la sonrisa de Sirius? Bueno... como a todas las chicas... De acuerdo, es cierto que me agrade Sirius y todo eso, pero, ¿es que no pueden sobreponerse? Es decir, ¿qué tiene Sirius de especial? Vamos, no es para tanto...

[¡Ah! Weasley no sabe realmente lo que dice... Aunque él también tenga lo suyo, no es razón para insultar a mi... er... nuestro amado Sirius, ¿verdad?*

Ron: ¿Te gustó que Harry tuviera la forma de un puma? Y sí, la autora dice que hay una razón por la cual Harry sea un puma, y que la verás en este capítulo... ¿Extraño que Harry no fuera un ciervo o un fénix? Sí, ¿verdad? Bueno, a nosotros nos alegra mucho, mucho que la historia te esté gustando. Si tú dices que te gusta, a la autora se le suben los humos y comienza a escribir frenéticamente. ¬_¬

¡Hey!

Ron... Jeje... lo siento... ¡Gracias por el review, Laura!

Hermione:

A **Arwen Black: **¡Hola! Nos agrada como no tienes idea que te guste la historia... Realmente que sí.  De verdad que le sacaste un sonrojo a la autora con tanto halago...

¡Ron! Ejem... [Oye... ¿Te gustan los fics en donde Harry no tiene pareja? ¡Bienvenida al grupo! Sinceramente, he rogado porque en la Secuela de esta historia no me exija alguno de ustedes casar a Harry. ¡Es que no me gusta verlo con nadie! ¿Celosa? Tal vez... Pero quiero decir, prefiero eso a verlo con Cho (¡puaj! ¡Asqueroso!), con Ginny (¡Voy a vomitar!) o con Hermione ( ahí sí... esta chica sí mi agrada... Y me agrada más cuando anda de novia con Ron)]. 

Hermione: ¿Te gustó la forma animaga de Harry? Bueno, la autora espera que no te vayas a decepcionar por lo que viene a continuación en este capítulo sobre Harry siendo animago... ¿Que si la autora no piensa aclarar que Lucius murió por Narcisa? Bueno, al parecer no... y la verdad, no sé la razón exacta... Como sea... La reacción de Harry (15) se verá más adelante, pero no en este capítulo... ¿Qué cree la autora que fue lo que pasó? Bueno... las reacciones las verás por ti misma más adelante... y prometen ser... eh... interesantes... jeje... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Malfoy y Harry? Sí, la foto es de Hogwarts... Y realmente, no pasó un acontecimiento espectacular que merezca tu atención... Sólo... tiempo... Entre ellos dos hubo tiempo para meditar, aunque más para Malfoy... y con lo de su madre y la pérdida de su madre... pues, esas fueron las tragedias que lo impulsaron a nuestro lado... 

¿Aclarar las visitas de verano de tu sevvie-pooh? Bueno, eso lo verás más adelante, tenlo por seguro... aunque desafortunadamente, hoy no. 

[En las Sesiones de los Martes, ¿qué si los demás chicos no merecen premios por su físico? Es decir, tú te refieres a Sirius, Remus, Severus, Draco, Ron, Fred, George, y tal vez Bill, Charlie y Percy, ¿no? ¿Merecen premios? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Todos ellos! ¡Claro que sí! Es una lástima que ellos no tengan tanta fama como El Joven que Vivió y Venció... Pero, ¿sugieres algo que los haga aparecer en "Corazón de Bruja"?]

Hermione: No te mueras de impaciencia, que el siguiente capítulo ya está aquí... así que... ¡disfrútalo! ¡Y gracias por tu review!

Ron:

A **Consuelo: **¡Hola! ¡Que bueno que te guste tanto la historia! ¡Gracias! ¿Impaciencia? No... ¡el nuevo capítulo ya está aquí! ¡Disfruta! El nombre para el fénix fue muy interesante... ¿Piensas que el nombre debe ser especial y debe tener un truco? Bueno, eso déjaselo de trabajo a la autora, para que se gaste el cerebro pensando eso... 

¡Oye!

Ron: Tú solo disfruta este capítulo... Aunque la autora dice que si tienes alguna sugerencia, no dudes en decirla. ¡Gracias por tu review, y vuelve a escribir!

Hermione: 

A **Cristopher Jacques: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Es muy amable de tu parte q-....¡Oh, Merlín!

Ron: ¿Qué le pasó?

Hermione: No lo sé. ¿Está bien?

Ron: Eso creo... Eh... ¿porqué crees que se haya desmayado?

Hermione: Eh... no lo sé... Tal vez sea por el reviewer...

Ron: ¿Tú crees?

Hermione: Es lo más probable. Es decir, ya hace mucho ella me había dicho que admiraba mucho a Cristopher Jacques, y que su historia... ¿cuál era su nombre?

Ron: Eh...

Hermione: ¡Una nueva vida mágica! Sí, ese es el nombre. Bueno, que esa historia había sido una de las mejoras que había leído en su vida... 

Así que, Cristopher Jacques, de parte de la autora te decimos que eres un gran escritor, y ella te admira pero demasiado. No tienes idea... Ella me dijo que el último review que te mandó al final, fue lo más respetable que pudo. ¡Es que en verdad le fascinaste!

Ron: Oye... ¿no fue esa historia donde Harry es Ministro y pelea con Ya-Sabes-Quién en un reto legal y de repente aparece un grupo musical de rock muggle llamado Li...Liki... likis...

Hermione: Linkin Park, Ron. Sí, esa es. 

Ron: ¡Vaya! ¡Genial!

Hermione: Cristopher, la autora –de no haber estado desmayada- te habría agradecido por felicitarla por su cumpleaños. ¿Cumples en abril? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Ah, y respondiendo a tu pregunta si nosotras vemos así a algún profesor... Eh... esto... bueno... (sonrojo)

Ron: (tos) ¡Lockhart! (tos)

Hermione: ¡Ron! Ejem... eh... Cristopher, en realidad, sí... Y no tienes idea de cómo se dan estas cosas. Te sorprenderías de las cosas que generalmente las chicas pensamos sobre esto. Es decir, y en opinión de la autora –yo te lo aseguro-, lo que leíste sobre esa escena, en realidad, fue sólo algo infantil en comparación a lo que realmente es, en serio... 

Ron: Bla, bla, bla, bla...

Hermione: ¡Ron! Eh, Cristopher, la despedida que usaste realmente fue extraña. Es decir, la autora es una gran, gran fan tuya. ¡Eres su ídolo! Y definitivamente, ella no lo aceptaría de otra manera... 

¡Mi gran celestial caballero! ¡Es un placer tenerlo con nosotros, Milord!

Ron: Oye, ya despertó. 

¡Su presencia es bien recibida! ¡Complacidos estamos con su sola existencia! ¡Realmente no merecemos estar frente a usted!

Ron: ¿Sabes? Está empezando a hablar como Dobby. 

Hermione: Cállate, Ron. 

¡Mil gracias, Milord! ¡Sus palabras son aguardas en nuestros oídos! ¡Mil, mil gracias! ¡Y que Merlín lo bendiga, Milord! ¡Que la suerte y el destino le rocíen con gratitud el alma! 

  

Ron: (risillas) Ji.... Ji... Ji, ji, ji...

Hermione: ¡Ron!

Ron: Lo siento... (risillas)... Ejem... 

A **Dadaiiro: **¡Hola! ¡Oye, tú eras otra gran ídolo de la autora! Y vaya que ella dice que no tiene muchos ídolos, ¿eh? ¿Te gustó el capítulo? Vaya, nos alegramos. ¿Sabes? La autora casi espera inconscientemente que sus ídolos que siguen esta historia le den el visto bueno a cada capítulo. Y es una inmensa alegría para ella cuando tú se lo das. No tienes idea. 

¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡No tienes idea! ¡Genial, genial, genial! ¡Te gustó! ¡Soy feliz! ^_^ ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Ron: Jiji... ¿ves lo que digo? Bien, gracias por tu review, esperamos otro tuyo pronto.

¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Otro! ^_^

Hermione: 

A **Eärwen Eresseä: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Oye, la autora tiene una pregunta... ¿De dónde escogiste ese nombre tan raro, original, fantástico y genial? ¡Le encanta! ¿Quieres ver al Profesor Potter? ¿Aquí, como presentador? Bueno, eso tal vez pueda arreglarse. Trataré de convencer a la autora. ¿Y también quieres a Malfoy? 

¡Sí, Draco! ¡Próximo capítulo Draco! ^_^

Hermione: ¿Y con quién más?

Eh... no lo sé... ¿Pansy?

Ron: ¡No! Tiene que ser alguien que le rompa el cuello. 

¡Oye! 

Ron: ¿Qué?

Lo pondré con alguien decente. Además, Draco es una persona súper buena...

Ron: ¿Buena? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? El bastardo llamó a Hermione "Sangre Sucia".

Eh... bueno, sí. Pero son cosas del pasado... Ahora él es todo un chico guapísimo y...

Ron: ¡Argh! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¿Quieres cambiar de tema? Voy a vomitar. 

Hermione: Bueno, si alguno de ustedes gusta sugerir con quién poner a Malfoy en el siguiente capítulo...

Ron: Con tal que lo mate...

¡Ron!

Hermione: Eärwen Eresseä, los nombres que sugeriste para el fénix son muy, muy interesantes. ¡En serio! ¡Y son en élfico! ¡Wow! Si la autora llega a escoger uno de esos nombres, estate por segura que tendrán derechos reservados como tuyos, no te preocupes. ¡Pero realmente son geniales los nombres! ¡Gracias por tus saludos, te mandamos uno también! ¡Y gracias por el review! ^_^

Ron:

A **Edward: **¡Hola! Oh, ¿te equivocaste de historia al mandar el review? (risillas) Jiji... jiji... ¿en...jiji... serio?

Hermione: ¡Ron! ¡Compórtate!

Ron: Ejem... sí, lo siento... Pero no te preocupes, amiga... Que aquí de errores, sólo tenemos que ver a la autora...

¡Ron! 

Ron: Sí, bueno... nos alegra que te guste la historia... Aunque una pregunta... ¿tú también estás embobada con Sirius?

¡Ron! [Déjalo, no sabe lo que dice. ¡Amas a Sirius! Me hizo gracia lo que hiciste eso de las coreografías y las pancartas en el estadio con "I love Sirius Black". Eh... oye, ¿puedo participar yo también? Tú mueves la mano derecha y yo la izquierda, y entre las dos atrapamos a Sirius, ¿qué te parece? Jijiji... espera, creo que es mejor que me detenga de mis fantasías... por hoy... 

La apuesta... se hará, tenlo por seguro... Ejem... (mira a ambos lados), ¿qué?, ¿tienes alguna "sugerencia" en mente? ¿Sabes? He pensado que tal vez deba subir la clasificación de la historia sólo por esa apuesta. Es decir, ¿de verdad quieres que se ponga tan... ejem... bueno, subida? Ú sugiere, yo soy toda oídos... Por que por mí, no hay ningún problema...]

Ron: ¿Harry cocina? Bueno, averígualo por ti misma más adelante... ¿Y quién es Sean? Bueno, Sean es alguien que... espera, es cierto, ¿quién demonios es Sean?

Hermione: Yo no sé. 

Eh... jeje... eh... bueno, cualquiera comete un error, ¿no? Cambiar Seamus por Sean se le puede dar a cualquiera, ¿no?

Ron: No, sólo a ti. ¬_¬

Eh... jeje... qué gracioso, ¿verdad? ^_^U... Ehh... ¿no? ¡Ouch! Y_YU Sí, soy un fracaso, lo sé. Gracias por corregirme, Ed. 

Ron: Esto es increíble... En fin... Edward, ¿la forma animaga de Harry un ciervo? Eh... velo por ti misma. La autora te agradece mucho por tus felicitaciones, de veras que sí. ¡Y tú cumpliste 16!

¿Cumpliste años? ¿Sou desu ka?¡FELICIDADES! ¿Cuándo? ¿El 1 de Mayo? ¡Felicidades! ¿Qué me regalaron? Bueno, varias cosas de Harry, ¡y mi fiesta tuvo gorritos de Harry Potter! ¡Obligué a todos mis amigos a ponérselos! Jiji... ^_^

Ron: Eh.. sí. ¿Le podemos dar tu mail a Wood? Bueno, la autora dice que intentará hacerlo... 

[... pero que no sé, sí.. ejem.. pueda mantenerme muy lejos de él... eh... ya sabes, eso es imposible... Tal vez no regresa vivo... ¡Porque pueda que me lo coma! Jejeje...]

Ron: Te agradecemos mucho por tus comentarios y también por tu review... ¡Gracias! 

Hermione: Sí, y por último, pero no menos importante...

A **selene snape: **¡Hola! ¿Te gustó? ¡Qué bueno! Es gratificante oír eso. Todo eso que preguntaste lamentablemente no sucederá o no se resolverá hoy... pero espéralo en próximo capítulos. ¡Gracias por tu review y escribe de nuevo! ^_^

Ron: Bien, fueron todos.... 

Hermione: Sí... me agradó responderles... 

Exacto... Y ahora, ¡el capítulo!

Ron: ¡Genial!

Hermione: Esto será emocionante... No puedo imaginarlo...

Ron: Shh, cállate Hermione, ya va a empezar.... 

Y, dedicado a Ed, Edward o Padfoot por su cumple en lo que yo calculé fue el 1 de mayo. 

¡Felicidades! ^_^

**Capítulo 10:_ "Encuentros, descubrimientos y versiones"._**

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

— ¿Y bien, vas a hablar sí o no? —dijo el mortígafo a cuyo nombre Lucius Malfoy correspondía, en un tono muy, muy cansino y fastidiado. Si por él fuera, el hombre frente a él que todos hacían llamar presa, estaría bajo una deliciosa cruciatus a muerte desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lamentablemente, las órdenes de su Señor son estrictas, y él sabe, las debe cumplir.

No obstante, a pesar del escalofriante tono que Lucius usaba para intimidar, el semi-gigante estúpido guardabosques no cedió ni un poco. El muy idiota seguía haciéndose el valiente, y no dejaba de responder que él nunca traicionaría al viejo ese amigo de los muggles. 

Y el único consuelo que Lucius tenía en esos momentos, era que muy pronto, sabía, su Señor terminaría por exasperarse con el idiota ese. 

— Ya se los dije. No me importa qué hagan conmigo. Si quieren, me matan, pero de mí, no sale nada —vociferó el semi-gigante muy patéticamente, en lo que él reconoció como orgullo. 

— Escucha, estúpido —dijo en voz baja y fría Lucius, acercando su ya normal pálida cara al otro, que yacía de rodillas, sujetado por detrás por las manos por unas potentes cuerdas—, me parece que no estás entendiendo las cosas. Te aseguro... que no te gustará que mi Señor pierda la paciencia. 

Y justo en ese momento, un encapuchado salió de entre la oscuridad del bosque, ganándose una pequeña reverencia de los seis mortífagos que estaban en ese lugar. 

Y Hagrid se quedó pasmado. ¡El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado estaba ahí, frente a él! ¡Imposible! El color natural de su piel se escapó, y le llegó una profunda palidez, pero Hagrid no se dio cuenta de ello. 

Moriría. Eso ya lo estaba empezando a aceptar. 

¡Pero los malditos no sacarían nada de él! ¡Le sería fiel a Dumbledore y a Hogwarts hasta el final!

¡Hasta la tumba!

— No me importa —comentó con la voz más valiente que pudo encontrar, a pesar del infinito terror que circundaba por sus venas con una inmensa rapidez dolorosa—, no les diré nada. ¡Antes muerto que hacer eso!

— ¡Maldito estúpido! —gritó Lucius exasperado dándole un puñetazo muy fuerte en la mandíbula, que hizo que el semi-gigante se tambaleara y cayera de lado, con sangre saliendo de su labio. Enseguida, en un intento de dejar su frustración en algún otro lugar, Lucius le propinó una patada demasiado fuerte en el estómago, que hizo que Hagrid apretara los dientes con fuerza para no gimotear. 

Tal vez alguien pudiera tener razón al decir que la condición física de Lucius no ayuda mucho al tratar de atacar a Hagrid, puesto que éste es mucho más grande y resistente; pero, si se toma en cuenta de que Hagrid ya había recibido ya tres hechizos aturdidores, uno de desarme para quitarle la carabina, y un cruciatus, se lograría ver el anterior resultado. 

Entonces, como consecuencia, Hagrid ahora no tenía suficiente fuerza para soportar las palizas que esos idiotas tuvieran para él, y ahora se empeñaba sólo en permanecer en equilibrio. 

Hagrid suspiró tratando de recobrarse. Sabía que hoy sería su noche, que ellos serían los que acabarían con su vida. Nadie iría a ayudarlo. En Hogwarts era imposible que alguien supiera qué estaba pasando, incluso para Dumbledore. Y en el bosque... pues... lamentablemente, el lugar en el que se encontraban ahora, era muy escaseo de animales que le pudieran ayudar. 

Así que... hoy sería su último día de vida... Bueno, entonces, que así sea. 

—  Lucius... — mencionó una escalofriante, fría, cruel, vacía y maléfica voz, que Hagrid sabía era de Quién-Tú-Sabes—, déjalo ya... Iremos a atrapar a algún alumno por otro método, no te preocupes: tengo algo en mente. Mátalo ya..., y lo utilizamos con la poción multijugos.

Lucius aceptó con una sonrisa exactamente como lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ahora mataría al hombre... perfecto. 

Mientras, Hagrid se aterró por lo que pasaría. No por su vida, sino por lo que pasaría si ellos utilizaban la poción multijugos para engañar a Dumbledore, ¡a los estudiantes! ¡NO! Debía haber una manera de detener todo esto: siempre la hay. Tiene que haberla. Y Hagrid no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Lucharía por los estudiantes, por Hogwarts, por Dumbledore. 

Pero sus pensamientos y esperanzas fueron destruidos cuando la voz de Lucius resonó por todo el lugar, en un tono gustoso de Avada Kedavra. 

Su fin. Era su fin.  Esta vez, sería la última vez... la última... sin oportunidad de despedirse de nada, de nadie. Sin oportunidad de advertir a Hogwarts, sin oportunidad de salvar a los chicos. 

Sin nada. Moriría sin nada. 

Esperó con los ojos cerrados a que su destino le llegara al pecho y le destruyera el alma, en lo que le pareció una eternidad. Todo moviéndose a cámara lenta, y sintiendo la luz verde avanzar hacia él. 

Un sonido rompió en sus oídos y lo sintió como la señal de la muerte... Pero... ¿esto era la muerte? El sonido no era nada parecido a lo que él pensaba sería su muerte... Esperen... ¿y el Avada?

Hagrid se permitió abrir los ojos ante la curiosidad, y encontró con asombro que Malfoy estaba tirado en el suelo, visiblemente herido. Algo lo salvó, Hagrid llegó a la conclusión... pero, ¿qué o quién fue? Hagrid observó a los demás mortífagos y halló entre ellos al causante de su salvación, al que había detenido milagrosamente el Avada. 

Un puma, un hermoso puma negro saltaba con agilidad sobre los mortífagos y los atacaba con una infinita elegancia. Hagrid lo observó con desconcierto y apenas notó a Quién-Tú-Sabes hablar. 

—¿Qué les pasa, idiotas? ¡Es un maldito gato! ¡Mátenlo de una vez y no pierdan tiempo! —gritó desesperado ante la impotencia de sus mortífagos, que por más que trataran de quitarse al puma de encima, les era imposible. 

Y el sonido volvió de nuevo a los oídos de Hagrid, y ahora pudo reconocerlo: era un rugido, un tremendo rugido intimidante lleno de potencia que pareció una hermosa melodía para Hagrid. 

El puma ya habiendo noqueado a tres mortífagos, y con otros dos sangrando incesantemente, se apresuró a atacar al resto, cuidándose extrañamente de Quién-Tú-Sabes. 

El hermoso animal se acercó con rapidez sigilosa al mortífago, y saltando sobre él, lo derribó haciendo que el otro cayera al suelo con el pecho sangrando debido a las filosas garras del puma. El hombre gritó y trató una faena para recoger su varita y matar al animal, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y, después de un rugido estruendoso de advertencia el animal se lanzó de nuevo sobre él esta vez poniendo en acción su hocico hacia el hombro del otro. 

El hombre gritó de nuevo gracias al dolor, y el puma no esperó más para irse sobre los otros mortífagos que intentaban levantarse y recobrar el equilibrio. Con una última rasguñada a la cara de Lucius, y después de morder su mano para que no tomara su varita, el puma se dirigió con una sorprendente rapidez al último encapuchado de pie, que observaba la escena atónito, y hasta cierto punto exasperado por la torpeza y obvia debilidad de sus mortífagos, pero de igual modo, apacible..., o eso era lo que trataba aparentar. 

— Nada mal, gatito..., nada mal —susurró Voldemort preparando su varita por debajo de la túnica, y mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa sobre el gato. 

El puma se puso en posición de ataque con los ojos verdes aún fijos en el encapuchado y gruñó débilmente en son de ataque inesperado, en son de advertencia. 

Voldemort se preparó para combatir con el estúpido animal también, mientras Hagrid observaba interesado en la escena, con ambas manos aún atadas. El semi-gigante se mostraba atónito, apenas capaz de asumir todos los hechos sucedidos y por suceder. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado lo había capturado, y justo cuando iba a matarlo, apareció este hermoso puma de quién sabe dónde (porque de esos lugares no podía ser. Es decir, un puma no figura entre los animales normales y comunes que habitan a este bosque. Y, con la experiencia de Hagrid se constataba esto: él jamás había visto a algún puma ahí) a salvarlo y derrotó fácilmente a todos los mortífagos. ¡Y ahora iba a iniciar una batalla contra El Innombrable! 

Un rayo de la varita de Quién-Tú-Sabes le hizo a Hagrid salir de sus cavilaciones. Hagrid por un momento temió por el bienestar del puma, pero este temor se disolvió cuando vio al animal esquivar con facilidad los rayos que Quién-Tú-Sabes enviaba. 

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Hagrid notó que Quién-Tú-Sabes estaba exasperándose cada vez más y más. 

— ¡Maldito animal estúpido! —gritó lleno de frustración. Estaba por dar otro ataque, cuando el puma se le adelantó y saltó arriba de él, derribándolo. 

Voldemort, viendo tan cerca el hocico del animal, y reconociendo interiormente y para su vergüenza, que llevaba las de perder frente a un estúpido gato, se apresuró a llamar a sus mortífagos y ordenarles la retirada. 

— Esto no terminará así, ¿me oíste, gatito? ¡Te juro que volveré y te mataré! —gritó Voldemort al tiempo que sus mortífagos comenzaban a Desaparecer, y después él se preparó para hacer lo mismo—. Lo mismo te digo, estúpido —le dirigió la mirada a Hagrid, intimidante y amenazadoramente —. ¡Te mataré! ¡Lo juro! —y con eso, él también Desapareció, dejando solos a Hagrid y al puma, en medio de un silencio antes perturbado.  

Hagrid permaneció enmudecido por la impresión de todo lo visto, y se limitó sólo a mirar al precioso animal que avanzaba con paso erguido, pero lento, con sus ojos verdes fijos en él. 

"¿Un puma negro de ojos verdes? Qué extraño", pensó Hagrid, pero de igual manera observando al puma con gratitud. 

— Me salvaste la vida —remarcó el semi-gigante, viéndolo agradecidamente, mientras el puma permanecía ignorando su voz y continuaba con paso lento hacia él, aunque Hagrid no tenía miedo: el puma se había ganado su confianza—, te lo agradezco —comentó Hagrid con voz suave, viendo ahora la razón de que el puma se acercase a él: estaba tratando de morder sus cuerdas. 

Hagrid observó en silencio al puma, y, cuando sintió sus manos libres, estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar por el puma. Pero se contuvo y puso lentamente una mano sobre la cabeza del puma, empezando a darle palmaditas. El puma ronroneó amigablemente y Hagrid se sintió con mucha más confianza hacia él. 

— Bien... como recompensa por salvarme, ¿qué te parece si te llevo a mi cabaña y te doy algo de comer? —preguntó Hagrid levantándose e invitando al animal que viniera con él. El animal comenzó a moverse, pero muy lentamente, y Hagrid notó porqué—. ¡Estás herido! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Porqué no me dijiste algo? —exclamó con preocupación observando la pata izquierda del puma seriamente lastimada y con una herida grave. Hagrid ignoró por completo la mirada que el puma le envió a la última exclamación del gigante, dándole una respuesta mental de que los pumas no podían hablar, y observó la sangre que fluía lentamente de la pata y también de detrás de la oreja izquierda. 

— ¿Sabes qué? Esto es grave. Creo que primero te curaré —comentó Hagrid mientras se volvía a levantar de nuevo—. Iremos a la cabaña y... ¡Oh! Espera... ¡tengo que avisarle a Dumbledore! —gritó repentinamente el guardabosques provocando un sobresalto en el puma. 

— ¡Haaaagrid! —se oyó de repente una voz decir a la distancia. Hagrid se inclinó un poco para escuchar mejor, y, al reconocer la voz con mucha alegría, correspondiéndole a Remus, Hagrid llamó de vuelta. 

— ¡Aaaaquííííííí! —gritó a todo pulmón.

— ¡Hagrid! ¿Eres tú?  —llamó de nuevo Remus, con la voz acercándose cada vez más. 

Sintiéndose ahora mucho más a salvo, Hagrid decidió continuar con lo suyo: ayudar al puma. Se volteó y se encontró con que su amigo salvador ya no estaba. Ni rastro de él. 

Remus llegó enseguida con una cara preocupada seguido de un perro negro y poco después, Severus con Albus con las varitas fuera, listos para la acción. 

— ¿Qué pasó, Hagrid? —preguntó Albus viendo al semi-gigante. 

— Mortífagos. Y Ya-Saben-Quién —dijo Hagrid en una voz calmada, pero no pudiendo evitar un escalofrío por su espalda a la mención de ese monstruo—. Querían que yo les dijera cómo derribar las barreras de protección de Hogwarts —dijo, en un tono bajo y casi, casi, triste—. ¡Pero yo no les dije nada! ¡Primero muerto que hacer eso!  —gritó con voz orgullosa. 

— Me alegro, Hagrid, y lamento que esto se haya visto afectado en tu seguridad —comentó Albus—, pero... ¿después qué pasó?

— ¡Oh! ¡Llegó un hermoso puma y me salvó! ¡Fue sorprendente! ¡Se enfrentó contra todos los mortífagos y hasta con el mismísimo Ya-Saben-Quién! —exclamó entusiasmado—. Pero se fue hace unos momentos...

— ¿Se fue? —preguntó Remus. 

— Sí. Estaba herido y yo pensaba llevarlo a la cabaña a curarlo, pero en cuanto lo perdí de vista, desapareció. 

A la sola mención de la palabra "herido", el perro soltó un extraño sonido rayando entre el gruñido y el gemido. Remus posó una mano sobre su cabeza para calmarlo, y continuó mirando a Hagrid. 

— ¿Estaba muy herido? —preguntó con preocupación. 

— Oh, bueno... no tanto. Pero yo quería cuidarlo... tal vez adoptarlo —mencionó el guardabosques en un lamento infantil. 

— Oh, Hagrid, por favor... —murmuró Severus sarcásticamente sintiendo lo patético golpear en su estómago. 

— Bien... será mejor que nos vayamos... Hagrid, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el director viendo al guardabosques. 

— Oh, perfectamente. Sólo unos cuantos rasguños: nada de qué preocuparse. 

— Bien, entonces... en ese caso, será mejor que vayamos todos al castillo. Hagrid, creo que lo mejor es que pases la noche en la enfermería al cuidado de Poppy, y ya mañana veremos la protección de tu cabaña. Será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Albus comenzando a encaminarse, mientras Hagrid hacían lo mismo. 

El perro lanzó un ladrido en son de queja y Remus volvió a ponerle la mano en la cabeza. 

— Tranquilo, Snuffles... —dijo calmando al perro, y luego se volvió a Albus—. Albus, no pensarás dejar la _situación_ en _esas_ condiciones, ¿verdad? —preguntó con suspicacia y preocupación. 

— No, claro que no. Tenemos que asegurarnos de la seguridad, primero. _Estará_ bien... todo estará bien —comenzó con su normal brillo en los ojos. 

Casi contra su propia voluntad, Remus se vio forzado a salir del Bosque Prohibido sin idea de cómo Harry estaría afrontando la situación. Arrastró al perro que se veía en el mismo aprieto mental que él, y se apresuraron a llegar al castillo, para luego dirigirse con demasiada rapidez a la enfermería. 

Remus se vio en la necesidad de mantener sujetado a Snuffles, puesto que éste se rehusaba a quedarse sin hacer nada, mientras su ahijado estaba afuera, lastimado y a la merced del Bosque Prohibido. 

Tras haber dejado a Hagrid en la enfermería al cuidado de Madame Pomfrey, los cuatros magos se dirigieron al pasillo desolado que llevaba al despacho de Harry en un silencio incómodo, preocupado y desesperado y Snuffles aprovechó enseguida para transformarse.  

— ¡No podemos dejar a Harry ahí! —gritó aún antes de terminar su transformación, con voz verdaderamente frustrada y preocupada. 

— Cálmate, Sirius —dijo Albus—, lo primero que quiero, es cerciorarme si él no ha vuelto a su despacho. 

— Tiene razón, Sirius. Lo más probable es que Harry haya salido del Bosque mientras nosotros acompañábamos a Hagrid, y ahora esté en su despacho, con Ron y Hermione, esperándonos —comentó Remus tratando de confiarse de esa suposición.

— Es cierto.. Potter sería un verdadero tonto si todavía permaneciera en el Bosque. Aunque eso no me sorprendería tanto —comentó Severus burlonamente.

— ¡Cállate, Snape! ¡Harry está herido, ¿qué no entienden?! —gritó el animago con frustración. 

— Por favor cálmate, Sirius —gritó Remus tratando de sonar seguro a su amigo. 

Sirius ignoró su comentario, y apresuró el paso al despacho, casi echando a correr, lo que hizo en los últimos metros. 

Entró gritando con rapidez la contraseña y azotó la puerta con fuerza, asustando a los que estaban dentro de la habitación. 

— ¡Sirius! —gritó Hermione con una sonrisa de alivio y guardando su varita previamente sacada, lista para la acción, y noquear al primer mortífago que tuviera enfrente. 

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hagrid está bien? —preguntó Ron a su lado, también guardando su varita y mostrando preocupación en su rostro. 

Sirius ignoró sus preguntas por completo y recorrió la habitación rápidamente con la mirada esperanzado de poder encontrar lo que buscaba. Los únicos seres vivientes que había en la habitación, Sirius llegó a la conclusión, eran sólo Ron, Hermione y ese gato negro que apenas Sirius había notado Hermione traía en brazos. 

— ¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó Sirius con desesperación, sintiendo pasos detrás de él, obviamente de Remus, Albus y Snape. 

Los chicos parpadearon confundidos, y Ron se atrevió a preguntar. 

— ¿Harry? Pero él... fue al Bosque Prohibido, ¿recuerdas? No lo hemos visto desde entonces. 

— Esperen... ¿le pasó algo a Harry? ¿Y qué pasó con Hagrid? —preguntó Hermione con una mirada de suspicacia, acariciando inconscientemente ahora con una mano mucho más tensa al gato, que dormía entre sus brazos. 

— Hagrid está bien —intervino Remus—. ¿Están seguros que no han visto a Harry? Es que creíamos que estaba aquí.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza lentamente, y la tensión de nuevo volvió a aparecer por la habitación. 

— Entonces sigue en el bosque —alcanzó a decir Sirius en un tono apagado, y comenzando a palidecer de nuevo. Pero antes de que los demás pudieran apreciar a la baja del tono de su piel, Sirius se irguió con expresión decidida—. Voy a ir por él  —y viendo la mirada de Albus, enseguida agregó—, y más les vale que no traten de detenerme. Iré por él, y punto. 

Sirius se dio media vuelta y apenas notó el maullido débil que vino detrás de él. Escuchó a Hermione emocionarse porque había despertado el gato y después explicar a los demás. 

— Entró por la puerta —dijo la joven señalando hacia Sirius—, supongo que debió quedarse abierta —dijo alzándose de hombros—, y estaba muy débil y lastimado. Pensamos llevarlo con Hagrid o con Madame Pomfrey después de... esto. Suponemos que es de algún estudiante —dijo la joven mientras Ron asentía fervientemente con la cabeza. Enseguida, la joven volvió a prestarle atención a Sirius—. Sirius, iremos contigo. Iremos a buscar a Harry nosotros también —dijo con voz decidida. 

Ron asintió de nuevo con determinación y Sirius volvió a hacerles frente. 

— No —dijo con un tono severo y autoritario—, no, ustedes no van. No irán. Es muy peligroso, no los dejaré. 

— ¡Pero Sirius! —exclamó Ron frustración. 

— Sirius, iremos contigo —advirtió la joven decidida, mientras el gato se lamía la herida de una de sus patas delanteras débilmente—. Harry es nuestro amigo, y no lo dejaremos solo —dijo mientras Ron asentía con determinación y el gato ahora miraba a ambos jóvenes con una débil mirada esmeralda. 

Sirius fijó su mirada en la chica mientras Albus decidía tomar cartas sobre el asunto. 

— Escuchen... —comentó el director fijándose en los jóvenes—, esto es muy peligroso y no los podemos dejar ir. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —dijo con una severa mirada que les hizo a los muchachos aceptar contra su voluntad—. Bien —dijo, volviéndose a los tres adultos—, es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez. 

Severus comenzó a encaminarse hacia la puerta junto con Remus seguido de Albus, pero extrañamente, Sirius permaneció inmóvil. 

Remus fue el primero en notarlo, y se desconcertó por la actitud de su amigo. 

—¿Sirius? —llamó el licántropo con desconcierto, ganándose que los otros se detuvieran. El animago siguió sin moverse y permaneció con una mirada tan fija en Hermione, que empezó a asustar a Remus— ¿S-Sirius? Va-vamos, tenemos que buscar a Harry... —dijo tratando de traer de vuelta a la realidad a su amigo. 

Y es que la verdad no entendía qué estaba pasando. Es decir, ¿porqué Sirius actuaba así?

— Harry... —repitió Sirius en voz baja aún con la mirada fija en la chica, provocando que ella comenzara a sentirse incómoda. 

Pero fue exactamente en ese momento que Hermione se percató de que Sirius no la estaba viendo a ella. 

— Sí, Sirius: Harry. Tenemos que buscar a Harry, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó Remus viendo a su amigo fijamente. 

Hermione cruzó una mirada de confusión con Remus y el licántropo entendió parte de la situación. Éste permaneció en silencio y también fijó la mirada donde Sirius la tenía fijada. 

Unos ojos esmeraldas intensos le devolvieron la mirada débilmente pero con fijeza. Remus ahogó una exclamación mientras Hermione sujetaba con más fuerza al felino entre sus brazos. 

—¿Ha-Harry? —preguntó Sirius sin despegar los ojos del gato. Al mismo tiempo, Albus y Severus se acercaron para captar algo de entendimiento de la situación y Ron dio un paso atrás al entender las palabras de Sirius pero sin dejar de mirar al gato.  

El pequeño animal maulló débilmente mientras sus ojos parpadeaban cansinos listos para volver a un largo, largo descanso. Sirius dio un paso adelante y, sin despegar su vista del gato, se dirigió a Hermione. 

— Hermione, ¿podrías dejar al gato en el piso? —preguntó consternado, a la vez que preocupado. 

La chica asintió y dejó al gato suavemente en el piso, viendo con preocupación que éste ni siquiera permanecer en pie podía. 

Sirius se adelantó hacia ella y se arrodilló ante el gato. Utilizando sus manos para ayudar al felino a mantenerse en pie, Sirius trató de descifrar al animal por debajo de la piel. 

_Era Harry..._

_Definitivamente, ese era Harry. _

_Aunque su cicatriz no estaba ahí, sus ojos verdes esmeralda intensos permanecían con fiereza. _

_Era Harry, sin duda alguna..._

— Ha-Harry..., ¿p-puedes t-transformarte? —preguntó Sirius en voz suave y baja, mirando con preocupación al que fuera su ahijado. 

Ignorando las exclamaciones por parte de Snape, Albus y Ron, y sintiendo a los dos primeros acercarse con cautela hacia él, Sirius recibió la mirada débil del felino junto con un débil maullido de dolor. 

— Espera un momento, Black —interrumpió Severus escéptico—. ¿Estás diciendo que éste gato es Potter? 

— P-pero... se supone que Harry es un puma, ¿no? —preguntó Ron extrañado. 

— Sí, todos lo vimos. Pero es imposible —comentó Hermione con la vista aún en el gato—. Es decir, jamás había escuchando de que alguien tuviera dos formas animagas... bueno, excepto por Merlín, Slytherin y Gryffindor, pero...

Podría ser posible, se dijo Albus. Podría ser muy posible. Es decir, Harry es un extraordinario mago, eso ya lo había constatado incluso desde el cuarto año de Harry, o antes... Y ahora que tiene 21 años, Harry debe ser un mago muy, muy poderoso y experimentado. 

Además, Albus sospechaba, e incluso estaba seguro de que Harry no les había comentado todo con respecto a la batalla entre él y Voldemort. Harry siempre ha sido muy modesto, y no es de extrañar que no haya habido ni un solo cambio. 

Así es que, volviendo al punto, a Albus le parecía muy probable que Harry tuviera dos formas animagas... e incluso más...

— Harry, ¿puedes intentarlo? —preguntó Sirius ignorando a todos los demás y preocupándose por la salud de su ahijado. 

Recibió un nuevo maullido y el gato trató de ponerse en pie por su cuenta con dificultad cerrando a la vez los ojos para mayor concentración. 

Todos guardaron silencio y se pusieron atentos al ver al gato esforzarse supuestamente por transformarse. 

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues el gato pareció tener resultados en lo que trataba con tanto afán hacer. Un esfuerzo más, y el gato se había transformado en un Harry jadeante que permanecía de rodillas, difícilmente permaneciendo consciente.

Todo esto fue en un parpadear y los presentes en la habitación se sorprendieron al ver que lo tanto se predicaba ahí, al fin era cierto. 

Harry tenía dos formas animagas. 

El joven auror abrió los ojos con cansancio y se encontró con las miradas de todos puestas en él. Afortunadamente, Sirius no había quitado sus manos del auror durante la transformación y Harry se sostenía en ellas para no caer. Teniendo el brazo izquierdo claramente herido y sangrando gravemente, así como también una grave herida en la cabeza por el lado izquierdo, con gruesas gotas de sangre corriendo por su mejilla, Harry trató hasta lo imposible por permanecer consciente. 

Le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo, y hasta apenas unos momentos había sido por fin consciente de que estaba preocupando a Remus y a Sirius. 

Apenas había oído que Hagrid había sido encontrado, corrió a esconderse y vigilar al guardabosques por su seguridad. Viendo que ya había sido rescatado, Harry se fue por entre la oscuridad hacia las afueras del Bosque Prohibido, transformándose al momento en algo más pequeño, ágil, que no asustara a nadie en caso de que algún alumno estuviera rondando por el castillo a estas horas, y útil. Entonces, decidió que lo mejor sería convertirse en gato. 

Así fue como corrió por los pasillos desolados de Hogwarts mientras Hagrid era llevado a la enfermería en forma de un gato negro. Y la verdad, Harry no se detuvo a pensar en el color. Siendo el color del puma negro, pues, le parecía más fácil hacerlo así. Además, estaba muy agotado para detenerse por eso. 

El cansancio de todo un día, que ya de por sí era normal, las heridas y el agotamiento que la batalla con los mortífagos le dejaron (esas heridas consecuencia, claro está, de su anterior cansancio matinal. Porque de haber estado en perfectas condiciones y salud, Harry no hubiera tardado tanto en deshacerse de esos mortífagos), y agréguesele a eso, el cansancio de la transformación. Es decir, mientras más grande y útil sea el animal escogido, más fuerzas requiere para lograrse. Un gato no era tan cansado como un puma, por supuesto, pero aún así era agotador. 

Y ahora que alguien se imagine lo que pasaría si Harry necesitara un dragón. ¡Un inmenso y poderoso dragón! Claro, que en estos precisos momentos a Harry le era imposible hacer esa transformación. 

En fin, el punto es que llegando en sus últimos momentos de conciencia y coherencia a su despacho, Harry muy vagamente notó la reacción que Ron y Hermione tuvieron al verlo, así que ni cuenta se dio cuando la chica lo cargó en brazos y examinó sus heridas con preocupación. 

Sólo supo que se desmayó. Y que la oscuridad avanzó sobre él cada cuando trayendo palabras de la realidad que le golpeaban en alguna parte de su coherencia. Cuando logró permanecer despierto de nuevo, le tomó algún tiempo el percatar de Sirius, Remus, Albus y Severus estaban ahí, y que precisamente, hablaban de él. 

Lo demás, es historia ya conocida. 

Ahora, viendo que había logrado con éxito regresar a su forma humana, Harry luchó con todo su ser para no desmayarse en los brazos de Sirius. Era lo último que le faltaba. 

Es extraño cómo siempre sus ideas y pensamientos vuelan sobre el tiempo de esa manera. Cuando le ha parecido que ha permanecido una eternidad volando junto con su mente, regresa a la realidad y se da cuenta de que apenas míseros segundos ha perdido. 

Y eso es una inmensa ventaja. 

Y más en este preciso momento. 

Viendo frente a sí a Sirius con preocupación en sus ojos azules, le hace sentir una sacudida en el estómago que le llena de náuseas. Una sacudida en su corazón. 

Siempre le ha partido el alma que Sirius comience a preocuparse de esa manera por él. Le ha partido el alma y le ha asustado la vida.

Cuando Remus se preocupa, no es lo mismo que cuando Sirius lo hace. Y Harry prefiere un millón de veces ver a Remus preocupado que a Sirius. 

¡Es que ver a Sirius preocupado, la aterra la vida! ¡El hombre se convierte en un verdadero monstruo aterrador cuando se preocupa por Harry! Y conste que nada más por Harry. Si es cualquier otra persona en el mundo, el ex-convicto no se saca de quicio como lo hace tratándose de la salud de su ahijado. 

Y son muchas las veces que Harry ha comprobado todo esto. 

Viendo el azul de Sirius fijo en él con inmensa preocupación, logra sacarle un escalofrío a Harry. 

Exactamente en la misma posición hace un par de años que Harry constató una de estas conclusiones. 

Harry de rodillas, jadeante, sostenido por los brazos de Sirius por los lados, que le ayudan a permanecer en equilibrio, mas no despierto, es una escena más agregada a la vida de Harry.  Su padrino, viéndolo con inmensa e infinita preocupación en ese azul. Preocupación interminable que Harry está seguro, durará para toda la vida aún después de la muerte, y que le provoca un igual escalofrío. 

Detrás de Sirius, y Harry apenas siendo consciente de esto, pero recordándolo con coherencia después de revivir el momento en su memoria, se encuentran Remus y Severus, los dos con preocupación en sus rostros, pero no tan peligrosa como la de Sirius. ¡De hecho, es completamente indefensa!

— Harry, ¿me escuchas? —había preguntado Sirius, poniendo ambas manos en la cabeza de su ahijado, para forzarlo a mirarlo, logrando ver un preocupante vacío en Harry que le asegura, todo esto no está bien. ¡Está más que mal!

Harry no respondió, y solo siguió mirando un extraño azul hipnotizante, que le decía que cerrara los ojos, sino para siempre, por lo menos para un largo, largo rato. 

— Severus, maldita sea. ¡Esto es tu culpa! —exclamó Sirius con furia tratando lo imposible para que su ahijado permaneciera despierto. 

— Oye, no me culpes de todo esto. Tal vez el entrenamiento fue algo duro, pero también fue tu idea —comentó el que una vez fue Profesor de Pociones, mirando al joven debilitado con preocupación. 

— ¡¿**_Algo duro_**?! ¡¿Sólo **_algo_**?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mira cómo lo dejaste! ¡El pobre ni siquiera nos oye! —gritó volteándose a ver a Severus, que le sostuvo la mirada con frialdad. 

Remus suspiró cansado. 

Vivir con Sirius y Severus en la misma caso durante esos años había sido un tormento, y él apenas podía sobrevivir. 

Cualquiera que los viera a simple vista, diría que ellos no tienen absolutamente nada en común, y Remus habría aceptado, de no ser por su experiencia en la relación de ellos dos durante los años pasados. 

Hoy, Remus podía decir, que ellos **sí tenían** algo en común, aunque fuera sólo una sola cosa... hasta ahora. 

Y eso era, _Harry_. 

Era increíble que el antiguo Profesor de Pociones realmente mantuviera una muy extraña pero estrecha relación con el último de los Potter. 

Era increíble cómo Severus había llegado a estimar al chico conforme el paso de los años en Hogwarts. Y era increíble la forma en que se preocupaba realmente por él. 

Jamás expresado por palabras, muy cierto. Pero Remus sabía, e incluso Sirius. De no haber sido por eso, Sirius jamás hubiera aceptado que Severus fuera a vivir en la misma casa que él y que Harry. 

Incluso Harry lo sentía, pero Remus no estaba muy seguro si Harry estaba consciente de que lo sabía. Es decir, Harry es una persona muy compleja, y el chico la mayoría de las veces sentía e intuía, pero casi nunca se percataba de todo esto. 

En resumen, el chico era alguien extraordinario, pero Harry no lo sabía. Era demasiado denso para esas cosas. 

— Sirius, te digo que **jamás **imaginé que Harry pudiera llegar a tanto. ¡Él insistió, maldita sea! —gritó de vuelta Severus, defendiéndose ante el ex-convicto. 

Era el turno de Severus para entrenar a Harry este mes. Se habían divido por turnos, así Harry aprovecharía mucho mejor las cualidades que cada uno de ellos tuviera. 

Pero Harry siempre se convertía en una persona diferente durante los entrenamientos. Determinado, y poderoso. 

Un nuevo conjuro, que Severus estaba seguro Harry tendría problemas para realizar, le hizo quedarse con la boca abierta, por milésima... ¿o millonésima? vez. 

¡El maldito lo hizo sin ningún problema! ¡Sin ninguno! 

Y el chico Potter había insistido en que, ignorando por completo (en todo el sentido de la palabra) de la impactante sorpresa de su entrenador en turno, un hechizo más complicado le serviría pues su entrenamiento había ido muy lento, según él.

¡Muy lento! ¡Estúpido mocoso! ¡El maldito era mucho más fuerte que Albus! 

Y realmente, no hubo nada que Severus pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Después de todo, no dio permiso, pero tampoco lo negó... Aunque Harry no le dio tiempo para hacerlo.  

Y de nuevo, por enésima vez, el joven Potter había subestimado sus verdaderos poderes. 

¡Ni siquiera él sabía qué tan fuerte era! 

Y, el hechizo fue mucho más potente de lo que Harry y, por demás, Severus esperaban. 

— ¡Pero sabes que no debes dejarlo hacer cualquier tontería! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Él estaba a tu cuidado! —gritó Sirius mandando a matar a Severus con la mirada. 

Mirada que le fue regresada. 

— S-S-Si-Sirius... no... no fue... no fue su... su... culpa.. —trató de hablar Harry, con voz demasiado débil, para el aumento de la preocupación de Sirius, ganándose tres miradas en la habitación—... Fue... fue mía.... Yo... in-insistí... yo...

— Shhh, Harry, está bien. No fue su culpa. No te preocupes. Está bien —dijo Sirius en voz suave y baja, en una mentira que él ya tenía planeado arreglar. Porque Severus no se iría a ningún lado sin antes pagar por lo que le hizo a Harry. 

— Bien... creo que lo mejor es que dejemos esta discusión para más tarde —dijo Remus mirando significativamente a los dos adultos—. Lo primero es curar a Harry. 

Sirius asintió y cargó a Harry en sus brazos, con toda la dignidad y paternidad posible y la venganza dulce en sus venas. Sirius sabía **cómo** disgustaba esto a Severus: que Sirius cargara de esa manera a Harry. 

Pero Sirius en realidad sabía poco, puesto que a Severus no le disgustaba esta escena ya tan común. ¡Le enfurecía hasta el alma! ¡Maldito estúpido Black!

— Iré por las pociones curativas —dijo Severus entre dientes, apretando los puños para no golpear ahí mismo a Sirius, mientras Remus suspiraba nuevamente con resignación. Estos suspiros se estaban volviendo ya parte de su vida. Es que era imposible que uno de esos suspiros no saliera por lo menos cinco veces diarias de su boca. 

— De acuerdo. Te acompaño, Sirius —dijo el licántropo ahora regresando su atención a Harry. 

_Su _Harry. El Harry que cada uno de ellos reclamaba, ya sea externa o internamente, expresado con palabras, con hechos o con silencio, como suyo. Cada uno de los tres lo reclamaba así, sin saber, que en realidad, compartían el sentimiento... compartían a Harry. 

Ya estando en brazos de Sirius, a Harry le fue imposible permanecer consciente, y dejó que el sueño lo dominara, por milésima vez en el año. 

Cuando Harry despertó, gimió en son de protesta al ver que su médico en turno, era, **de nuevo**, Sirius. 

Su padrino le leyó la cartilla enseguida. ¿Porqué siempre le tenía que pasar esto a Harry? ¿Porqué?

La recuperación le costaría por lo menos un mes entero contando con que dormiría su cansancio de nuevo por las noches, y así aprovecharía los días, pero Sirius, rotundamente, y como siempre hacía, se lo prohibió. 

Y Harry gimió de nuevo en protesta, poniendo una de sus almohadas sobre su cabeza para acallar el sonido de la maldita estricta voz de Sirius que le decía qué no iba a hacer, qué no iba a comer, y cuánto iba a permanecer en esa cama. 

Y Harry gimió de nuevo, siendo este sonido acallado por la almohada. 

Una semana entera, con todo el maldito y santo día en la cama. ¡Todo el día! ¡No!

— Y escúchame bien, jovencito... No toleraré verte por la casa caminado o yéndote de escondidas, escapándote por la ventana para que vayas a casa de los Weasleys... Esto es una advertencia, ¿me oíste?.... Te castigaré y no dudes que no lo haré... Fuiste muy irresponsable al tratar de hacer ese complicado y peligroso hechizo... ¡Pudiste morir!...

Otro gemido. ¡Que alguien lo calle, por favor! ¡Que alguien le quite al hombre de encima!

— De ahora en adelante, los entrenamientos serán de una muy diferente manera... Yo personalmente me encargaré de ello... Y ni creas que esto volverá a pasar... Mucho menos que saldrás tan fácilmente de ésta... En ésta ocasión estoy siendo suave... No te castigaré... Pero vas a...

¡Suave! ¡El hombre está siendo suave! ¡Auxilio!

¡Por favor, que alguien reviva a Voldemort! ¡Incluso Voldie sería mucho, mucho mejor que su padrino en estas condiciones!

Harry, por una vez en su vida, se alegró de haber estado tan cansado. No supo cuándo se quedó dormido de nuevo. Es que la voz de Sirius, en medio de todos esos sermones, le pareció muy, muy arrulladora... 

No obstante, gracias a la constante presencia de Sirius, esa semana fue una maldita pesadilla. Sobretodo después de que, faltando tres días para su completa recuperación, y aún estando sumamente cansado, los chicos aprovecharon de su debilidad para atraparlo en Otra. Maldita. Sesión. De. Un. Maldito. Martes. Estúpido. 

— Harry, ¡se enteraron de que estás enfermo! ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Fred emocionado. 

— No estoy enfermo. Largo —contestó de mala manera, viendo la puerta de su habitación con tanto anhelo. Si tan sólo pudiera llegar a ella. 

Sin embargo, en las Sesiones de los Martes no sólo se tratan temas sobre la revista "Corazón de Bruja"..., afortunadamente para Harry. 

— No lo sé. Estamos esperando todavía a que el tiempo adecuado llegue, y yo lo acepto, así que no me preocupo por ello —mencionó Draco, cuando el tema de su relación con Virginia Weasley salió a flote, refiriéndose al futuro matrimonio de ambos. 

Todos oían atentos, e incluso Harry, que aunque sus párpados le imploraban cerrarse, el tema era muy importante como para dejarlo pasar. Esto era por lo único que Harry no odiaba por completo esas Sesiones. 

Es decir, siendo uno de los magos más poderosos que hayan pisado la Tierra, le era absolutamente fácil escapar de ahí, y liberase de las cuerdas que a menudo sobre él caían. Aunque hoy esa no era la ocasión. 

Pero los demás sabían que Harry jamás usaba sus poderes en nada que no fuera estricta y severamente necesario. Nunca, **nunca** era visto que Harry hiciera uso de sus poderes sin razón concreta alguna. 

Si tenías algún tipo de relación con Harry Potter, El Joven que Vivió y Venció, era casi imposible que lo vieras como el mago sorprendente y extraordinario, imposible pero ciertamente poderoso que todos aclamaban. Si tenías algún tipo de relación jamás lo verías como Harry Potter. Lo verías como... Harry. 

Así que, aprovechando todo esto, de que Harry sería incapaz de usar sus verdaderos y sorprendentes poderes en ellos, no importa cuánto le incomodara la situación, los demás hombres lo obligaban a quedarse en las Sesiones. 

Y sorprendentemente, Harry nunca, en todas estas veces, se ha comportado como Harry Potter, aquél que supera por demás los poderes de Albus Dumbledore, y que es comparado con Gryffindor y Slytherin, que están solo un paso abajo que Merlín. 

Pero a pesar de que la gente había sido hecho poseedora del falso argumento de que Harry Potter sólo sobrepasaba los poderes del Albus Dumbledore por una milésima, eran muy pocos los conocedores de la verdad... de la única y hasta cierto punto atemorizante verdad. 

El mismo Albus Dumbledore, siendo el principal mentor de Harry, era uno de esos pocos que sabían la verdad. Él, junto con los tres guardianes y tutores legales de Harry Potter, algunos de los amigos de la persona en cuestión, refiriéndose a todos los Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid, y algunas otras pocas personas del Ministerio de Magia, incluyendo al Ministro, eran los únicos que sabían la verdad que les había sido constatada con palabras o algunos, hasta con hechos...

Y la verdad, aunque el modesto de Potter no aceptara frente a cámaras, e incluso a sus amigos, era que había sobrepasado los poderes de Lord Voldemort por mucho, y después por Albus Dumbledore. Siendo tan joven, y con eso magníficos y significativos entrenamientos, el joven Potter, dejaba a Albus Dumbledore muy, muy atrás, para orgullo inmenso de éste. 

Gryffindor y Slytherin hacía un par de años que fueron superados por mucho. Harry Potter, Albus sabía, estaba a la par de Merlín, el mago más poderoso que en la historia haya existido..., y eso fue reconocido por el director de Hogwarts apenas hace algunos meses. 

Y contando con que el chico Potter avanzaba considerablemente cada entrenamiento, era posible que Merlín ya haya quedado atrás. 

Pero Albus no se atrevía a preguntar, aunque había discutido el tema con viejos y sabios amigos suyos, que habían acordado con él sin duda alguna. ¿Porqué no se atrevía a preguntar? Pues... simplemente, porque el chico Potter jamás aceptaría que había superado al mismísimo Merlín, y mucho menos tomaría la prueba para medir sus poderes, puesto que realmente, él no deseaba ser tan poderoso como Merlín.

Cielos..., el chico ni siquiera aceptaba que había sobrepasado a Albus. Simplemente, se rehusaba a creerlo. Y de igual manera, se rehusaba a tomar esa prueba para comprobarlo. No quería creer y no lo haría. Punto final. 

— Hicimos un nuevo producto muy bueno... Todavía estamos poniéndolo a prueba, y está bajo supervisión, pero no se preocupen... dentro de poco lo verán en acción —mencionó George, cuando se les preguntó a él y a su hermano cómo iba el progreso de su ya muy famosa compañía. 

— Excelente... —mencionó Sirius frotándose las manos con malicia pensando en alguien que pudiera usar bajo esas deliciosas bromas. Actualmente, Sirius era uno de los compradores principales de Sortilegios Weasley, y, contando con un descuento de 23% por esto, Sirius no se medía al ir a esa tienda, o al encargar algún... o algunos artículos.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses, Sirius... —amenazó cortante Severus, que ya sabía en quién tenía en mente Sirius. Y ahora, especialmente que Sirius está enfadado con él por el entrenamiento de Harry, era mucho más probable que la broma... iba a ser definitivamente desagradable.  

— ¿Qué? No sé de qué me estás hablando, Sev —mencionó Sirius con voz fingida y una expresión en la cara de una muy, muy peligrosa inocencia, logrando que los gemelos, Ron y Draco soltaran algunas risillas... 

— Sirius, más vale que te comportes... —amenazó Remus levantando su dedo índice, advirtiéndole al ex-convicto que más le valía no meterse en problemas. ¡Era un pésimo ejemplo para Harry!

Y ciertamente, Remus era el mejor ejemplo que Harry tenía para guiarse, aunque ni el licántropo ni el joven auror lo notaran. 

El chico, resultó ser una excelencia en Pociones, cuando Severus realmente se empeñó a enseñarle. Ya teniendo experiencia con los Dursley en la cocina (n/a: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Padfoot, sí, Harry cocina, y muy bien... jeje ^_^), y siendo muy bueno en esa área, Pociones no resultó ser tan complicado después de todo. 

Incluso, hubo una vez, en que Severus, por algún motivo, dejó a Harry con una poción trabajando solo por un momento. Creyendo, y esperando que el chico no creara un desastre para cuando regresara, Severus se sorprendió al encontrar y descubrir lo que Harry finalmente había hecho. 

Una nueva poción. 

— Es que creí que era mejor si le ponía 2.4 gramos de piel de dragón en vez de 3.2 y tres ojos de escarabajo en vez de dos de sapo —dijo el chico agregando ahora una gota de sangre de hipogrifo, muy concentradamente. Pero al ver la cara de impresión y desconcierto que puso Sev, pronto se retractó rápidamente—. Pero de seguro me equivoqué. Lo siento. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo. 

Y eso fue todo lo que pasó. Harry no le tomó mucha importancia a la poción y volvió a lo suyo. Severus, tuvo que fingir lo mismo. Habiendo acabado la clase, se pasó la mayoría de la tarde, bajo la fingida y falsa excusa de que trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto, escudriñando esa nueva poción. 

Y los resultados, le impresionaron tanto como pocas cosas lo hacen en su vida. 

Un frasco de un cuarto de litro de esa poción, el equivalente a una lágrima de fénix. Toda esa sustancia, para tener el mismo efecto que una pequeña gota del llanto de un fénix.

¡Pero maldita sea! ¡Jamás, nadie, nada, había sido capaz de hacer esto! 

¡Era absurdamente posible! ¡Era sencillamente loco y descabellado que alguien lo intentara! 

La información llegó rápidamente a la Orden del Fénix, sorprendiendo a todos, entre ellos a Arthur Weasley, Albus, Remus y Sirius. 

Costó trabajo que comprendieran realmente qué significaba esto, claro, después de una hora entera de tratar de asumir las nuevas. 

No se le mencionaría a Harry, se llegó a la conclusión. Sin embargo, poner en práctica y aprovechar esa cualidad en el joven mago se decidió sería conveniente, siempre y cuando él no se diera por enterado. 

Y así, Severus probó varias veces más esta cualidad. El chico hizo pociones realmente admirables. 

Sirius, a ejemplo a seguir de Harry no resultaba muy bueno. Incluso, y en opinión de muchas personas, Severus era mucho mejor candidato a ejemplo a seguir que Sirius. Pero que nadie se lo diga a Sirius... No queremos ningún accidentado...

No obstante, el joven Potter, inconscientemente adoptó alguna que otra cualidad de Sirius. Aunque como cualidad, se menciona a una interminable pasión por las bromas y una gran sentido del humor. Lo que era en parte algo bueno. Cuando antes a Harry se le veía sonreír muy poco y rara vez, ahora era lo más común del mundo. 

Y no hay quién no amara ver sonreír a Harry. Aunque había quién odiara ver los resultados de las bromas de Harry. No serán metidos detalles particulares sobre las situaciones correspondientes, pero son anécdotas que prometen ser divertidas. 

Además, Harry se convirtió en un excelente animago debido a las influencias de Sirius. Su primer forma, fue un hermoso ciervo para orgullo de Harry y de Remus y Sirius. 

Aunque a Sirius casi le da un ataque cardiaco cuando vio que el ciervo se transformaba en un precioso fénix de ojos verdes..., sorprendiendo a los espectadores que había en ese momento... Pero aguantar la respiración tanto tiempo no les ayudaría en nada, puesto que al verlo convertirse en un inmenso dragón, hizo a uno que otro casi pasar a la inconsciente, por la imponencia de este animal, aunque a otros este no fue el caso. 

— ¡Vaya! ¡Un dragón! ¡Harry, es una de las razas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida! ¡Es precioso! ¡Genial! Oye, ¿puedo montarte? —preguntó Charlie emocionado, admirando al vista desde el cielo, cuando el dragón despegó del suelo, llevando a Charlie sobre él. 

Una gran ventaja que la cicatriz pudiera ser escondida con facilidad. En el dragón, la cicatriz permanecía en su forma y tamaño original, pero se desplazaba a la parte inferior del cuello, quedando casi en el hombro derecho del animal, siendo apenas casi perceptible. En el gato, la cicatriz se deslizaba a la axila derecha, donde permanecía oculta de los demás. En el fénix, se deslizaba al cuello, a su mediación, del lado derecho. Y en el puma, se conservaba en la frente, extrañamente, pero se deslizaba hacia la oreja derecha, siendo casi imperceptible. 

Era extraña la forma animaga que dejara al descubierto por completo su cicatriz, signo de reconocimiento mundial. 

Severus y Sirius eran grandes magos, cierto, pero no tan buenos ejemplos para Harry como lo era Remus. El hombre le daba clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, como podría llamarse, y era el mejor entrenador que Harry podría tener. Claro, esto jamás se lo diría ni a Sir ni a Sev. 

Rems era una persona que parecía tranquila, pero entre más lo conocías, más admirado te quedabas de su personalidad. Y Harry lo admiraba, exactamente como admiraba a Sir y a Sev.

Cuando Harry tenía problemas o cuando una de esas silenciosas, imperceptibles y desgarradoras depresiones llegaban, al primero que acudía, era a Rems. No era que lo notara, porque nadie lo hacía, nadie podía. Las depresiones que Harry tenía eran cubiertas y escondidas por esas alegres sonrisas que animaban a cualquiera y arrebatan de vuelta una sonrisa. 

Era imposible que alguien supiera que Harry estaba deprimido. Y era aún más raro que el chico hablara de ello. Generalmente, solo esperaba a que esa etapa terminara, para seguir con sus típicas sonrisas, pero ahora siendo completamente verdaderas. 

Pero había ocasiones en que esas depresiones era demasiado fuertes para él... demasiado fuertes para el mago más poderoso que haya existido sobre la Tierra. 

Era ahí, cuando Harry desistía y acudía a la ayuda de Rems. Pláticas superficiales, Rems siendo ignorante al verdadero motivo de la plática y de la cual Harry nunca decía la única y triste verdad, pero que, inconscientemente, el licántropo le transmitía ánimos y esperanzas por entre las palabras superficiales de Quidditch y de qué broma harían el siguiente día. 

Y Harry, incapaz de agradecérselo externamente, lo hacía internamente, sintiendo cada vez más respeto y admiración por Rems, más estimación. 

En el que cada día que pasa, Harry se siente la persona más feliz del mundo por tener a Sir a Sev y a Rems con él, para él y por él...

Claro, cada uno de ellos tenía sus defectos, y éstos se mostraban con más frecuencia para Harry, de nuevo... en las malditas Sesiones de los estúpidos Martes. 

— Leí la otra vez una carta que esa admiradora secreta le dio a Harry... y no saben la sorpresa que me llevé... —mencionó Remus, que, a pesar de parecer serio, en los malditos Martes, esto se contradecía por completo. 

¡El hombre era un fastidio esos días, junto con Severus y Sirius!

Harry parpadeó varias veces. ¿Se quedó dormido? Es que no había escuchado el cambio de tema... 

Oh, genial... sencillamente genial... genial, genial, genial... El tema de las malditas admiradoras de Harry estaba volviendo a flote. 

Harry gimió y se cubrió con la almohada la cabeza, tratando de no escuchar lo que sea que pudieran decir. 

Todo esto, sacando algunas risillas de los muchachos. 

— ¿Cuál de todas? —preguntó George interesado, mientras que Harry volvía a gemir y se ganaba más risas. 

¿Cuál. De. Todas? ¿Cuál de los cientos y cientos de admiradores que tenía por todo el mundo?

¡Esto es un maldito desastre! La vez pasada, Harry abrió una carta que proponía matrimonio (claro, como muchas veces antes), y decía que Harry tendría una casa en las montañas, lejos de las cámaras, de la vida famosa social, que tendría dinero, comida, compañía, diversión, amor, y que le aseguraba vivirían felices para siempre. Sólo ellos dos, amándose hasta el último de sus días con infinita pasión y...

Y un poema muy apasionado y muy, muy fuerte... Ejem...

En fin, el caso, es que a Harry le interesó mucho eso de vivir lejos de las cámaras y de la fama... No era que fuera a aceptar, porque nunca lo hacía, pero simplemente fue... interesante leerlo. 

Claro, la cosa fue algo vergonzosa para Harry cuando sintió su cara sonrojarse al leer que la otra persona era muy buena dando besos franceses y haciendo mil y un cosas que Harry prefirió saltarse y no leer. 

Algunas veces había quien le ayudaba con las cartas, aunque él era el único que las leía y las respondía, pero ese día, estaban absolutamente todos, debido a una reunión especial, y, mientras los demás hablaban de cualquier cosa, esperando un rato en la sala de estar, para disfrutar unos momentos de galletas y té, Harry se tomó la libertad de leer una que otra carta, para ganar tiempo. 

Un silencio se formó en la sala cuando Harry palideció por completo con los ojos fijos en la carta color rosa, con un perfume integrado y un beso dibujado que, como muchas otras cartas, volaba directo a Harry y se plantaba en una mejilla o en los labios, según sea el caso, dejándole una mancha roja en forma de beso. 

Cuando vio el beso salir, Harry lo miró con una cara de terror que sólo se comparaba cuando en sus días de lucha contra Voldemort, se encontraba con su presencia. 

A Harry jamás se le vio palidecer de esa manera durante mucho tiempo... bueno, hasta hoy. 

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sirius preocupándose yendo hacia su ahijado. 

El beso iba hacia él, y Harry en un ataque de pánico, gritó desperado, tiró la carta y corrió por su vida, desconcertando y asustando a los demás. 

Antes de ir a ver qué le pasaba a su ahijado, Sirius recogió la carta, y la leyó en voz alta, provocando que los demás se sonrojaran a lo atrevido de la carta. Aún así, eso no era problema tan grave como para reaccionar así, ¿verdad?

Los demás, junto con Sirius, descubrieron pronto la razón de este ataque. 

_Firmado, con todo mi apasionado amor y siempre tuyo..._

_Francis...___

— Harry, nos ofrecieron una gran cantidad de dinero por verte hacer un striptease, y ¿sabes?, la oferta es muy tentadora. Harry, ¡son 3,500 galeones! Eso es demasiado, amigo... —mencionó Fred tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, sino una carcajada. 

— Ya cállate, Fred —dijo Harry fastidiado y tratando de mandar a Fred al otro mundo por medio de la mirada. Lamentablemente, eso jamás funcionaba. 

— ¿3,500 galones? Wow, eso es mucho. Oye, Moony, ¿ahorita cómo andamos de economía? —preguntó Sirius muy serio y pensativo, meditando la propuesta. 

— No lo sé, Padfoot, no lo sé... Pronto se acabarán todos nuestros ahorros —mencionó con preocupación fingida, sabiendo todos de antemano que esto no era para nada cierto. 

Harry, Sirius, Remus y Severus contaban con mucho, mucho dinero excluyendo el dinero que James y Lily le dejaron a Harry. 

Aún así, con todo esto, Harry no podía evitar palidecer levemente. 

— Harry, ¿no crees que deberías hacer un "_pequeño_" sacrificio por tu familia? —preguntó Ron sonando serio, y haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por ocultar una sonrisa. 

La palidez de Harry aumentó y los demás soltaran sus carcajadas instantáneas. 

Severus estaba por decir algo, cuando la puerta se abrió sin lentamente. 

— Buenos días a todos. Oh, Harry... ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la chica, preocupándose por su amigo. 

— _¡´Mione! _—exclamó Harry en un hilo de voz con un tono de un inmenso alivio, queriendo besar a la chica ahí mismo. 

— ¡´Mione! ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy es martes, ¿recuerdas? Se supone que no debes pisar esta casa este día —comentó Ron un poco disgustado por el hecho de que su novia haya interrumpido en la parte más importante del juego. 

— Sí, lo sé. Se supone que no debo hacerlo. Pero —remarcó la chica viéndolo fijamente y yendo hacia la cama de Harry—, Harry está enfermo, y **vine** a verlo —dijo en un tono severo, que todos los presentes sabían, no aceptaba una contradicción como respuesta—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? 

— Bien, ´Mione... Oh, bueno... algo cansado, ¿sabes? —los demás abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar decir a Harry que no se sentía bien. Él nunca aceptaba que no se sentía bien—. Tengo mucho, mucho sueño... Estoy _muy_ cansado... —dijo Harry fingiendo voz débil y poniendo cara de enfermo. 

— Maldito... —murmuró en voz baja Draco sabiendo el porqué de la actuación de Harry, al igual que los demás. 

Harry, no obstante, les regresó una sonrisa maliciosa cuando Hermione no lo estaba viendo, y en cambio, los veía a ellos. 

— Harry necesita descanso. Todos van a tener que salir, y no acepto "no" como respuesta. Harry está muy débil. 

Los demás maldijeron a Harry en silencio. Hermione siempre que venía por accidente, rescataba inconscientemente a Harry mientras Harry aprovechaba por completo la situación. 

— ¡Pero ´Mione!  —gritó Ron fulminando con la mirada la sonrisa maliciosa de Harry. 

— ¡Pero nada! ¡Fuera, fuera! ¡Me quedaré aquí, cuidando de Harry hasta que se recupere! ¡Ustedes sólo no lo dejan descansar! —gritó Hermione aventando a todos del cuarto, y dándoles un portazo pegándole a alguien en la nariz. 

— ¡Ouch! ¡Mi nariz! ¡Hermione! —gritó una voz detrás de la puerta. 

— Lo siento, ¡pero es tu culpa, Draco! —gritó Hermione furiosa, y volteándose para ver a Harry. 

Y en cuanto lo hizo, se sorprendió de ver a Harry profundamente dormido. 

Se preguntó si estaría tan cansado para quedarse dormido de esa manera. Se sentó en una silla que había junto a la cama, y tomó la revista que estaba sobre la cama, algo arrugada. 

¡Vaya! ¡Qué suerte! Justo ese día Hermione tenía pensado comprar "Corazón de Bruja", y ahora, ya no tendría que hacerlo. 

Comenzó a hojearla mientras Harry soñaba con algo, que afortunadamente, no tenía nada que ver con esa estúpida revista. 

Harry fue traído de vuelta a su realidad y al presente cuando vio que los labios de Sirius se movían pero el sonido no llegaba a sus oídos.

Rayos... en verdad deseaba con todo su ser que esto no estuviera pasando. Es decir... Harry no quería preocupar a Sirius, y aún cuando no sabía si éste era un Sirius de su presente o de su pasado, y cuando no sabía dónde estaba, Harry sencillamente no quería preocupar a Sirius. 

Perro tenía que hacer algo antes de desmayarse. Es decir, si Harry dejaba que la inconsciencia le ganara, era probable, que, bueno, según las condiciones de su cuerpo y su debilidad, que no despertara sino hasta dentro de algunos meses, y no podía darse el lujo de hacer eso. 

En realidad, no sabía porqué debía hacerlo, pero sólo tenía un presentimiento, y con eso siempre bastaba. 

— ¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Sirius preocupado al ver el vacío en los ojos de su ahijado. El vacío del aturdimiento. 

Preocupado por él, Sirius pensó en llevárselo a la enfermería de inmediato, pero cuando notó que su ahijado levantaba con infinita dificultad su brazo derecho y lo posaba sobre su pecho, cerrando sus ojos al momento, Sirius se obligó a detenerse y ver qué pasaba. 

A Harry le pareció una eternidad que su mano llegara a su pecho. Una distancia infinita. Y cuando al fin lo logró, estuvo a punto de desmayarse sin haber logrado la misión. 

Se obligó a permanecer consciente y forzó su mente a trabajar sólo con su mano derecha. Todo, todo ahí.

Sentir cómo se drenaba la poca energía que le quedaba era algo muy, muy debilitante, y hasta cierto punto doloroso. Pero sentir que esta energía regresaba de nuevo a su cuerpo en una calidez a través de su mano por su pecho, era muy, muy... muy... cansado... y... y relajante... y... y...

Sirius sintió que el peso completo de su ahijado cayó sobre su pecho y brazos y con eso, no perdió tiempo. Lo cargó en brazos, y se dirigió con rapidez a la enfermería, siendo consciente de que los demás lo seguían de cerca. 

— ¡Madame Pomfrey! —gritó desesperado, abriendo bruscamente las puertas de una fuerte patada y entrando a la enfermería con su ahijado desmayado en sus brazos. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Hermione: Interesante, realmente interesante. Es muy impresionante que Harry tenga incluso más de dos formas animagas. Es decir, ¡al menos tiene cinco!

Ron: ¡Sí, es genial! Me pregunto qué forma tendré yo dentro de seis años...

Hermione: Sí. A mí me gustaría ser un gato, o tal vez una lechuza...

Bueno, no se preocupen: dentro de algún tiempo veremos también sus formas animagas. Así que gente, ¡hagan sugerencias!

Ron: ¡Genial! 

Sí, y tampoco se olviden de lo siguiente: Mandar sugerencias sobre:

a) Cuál creen ustedes que sería la mejor raza de la forma animaga dragón de Harry... 

b) Cuáles desean que sean las características esenciales de la forma animaga fénix de Harry. Es decir, sus ojos son esmeraldas, cierto... Pero, ¿su plumaje? 

Cualquier otra cosa, siéntanse libres de decir...

Hermione: Sí, eso sería genial... 

Ron: Sí... así que ya saben...

Bien, creo que eso será todo por hoy. ¡Gracias por estar aquí!

Hermione: Sí, fue muy divertido venir. Procuraremos volverlo a hacer. 

Ron: Ajá... Nos vemos luego... ¡Adiós!

Hermione: ¡Un placer!

Y, yo también los dejo... Les agradezco infinitamente su gesto en perder el tiempo conmigo, y los espero la próxima...

¡Bye! 


	11. Una versión en el futuro

**"Una versión del futuro". **

   _by amhy potter_

**Atención: **Esta historia **NO **contiene ningún tipo de spoiler referente a _La Orden del Fénix _que sea necesario para la comprensión de la trama de la historia. Habrá algunas veces, referencias sobre sucesos, conceptos, datos o nombres, que en dado caso, serán explicados sin perjudicar éstos. 

Teniendo en cuenta que el quinto libro de Rowling salió de las expectativas iniciales vitales para la realización de esta historia, se declara oficialmente, de este fic, un AU (Alternative Universe).  

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

¡Hola, magos y brujas! Sé que he tardado más de dos meses en actualizar, y en verdad que lo siento mucho. Sencillamente, fue duro escribir un capítulo como el que a continuación verán. 

Pero, tengo tiempo ahora mismo e iré directo al punto. Me voy a un nuevo lugar para comenzar la Universidad y estoy a dos días de ello; empacar y empacar es para lo único que tengo mente. 

Bien, no tendré computadora propia en un futuro y no seré capaz de poder enviar los siguientes capítulos con rapidez. Les pido, de favor, paciencia. Este fic seguirá, no se preocupen, pero tomará mucho más tiempo del que yo esperaba...

En fin.... no podré responder los reviews esta ocasión, pero, les podré dejar con unos presentadores muy interesantes...

Primero, he de decirles que alguien me dio por ahí la sugerencia de un presentador permanente; aún más... cierto presentador permanente. 

Y, viendo después del quinto libro la fama que ha ganado no sólo en mí, me pareció una magnífica idea el hacerlo. 

Así que, por primera vez en la historia de este fic, un presentador permanente que antes ya había salido, y que, gracias a su popularidad, volverá, para quedarse con nosotros hasta el final...

Con ustedes.... 

¡Sirius Black!

Sirius: ¡Hola, genial estar aquí de nuevo! Sabía que me querían, pero no es para tanto...

¡Y también, como invitado...!

Sirius: ¡Espera! ¡No he terminado de hablar!

Sirius, ¿qué les vas a decir?

Sirius: No lo sé, algo interesante... ¿qué tal sobre los Merodeadores y una de sus aventuras? Hubo una vez, en que... 

¡Sirius! ¡Déjame introducir al otro presentador!

Sirius: Ah... ya... como quieras.

Bien, público, con ustedes, el único en su clase, digno de todos aquellos títulos que se le han impuesto, el grandioso...

¡Draco Malfoy!

Draco: ¡Hola! Es genial estar aquí por primera vez....

Sirius: Pues yo, he estado dos.

Draco: Lo sé, Sirius, pero no por eso dejo de ser más reconocido que tú, ¿no es así?

Sirius: ¡Hey!

Ahem.... creo que tengo que aclarar que estos dos personajes, en realidad son del futuro...

Draco: Del presente, querrás decir, tú sólo escribes una historia del pasado. 

La historia a se sitúa ahí.

Sirius: No-oh, no por hoy. 

¿Quieres decir que...?

Sirius: Así es...

Pero... espera un momento, ¿tú cómo rayos sabes eso?

Sirius: Soy el impresionante Sirius Black, ¿no es cierto? Yo lo sé todo. 

Draco: Por supuesto, Sirius. Ve con alguien que te crea eso. 

Sirius: Para tu información, hay quienes sí lo hacen. 

Draco: Y no lo dudo, pues hay quienes son idiotas. 

....

¿Porqué me miran así?

¡Dedicación especial a Cristopher Jacques, por ser mi reviewer 100! ¡Gracias!

¡Y escena especial al final para Fe! ¡Disfruta!

**Capítulo 11 : _"Una versión en el futuro"._**

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Estaban conversando esa mañana como cualquier otra. Pero el tema no era relevante. Lo interesante de todo esto, fue cuando el joven auror de 19 años cruzó la puerta del comedor para dirigirse a la sala, donde ellos se encontraban. 

Al chico se le veía un gran apuro en su rostro. Con jeans y una camiseta azul, el joven disfrutaba de sus vacaciones como lo hacían las demás personas en la sala. 

Se dirigió con rapidez hacia uno de los presentes, y se arrodilló ante él. El hombre, sorprendido por la acción, no pudo mas que observar fijamente al chico con una mirada de suspicacia combinada con esos ojos calculadores que habían ganado ya fama.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó el hombre al joven, temiendo tener razón en sus sospechas. 

—  ¡Sev! ¡Por  favor, di que sí! —exclamó el joven con una expresión de ansiedad mezclada con un rostro que exigía a quien sea que fuese su interlocutor, siempre compasión. 

Pero la mayoría sabe que a este chico no le gusta la compasión, ¿no es así? 

Cierto. Pero... esta era una excepción puesto que el chico estaba fingiendo sólo para su beneficio personal. 

— No, ya te dije que no — contestó el hombre cruzándose de brazos dando a entender que no, significaba no, y punto. 

—  ¡Pero Sev! ¡No me va a pasar nada! ¿Sí? — preguntó el joven poniendo esa mirada en su rostro, presionando al hombre a cuestionarse si ese ´no´ que dio, en verdad significaba ´no´.  

Y mientras el chico mantenía firme esa mirada en la cual sabía el hombre era muy débil para pelear, éste suspiró  resignada y cansadamente. 

— Harry... —dijo en voz derrotada—, sabes que no está en mí darte permiso... —dijo mirando fijamente al joven.

— ¡Pero si no le dices no se va a enterar! —dijo el chico tratando de obtener lo que quería—. Además —agregó—, Moony ya dijo que sí —dijo señalando con la mirada a la última presencia de la habitación.  

— No, Harry —negó éste al chico—. Yo dije que si Severus lo aprobaba, yo también lo haría. 

— Y échame a mí la culpa —dijo el nombrado—: Si Sirius se entera, que no dudo que lo haga, yo seré el perjudicado.

— No es eso —dijo el otro hombre—. Sabes que a mí me es casi imposible tomar el papel de guardián estricto —dijo con una leve sonrisa. 

— Y yo soy perfecto para el papel, ¿no es así? —dijo aquél sarcásticamente—. De todas maneras, Remus, si Sirius se entera, yo la llevo. 

— ¡Pues no le digan! —dijo el chico suplicante—. ¡Juro que regresaré antes de que él llegue!

— Harry, sabes que se va a enterar de todas formas, y nosotros vamos a salir perjudicados si eso llega a pasar —dijo el hombre en voz severa—, y mucho más yo... —agregó al final. 

— ¡Pues sólo dile que te obligué o algo! —dijo el joven sin darse por vencido. 

— Que me obligaste... —repitió el hombre en voz baja y sarcástica—. Harry, Sirius dijo que no, y sabes que cuando él dice eso....

— ¡Pero si tú me das permiso no se va a enojar tanto! —dijo el chico en voz suplicante—

— No se va a enojar contigo... mucho. Conmigo, esa sería otra historia —dijo el hombre oscuramente y oprimiendo un escalofrío—. Sabes que siempre que Remus y yo te damos permiso ignorándolo a él, yo soy el que la lleva al final...

 — ¡Pero Sev, todos van a estar ahí! ¡No me va a pasar nada! La casa de Ron está muy cerca, y las defensas están reforzadas. ¿Por favor? —agregó suplicante. 

— Harry, no sabes qué te pueda pasar del trayecto de aquí a allá... Sí, ya sé —agregó el hombre al ver al chico abrir la boca para argumentar—: Son 5 kilómetros de distancia, y los Weasleys tienen su casa muy bien protegida. Pero, eso no impidió que Death Eaters te atacaran la vez pasada... —dijo al final con una ceja levantada.

— P-pe-pero... —balbuceó el joven parpadeando rápidamente. No pensó que el hombre se defendería con ese argumento. ¡Rayos!

— Te diré qué —dijo el hombre suspirando de nuevo resignadamente—. Irás... Pero —dijo esta última palabra en voz alta ante el hecho de que el joven estaba por gritar de emoción, cantando victoria— llevarás a por lo menos dos aurors contigo —dijo mientras el rostro del joven expresaba un pálido horror—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Eh... —balbuceó de nuevo el joven sin decir nada. ¿Aurors? ¿Porqué aurors? ¡Tenía 19 años, maldita sea! ¡Ya no era un niño!—. Er... ¿Moony? —preguntó en voz esperanzada volteando hacia el otro hombre. 

— Harry —dijo éste lentamente— sabes que tu seguridad nos es muy importante. Por esa razón Sirius no te dejó ir. Y sabes que se pondrá furioso cuando se entere de esto —dijo viendo cruzar en el joven una rápida expresión de temor... no temor por su seguridad... Sino temor porque Sirius pudiera prohibirle ir con los Weasleys por un mes, o castigarlo por tiempo indefinido—. Sabes que Severus se arriesga más que yo al darte permiso... dale crédito... —agregó al final con una sonrisa... 

— Lo sé, lo sé... Pero, ¿no puede haber otra solución? —preguntó el chico esperanzado. 

— No, Harry —dijo el licántropo negando con una sonrisa culpable—, lo siento. Y, además —agregó en voz más severa y firme—, estoy de acuerdo con Severus esta vez. Irás con aurors, o no vas. Tú decides. 

El chico lo miró por algunos momentos después de suspirar largamente. 

— De acuerdo —dijo en voz resignada, mientras se ponía de pie. Enseguida, se dirigió al hombre frente a él y dándole un abrazo, le dijo—. ¡Gracias, Sev! —para luego dirigirse al otro hombre—, ¡Y gracias a ti también, Moony! —dijo y después se fue corriendo con rapidez a las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto a cambiarse.

— De nada —contestó Remus con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Severus hacía lo mismo de su lugar. 

Severus suspiró audiblemente y Remus lo miró por unos instantes. 

— Sólo espero que Sirius no traiga su varita cuando se entere —suspiró de nuevo Severus. 

— Descuida... sabes que Sirius no es tan peligroso con su varita... Recuerda que son sus puños, lo de cuidado... que te cuides de sus puños... —dijo Remus con una sonrisa, y al final impuso una expresión de dolor al recordar los "suaves" que los puños de Sirius eran. 

— Vaya..., gracias... Justo lo que necesitaba —dijo Severus sarcásticamente. 

Iba a ser una largo, largo día....

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

— **¿¡QUE USTEDES QUÉ!?**

Er... bueno, "largo", no es la palabra perfecta para definir el día... 

— Sirius, escúchanos primero... Él...

— ¡NADA! ¡NO HAY EXCUSA! ¡PERO ME VA A OÍR... ESE CHICO ME VA A OÍR! .... ¡Y USTEDES TAMPOCO SE QUEDAN ATRÁS! ¡CUANDO TERMINE LAS CUENTAS PENDIENTES CON ESE CHICO, USTEDES SEGUIRÁN!

¿Tal vez otra palabra mucho más... er... fuerte sería más apropiado?

¿_Mortal_, quizás?

Un azotón fuerte de una puerta hizo temblar un poco a los candelabros colgados del techo y las paredes. 

Un silencio infernal y terrorífico siguió entonces. Y las palabras "infernal" y "terrorífico", aseguro yo, no soy para nada exageración. 

— Er... —balbuceó Remus J. Lupin, quien una vez fuera Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la ya famosa Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cuando el  joven en cuestión cursaba ahí su tercer y séptimo grado. Un reconocido hombre en la sociedad mágica por destacar en la lucha contra el Dark Lord, ahora trabajando como Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de nuevo, que, a diferencia de la mayoría de las criaturas oscuras, el hombre, siendo un licántropo era aceptado libremente por esta comunidad. 

Pálido y algo tembloroso, claramente algo atemorizado, este hombre-lobo que antes había luchado contra toda clase de soportadores de las Artes Oscuras, y se había enfrentado contra Death Eaters, Dementores, dragones, gigantes e incluso luchando una vez con el mismísimo Dark Lord; poseedor de la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase con Honores Supremos, el hombre encontró que su voz también temblaba ante la impactante escena que hace poco, su oh mejor amigo le mostró—. Severus, ¿no viste si por casualidad Sirius llevaba su varita? 

El hombre llamado Severus Snape lo miró fijamente también vistiendo un pálido alarmante. Al igual que el licántropo, Severus ejercía como Profesor en Hogwarts, siempre impartiendo la clase de Pociones, que, a diferencia del otro, él ya llevaba varios años en el lugar. 

Reconocido internacionalmente como uno de los mejores en Pociones, el hombre había sido un cruel y vil Death Eater en sus tiempos, que con el paso de los años, la conciencia y el poco corazón que había quiénes en un tiempo no muy atrás afirmaban éste no existía, le hicieron ver una nueva formar de admirar la vida, y trabajó de espía para la Orden del Fénix, dirigida por Albus Dumbledore. 

Con su gran participación en la derrota contra el Dark Lord, se hizo acreedor de la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase con Honores Supremos y, para shock de algunas personas -incluyéndose aquí a Fred y George Weasley, así como también Sirius Black—, el Maestro en Pociones regresó a Hogwarts después de la última batalla con una personalidad muy diferente y mejorada a la que en su vida se ha visto. 

Ambos guardianes del último de los Potter, temieron en parte por la seguridad de éste y en parte por su propia seguridad. 

¿La causa de la palidez de ambos hombres, dignos magos que lucharon contra el Dark Lord -uno valiente merecedor a su título de Gryffindor, y otro astuto, claramente un Slytherin-, y que han sido reconocidos como unos de los pocos magos en resaltar sobre los demás?

Sirius oh Black. 

Que antiguamente conocido como Death Eater traidor de los Potter y servidor del Dark Lord, pasó 12 años encerrado en la Prisión de Azkaban, siendo el primero en escapar de ella, padrino del último de los Potter y principal guardián del mencionado, que como la mayoría sabe los cargos anteriores contra su persona en cuanto a las causas que fue mandado a Azkaban, en realidad, fueron falsas. 

Recompensado con una valiosa cantidad de galeones, y una disculpa profunda por parte del Ministerio de Magia, el hombre fue resuelto de sus cargos cuando su ahijado apenas salía de su sexto curso. Ahora trabajaba en el Ministerio siéndole devuelto su antiguo trabajo como auror, sólo aceptando el empleo cuando el Ministro en turno, Cornelius Fudge, había presentado su renuncia.

Volviendo al tema inicial, ¿porqué habría, Sirius Black, auror reconocido y de buena fe, ser un tormento a sus compañeros guardianes del joven Potter?

Porque Sirius oh Black competía con un Death Eater cuando el hombre se enojaba. 

Y enojado estaba el hombre. 

Demasiado para el gusto de cualquiera. 

— Yo digo que vayamos... —dijo Remus aún pálido—. Por la seguridad de Harry. 

Severus asintió en silencio y ambos hombres salieron de la callada casa. 

Su destino, la Madriguera, encontraba a sus alrededores la alegría de una fiesta en honor a Percy Weasley, que, a pesar de sus insistencias pasadas de no querer una fiesta en grande, cuando de Weasleys y Potter se trataba, esta no era la situación. 

El apellido Weasley en esta época es muy prestigiado. ¿Razones?

Primero, Charlie Weasley, un hombre amante de los dragones ya reconocido internacionalmente por ser uno de los mejores de su tipo. Dale a este hombre un dragón recién nacido, y se convertirá en toda una leyenda de adulto. Dale a domar uno de los dragones más peligrosos del mundo, y consigue un resultado impresionante. 

Bill Weasley, reconocido por la gran seguridad sobre los bancos Gringotts por todo el mundo en que los mantiene. Un banco de estos en su campo de red, garantizaba una máxima seguridad formidable casi imposible de traspasar.

Percy Weasley, el festejado en cuestión, trabajaba para el Ministerio, en la Oficina Mágica Internacional de Leyes, siendo un muy reconocido empleado al crear y transformar varias leyes, que sólo ayudaron al progreso disciplinario de la comunidad mágica. Hace poco ascendido a Jefe Supremo de su departamento, el joven era, al igual que los hijos Weasleys, un orgullo a la familia. 

Fred y George Weasley, cuyas empresas de bromas mágicas corrían por todo el mundo agotando cada uno de sus artículos días después de salir al mercado. Los jóvenes habían logrado establecer la empresa creadora de productos bromistas más famosa de la historia. Bajo la idolatría de "Los Merodeadores", personas a quienes ellos afirmaban fueron sus eternos maestros, estos jóvenes juraron no descansar hasta que todo joven sobre la faz de Hogwarts apreciara el arte de una buena broma. 

Ronald Weasley, reconocido auror, que a pesar de trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo creando, diseñando y perfeccionando estrategias para el Cuartel General de Aurors, no sólo de Inglaterra, sino también de toda Europa, siendo uno de los principales de su tipo, que hace algunos días recibió una propuesta de los países asiáticos. Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase con Honores a tan corta edad, luchó al lado del mismísimo Harry Potter para derrotar al Dark Lord. Su participación, se había dicho ya, fue vital y valiosa. 

Virginia Weasley, apenas saliendo dos años atrás de Hogwarts, se convirtió en una excelente Healer en el Hospital St. Mungo, que, a pesar de su corta edad, promete tener, un respetado futuro. También habiendo estado al lado de su hermano Ronald, la más joven de los Weasleys ayudó, aunque no de tan notable manera, en la lucha contra el Dark Lord. 

Así que, cuando mencionaba a un Weasley, el respeto y orgullo del apellido resaltaba por doquier. Especialmente, si el padre de ellos, Arthur Weasley, ahora permanecía como Ministro de Magia, sustituyendo a Fudge inmediatamente después de que éste renunciara. Y bajo su forma de gobierno, la comunidad mágica disfrutaba de una tranquila temporada de convivencia que hacía mucho no presenciaba. 

Así que, hay fiesta para celebrar a un Weasley y el mismísimo Harry Potter piensa asistir. 

¿Dónde está la prensa?

En otro lugar, cerca del Caribe, que, algún informante les dio falsos datos sobre la dichosa fiesta. Que casualmente recibía el nombre de Bill Weasley. 

Ahora, ¿no estuvieron Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore y otros -amigos de la familia en cuestión-, invitados?

Por supuesto que sí. 

Y planeaban ir. 

El hecho de que la hora de inicio de la fiesta no sea hasta tres horas más seguro tiene algo que ver. 

Seguro. 

¿Qué tanto ruega, Harry Potter, pues, en ir?

Que furtivamente, los gemelos Weasleys le avisaron de una broma que en 10 minutos sucedería. El joven Potter, tentado, le sería imposible resistir. 

Sirius Black había dicho ´no, tú no vas hasta que yo llegue´. Porque el chico iría pero con la seguridad de tres guardianes a su alrededor. 

Guardias, corregiría el joven. Guardias que no tienen otra cosa qué hacer en su vida. 

Sirius Black sólo había salido por algunas horas para revisar algunos papeles del trabajo, prometiendo que regresaría a tiempo para llevarlo junto con Remus y Severus a la fiesta. 

Pero llegando, lo primero que oh Black notó, fue la ausencia del joven. 

Y oh problemas. 

Así es que, llegando Remus y Severus al lugar, un terrible pánico les entró al oír, que la casa había caído en un silencio mortal justo después de que Sirius oh Black había entrado en acción. 

Y oh rayos. 

Corrieron al lugar desesperados por detener, literalmente, algún estrangulamiento. 

Y el corazón se les paró al oír un rugido. 

— ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡ESTÁS EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS! 

O algo parecido a un rugido. 

Oh-oh.

Y al llegar a la puerta, el temible león continuó. 

— ¡DE ÉSTA NO TE SALVAS, JOVENCITO! ¡YA VERÁS LO QUE...!

Remus Lupin despertó sobresaltado y sudando frío. Recorriendo sus ojos rápidamente por la habitación, notó que el peligro había permanecido en el sueño. 

Bien. 

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido leyendo en la sala, pues en sus piernas descansaba un libro mientras él sentado sentía la fogata frente a él reconfortarle. 

Pero el hombre tenía una duda. 

¿Porqué había soñado un recuerdo de hacía tres años? 

O aún más, ¿porqué había soñado con un recuerdo?

Que él supiera, no es común soñar con recuerdos reales. La última vez que eso le había pasado, había sido cuando...

Oh, rayos....

El licántropo se levantó de un salto tumbando el libro y corrió con una enorme expresión de preocupación y terror en su rostro. Atravesó el comedor y el pequeño pasillo, sintiendo sus pasos contra la madera en el suelo sin importarle. Supo que al pasar por el laboratorio Severus había sentido sus pasos acelerados y saldría a ver qué había pasado. 

Y eso hizo. 

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el hombre aún con la túnica blanca especial para preparar pociones puesta. Viendo que el otro hombre no se detenía, y su expresión en el rostro, éste temió lo peor. 

Remus Lupin no muestra terror en su rostro si la causa no es estrictamente preocupante y alarmante. 

— ¡Es Harry! —gritó el licántropo sin detenerse y sintiendo a Severus actuar rápido al escuchar, corriendo detrás de él, mientras Remus abría con rapidez la puerta del cuarto de entrenamientos, donde se supone Sirius y Harry estaría entrenando. 

Sólo para encontrar a Harry sano y salvo en una posición de concentración extrema en el centro de la habitación, con Sirius a algunos metros delante de él. 

Todo parecía bien, pero Remus no se permitió suspirar con alivio.... _Algo andaba mal_, lo sabía. 

Al acto tan repentino de Remus al abrir la puerta con rudeza, Sirius había dirigido, desconcertado, su mirada al lugar. 

Y viendo la mirada de preocupación de Remus, la consternación del animago rebasó a sus confusiones. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle al licántropo la razón de su preocupación, Severus llegó corriendo detrás de Remus, mientras éste se dirigía con rapidez al centro de la habitación. 

— ¡Sirius, detenlo! ¡Lo que sea que esté haciendo, haz que se detenga! —gritó el hombre lobo a algunos metros de distancia de Sirius y Harry, mientras Severus se colocaba preocupado a su lado. 

Y al decir esto, el hombre lobo recibió miradas de confusión de los dos hombres, pero que, sabiendo que éste no se preocupaba sin razón alguna, movieron para después las preguntas y se concentraron sólo por obedecer al hombre. 

— No sé si me pueda escuchar —dijo Sirius refiriéndose a Harry, que ahora estaba levitando a varios centímetros del suelo, mientras que un viento aparecido de la nada, movía su túnica y cabello. 

— Entonces aturdámoslo —dijo Severus sacando su varita y tomando una firme mirada y determinada ante el joven auror. 

— De acuerdo —asintió Sirius mientras él y Remus sacaban sus varitas y apuntaban al chico. 

— A la cuenta de tres... —explicó Severus poniéndose en pose de ataque -más que todo por costumbre que por acto ofensivo hacia el chico-, mientras los otros dos hacían lo mismo y asentían en señal de entendimiento— .1... —continuó el hombre con cautela—, 2... ¡3!

Tres voces diferentes gritaron "¡Stupefy!" y tres rayos rojos se unieron en uno al llegar al blanco deseado. 

Pero el resultado, no fue exactamente el que esperaban... o deseaban. 

La habitación fue recorrida por un enorme sonido explosivo mientras los ojos de los hombres fueron cegados por una blanca luz que ayudó al imponente efecto del sonido aún latente -después de varios segundos-, en la gran habitación.

Y después, poco a poco, el silencio reinó. Seguido por los gemidos débiles de los hombres que permanecían en el suelo, siendo anteriormente impactados con la fuerza de la explosión, la habitación sintió en ella los restos de la gran expulsión de poder, temblando por el suelo y las paredes. 

— ¡Harry! —Sirius se levantó enseguida al recordar la situación. Viendo de reojo que los otros dos se encontraban sanos y reaccionaban al grito preocupado del nombre del joven, Sirius vio cómo ellos también se dirigían al centro de la habitación, donde la extraña niebla producida por la habitación les impedía la visión hasta allá. 

¡Rayos! ¿Porqué el maldito cuarto de entrenamiento tenía que ser tan grande?

A un metro de distancia del centro, y ya habiéndose disipado la niebla, los tres hombres se detuvieron en seco, impresionados por la escena ante ellos. Y una rápida palidez se asomó en cada uno de ellos. 

Un _niño_ estaba de rodillas frente a ellos. Uniforme de Hogwarts, Gryffindor, para ser exactos, el chico parecía tener 13, o 14 años. El cabello azabache, las gafas, y la complexión física del chico, les indicaba -y ya teniendo familiarización con el joven-, que Harry _tenía_ 15 años. 

Oh rayos... 

— ¡Se encogió! ¡S-se...! ¡Mírenlo! —balbuceó Sirius histérico no atinando a hacer nada más que agitarse. 

— Por favor, Sirius... —dijo Severus mirándolo con esa fría mirada, que a pesar de los años en calidez constante alrededor suyo, todavía se hacía pocas veces presente—. No se _encogió_. Seguro algo fue mal en _tu_ entrenamiento y Harry hizo un hechizo rejuvenecedor —dijo resaltando la acusación de que _Sirius_ había sido el culpable de todo esto... 

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —bramó aquél cerrando fuertemente los puños, mientras ignoraban que Remus había ido a revisar el chico en cuestión. 

Estas situaciones eran tan comunes en esta casa, que los hombres se encontraban acostumbrados al hecho de que Harry saliera perjudicado en alguno de los entrenamientos. El chico estaba bien, ya lo sabían de antemano, pero también ignoraban que el presentimiento de Remus era mucho más fuerte de lo que ellos creyeron que en un principio fue. 

— ¿No es obvio? —preguntó Severus mirando fijamente a Sirius con una media sonrisa, claramente disfrutando el momento—. Esto fue _tu_ culpa. ¡Míralo! —gritó Severus cuando Sirius abrió la boca para argumentar—. ¡Es un niño! A mí nunca me pasó eso, lo sabes. Y tampoco a Remus. 

— ¡Mira, desgraciado maldito...! —empezó Sirius con coraje sobre sus venas, pero fue interrumpido. 

Afortunadamente. 

— Sirius, Severus, ya basta. Algo_ está _mal —dijo Remus tomando los hombros del chico, haciendo que éste levantara la mirada y lo viera confundido—. ¿Harry? 

Y a la sola mención de todo esto, Severus y Sirius suavizaron su mirada y dejaron mentalmente la pelea pendiente para otra ocasión, mientras se acercaban más a Harry y Sirius se arrodillaba para ver a su ahijado mejor. 

— ¿Harry? —preguntó éste preocupado y obligando al chico a mirarlo a los ojos al poner una mano sobre su barbilla. 

Lo que recibió en el esmeralda no le gustó... Y de hecho, a ninguno de los tres.

Un verde opaco lleno de confusión y temor, que sólo no encajaba en los esmeraldas vivos, fuertes, poderosos y alegres de su Harry. 

— ¿Q-qué? —preguntó el chico en voz baja e infantil, muy diferente a la que todos ellos conocían—. ¿S-Sirius? —preguntó el chico trayendo al verde algo de reconocimiento. 

— Sí, Harry, soy yo. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre preocupándose más. 

— P-pero... —balbuceó el chico—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué? —dijo tomado por sorpresa—. ¿A qué te refieres?

— Harry, mírame —llamó ahora Remus, obligando al chico a mirarlo ahora a él—. Dime, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

— ¿Profesor Lupin? —preguntó con curiosidad y confusión. 

—¿P-profesor? —repitió éste no entendiendo la situación—. Harry, ¿te duele la cabeza? —preguntó temiendo lo peor. 

— N-no... c-creo que no... n-no lo sé... —admitió éste confundido colocando sus dedos en sus sienes para verificar que en realidad no haya daño alguno. 

— Harry —preguntó otra voz desconocida para Harry—, si te duele algo, debes decirlo. Quiero que me digas, exactamente, cómo te sientes.

— Mareado... —afirmó el chico buscando con la mirada al dueño de la tercera voz. Es que el cuarto a su alrededor no dejaba de dar vueltas... 

—¿Mareado, eh? ¿Y no te sientes algo... _extraño_? —preguntó la misma voz haciendo que a Harry le diera curiosidad por saber quién era... 

Y se concentró para que las paredes dejaran de moverse. E, increíblemente, lo hicieron por unos momentos. Y, desgraciadamente, supo quién era esa dichosa persona. 

— ¿¡Profesor Snape!? —gritó Harry con incredulidad mirando al hombre como si tuviera dos o tres cabezas. 

— Harry, ya llamaste a Moony también así, y nos estamos preocupando. No estamos para bromas. Sabes que estamos preocupados. ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien? —preguntó Sirius a un lado haciendo que Harry lo viera a los ojos... 

Y ahora que el mareo se había ido... Había descubierto que Sirius no era el Sirius que él conocía... Éste se veía más... bueno... _más. _

Y ahí fue cuando Harry recordó que tendría Pociones en cinco minutos y que Ron y Hermione lo esperaban para llegar al salón. Y eso fue antes de que esa sensación extraña llegara y... y después... Un momento... esto... _esto_ no era Hogwarts. 

— ¿Harry? —llamó Lupin con ojos preocupados... Y él también se veía er... _más. _

— ¿Qué pasó? N-no entiendo —dijo el chico sintiendo su confusión incrementar—. Hace un momento estaba en Hogwarts y...

—¿Hogwarts? —interrumpió Snape con una extraña voz muy diferente a la suya. 

— S-sí... —afirmó aquél lentamente viendo a Snape con suspicacia y cautela. 

— ¿Y qué estabas haciendo en Hogwarts? —preguntó Sirius confundido. Había estado toda la mañana con Harry, lo que él decía era imposible. 

—¿Cómo que qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Dónde se supone que debería estar si no? —preguntó Harry no entendiendo ahora su padrino—. De todas maneras, ¿qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? ¿Y dónde estamos?

—¿Dónde... estamos? —preguntó Sirius lentamente viendo a Harry con ambas cejas alzadas— Harry, estamos en _casa_. ¿Estás seguro que no te duele la cabeza? 

—¿En casa? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry confuso. ¿En casa? Pero... Privet Drive no tenía esas construcciones... 

—¿¡Cómo que cómo!? —gritó Sirius desesperándose, y, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, fue interrumpido por Lupin. 

— Harry, ¿si recuerdas nuestra casa, verdad? ¿La que compramos hace cinco años? —preguntó Lupin lentamente.

—¿C-cinco años? Pero, ¿de qué está hablando, Profesor?  Nadie me dijo nada de ninguna casa... ¡y hace cinco años ni siquiera sabía que era mago! —gritó Harry tratando de hacerle entender a Lupin la poca veracidad de sus palabras. 

Y el silencio siguió a esta última sentencia. Donde Harry sintió tres pares de ojos sólo fijarse en él. Y él trató por mientras recuperar el aliento, forzando a su respiración a continuar con normalidad. 

Todo esto era una locura. Era tan irreal. ¿Porqué siempre le tiene que pasar a él?

— ¿Q-qué dijiste? —preguntó Snape viendo con incredulidad. 

¿Incredulidad? ¿Snape? ¿Están seguros que hablamos del mismo Snape? Ya saben, el tipo de cabello grasiento que sólo vive amargado. ¿Ese Snape?

Harry respiró hondamente y cerró los ojos en el proceso para calmarse. Y aunque su cuerpo le rogaba por un descanso, Harry necesitaba toda su concentración en esto. 

— Escuchen —empezó en voz lenta pero firme—, la verdad no entiendo nada. Ustedes tres se ven... er... _extraños._ No sé qué hago aquí, y no sé dónde estoy. No sé a qué se refieren cuando llaman a esto "casa", pero lo último que recuerdo, es que se me hacía tarde para llegar a Pociones, y estábamos en el Comedor... 

—¿Pociones? —preguntó Snape confundido, mientras al mismo tiempo, Lupin preguntaba— ¿Estábamos?

— Sí. Pociones, ya sabe, Profesor... esa clase que usted nos da... Y estaba con Ron y Hermione... Y no sé qué pasó, de repente aparecí aquí, y no sé porqué. Y... espera... Sirius, ¿no se supone que deberías estar escondiéndote o algo así? —preguntó el chico con confusión. 

Con esa maldita confusión que va a acabar por adueñar su vida. 

— ¿Escondiéndome? —preguntó aquél—. ¿De qué?

—¿De qué? —repitió Harry no creyendo lo que oía—. ¡Sirius, del Ministerio! ¡De los dementores! ¿Qué te pasa?

— Harry, espera un momento —intervino Lupin con voz calmada— Sólo contéstame una cosa —dijo antes de que Sirius y Snape abrieran la boca para decir algo—. ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes?

—¿Qué? ¡15! ¿Y qué es eso de que cuántos años _creo_ que tengo? _Sé_ que tengo 15. ¿Cuántos años cree que tiene usted? Ya les dije, se ven muy extraños. Sé que hace un año que no lo veo, Profesor, pero se ve más... no sé, se ve extraño. Al Profesor Snape lo veo todos los días, y déjeme decirle que esta mañana él no se veía así. ¡Mírelo, tiene canas! ¡No se veía tan viejo hace 15 minutos! Y él también estaba en Hogwarts la última vez que revisé. Y si usted dice que este lugar es... _casa_, ¿entonces qué hace él aquí? —dijo Harry sin darse cuenta que se había puesto, en algún momento mientras hablaba, de pie y miraba a los hombres con firmeza. 

— 15... tiene 15... —murmuró Sirius distraído sin desviar sus ojos azules de los esmeraldas.

— P-pero... entonces... no entiendo... —murmuró Lupin confundido empezando a palidecer más. 

— ¿Viejos? ¿D-dijo viejos? ¿Me dijo viejo? —murmuró a su vez Snape también palideciendo alarmantemente.

— Entonces no fue un hechizo rejuvenecedor... —murmuró Sirius más para sí que para los demás, logrando que los otros tres le miraran atentos—. Estábamos practicando en ese conjuro sobre el tiempo... Iban a ser cinco días, ya lo habíamos hablado, ¿recuerdan? —dijo preguntándoles a Lupin y Snape—. Pero supongo que algo salió mal... el efecto fue más fuerte de lo que se esperaba... No fueron cinco días... fueron... _Oh, Merlín_... fueron años... f-fueron... ¿qué, cinco, seis años? ¡Seis años! —exclamó en un susurro mientras el horror se mostraba en el azul viendo al esmeralda que abría sus ojos sorprendido a la noticia. 

— _Oh, por..._ —exclamó Lupin más pálido que nunca mientras alguien llegaba corriendo por una puerta que estaba en la habitación. 

Y Harry lo reconoció al instante. Y se sintió más seguro al saber que el hombre estaba ahí. Él sabría que hacer para deshacer esta pesadilla. 

— Vine en cuanto pude. Sentí la descarga de poder hace algunos minutos, y me adelanté a la Orden —exclamó Dumbledore yendo hasta ellos—. ¿Están todos bien? 

— Sí, Albus, estamos bien... —dijo Remus tratando de tranquilizarse—. Pero... pero es Harry... 

Y a la sola mención del nombre, los ojos azules del anciano mostraron una rápida chispa de preocupación que a Harry nunca antes le pareció ver en su vida con tanta intensidad. 

— ¿Harry? —dijo Dumbledore ahora viendo al joven que a su vez lo miraba—. _Oh... _—dijo al enterarse _cuál_ era el problema—. ¿Hechizo rejuvenecedor? —preguntó el hombre viendo a  los otros tres hombres. 

— No, Albus —dijo Snape palideciendo de nuevo—. En realidad Harry tiene 15 años, _viajó_ en el tiempo... 

Harry  miró a Snape como si éste tuviera otras dos piernas más además de las dos cabezas extras. ¿Había escuchado mal... o _Snape_ lo llamó... Harry?

Inconscientemente, llevó una mano a su nuca. ¿no se habría golpeado hace un momento? 

Y mientras Dumbledore miraba a Snape confundido, Sirius se animó a hablar para explicar. 

— Estábamos en el conjuro sobre el tiempo, Albus, y ya sabes, tendría que haber sido de cinco días esta vez. Y... ¡y no sé! S-supongo que hubo una falla, o algo así... P-porque _él _ es Harry, pero tiene 15 años, Albus... ¡quince años! _Oh, Merlín... _—exclamó de nuevo Sirius viéndose como si estuviera a punto de colapsarse ahí mismo. 

— Sirius, por favor cálmate... No hay problema, solucionaremos esto... Primero necesito saber exactamente lo que pasó, pero también necesito que ustedes, todos ustedes, se tranquilicen... 

Harry miró al anciano por unos momentos para después hacer lo que pedía. Además ¿qué más podía salir mal?

Vio cómo Dumbledore les pidió ir a la sala de estar y en el trayecto Harry observó maravillado el lugar. Era casi una mansión... Era _hermosa_ y a la vez, genial. No pudo admirar el lugar mucho tiempo. Dumbledore les pidió a todos sentarse y comenzó a preguntarle a Sirius lo que había pasado. 

Y Harry permaneció en silencio observando a cada uno de ellos antes de que Dumbledore le preguntara qué había pasado. Haciendo que todos los ojos se fueran a él. Incómodo, no tuvo más que decir lo que ya antes había dicho. Y al final, Dumbledore suspiró entre cansancio y alivio. Aunque Harry supuso que la segunda participaba más. 

— No es mucho problema, chicos, no se preocupen —dijo refiriéndose a los tres hombres—. Lo que pasó fue un cambio de espacio y tiempo en que los cuerpos se encontraban. No había pasado antes, que yo supiera, pero tampoco es peligroso. Bueno, no sabiendo que es nuestro Harry el que se involucra. En resumen, nuestro Harry está en el pasado, seis años atrás, justo donde antes se encontró este Harry. Sólo cambiaron de lugar y tiempo. Si nuestro Harry es cuidadoso -que sé que lo será-, no habrá alteraciones en la historia. Y cuando él consiga el hechizo que le consiga regresa con nosotros -que sé que lo hará con tiempo-, este Harry regresará. No creo que tarde mucho... siendo que un día de aquí es allá un mes... ¿o era una hora de aquí es allá un día? Mmmm.... no recuerdo... pero de todas maneras, no creo que pasen tres o cuatro de nuestros días para que nuestro Harry vuelva... y, para que tú regreses a Hogwarts, Harry —dijo al final viendo al chico frente a sí, con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Harry permaneció de nuevo en silencio tratando de asimilar la información mientras sentía cuatro pares de ojos estar de nuevo fijados en él. 

— Así es que —intervino Dumbledore con voz jovial—, ¡muéstrenle al chico lo que hoy son las cosas! Estoy seguro de que se sorprenderá por muchas cosas —dijo mirando fijamente a Harry y con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. 

— Pero espera, Albus... ¿No será peligroso si él va a su época con conocimientos de este tiempo? —preguntó Snape mirando ahora a Dumbledore.

— No, no... estoy seguro que cuando regrese no recordará siquiera que viajó por el tiempo... Lo siento mucho, Harry —dijo mirando al chico—, pero ésta, será una experiencia no para recordar, sino para sentir... Pero, ¡vamos! ¿No tienes alguna pregunta de nuestra época? ¿Alguna curiosidad? —agregó alegre de nuevo. 

Y Harry lo observó por un momento. Claro que tenía preguntas, miles de ellas... Pero había una que... deseaba... _necesitaba _saber.

—¿Qué pasó con Voldemort? —preguntó con curiosidad y a la vez, temor. 

La respuesta sería el resultado de sus tantas luchas contra él. El resultado de que sus padres se hayan sacrificado por él, de la muerte de Cedric, de que Sirius haya tenido que sufrir en Azkaban... de las tantas muertes en el mundo mágico y muggle....

La respuesta le diría si al final de la lucha, todo valió la pena,  o sólo fue pura estupidez de un Gryffindor. 

La respuesta le diría si ser Harry Potter, El Niño que Vivió en el futuro, al final, lograría algo con Voldemort... Si él sería...

— Destruido, Harry —mencionó con lentitud Dumbledore, mientras los otros hombres lo veían con intensidad—. Hace cuatro años que Voldemort fue destruido. 

Harry cerró los ojos y se permitió suspirar con tranquilidad. Le pareció que jamás escucharía esas palabras en su vida. 

_Voldemort fue destruido_. 

Su responsabilidad, su deber, sería realizado. El sufrimiento de su vida no sería en vano después de todo. 

— ¿Harry? —preguntó la voz de Sirius y Harry abrió los ojos para verlo, no..., observarlo mejor. 

Sirius se veía viejo, pero a la vez, en su expresión, la juventud en vida propia. Cabello negro corto, y varias -muy pocas, en realidad- canas asomándose por aquí y por allá le daban, si no madurez -que falta le hacía al hombre-, mucha personalidad. Con una imagen reluciente, a Harry le parecía que se veía más joven que en sus días en fuga. Pantalones oscuros se observaban por debajo de la túnica abierta de color azul oscuro, muy, muy elegante. A Harry no le sorprendería en nada si Sirius competía por los mismos premios que Lockhart en esa revista _Corazón de Bruja_. El azul de sus ojos no era opaco, ni perseguido por ninguna angustia. Vivos, alegres, completos, descansados... Era justo lo que Sirius se merecía. Pero Harry observó en esos ojos ansias, emoción, intensidad, aventuras y peligros recibidos con una alegre sonrisa de excitación... todo esto, dentro de sus ojos... 

Luego Lupin, también con el cabello castaño corto, éste con las canas más definidas que Sirius, no se veía tan viejo como Harry esperaría que se vería con seis años más. Con un estilo de corte más formal que el de Sirius -puesto que el de éste permanecía, más que todo, algo revuelto, casi, casi, queriendo competir con el azabache de Harry-. El estilo de su túnica también se parecía a la de Sirius, pero ésta era café oscuro. Ya no se veía usada y vieja. Ésta era un modelo bastante presentable. Los ojos pardos, a diferencia de Sirius, eran tranquilos, apacibles, reconfortantes, cálidos y alegres. Igual de descansados que los de Sirius. 

Ambos hombres -uno por sus tormentosos años en Azkaban, otro por el dolor y horror de la licantropía a cada mes-, perseguidos alguna vez por distintas razones por la muerte de James y Lily Potter, parecían, en tan sólo algunos años, sostener la dicha y vivacidad de alegrías interminables, superando los terrores de sus pasados. Ambos se veían descansados... y listos para disfrutar de nuevo, otro día. 

Y después, estaba Snape. El hombre vestía la túnica de igual diseño a Sirius y Lupin, pero ésta era negra. Y Harry se preguntó si los tres se habían puesto de acuerdo para comprarse túnicas conforme al color de sus ojos. 

Y la sola idea le pareció estúpida y absurda. No por lo de las túnicas, sino por el hecho de que Sirius y Snape pudieran algún día llegar a llevarse bien... 

El cabello llevaba el corte regular que Harry siempre le había conocido. Había alguna que otra cana por ahí, pero no le hacían mal a su aspecto. De hecho, le daban un aire más natural que antes, pues el cabello grasiento, oh sorpresa, dejó de serlo.

Los ojos negros de Snape, que alguna vez fueron fríos y calculadores, ahora eran completamente diferentes... Y hasta hacía imposible pensar que éste era _Snape_. Distantes, pero _cálidos_. ¡Cálidos! ¿Qué demonios le pasó al mundo? 

Claramente ocultaban tras ellos un pasado frío, pero el reconforte que proporcionaban... era simplemente... _increíble_. La sinceridad con que se mostraban ante el mar de sensaciones era impresionante. Tranquilidad, alivio, curiosidad, entrega, agradecimiento, lealtad y, ahí de nuevo, calidez. Todo esto dentro de Snape. ¿Seguros que éste era Snape?

Y por último, Dumbledore. En túnica oscura y más elegante que los demás, Harry esperó ver en el anciano una mirada exhausta y realizada. Pero vio _vida_ ahí dentro. Satisfacción, cierto. Tranquilidad, alegría y esa calidez peculiar. Pero ganas de seguir con cada día durante muchos, muchos días más... Fuerza, poder, protección y ese brillo gracioso de siempre. 

_Wow..._

Esa era la única palabra para describir lo que vio en los cuatro hombres. Era simplemente, _increíble_. 

Y pensó en decir algo ante el silencio que había seguido, pues había pasado mucho tiempo observándolos. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue in pensamiento, una idea que tuvo que volver a repasar dos veces antes de saber lo que realmente significaba. 

_Casa... _Tenía una casa... Y Sirius y Lupin vivían ahí. 

— Er... ¿este lugar es...? —preguntó no encontrando voz para decir _casa _y viendo a Sirius y a Lupin fijamente. 

— Nuestro hogar, Harry —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa alegre—: _Shelter´s House_. Bueno, en realidad es _Shelter´s Manor_, pero, eso es sólo legalmente, y todos preferimos llamarla de la otra manera. ¿Qué te parece? 

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró, no sabiendo al final qué. 

— ¿Quieres verla? —preguntó Lupin con una extraña excitación en su voz. 

Harry se lo pensó un momento, o bueno, eso intentó hacer. Antes de hacer algo, Lupin lo tomó de la mano y lo guió fuera de la sala. Sirius, Dumbledore y Snape seguían detrás. 

— Mira, Harry, esa es la sala, ya sabes, la familiar —dijo Lupin guiándolo hacia otro lugar. 

¿Pues cuántas salas tenían? Esa tenía una chimenea como centro principal de atracción y era enorme. Había varios sillones a su alrededor que era donde antes habían estado sentados. Un candelabro en el techo, y varios colgados de las paredes. Y sobre las paredes, cuadros de arte y fotografías que Harry no pudo ver, pues el brazo seguía siendo jalado por Lupin.

Un pequeño pasillo con armaduras impresionantes y después un comedor elegante con una mesa rectangular de por lo menos veinte sillas y un candelabro mucho más grande y elegante que el anterior en el techo. No tenía cuadros, y ésta habitación era más bien, blanca. Las paredes de ese color, y los candelabros en las paredes le daba al lugar más bien un aspecto formal... La sala anterior tenía las paredes oscuras, y era un lugar acogedor, más que todo. 

No pudo ver más el comedor. Era jalado de nuevo. Pero no por la mano derecha, que Lupin tenía aún sostenida. Sino por la izquierda que Sirius había tomado. 

— Moony, no le enseñes lugares aburridos como éste. ¡Vamos al _Cuarto de Juegos_! —dijo emocionado, y con rapidez, mientras Harry se apresuraba a observar detenidamente los lugares por los que pasaban. 

Del comedor formal ese, siguieron por un pasillo. Pasaron por una puerta doble que estaba abierta de par en par, pero no se detuvieron. Harry tuvo una milésima de segundo para ver que la habitación era otra sala. ¡Pero una enorme! La chimenea anterior era nada a comparación de ésta. Y había sillones individuales por todo el lugar. Parecían veinte también. Cuadros en las paredes que a la primera se veían aburridos. 

— La sala principal, Harry —contestó Dumbledore a su pregunta mental. Harry giró la cabeza para verlo mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por Sirius y Lupin sostenía su otra mano—. Aquí, cuando hay reuniones formales, se quedan un tiempo a charlar. Algo aburrido, en realidad — agregó después con una pequeña sonrisa. Snape caminaba a un lado suyo de brazos cruzados y Harry fijó su mirada con él. El hombre estaba actuando... extraño. No había insultado ni a él, ni a su papá ni a Sirius. 

— Mira Harry —interrumpió Lupin sus pensamientos, apretando su mano para posiblemente hacer más efecto a sus palabras—, el comedor familiar. 

Señaló una habitación que no tenía puertas y pasaron por ahí. Era una mesa redonda con seis sillas, que hasta podía ser para doce personas, si se le agregaban más sillas. De un color castaño oscuro, y también acogedora, mostraba en sus paredes algunas fotografías que, al parecer, eran de todos ellos. 

— Pero ésta la usamos cuando vienen los Weasleys, Albus y Hermione —dijo Sirius a su lado—. Ésta es la que usamos nosotros cuando estamos solos. 

Lo dirigió otra vez por el pasillo a otro lugar. Pero la sola mención de los Weasleys y Hermione, hizo que el corazón se le parara por un momento. ¿Cómo.... cómo estarían ellos aquí?

Entraron a la cocina. Que era cocina-comedor. De colores suaves, en el centro se encontraba una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas. Era agradable y de nuevo, acogedora. ¿Quién escogió este lugar? Tendría muy buen gusto para ellos. 

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Sirius deteniéndose y agachándose un poco hacia él. 

Harry negó con la cabeza y Sirius se encogió desinteresadamente de hombros. Siguieron caminado,  y de nuevo al pasillo. Llegaron al final de éste. Una puerta estaba ahí. 

Lupin la abrió y unos escalones los recibieron. Bajaron y un pequeño pasillo con puertas a los lados se vio frente a ellos. 

Sirius abrió la primera que estaba a su lado. 

— ¡Cuarto de juegos! ¡Ven! —dijo con una gran sonrisa y claramente emocionado. Harry se sintió jalar de nuevo, y entró a la habitación. 

Y no pudo ahogar un sonido de exclamación ante la vista. 

Un campo de Quidditch. 

¡Con campo al aire libre y todo! ¡A nivel enorme! ¡Del mismo tamaño que el que usaron en los Mundiales pasados!

¡Wow!

— Wow... —susurró Harry mientras veía admirado la belleza del lugar. 

— ¿¡No es genial!? —preguntó Sirius emocionando y disfrutando de la reacción de Harry—. ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Puedes cambiarlo! ¡Mira!

Sacó su varita, y la movió. La escena ante él se disolvió lentamente, y el campo dio lugar a un parque de diversiones... _mágico_. ¡Enorme!

— Wow... —susurró de nuevo con la boca medio abierta. Escuchó a Lupin reír a un lado suyo por su expresión, pero no le puso atención. 

Otro movimiento de la varita de Sirius, y el parque había desaparecido. Un lago en un clima hermoso los recibió. Perfecto para nadar. Aunque no supiera hacerlo. Otro movimiento, y un común cuarto de juegos apareció. Ajedrez en un lado, Snap Explosivo en el otro, y un montón de cosas que Harry no supo qué eran o no tuvo oportunidad de ver. Era genial... 

No quiso salir de ahí. Aún cuando tuvieron que arrastrarlo para que saliera, Harry protestó queriendo permanecer toda su vida ahí. Promesa recibió de que llamarían a los Weasleys y Hermione, y ellos estarían encantados de jugar Quidditch con él. Promesa dada, acción recibida. 

Harry salió del Cuarto de Juegos y Lupin abrió, aún con una sonrisa por la escena anterior que dio Harry, la puerta de enfrente. 

Cuarto de Entrenamientos. Harry ya había estado aquí, aquí fue el lugar inicial de su llegada, y así se los hizo saber a los hombres. El Cuarto de Entrenamientos tiene dos entradas, esa respuesta recibió. Igual que el Cuarto de Juegos, la escena cambiaba con el movimiento de la varita. Plataforma de duelo, plataforma de esgrima, de pelea física, de transformaciones, hechizos e incluso, escenas con peligros altos, como por ejemplo esa imitación exacta del Bosque Prohibido en la noche.  Death Eaters en algún campo de pelea, y muchas cosas más. 

Aún con la boca ligeramente abierta, Harry entró a las demás puertas. Cuarto de consulta, que tenía información restringida que la biblioteca común de la casa no tenía. ¿¡O sea que tenían dos bibliotecas!? No sería sorpresa si Hermione permaneciera aquí todos los días. 

Cuarto de Herbología, que tenía plantas de todo tipo sembrándose, y que servían para las Pociones que Snape hacía. Harry preguntó dónde permanecían estas Pociones, y, para su desgracia, Sirius por una mano, y Lupin por la otra, lo llevaron de nuevo por las escaleras hacia el que ellos había llamado Primer Nivel, sacándolo del Nivel Resguardado. O algo así dijeron. 

Otro pasillo, abrieron la puerta que llevaba al Laboratorio, y Harry se quedó con la boca abierta ante la escena. Era un laboratorio genial, con pociones por aquí y allá, algunos enfriándose o siendo calentados. Estantes con ingredientes, libros y muchas cosas más. Era impresionante. 

Fue llevado al segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones, y, siendo veinte, los hombres dijeron que la mayoría, perteneciendo a nadie, era para huéspedes... Personajes célebres, contactos de la familia, como los Weasleys y Hermione, y otros. 

Abrieron la penúltima puerta a la derecha. La imagen de un lobo aullando a la luna les dio la bienvenida en la parte superior de la puerta. Y entraron a la habitación. 

— Ésta es mi alcoba —dijo Lupin algo incómodo—. Hey, sé que no es lo más impresionante que has visto en tu vida, pero tampoco es una pocilga,  ¿verdad? —preguntó al final con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

— ¡Oye! ¡Ni yo mismo hubiera encontrado un mejor adjetivo! —dijo Sirius sonriente, mientras Harry veía la habitación—. Anda, dilo, Harry. Moony... espera, tú lo llamas Profesor Lupin, ¿verdad? —dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande y más maliciosa que nunca—. Bien, entonces dile, Harry: _Ahem_ —se aclaró exageradamente la garganta—. _Profesor Lupin, creo que usted vive en una verdadera pocilga. En verdad no esperaba algo tan acorde a su personalidad en su casa, pero... _¡Ouch! —gritó Sirius atendiéndose la parte adolorida donde antes Lupin había puesto mano. 

— Te ves mejor callado, Padfoot —dijo aquél cruzándose de brazos. 

Y con una sonrisa, Harry se permitió en ese tiempo apreciar el lugar. Color verde suave, las paredes llevaban en ellas fotografías alegres de lo que Harry supuso eran los Merodeadores. La cama espaciosa al centro, el amplio armario enfrente, un pequeño estante con libros en una pared, una puerta que daba al baño, otra que era clóset. En una esquina un escritorio de madera antiguo con varios pergaminos y libros apilados. Todo en orden. 

Y, lo mejor de todo, el techo. Mostrando las estrellas y los planetas moviéndose con lentitud, y algunas veces apreciando algún cometa o una estrella naciendo, daba la sensación de estar a la deriva en el espacio. 

_Era hermoso..._ Podría pasarse horas y horas en el cuarto de Lupin mirando ese fantástico panorama. 

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Lupin acercándose hasta él y poniendo una mano en su hombro, algo incómodo y nervioso por la crítica por venir. 

— Es hermoso... —susurró Harry sin dejar de observar maravillado la escena. Lupin sonrió levemente mientras suspiraba ligeramente. 

— Solías pasar horas y horas aquí —murmuró Lupin mirando al cielo falso, suspirando en un aire melancólico—. Incluso más que en la habitación de Padfoot, pero no le digas que te dije eso... —dijo en un susurro, agachándose hacia Harry y cubriendo su boca con su mano, para aumentar la discreción. 

Harry sonrió y miró de reojo a Sirius, que estaba recargado en el umbral de la habitación, con brazos cruzados mientras los veía fijamente. Dumbledore estaba detrás de él platicando con Snape, pero éste lo estaba escuchando sólo la mitad, o eso parecía, puesto que también miraba a Harry de reojo y con intensidad. 

Harry frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a Lupin. Con su mano en su hombro, el hombre parecía casi un padre a su lado. 

Desvió la mirada hacia las paredes, y personas alegres le sonrieron desde las fotografías colgadas. Los Merodeadores, en sus tiempos de Hogwarts. Algunas imágenes de esta precisa época con gente que Hary no reconocía. Y, en un extremo, Harry vio a sus padres sonrientes, a Sirius, a Lupin y un brazo alrededor de éste que no tenía cuerpo. Había sido separado. 

Wormtail. 

Y eso le formuló la pregunta. 

— ¿Qué pasó con Pettigrew? —preguntó repentinamente y frunciendo el entrecejo. Se dirigió a Lupin y vio que éste tenía una pequeña sonrisa inquietada. 

— Azkaban; los dementores acabaron con él —dijo una voz ronca desde la puerta. Harry giró. Sirius tenía una fría expresión en el rostro—. Hace cinco años que lo atrapamos, Harry —explicó—. El Ministerio se encargó de él, y estuvo un par de años en Azkaban. Cuando trató de escapar en su forma animaga, algunos aurores lo atraparon, pero los dementores también intervinieron. Nadie pudo evitarlo, pero en verdad no creo que nadie lo lamentara —dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si el recuerdo no importara. 

Harry lo vio desviar la mirada por un momento mientras los demás permanecían en silencio. Dumbledore había dejado de platicar. Enseguida, como si nada hubiera pasado, Sirius habló en un tono jovial. 

— ¡Ven, Harry! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación? Hay algo que quiero que veas —dijo mientras entraba al cuarto y lo tomaba de la mano—. Salgamos de esta pocilga.

— ¡Hey! —exclamó indignado Lupin con el entrecejo fruncido y una mano en su pecho para dar énfasis—. A Harry le _gustó_ mi alcoba. Díselo, Harry —dijo mientras movía esa misma mano y volteaba la mirada sin tratar de darle importancia. 

— ¿Qué le diga qué? —preguntó aquél—. ¿Qué me gustó tu alcoba? Pues, sí, de hecho, sí. ¿Porqué a ti no te gusta, Sirius? ¡Está genial! —exclamó Harry con excitación. 

—¿Oíste? _Genial_. Sólo eso. ¡Hmph! Ge.nial —dijo Lupin con fingida arrogancia mirando a Sirius triunfante. 

— Bah, sólo exagera las cosas —dijo Sirius meneando la mano en son de indiferencia—. Apuesto a que has estado en mejores lugares, Harry. ¿No es cierto? —preguntó con un toque de curiosidad y viendo a Lupin de reojo. 

Y mientras Lupin miraba a Harry con un leve nerviosismo, éste habló. 

— ¿Bromeas? Ya quisiera tener yo un lugar así —dijo pensando en la alacena en la que solía vivir en Privet Drive—. Este lugar es genial. 

Sirius y Lupin compartieron rápidas miradas de preocupación sobre su cabeza. 

— Lo siento, Harry —dijo Sirius al fin—. No quise recordarte a los Dursley —dijo en un tono grave y amargo—. Pero ven —dijo de nuevo, antes de que Harry pudiera decirle algo—. Mi cuarto es el siguiente —y tomó su mano y lo condujo fuera de la habitación. 

Atravesaron por entre Snape y Dumbledore, Lupin siguiendo detrás. 

¿Sabrán lo de los Dursley, entonces? No todo... ¿cierto?

Cruzaron a la puerta que quedaba justo enfrente. Un gran perro ladraba con intensidad a la misma luna que el lobo. 

Sirius entró a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Permitió el paso a Harry, y el nerviosismo entró por alguna parte de su expresión al observar fijamente a Harry por su reacción. Estaba igual o incluso más incómodo que lo que estuvo Lupin.

Y Harry ahogó una exclamación de impresión. Las paredes no estaban pintadas. De hecho, parecía como si no existieran. Igual efecto que en el techo de Lupin, estas paredes mostraban un juego de Quidditch. Pero no cualquier juego...

— De nuestros tiempos, Harry —dijo Sirius apuntando a los jugadores en rojo Gryffindor—. Ése es tu padre, ¿lo ves? —dijo apuntando una mancha roja borrosa por la velocidad—. Bateador, por supuesto. Igual que yo... Mira, ahí estoy... —comentó apuntando a otro mancha roja borrosa que en ese momento golpeaba una bludger y  pasaba rozando a un punto amarillo. 

— Wow... —susurró Harry mientras veía, con la boca ligeramente abierta, el techo que era normal, y el resto de la habitación. Color azul fuerte, la cama grande se hallaba a una esquina, con un montó de cojines. Un clóset, un armario, la puerta al baño, y al lado contrario de la cama, un escritorio de casi el mismo tamaño que el de Lupin. Éste tenía los pergaminos y los libros esparcidos con desorden. De hecho, todo el cuarto se hallaba en un alarmante desorden. Ropa por aquí, la cama desarreglada, libros por aquí, y zapatos por allá.

— Y esto, Harry, es lo que nosotros oficialmente llamamos _El chiquero de Black_ —dijo Lupin en voz exagerada y haciendo ademanes para darle énfasis a la actuación. Harry vio a Dumbledore fingir toser y Snape mostró una leve sonrisa, mientras Sirius se cruzaba de brazos. 

— De hecho, Harry, lo que yo quería que vieras es que mi _alcoba_ está entretenida —dijo aquél con algo de incomodidad ligera—. Sé que está un poco desordenada...

—¿Un poco? —dijo Lupin con fingida incredulidad.

— ... pero a mí me gusta así —dijo fulminando con la mirada a Lupin.

— No deja que Dobby se acerque este lugar para nada —dijo Lupin a Harry confianzudamente, ignorando a Sirius—. Se lo permite creo que una vez al mes, porque después comienza a apestar, y nosotros somos los perjudicados después...

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Sirius con los brazos a ambos lados y los puños cerrados. 

Y Lupin le contestó algo a lo que Harry no le prestó atención. 

El cuarto de Sirius era verdaderamente genial. La escena de Quidditch había cambiado, y ahora era algún equipo de Inglaterra del cual Harry no conocía contra otro que jamás había visto en su vida. Era cierto que más que parecer la habitación de un adulto, parecía la de un adolescente rebelde. Pero, ¿quién decía que ése no era el caso de Sirius?

—Es genial, Sirius —dijo maravillado e interrumpiendo a los dos hombres. 

— ¿En verdad te gustó? —preguntó aquél no sabiendo si creérselo o no.

— Sí, la tuya y la del Profesor Lupin son las mejores que he visto en toda mi vida —dijo Harry viendo las fotografías muy parecidas a las del cuarto de Lupin. Sus padres, fotos con Lupin, y, en el centro, una de un joven de más o menos veinte años con cabello negro y gafas. 

Oh, por...

— Pero la mía está mejor, ¿no es así? —preguntó Sirius—. Es decir, sé que está algo desordenada, pero no es aburrida como la de Moony. 

— La mía no es aburrida, es interesante. Y —resaltó Lupin con una sonrisa—, la mía está _ordenada_ y limpia. 

— Por eso —dijo Sirius—: aburrida. Harry —llamó poniéndole una mano en el hombro, justo cuando Harry planeaba dar un paso para ver más de cerca esa fotografía—, vamos a ver la habitación de Sev... Ésa _sí _ que está tétrica... —dijo permitiéndose un escalofrío actuado. 

— Oh, cállate Sirius —dijo Snape desde el umbral con una media sonrisa—. Es mucho mejor que _El Chiquero_.

— Gracioso... —argumentó aquél mirándolo fijamente. 

Sirius apretó el hombro de Harry y éste se vio obligado a salir de la habitación. Se detuvieron en la puerta al lado de la de Lupin. Harry no vio la imagen en la puerta... de pronto lo que dijo Sirius resonaba más fuerte que nunca en su mente... Iban a al cuarto de... 

Espera... sólo espera un segundo... 

¿Qué?

¿Qué rayos dijo?

Oh, por...

— ¿Q-qué dijiste, Sirius? —preguntó con voz pequeña, temblorosa y temerosa. 

Calma, es necesario calma... Sólo oyó mal, sólo eso...  Snape y Sirius viviendo bajo el mismo techo, ¡ja!, por favor... qué idea más ridícula...

— Vamos al cuarto de Sev —dijo Sirius como repitiéndole a un niño de cinco años. Pero Harry no le importó su tono.. Lo único que su mente tenía...

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

— Harry, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó Lupin viendo la palidez de éste. 

— ¿Q-quieres decir que... quieres decir que _Snape_ vive aquí? Es decir, ¿en esta misma casa? —preguntó con incredulidad y aún mayor palidez, viendo primero a Sirius, luego a Lupin, después a Snape, enseguida a Dumbledore, y de nuevo a Snape. 

— Er... —dijo Sirius incómodo mientras intercambiaba miradas con Lupin y Snape. El primero también incómodo, y el último… bueno, Snape había desviado la mirada al suelo y estaba cruzado de brazos, con una expresión indescifrable.

 — Harry —intervino Lupin de repente—, escúchame bien. Sé que...

— No, Remus —interrumpió Snape, mirando a Lupin—. Yo hablaré con él —dijo mirando ahora fijamente a Harry. 

— Pero Sev, sabes que... —comenzó Sirius con voz preocupada.

— No, Sirius —le interrumpió—. ¿Podrían dejarnos solos unos momentos? —preguntó mirando a los tres hombres. 

¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y los tres hombres asintieron en silencio, saliendo del cuarto de Snape. Del cuarto que Harry no se había tomado la molestia de observar. Sus ojos esmeraldas sólo no se movían del rostro del otro. 

— Estaremos abajo, Harry —dijo Sirius mirándolo antes de cerrar la puerta. 

¡Nooooooooooo!

Habiendo seguido con la mirada a los hombres, y después de cerrada la puerta, Snape se volvió a verlo fijamente... Sin parpadear con esos ojos negros. 

— Harry —dijo después de varios segundos en silencio. Y la sola mención de su nombre hizo a Harry dar un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente. 

Snape al ver esto cerró su boca y permaneció en silencio. Harry abrió los ojos hasta el máximo cuando vio que el ceño del hombre se curvó en una muestra de preocupación. 

¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

¡Corre! ¡Atúrdelo! ¡Hazle algo! 

El hombre de repente suspiró mientras Harry pensaba en la mejor manera de escapar. 

— Mira, sé que cuando entraste a Hogwarts no te traté... er... del todo bien —dijo sin abandonar esa mirada de preocupación—. Pero, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Han pasado seis años desde la última vez que me viste. He cambiado, Harry. Y sé que no actué bien en el pasado, por eso te debo una disculpa... 

Oh, por...

Harry aún con los ojos abiertos al máximo, dejó que su boca colgara con ligereza. 

Snape disculpándose...

Oh, por....

¡Con él! ¡Disculpándose con él!

— ... Lo siento, Harry. Hice mal en compararte con tu padre. Durante estos años me di cuenta de que eres muy diferente a él... Y también me di cuenta de que mi rencor con tu padre tenía que terminar. Lo que hizo no fue bueno, pero todos tenemos errores. Me llevo mejor con Remus y Sirius desde hace varios años, después de que los tres nos pedimos disculpas mutuamente... 

Oh, por...

Harry sólo se quedó ahí, paralizado, incapaz de decir algo, con los ojos y la boca abiertos. No tenía idea de lo ridículo que se veía de esa manera, pero ni siquiera le importaba. Snape, por el otro lado, tuvo que morderse la lengua y esforzarse muy, muy duro por no mostrar algún cambio en su expresión.

— ... Estos años viviendo con Remus, Sirius y... y contigo,  fueron... fueron increíbles y únicos... y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo —dijo con una abierta sinceridad, mirando fijamente a Harry. Y mientras Harry sintió sus rodillas débiles y palideció alarmantemente, Snape se mostró una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Sabes? Te digo esto porque sé que lo olvidarás en unos días. De otra forma no me arriesgaría a decirte tanto. 

Harry permaneció en silencio. En esos últimos momentos a su mente le dio por trabajar mucho más lento que nunca y ese aturdimiento nada más no se iba. Saber que el grasiento de Snape se estaba _disculpando_ en ese preciso momento con _él_, y saber que en pocos días no lo recordaría, era sólo... aturdidor. 

_Oh, por... ¿A dónde fue a parar el mundo?_

— Te podría pedir que me perdones, Harry, pero sé que simplemente no lo harías. Bueno, no en estos momentos, y lo entiendo. Lo malo de todo esto es que regresarás a tu época y yo seguiré insultándote y tu odiándome —dijo con un leve tono de tristeza—. Pero con el tiempo las cosas mejorarán, Harry. Llegaremos a llevarnos bien, lo prometo —dijo finalizando con una sonrisa. Con una cálida sonrisa sin gota de frialdad. Con una sincera sonrisa. 

Con una maldita sonrisa. _Snape sonriendo_. 

Harry de nuevo se mantuvo en silencio y sin nada en qué pensar, giró sobre el cuarto para lograr que algo de coherencia viniera sobre él. 

Colores negros y verdes, combinación clara de la personalidad de Snape y Slytherin. Las paredes mostraban objetos extraños, y como fondo, en vez de la alegre escena de Sirius con el Quidditch, estaba una densa niebla en la oscuridad de un día tétrico. Acorde a su personalidad, la cama en el centro con sábanas verde oscuro, el armario del mismo color, la puerta hacia el baño, el clóset, y el escritorio que además de pergaminos, tenía algunos libros de Pociones y otros de Herbología.  

Y la palabra que usó Sirius para describir la alcoba de Snape -_tétrica_-, era de hecho el mejor adjetivo. Harry suprimió un escalofrío.

— Siempre has dicho que este lugar te da escalofríos —dijo Snape mientras se reía—. A mí la niebla me da paz, pero tú insistes en que es el ambiente adecuado para un vampiro. 

Y en efecto, lo era. Harry sólo lo miró de nuevo en silencio y con cautela. Quién sabe, tal vez podría saltar ahora mismo hacia él con los colmillos listos al ataque. 

— En fin... —suspiró Snape, y luego lo miró fijamente para después sonreír cálidamente. Nop, no colmillos—. Será mejor que bajemos. Sirius comenzará a preocuparse por si no te hice algo... —dijo con una mueca, y después agregó—, o si _tú _no me hiciste nada.

Una mano en su hombro, Harry se sintió levemente empujado hacia la salida. Volteó la mirada y, mientras Snape cerraba la puerta, un cuervo le regresó la mirada desde ésta. 

Frunció el entrecejo, pero no pudo argumentar algo ya que Snape lo empujaba suavemente por el pasillo. En silencio, bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la sala que Lupin había llamado familiar. 

Y cuado llegó, ahogó un grito de exclamación al ver a Sirius, Lupin y a Dumbledore sentados hablando alegre y nerviosamente con alrededor de diez personas más. 

La mano aún en su hombro, Harry se detuvo de repente, y el sepulcral silencio lo recibió. 

Junto con más de diez pares de ojos. Todos y cada uno de ellos fijos en él. 

Y entre la multitud, vio varias cabezas pelirrojas. ¿Ron estaría entre ellos, no? Pero, era difícil decir quién era. 

— ¡MiniHarry! ¡Genial! —exclamó uno de los pelirrojos con una enorme sonrisa y poniéndose de pie, ante el silencio, yendo hasta Harry. 

Se paró frente a él. Le dio la mano. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente golpeándose con el pecho de Snape. Éste, al acto puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Harry volteó hacia arriba y se encontró con ojos negros y una sonrisa de conforte. Volvió la mirada al pelirrojo y vio la mano frente a él, aún extendida y esperando. 

Se sintió atrapado. Snape detrás de él, y este extraño delante. Sólo quería salir de ahí, sólo quería regresar a casa, que todo fuera normal de nuevo...

Pero, reluctantemente, estrechó la mano del pelirrojo lentamente. Se sintió mareado cuando el otro la estrechó exageradamente de arriba a abajo. 

— Esto es impresionante, MiniHarry. ¿Sabes hablar? —preguntó otro pelirrojo que se había acercado al anterior y lo veía con una enorme sonrisa. 

Harry vio doble. Sacudió su cabeza por el aturdimiento y soltó lentamente la mano del otro. 

— ¿Ge-George? ¿Fred? —preguntó con incredulidad y lentamente—. ¿Son ustedes?

Ambos jóvenes ignoraron su pregunta y lo agarraron de la túnica y lo jalaron hacia el centro, donde todos, aún veían fijamente. Harry tragó. Se sentía nervioso, incómodo y sonrojado. 

Los gemelos, que traían ambos túnicas rojas, habían tomado, por más increíble e impresionante que suena, expresiones maduras en sus rostros adultos. Lo que los hacía mucho más peligrosos que antes. 

Los dos hicieron que Harry girara sobre su eje y lo miraron de arriba abajo, con expresión pensativa. 

— MiniHarry, ¿no estás un poco pequeño? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó uno de los gemelos, imposible de decir cuál. 

— ¿13? ¿14? —preguntó el otro—. De acuerdo, Blacky nos contó que supuestamente tenías 15, pero la verdad, nomás no. 

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que sea. No pudo. Una señora se había levantado del lugar donde había permanecido sentada. 

— Fred, George, dejen al pobre en paz —dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Harry y movía a los gemelos de lugar—. Harry, cariño, te ves encantador —dijo en una dulce voz con una cálida sonrisa. 

— ¿Sra. Weasley? —preguntó Harry abriendo la boca en incredulidad sin poder contenerse.

La Sra. Weasley estaba... muy, muy diferente. Algunas canas y arrugas más, es cierto; pero la túnica que vestía era algo elegante, de primera clase. Su peinado más elegante, también. Si Harry no la conociera, diría que era una mujer rica. 

— Sí, Harry, cariño. ¿Sabes? No me gusta estar de acuerdo con los chicos —dijo refiriéndose a los gemelos—, pero me parece que estás muy delgado. ¿Has estado comiendo bien? Ahora recuerdo que de chico eras más pequeño que los demás. Esos muggles no te alimentaron bien, ¿cierto? Remus, ¿ya le dieron a Harry algo de comer? Supongo que debes tener hambre, ¿no es así, cariño? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley hablando algo rápido. Harry iba a contestar, pero... —. Oh, no te preocupes, aquí te alimentaremos bien. Remus y yo nos encargaremos de que comas sanamente, así que no te preocupes. Sólo un consejo, querido, no comas nada que los chicos te den, en verdad tienen esa fea costumbre de dejar bromas inmiscuidas con la comida...

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó irritado otro pelirrojo. Harry volteó hacia él y se encontró con la mirada del otro chico. 

Con una túnica azul, muy, muy elegante y algo a la moda, o bueno, algo así, puesto que Harry no conocía nada de moda de su tiempo, ya no decir de éste. Pecas en un rostro varonil adulto, cabello corto pero libre, en sus ojos mostraba un hombre responsable y digno; alguien respetable. El joven, según la opinión de Lavender y Parvati, no de Harry, estaría en los primeros modelos populares de _Corazón de Bruja_. Definitivamente apuesto, el joven se sonrojó levemente ante la intensa revisión del chico Potter. 

— Hola, Harry... —murmuró el joven evadiendo sus ojos, algo incómodo. 

Harry abrió más la boca de la impresión y sus ojos expresaron la impresión en vida. 

—¿Ron? —preguntó en el tono más claro que nunca usando por transporte la incredulidad. Sólo eso, la incredulidad.

_Oh, por... ¿Qué le pasó al mundo?_

— Er... sí, hola —dijo aún incómodo y sonrojado—. ¿Q-qué... qué piensas? —preguntó nervioso refiriéndose a él mismo. 

— Wow... Es... es... —balbuceó Harry en voz pequeña—. ¿En verdad eres tú? —preguntó de nuevo aún sin poder creerlo. 

Hubo varias risas a esto y _Ron_ rió algo con ellos para liberar la tensión. 

— Sí, la última vez que revisé era yo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. 

— Pe-pero... ¿qué rayos te pasó?

Oyó ahora algunas carcajadas pero sus ojos sólo no se despegaban de _Ron. _

— N-no lo sé. Supongo que fue la madurez —dijo con aire arrogante. Y después de que nuevas carcajadas se agregaran, bajó su arrogancia—. ¿En verdad me veo tan mal?

— Bue-bueno, no, pero... —balbuceó Harry, pero se detuvo. No sabía cómo decir esto. 

— ¿Pero? —animó Ron a Harry a seguir, con la vista alzada. 

— Pero... Ron, podrías ser modelo de alguna revista para mujeres, ¿sabías? —preguntó con naturalidad—. Porque... no lo eres, ¿verdad? —preguntó con curiosidad y temor. 

Y justo cuando dijo esto, Ron se sonrojó al máximo y bajó la mirada avergonzado. Harry vio de reojo que un joven se había caído del sillón y estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose el estómago y pataleando a carcajadas. Los gemelos hacían lo mismo en otro lugar, y Sirius se aferraba al sillón donde estaba para no caer y tenía lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos. 

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry mirándolos y con la mente en blanco. Su pregunta sólo ganó más carcajadas. 

— Déjalos, Harry. Sólo están _celosos_ —dijo una chica al lado de Ron, resaltando la última palabra y haciendo que, Ron se hundiera más en el sillón y que los que estaban riendo estuvieran a un paso de morir por falta de aire. Incluso hizo que varios más se unieran a las carcajadas. 

— ¿Y tú eres...? —preguntó Harry a la chica que tenía sostenida una mano con la de Ron, con cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Y a Harry pronto le iluminó el Sol—. _Oh, por... _¿Hermione? —preguntó pálido al reconocer a la chica. 

Túnica roja, en un diseño obviamente mucho más femenino que el de los chicos, la chica se veía más radiante que nunca. El cabello sostenido por detrás le daba un aire de una mujer precisa, formal, y a la vez vivaz. Los años le habían hecho bien. De hecho, mucho bien. 

—Sí, Harry, soy yo —contestó la chica con una sonrisa encantadora—. ¿Qué te parece? Oh, por favor, no me digas que me veo más vieja...

— ... o más obesa... —murmuró Ron a su lado, como advirtiéndole a Harry. Recibió un pellizco de la chica por esto, y su rostro en dolor se contorsionó. 

— Eso no era lo que iba a decir —dijo la chica fulminando al chico con la mirada. 

— Sólo dile que ganaría el primer lugar como modelo, Harry. Sólo dile eso —murmuró Ron en un consejo suplicante. 

— ¡Ron! 

— Lo siento, ´Mione. No me pude resistir —dijo aquél sonriendo. La chica sonrió de forma dulce como respuesta, y Harry olvidado por un momento, presenció algo que lo dejó pálido al máximo. 

Se besaron. 

_Oh, por... ¿Cuándo pasó esto?_

— Ahem —se aclaró sonoramente la garganta alguien. Harry no se volteó a verlo. Los chicos sí lo hicieron. Y enseguida ambos voltearon a Harry. Todo mundo lo hizo. Ambos se sonrojaron algo incómodos. 

— Er... Harry... esto... nosotros... —empezó Ron muy, muy incómodo. 

— Imposible... ¿cuándo se dieron cuenta? —preguntó Harry en un susurro aún impactado. 

— ¿Dimos cuenta? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hermione confundida. 

— Bueno —empezó Harry—. La verdad no creí que se darían cuenta durante varios años. ¿Cuándo fue? —preguntó con curiosidad. 

— Er... sexto año —admitió Ron incómodo.

— Sexto año... pero, creí que les tomaría más tiempo. Al menos un par de años, tal vez tres... Esto es impresionante. 

—¿Ya sabías? —preguntó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¡Dijiste que estabas sorprendido por... por nosotros! "No lo hubiera imaginado" ¡Eso dijiste! —exclamó aquél impresionado. 

— Er... ¿eso dije? —preguntó Harry mientras veía a los gemelos ahogar risas, junto con ese chico y Sirius—. Sí, bueno... ¿se van a casar?

Las risas ahogadas no fueron más risas ahogadas. Carcajadas libres resonaron por todo el lugar. Ese chico comenzó a llorar. Y Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron fuertemente. 

— Aún no lo hemos decidido, Harry... No tenemos planeado hacerlo todavía —contestó Hermione con voz firme a pesar de que estaba por completo sonrojada. 

— Bien, Harry —dijo un hombre mientras Harry permanecía en silencio viendo aún a los jóvenes—. Tengo que decirte que es un placer tenerte con nosotros. Tendremos que tomar algunas medidas de seguridad, pero... 

Harry lo miró mientras hablaba. Un hombre de expresión cálida y gentil, con gafas, pelirrojo y un poco calvo. Más que la última vez. Harry lo reconoció casi de inmediato. La diferencia más notable en él, era esa túnica formal y elegante. Lo hacían un hombre con una buena posición entre la sociedad. 

— ¿Sr. Weasley? —interrumpió Harry de repente, alzando una ceja en curiosidad. 

— Sí, Harry. Como dije antes, es un placer verte... de nuevo —dijo con una sonrisa al final. 

— ¿Porqué está vestido así? —preguntó Harry. Es que la túnica se veía demasiado formal...

El Sr. Weasley se sonrojó de repente, y los demás Weasleys sonrieron un poco, Harry casi pudo jurara que de forma orgullosa.

— Arthur es el Ministro de Magia, Harry —dijo Lupin ante el silencio, y en voz calmada. 

— ¿Mi-ministro de Magia? Wow... ¿Ministro? —preguntó el chico con la boca ligeramente abierta. 

— Sí. ¿No es genial? —preguntó un pelirrojo que Harry no pudo reconocer—. Justo después de que Fudge renunciara...

— ... ese idiota bueno para nada... —murmuró Sirius furioso.

— ... y fue votación unánime para que papá quedara. Y eso fue hace... hace cinco años, más o menos... y si vieras todo lo que ha hecho papá —terminó con una sonrisa. Y Harry intensificó su mirada en el hombre para descifrar quién era. Ahora más alto que Ron y Percy, con una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones azules, diferente a los demás por su vestimenta informal. Brazos como siempre musculosos y un gracioso bronceado, Charlie Weasley vestía una expresión entre pacífica y aventurera. Entre feliz y amante del peligro. Harry le sornió y Charlie, por un momento, perplejo, le devolvió la sonrisa cautelosamente. 

— Ah.. ¿ya me reconociste, entonces? —preguntó con una sonrisa. 

Harry asintió—. ¿Cómo has estado, Charlie? —preguntó. La sonrisa de Charlie se agrandó. 

— Bien, chico. ¿Sabes? Ahora que estás aquí, podría mostrarte este dragón que está genial.... —dijo con un toque de emoción. 

Emoción que sólo la mitad entendió Harry. Puesto que había parte en ello que él no sabía... y que, tal vez no se lo mencionarían. 

Tener muchas formas animagas era una habilidad muy especial, y que no cualquiera sabía. Sabiendo de antemano, que Harry reaccionaría de una manera no complaciente, a los demás les parecería mejor no hablar respecto, si se puede evitar. 

La forma animaga favorita de Charlie, claro era, el dragón. Son escasos los que a través de la historia una forma animaga de dragón han conseguido. Saber que en sus mismo tiempo, un buen amigo tenía esa habilidad le daba mucha emoción. Preguntar al joven auror las sensaciones de ser un dragón, de sus alas, de su garganta al lanzar fuego, de sus fosas nasales al respirar, de su piel al caminar, de sus patas, de sus garras, de su cola al moverse... 

En opinión de Harry, Charlie hacía demasiadas preguntas. Por supuesto, el Weasley al oír esto echaba a carcajadas. Ya varias veces había dicho, al terminar la sesión de preguntas, y al oír las quejas constantes del joven Potter, que jamás se iba a aburrir de esto. 

"¡Amo a este chico!" había gritado un día pasando su brazo por el cuello del joven auror y revolviendo su cabello con los nudillos. 

"¡Charlie! ¡Suelta!" y a pesar de las constantes quejas del chico, el que se tono tuviera varias risas incluidas no ayudaba a tomar con seriedad sus plegarias. 

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Harry viendo emocionado a Charlie. ¡Un dragón! ¿Quién ve seguido a un dragón? Bien, es cierto que ese Colacuerno Húngaro del año pasado no le trajo muy buenas experiencias... pero... ¡un dragón!

— Oh no, eso sí que no... —intervino una fuerte y firme voz con seriedad. 

_Oh-oh..._

Eso hubiera pensado Harry, de haber sabido lo que le esperaba... 

Pero oh-oh... Sirius oh Black entró en escena....

Mientras Harry veía a Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido preguntándose qué le pasaba, Charlie estaba suspirando cansina y pesadamente. 

— Sirius, sabes que soy cuidadoso... —empezó a argumentar aquél ya con tono resignado. Sabía que contra Sirius oh Black, Merlín los salve. 

— No, Charlie, y no está en discusión —dijo aquél con tono severo y cruzándose de brazos, con mirada desafiante. Al instante, como si ya supiera lo que le esperaba, Charlie asintió pesadamente. 

— Oh, no te preocupes, Harry... seguro que encontramos algo más divertido qué hacer —dijo otro pelirrojo apenas Harry estaba abriendo la boca para preguntarle a Sirius qué rayos le pasaba. 

— Pienso que deberíamos comer, ¿no tienen hambre? —preguntó otro chico, uno rubio, ese que Harry había visto caerse del sillón y carcajear a patadas. 

— Pero no han terminado las presentaciones —agregó una pelirroja que tomaba de la mano al rubio. 

— Cierto, cierto... —dijo Lupin—. Bien, terminamos y comemos, ¿qué les parece?

— Yo ya tengo hambre —dijo Sirius frotándose las manos con ansiedad. 

— Bien —dijo decididamente ese pelirrojo—. Harry —dijo volteándose a Harry—, por favor dime que no estoy tan viejo y que me reconoces —dijo con tono suplicante y divertido. 

Harry se fijó en él. También vistiendo informal, botas de piel de dragón, la misma ropa rebelde que lo caracterizaba, la argolla en la oreja y el cabello un poco más largo que la última vez atado por detrás. Bien, por método de eliminación, los únicos Weasleys que quedaban, eran Percy y Bill.... Y éste, a no ser que el mundo se haya vuelto loco... espera...

Snape estaba viviendo ahí, ¿no?; se había disculpado con él, y tenía esa mirada cálida... Ron casi se había convertido en un modelo y... vamos, el mundo no está tan loco, ¿cierto?

— Te ves casi igual que la última vez, Bill —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y Bill sonrió abiertamente de vuelta. Expresión cálida, responsable y amigable. 

¿Porqué todos en esta época tenían mirada cálida?

— Er... hola, Harry, ¿me recuerdas? —preguntó otro pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa. Otra cálida sonrisa. Túnica algo elegante pero algo juvenil. Su presentación personal se veía algo impecable... ordenada, responsable... Alguien serio y formal, que se divertía en su trabajo... Pero, siendo el único hombre Weasley que quedaba... eso era... imposible. 

— _Oh, por... _¿¡Percy!? —exclamó Harry con la boca ligeramente abierta. Hubo algunas risas y carcajadas. Harry no les prestó atención.

— Jeje... sí. Gran cambio, ¿no? —preguntó con diversión y nerviosismo. Mientras Harry asintió anonadado, incapaz de decir algo, Percy sonrió... divertidamente—. Sí, lo sé... Dejé de ser tan estricto y aburrido... 

— Ahora, lo de estricto te lo creo... —empezó uno de los gemelos con aire pensativo. 

— ... Pero lo de aburrido, mejor no digo más —dijo el otro gemelo con la misma expresión. 

El chico rubio rompió en carcajadas. Sirius y Ron rieron un poco. Y Harry hubiera jurado que vio sonreír a Lupin y a Snape. 

— No les hagas caso, Harry —comenzó Percy divertido. 

— No saben lo que dicen —dijo un gemelo fingiendo seriedad y desaprobación. 

— No tienen nada más qué hacer —dijo el otro gemelo asintiendo. 

— Graciosos... —dijo Percy divertido y con una sonrisa aún más grande. 

_Oh, por... ¿A dónde fue a parar el mundo?_

— Ustedes dos, ya déjenlo en paz —dijo una pelirroja, la última de los Weasleys. Harry se fijó en ella con detenimiento. 

Una trenza con el cabello largo, túnica púrpura del mismo estilo femenino que Hermione, la niña, la pequeña Ginny se había convertido en una mujer. Era bonita. No más que Hermione, pero aún así, lo era.... Expresión, como ya es común, cálida y risueña. Reconfortante y cariñosa. 

— Hola, Harry —dijo la chica al notar que Harry la veía fijamente—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me veo mejor o peor? —preguntó la chica radiante. 

— Wow... ¿Ginny? ¿Segura que eres tú? —preguntó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido. La chica rió. 

— No me veo tan diferente, ¿o sí? —preguntó entre risas. 

— Bueno... los años te hicieron bien, justo como a Hermione —dijo Harry sinceramente. Ambas chicas se sonrojaron levemente y sonrieron un poco. 

— Vaya, es la primera vez que veo que a Ginny o Hermione les dicen que estar viejas les hizo bien, y que el hombre no sala herido —dijo George con impresión e incredulidad. 

— Oh, cállate, George —dijo Ginny con fastidio. 

George le respondió algo. Y Fred intervino. El chico rubio, con una seriedad impecable se puso de pie y caminó hasta él. Se detuvo frente a él, y ojos grises serios le regresaron la mirada. Harry le llegaba apenas a la altura del pecho. Enseguida, el chico, con clase y admiración, se inclinó e hizo una profunda reverencia. 

El silencio reinó en ese momento, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, y dando un paso hacia atrás en instinto. 

Dio otro ante el silencio. 

El joven rubio levantó la cabeza aún inclinado y lo vio con ojos grises en una expresión que Harry dio otro paso hacia atrás. Admiración, lealtad, confianza, sinceridad... calidez. 

Quién demonios era, era la pregunta del millón. Fred y George se pusieron a los lados del chico y también se inclinaron. 

Otro paso hacia atrás. 

— Mi Lord... —dijo el joven aún viéndolo fijamente con voz suave. 

Otro paso. 

— ¡Oh, Mi Lord! —exclamó George a la izquierda haciendo la reverencia más exagerada. 

— ¡Menso! —gritó el joven rubio golpeando George en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al suelo. 

— ¡Ouch! ¡Oye! 

— Serás bruto, ¿no ves que me estoy inspirando? —preguntó el rubio olvidándose de su pose. 

— Pues qué inspiraciones, chico —dijo Fred girando los ojos y también olvidando su pose. 

El rubio no contestó y sólo se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo fijamente mientras George se levantaba. 

— Bien, MiniHarry, será mejor que vayamos a comer —dijo Fred pasando un brazo por su cuello tratando de jalarlo hacia la cocina. 

— ¡Espera! ¡Yo no me he presentado! —exclamó el rubio indignado. 

— ¡Ya sabe quién eres! —dijo George poniéndose al otro lado de Harry. 

— ¡Pero quiero que me diga qué tal me veo! —gritó de nuevo el chico. 

— Ah... ya... —dijo Fred con fastidio y girando los ojos—. Harry, dile que se ve igual de feo que siempre y vamos a comer. 

— ¡Hey! —gritó el rubio.

— Dile, dile, Harry —dijo George con un ademán de exasperación. 

— P-pero yo no sé quién es —dijo Harry parpadeando y mirando al joven con fijeza. 

De la misma estatura de Ron, con túnica verde elegante y juvenil, el joven tenía la misma complexión muscular que Ron. El cabello rubio, corto le caía con naturalidad sin nada que lo opacase. Ojos grises y una expresión risueña. Y si Lavender y Parvati estuvieran aquí, dirían que el chico merecería uno o dos lugares más alto que Ron sobre los modelos más populares. 

Jamás había visto a este joven en toda su vida. 

— ¿No sabes quién soy? ¿Cómo que no? —preguntó el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.

Harry ladeó la cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido en actitud pensativa. Al final, vencido, negó con la cabeza. 

— ¿¡No!? —exclamó el rubio exaltándose. Los gemelos sonrieron maliciosamente. 

— Nop, lo siento —dijo Harry con sinceridad. 

El rubio respiró hondamente. 

— Déjame darte una pista, Harry —comentó Ron desde su lugar con una pequeña sonrisa—. Solía ser pálido... 

— ¡Oye!

— ... un dolor de cabeza... —intervino Hermione.

— ¡Hey!

— ... un patán... —dijo ahora Percy. 

— ¡No es para tanto!

—... arrogante... —ahora fue Fred. 

— ... y no olvides molesto —le ayudó George.

— Fastidioso, quedaría mejor... —dijo Fred. 

— Cierto, cierto... 

— ¡Oigan! Estoy aquí, ¿saben? ¡Y no era tan malo!

— Solía ser rencoroso —le dijo Ginny a Harry. 

— ¡Gin´! —exclamó el rubio viéndola con incredulidad. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. 

— Y era el diablo en persona —dijo Ron de nuevo. 

— O por lo menos el hijo del diablo en persona —dijo Hermione. 

— Nah...

Harry no escuchó más. Miró al rubio con absoluta incredulidad sin notar que un pálido alarmante se acopló a su piel. Hasta labios morados consiguió. Sintió sus rodillas débiles. 

— ¿Malfoy? —preguntó en un susurro lleno de horror. Y eso era lo que mostraba su cara, puro horror. 

— No tan feliz de verme, ¿no es así, Harry? —preguntó Malfoy ante el silencio y con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

(n/a: ¡Oh, por Merlín, me duelen los dedos! ¡Son demasiadas palabras ya! ¡Demasiadas hojas! Es un buen final, ¿no? Sip, claro que lo es... 

Pero, la audiencia grita que me tardé dos meses... ¡Dos meses! ¿Y para nomás esto?

De acuerdo, de acuerdo... tienen razón.... para ustedes, siempre lo mejor... 

Así que... ¡sigue!)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Harry no atinó a nada más que quedarse paralizado, viendo al rubio como si fuera la muerte en persona. Sintió una luz sobre él y parpadeó al instante. Vio a los gemelos reírse a carcajadas. 

— ¡Esta fotografía será oro, MiniHarry! ¡Oro! —gritó Fred sosteniéndose el estómago. 

— Una como ésta no se consiguen todos los días —dijo George moviendo la fotografía a su lado.

— ¡Yo quiero ver! —gritó Sirius también riéndose, encontrando muy divertido todo esto. 

— ¡Hey, déjenme ver! —gritó Ron poniéndose de pie para verla mejor. 

Harry desvió la mirada en silencio hacia el chico rubio. Estaba cruzado de brazos y veía a los chicos con una pequeña sonrisa. 

_Oh, por... ¿Qué demonios le pasó al mundo? _

No quería estar ahí, aquí, en ese extraño lugar... no encajaba... no... Merlín, ¡ése no era Malfoy!

Sintió las rodillas más débiles que nunca. Un gran mareo le sobrevino. Le costaba respirar. 

_Una pesadilla, esto sólo era una pesadilla, nada más..... ¡Él no es Malfoy!_

No pudo soportar. Tuvo que sentarse. Unos brazos lo sostuvieron por detrás. No le importó quién fue. Su mirada sólo no se iba de la cara de... _ése_. 

Escuchó que las risas se detuvieron. El rubio se volteó a verlo. Y a Harry no le gustó lo que vio en sus ojos. 

_Preocupación... _

_Oh, por... _

Las paredes estaban moviéndose. Alguien le estaba susurrando por detrás al oído que se calmara. Y sintió unas manos cálidas tomar su rostro y ocultar del campo de vista a ése rubio... no a Malfoy, no a él. 

¡Era hijo de un Death Eater! Había hecho cosas horribles, había insultado a Hermione y a Ron, a los Weasleys, a sus padres. Había hecho cosas peores, era un monstruo. ¿Qué hacía él aquí, en esta casa, con los Weasleys, bajo el mismo techo, sonriendo?

¿Porqué sonreía?

Ojos azules lo obligaron a mirarlo. Los labios de Sirius se movían, y aunque Harry se esforzaba por ver a ese rubio, Sirius no se lo permitía. 

Estaba entrando en pánico. Lo sabía. Todo estaba mal. Se obligó a calmarse. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente. Permitió que las voces se fueran lejos y los problemas no lo perjudicaran. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero esa paz le permitió calmarse, relajarse. Abrió los ojos. Sirius seguía frente a él con los ojos más preocupados que Harry jamás haya visto en su vida. 

— ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con voz baja y suave. 

Harry asintió con lentitud. 

— Lo siento —se disculpó mientras intentaba levantarse. Era ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo de alguien. Ese alguien estaba arrodillado y Harry estaba sobre su pecho. Los brazos de ese alguien sosteniéndolo alrededor de él. Harry levantó la vista cuando los brazos le impidieron levantarse. 

_Snape_. 

_Oh, por..._

1..., 2..., 3..., 4..., 5..., 6..., 7..., 8..., 9..., 10.

Harry observó en Snape, una mirada preocupada. No despegó sus ojos. 

11..., 12..., 13..., 14..., 15..., 16...

Sólo calma. Sólo eso. 

— Er... ¿Profesor? ¿Podría soltarme, por favor? —preguntó Harry en una voz pequeña y nerviosa. 

—¿Estás seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Sirius aún más preocupado que antes. 

Harry lo vio. Y muchos pares de ojos detrás de Sirius puestos de nuevo en él. Se sonrojó fuertemente. Se inclinó a un lado, y ladeó un poco la cabeza. 

_Malfoy_ seguía ahí. 

— Er... ¿seguro que no es una pesadilla o algo así? —dijo a Sirius refiriéndose a Malfoy. 

Sirius sonrió un poco, claramente despejando la tensión. 

— Ven, Harry, necesitas comer —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—. Y descansar también, el viaje debió ser cansado —agregó al final, y ayudó a Harry a ponerse de pie. 

Snape lo soltó o algo así... más bien le ayudó a ponerse en pie. 

Bien, tomando en cuenta de que en esta época cualquier locura se puede aceptar, no esperen ataques cardíacos... no por ahora. 

—¿Viste, Draky? ¡Se asustó con tu cara! —dijo uno de los gemelos riendo y yendo a la cocina.  Los demás rieron junto con él. 

— Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo Harry agachando la cabeza. 

— Oh, no te preocupes, querido —dijo la Sra. Weasley—. Estoy seguro que Draco se esperaba ésa reacción. 

— Pues, la verdad sí —admitió Malfoy—. Sé que fui un idiota en nuestro pasado, Harry —dijo mirando a Harry a los ojos mientras todos se sentaban en el comedor—, y no hice cosas de las que ahora estoy orgulloso... 

— Y como dijimos, era un dolor de cabeza, arrogante... —empezó George viendo a su palto y tomando los cubiertos. 

—... un patán, rencoroso, odioso niño rico paliducho... —le siguió Fred con su cabeza recargada sobre su codo en la mesa. 

— ¡Hey! —exclamó aquél indignante. 

— Oh, Draky, no nos dejaste terminar... —dijo Fred. 

— Dijimos "eras", sabes que te queremos... —dijo George con voz melosa. 

— Ya... —dijo Malfoy viéndolos con cautela—. En fin, Harry, te quiero pedir disculpas oficialmente por todo lo que te hice —dijo mirando de nuevo a Harry. 

Y Harry se quedó en silencio por unos mementos viéndolo fijamente. Al fin, pareciendo salir de un shock, Harry sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y parpadeó. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó lentamente. Malfoy rió. 

— Sí, bien... sé que no me disculparías ahorita... así que no te preocupes... 

— Draco... en verdad no creo que iba a preocuparse de todas maneras —dijo Ron con una sonrisa. 

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera hacer algo, la comida pareció frente a ellos. Y todos empezaron a platicar y comer. Era extraño ver a todas esas personas juntas. Bueno, los Weasleys estaban bien, y Hermione, Remus y Sirius... Dumbledore... 

Snape y Malfoy eran los que no encajaban. No en el futuro que Harry esperó tener. Esto era demasiado diferente a lo que él imaginó... Pero... eran felices... todos reían, charlaban y se divertían... Una familia, eso era lo que eran... 

Pero por favor, el que quiera tener una familia con Malfoy y Snape que se lance un Avada. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

(n/a: ¡Muaca muaca! ¡Éste es otro buen final! Y, ahí estaría bien dejarlo, ¿no? Oh, pero no... no puedo... estoy cansado, y los dedos se lamentan, pero simplemente no puedo. 

Tengo una promesa que cumplir con uno de los lectores. Prometí poner escena de su gusto si ella algo hacía, y ella ese algo hizo. 

Y yo escena pongo. Aunque, debo decir... _oh, por... _ que disfrutaré escribiendo esto... jejeje... como no tienen idea. Espero que lo disfruten leyendo. Será mi parte favorita de este capítulo. Después me dicen qué tal estuvo... jejejeje.... 

Bien, la siguiente escena, fue sólo ocurrencia de **Fe**, para más comentarios sobre sus ideas locas y descabelladas, díganle a ella. Si alguien sale perjudicado en este fic, culpen a ella... Yo me hago responsable, jejeje... 

No, la idea básica fue de ella. Y va esto: si les encantó y les maravilló la escena, los derechos a **Fe**; si fue todo un fiasco y una porquería, sorry, fue mi culpa... 

Ahora sí... ¡lean, bajo su propio riesgo! ¡Que chicas, prepárense! ¡Con babero y todo! ¡Chicos, amárrense las manos, no queremos que lastimen a nadie, guarden sus varitas y aprieten los puños en coraje!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

— Ésta es de la vez que fuimos a Rumania con Charlie, y nos presentó a sus amigos dragones... 

— Muy amigables, por cierto... —dijo Ron en tono sarcástico y en voz baja. 

— Eran geniales, Harry, debiste verlos. Apuesto a que te fascinarían —dijo Charlie emocionado. 

— Bien, ésta —dijo Sirius señalando a la fotografía móvil del álbum—, fue cuando después de comprar la casa comenzamos a remodelarla. Moony terminó con una pierna rota después de eso... Déjame te cuento —dijo en voz maliciosa y emocionada, bajando la voz para que Lupin no escuchara. 

— Padfoot, si te atreves a decirle —advirtió Lupin desde el otro lado del sillón, con voz amenazadora—, te juro que te arrepentirás.

Harry vio a los gemelos acomodarse en sus asientos para una mejor vista. Supuso que una pelea entre Merodeadores para ellos era toda una hazaña.

— ¡Vamos, Moony! ¡Sólo ésta! —rogó aquél. 

— No, Padfoot. Sabes que tú tienes cosas más feas que yo. Si no quieres que tu ahijado las sepa, cállate el hocico.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó la Sra. Weasley—. ¡Remus, qué lenguaje es ése! ¡Recuerda que Harry está oyendo!

Harry vio a los demás reír por esto mientras Remus se sonrojaba.

— Lo siento, Molly, me dejé llevar —se disculpó.

— Em.. Sirius, ¿de qué es esta? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad y tratando de romper ese feo silencio. 

Estaban en la sala familiar. En los sillones, todos sentados. Ginny, Malfoy, Ron y Hermione en uno. Charlie, Bill, Percy y los gemelos en el de al lado izquierdo al anterior. Luego, Dumbledore, el Sr. Weasley y la Sra. Weasley. Y en el último sillón, Snape, Lupin, Harry y Sirius. 

Después de comer, los gemelos habían insistido en que el álbum familiar sería perfecto para pasar la tarde. Le habían prometido que el día siguiente sería Quidditch y muchas más anécdotas. 

Sirius, con un brazo alrededor del cuello de Harry, álbum en las piernas de Harry, se vio incómodo por unos segundos... incómodo y luego se sonrojó... se sonrojó fuertemente. 

— N-no es nada, Harry... Sólo tonterías, cosas estúpidas... —dijo casi balbuceando. Harry notó que Lupin y Snape se removieron incómodos en sus asientos. 

Curiosidad saltó de los demás, pero Sirius negó el tema, diciendo que sólo eran estupideces. 

Y por supuesto que eran estupideces, y Harry, bueno, éste Harry no se enteraría jamás de eso, no señor. De eso se encargaría Sirius Black. 

Pero oh magos y brujas del mundo, adivinen qué... por aquí sí se enterarán qué pasó con exactitud... Permítanme iluminarlos....

Que las malas lenguas no les cuenten lo que cierto no es. Aquí se enterarán de lo vergonzoso, pero verdadero del asunto. 

Regresándose el tiempo hacia apenas casi ocho meses atrás, el joven auror, Harry James Potter, despertó cierta mañana con un gemido de dolor. 

La noche pasada, siendo él Harry Potter, fue invitado a una fiesta formal en honor a un nuevo Departamento que se inauguraría en el Ministerio. Bebidas fueron llevadas, cierto, pero al joven auror la cerveza de mantequilla con licor no le es agradable. De hecho, ningún tipo de licor le es para él. 

Mala suerte que Draco y Ron, argumentando que su vida necesitaba más diversión y aventura, le intentaron convencer de introducir este licor fuerte nuevo en su clase, tipo experimental a su cuerpo. Buena suerte que él rechazó incansablemente. Peor suerte que los chicos no se dieran por vencido y se la infiltraran furtivamente en su cerveza de mantequilla. Y maldición que la porquería era fuerte. 

Claro, que esto no lo supo hasta que había tomado más de tres. 

¡Rayos!

Ellos se divierten, él se divierte, todos borrachos, felices de la vida, pasan una noche de idioteces. Sin llegar a mayores, por supuesto. 

Lo único malo de todo esto, era esa maldita jaqueca que sólo no le dejaba pensar claramente. 

_Ouch._

Moverse le lastimaba aún más la cabeza, y pues, en sus tantos intentos de encontrar una placentera posición, un pie fuera, pecho abajo, cabeza bajo la almohada, boca arriba, qué mas da, el joven al final por vencido se dio. 

Con otro gemido aún más fuerte, pataleó las sábanas escarlatas y sin darse cuenta, cayó de la cama con un "pum" seco. 

_Ouch._

— Ouch... —murmuró sosteniéndose la cabeza y tratándose de levantar con torpeza del suelo. No se cambió, salió de la habitación. 

El lobo, el perro y el cuervo estaban despiertos. Eso significaba que los hombres no estaban en sus alcobas. En pijama -camiseta con mangas hasta los codos blanca, con escobas en las puntas de las mangas, y bóxers rojos con pequeñas snitchs volando-, Harry bajó las escaleras con igual torpeza, siguiendo acariciando su cabeza y con los ojos a medio abrir. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño todavía, pero esa maldita jaqueca no lo dejaba en paz. 

Con el cabello más rebelde y despeinado que nunca, Harry fue hasta la sala de estar -ni la familiar ni la formal-, guiado por los sonidos. Abrió la puerta, y los ojos se abrieron por completo al ver lo que estaba frente a él. Su boca casi tocó el suelo. 

Rems con camiseta blanca sin mangas, bóxers rojos; al extremo, al lado izquierdo, Sev con camiseta blanca también, con mangas cortas, bóxers verde fuerte; y Sir en el centro con bóxers azul oscuro, sin camiseta. 

(n/a: _oh, por... ¡sweet Merlín!_)

Los tres de espaldas a él, estaban sobre la _mesa_ central, con el estéreo al máximo, una canción movida, y cantando y bailando. Botellas en manos. 

_Oh, rayos... _

Eran las botellas que Ron y Draco habían dejado ahí la noche anterior. Ya habiéndolos descubierto, los chicos confesaron que tenían muchas botellas como ésas, y que querían que Harry las cuidara porque se las intercambiarían con los gemelos. Harry no tuvo más que acceder. 

Obviamente, los tres hombres pensaron que eran cervezas de mantequilla comunes, indefensas e inocentes. ¿A quién no se le antoja una a plena mañana?

_Oh, rayos..._

Harry caminó con cautela hasta los hombres y los rodeó hasta quedar frente a ellos. 

La vista era mucho peor. 

— ¡Harrykins! —exclamó Sirius con una estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Ven a divertirte, Harrykins! 

Y mientras él daba un trago a fondo a su cerveza -aunque no toda llegó a su boca- con torpeza, Remus y Severus estaban abrazados de hombro a hombro y cantando una estúpida canción. Una estúpida canción melancólica. Estúpida canción que los hizo llorar. 

— ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Te quiero mucho, te lo juro! —dijo Severus con esa expresión de idiota. 

— ¡Hey! ¿Dónde está la fiesta? —preguntó Remus, dejando repentinamente en el olvido su gran actuación melodramática. 

— ¡Sí, fiesta! ¡Harrykins, ven a bailar! —gritó Sirius tratando de alcanzarlo y jalándole la camiseta. 

— ¡Oye, suéltame! ¡Me estás desnudando, Sirius! —dijo logrando zafarse al final—. Están borrachos, ¿sabían eso? —preguntó acomodándose la arrugada camiseta.  

— ¡Borrachos! —repitió feliz Remus con una sonrisa estúpida, como si esa palabra fuera la más maravillosa del mundo—. ¿Oyeron eso, chicos? ¡Borrachos!

— ¡Yeaaaah! ¡Harrykins, ven a bailar! —gritó Sirius alegre—. ¡Y a cantar! ¡Yeah! ¡Canta conmigo, baby! —gritó bailando y dando un movimiento de manera que su cerveza -o la poca que quedaba de ella- se vaciara sobre su rostro y el de Severus. 

— ¡Ewww! ¡Avisen! —exclamó aquél dándole un sorbo enorme a su cerveza. 

— ¡Ya no tengo, ya no tengo! ¡Voy por más! ¿Alguien quiere? —gritó Sirius con preocupación. ¡Oh no! ¡Ya no tiene cerveza en la mano! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— No-oh, eso sí que no. Ustedes tres ya no tomarán más —los regañó Harry quitándoles las cervezas de las manos a Remus y a Severus. O bueno, eso intentó. 

— ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso es mío! —gritó Severus aferrándose a la botella con ambas manos y poniendo ojos de fiera.  

— ¡Espera, espera! ¡Harrykins! —gritó Remus suplicante y poniendo ojos llorosos.

— ¡Dejen, dejen! ¡Suéltenlos! ¡Suel-suelta! —dijo jadeante y batallando contra las manos fuertes de Severus que seguía aferrándose a su estúpida botella. 

— Em... ¿ya puedo ir por más? —preguntó Sirius esperando mientras se paraba sobre un pie para ver qué tal era su equilibrio. 

Muy mal, se cayó. _Ouch._

— ¡No! ¡Severus, maldita sea, suelta la estúpida botella! —dijo poniendo el pie en el marco de la mesa para impedir que Severus se saliera con la suya. 

— ¡Ayuda, Padfoot! —llamó Remus poniéndose a un lado de Severus  tratando de ayudar. Pero, no tomó la botella y jaló fuerte del brazo de Harry. 

— ¡Hey! ¡Remus, suéltame! —gritó Harry sacudiendo lo poco que podía su brazo y poniendo el otro pie en el marco.

— ¡Súper Sirius al rescate! —dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie con torpeza y luego detrás de Harry, empujándolo, de manera que Harry se subiera a la mesa. 

— ¡Sirius, con un demonio! —gritó Harry tratando de zafarse ahora, de dos pares de brazos que lo habían recibido muy, muy amablemente—. ¡Ouch! ¡Severus!

— Eso fue por tratar de quitarme **mi** cerveza —dijo aquél con una sonrisa habiendo disfrutado del fuerte pellizco que le dio a Harry en el brazo—. Deberías ser más compartido, ¿sabes? ¡Tenemos más!

— ¡Sí, tenemos más! —gritó Sirius aún bailando junto con la música que estaba muy movida. 

— Oh, rayos... esto no me está pasando a mí —se lamentó Harry pasándose una mano por la cara—. ¿No pueden estarse quietos por un momento? Si llamo a Madame Pomfrey, o tal vez a Molly, ellas sabrían qué hacer... Escogieron buen momento para emborracharse, ¿eh? Esta jaqueca me está matando, si tan sólo... ¡Suelta! ¡Que SUELTES! —gritó tratando de deshacerse de Remus que le estaba sacudiendo el cuerpo en una extraña manera de bailar. 

— Eres muy aburrido, Harrykins... ¡Baila y canta! —gritó con emoción y esa estúpida sonrisa que no se le iba. 

— ¡Canta, baby, yeah! ¡Yauh! —gritó aquél moviéndose frenéticamente al son de la música. 

— ¡Ya cállate! —gritó Harry exasperándose—. ¡Y tú suéltame, con un demonio! Severus, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Oye! ¡OYE! —exclamó cuando Severus lo agarró de las piernas y las sostuvo en el aire, haciendo que, repentinamente, el torso y cabeza de Harry estuvieran en peligro por un momento antes de que el joven se aferrara fuertemente a lo primero que sintió bajo sus manos. 

— ¡Ouch! ¡Mi cabello! ¡Duele, duele, suelta! —gritó Remus bajando su cabeza de manera que el dolor en su cabeza disminuyera. 

— ¡Severus, suéltame! —gritó Harry pataleando frenéticamente sosteniéndose de la cabeza de Remus. 

— ¡Presa, presa! ¡Tenemos presa! —gritó Severus sonriente estúpidamente y agitando en el acto las piernas de Harry. 

— ¡No le muevas así que me duele! —gritó Remus por debajo del pecho de Harry. 

— ¡Presa! —gritó Sirius dejando de bailar y llevando una expresión en el rostro como si se hubiera ganado el último modelo de escobas de eso momento—. ¡Genial! ¡Presa, presa!

— ¡Quiso robarse todas las cervezas! ¡Yo digo que lo atemos! —gritó Severus poniendo una fiera mirada hacia Harry. 

— ¡Y a mí me estiró el cabello! ¡Y me dolió! —gritó Remus con voz lastimera debajo del pecho de Harry, su voz siendo ahogada. 

— ¡Y a mí me prohibió ir por más cervezas! ¡Ajá! ¡Conque las querías para ti! —gritó Sirius con aire triunfante. Harry parpadeó confundido por unos segundos. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó con desconcierto—. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —preguntó la lucha por conseguir de nuevo sus piernas olvidadas y el inconsciente intento de arrancar todos los cabellos de Remus muy lejos de aquí. 

— ¡Lo niega! ¿Lo ven, lo ven? —preguntó Severus con aire de suspicacia—. ¡Hay que atarlo! 

— ¡Sí, preso! ¡Ahora pagarás por lo que hiciste! —gritó Sirius yendo a ayudar a atar al preso. 

— ¿Q-qué? ¡No! ¡No, maldita sea! ¡No estoy para juegos! ¡Quítense! ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar, con mil demonios! —gritó el chico tratando en vano de deshacerse de los tres pares de manos. 

Estaban borrachos, cierto, pero no dejaban de ser hombres que le doblaban la edad, y posiblemente la fuerza. Ahora, multiplícalo por tres. 

Oh, rayos... 

— ¡No! ¡Oigan! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Severus, no hagas eso! ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Rayos! —gritó Harry cuando vio a Sirius ir rápidamente por los gruesos cordones que sujetaban las grandes cortinas de la sala. Al hacerlo, la habitación perdió la luz matinal y se conformó con un ambiente nocturno con velas apenas iluminando. 

Era algo estúpido, realmente, el que los hombres se olvidaran por completo que eran magos e hicieran las cosas de la forma muggle. Pero, estaban borrachos, no pensaban con coherencia. 

Y ahí, tenía algo bueno y algo malo. Ése licor les hacía hacer las cosas más torpemente, pero a la vez con menos racionalidad. Además, ¿qué borracho ata a un pariente suyo por estupideces? O son agresivos, que este no es el caso; o son llorones y amigables...

Oh-oh... 

Draco y Ron habían mencionado que ese licor era un nuevo producto... en experimentación, dijeron.

Oh, rayos...

— ¡No! ¡No! —gritó cuando sintió a Sirius amarrarle los pies con resistencia. Trató de zafarse de Remus con desesperación, pero éste lo había agarrado desde ya hacía un momento sin que Harry notara, y estaba malditamente muy fuerte.

— ¡Quédate quieto, preso! —gritó Sirius poniendo doble nudo y tambaleándose de vez en cuando. Los tres hombres estaban igual. Tambaleándose y de vez en cuando sacudiendo la cabeza para que el aturdimiento y el mareo se fueran. 

— ¡No soy ningún preso, con un demonio! Soy Harry, ¿recuerdas? ¡Tu ahijado! ¡Ah! —gritó cuando repentinamente los dos hombres lo bajaron hasta la mesa. Ya amarrados los pies, Severus más calmadamente, y sacudiendo de nuevo su cabeza, pudo controlar sus piernas—. Sujétalo, Moony —ordenó Sirius poniendo una rodilla en el torso de Harry mientras Remus sostenía ambas manos del chico por arriba del nivel de su cara para que el otro realizara la operación. 

Remus bostezó. 

—Tengo sueño, Padfoot. ¿No podemos hacer esto después? —preguntó con una voz y expresión soñolienta, sosteniendo más débilmente los brazos de Harry. Sirius terminó de amarrar los brazos con el doble nudo. 

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó dubitativamente con la música aún sonando fuerte como fondo—. ¡Pero la fiesta apenas acaba de empezar, Moony! —suplicó.

— ¡Se quiso robar mi cerveza! —intervino Severus con voz suplicante y rencorosa. 

— ¡Es cierto! —dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie, con aire valeroso—. ¡Hay que castigar al preso!

— Bien, ¿pero luego nos dormimos? —preguntó Remus con otro bostezo aún más grande. 

Sirius asintió y los tres hombres voltearon hacia abajo. Harry tenía una cara de resignación, con manos y pies atados, el chico los miró casi de forma aburrida. 

— ¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿Ya decidieron qué van a hacer conmigo? ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar! ¡Decídanse rápido! —exclamó con fastidio. 

— Amordázale la boca, no quiero oírlo —dijo Severus viéndolo fijamente y con furia. 

— Bien —dijo Remus buscando por la habitación qué pudiera servirle—. Em... ¿con qué?

— Hmm... —dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros—. No esperarás que yo done algo de mi ropa, ¿verdad? —dijo señalando a la única prenda que traía. 

— Él trae suficiente; no le hará falta —dijo Severus apuntando a Harry. Y éste abrió los ojos en temor.

— Oh, no. Eso sí que no. Está bien que hagan estupideces por la casa, pero esta pijama no me la tocan... ¡No! ¡No! —gritó tratando de zafarse mientras varias manos lo mantuvieron firme—. ¡Es mi favorita! ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No la toques, Severus! —gritó viendo al final cómo Severus estiraba la camiseta por debajo hasta que ésta cedió y la rotura dio la vuelta completa alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Ahora la camiseta muy apenas topaba donde el bóxer iniciaba, cuando antes la camiseta casi lo tapaba.

— ¡Ajá! —gritó Severus triunfante y se la dio a Remus. Por encima de los ojos de Harry. 

— Era mi favorita... —dijo en un lamento—. ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No me toques, Remus! ¡Ya soporté demasiado sus estupideces! ¡Se van a arrepentir de esto, ya verán! ¡No saben lo que les...! ¡Hmph! ¡Hmph-mh! —gritó por entre la tela que ahora permanecía firmemente sujetada por detrás de su cuello y le impedía el hablar. 

— Bien, el preso está listo para su castigo —dijo Sirius sacudiéndose las palmas como si se las hubiera ensuciado. 

— ¿Y cuál va a ser el castigo? —preguntó Severus con aire malicioso. 

— Algo rápido. Tengo sueño —dijo Remus bostezando de nuevo. 

— ¡Moony! No bosteces así, me lo pegas —dijo Sirius tratando de reprimir un bostezo. 

— ¿Ves? ¿Ves? ¡Te digo que mejor nos durmamos! Está atado, ¿no? No se va a ir a ningún lado —dijo Remus con la cara ahora más soñolienta. 

Harry los miró desde abajo. Le era casi imposible reprimir la mirada suplicante. 

Que se duerman, que se duerman... que los locos se duerman.... ¡Todavía tiene que trabajar! ¡Y ésa estúpida jaqueca!

— ¡No se confíen! —exclamó Severus—. ¡Escapará en cuanto bajemos nuestras defensas! Yo digo que primero lo castiguemos, y luego dormimos —dijo mirando fijamente a Harry. 

— Bien, castigo será. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Moony? Raveny tiene razón, ¿no crees? —preguntó Sirius. Remus asintió después de agitar la cabeza para alejar el mareo. 

— De acuerdo —aceptó éste con resignación— ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? 

— Mmmm.... —murmuró Sirius con expresión pensativa y una mano en la barbilla, ladeando la cabeza de vez en cuando para ver a Harry. 

— Tengo una idea. ¿Porqué no dejamos que él decida? —preguntó Severus con sonrisa maliciosa viendo a Harry fijamente. 

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó Sirius dubitativo viendo a Severus. 

— Bien, entonces así será —dijo Remus y le quitó la amordaza al chico, los tres hombres viendo expectantes y aún con los síntomas fuertes del licor. 

— De acuerdo. Preso, dinos que deseas por castigo —exigió Sirius con voz autoritativa. 

Harry los miró en silencio por un momento. 

— Chicos.... por favor... tengo que ir a trabajar... —suplicó Harry deseando que esa maldita jaqueca se fuera. 

— Cometiste un crimen atroz, preso. Pagarás por ello. Escoge tu sentencia —dijo Severus con firmeza. 

— De acuerdo... sólo díganme, ¿qué crimen fue ése? —preguntó Harry tratando de reunir todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para conservar la calma y la paciencia. 

Los hombres se miraron perplejos por unos momentos y luego parpadearon confundidos. 

— Em...  ¿qué fue? —preguntó Remus mirando a Sirius confundido. 

— Mmm.... no sé.... ¿Raveny? —preguntó Sirius mirando a Severus. 

— ¡Trató de robarme mi cerveza! —exclamó éste con firmeza. 

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Eso! —exclamó Sirius triunfante. 

— Bien... eso, primero —empezó Harry con voz calmada y fastidiada—, no fue un crimen atroz. Tú mismo dijiste, Sirius, había más. Y, en segundo, yo **no** traté de robársela. ¡Yo no quiero esa cerveza! ¿Sabían que Ron y Draco le pusieron licor experimental? ¡Saben lo terrible que sus experimentos pueden ser! —exclamó Harry. 

Y los tres hombres mostraron sorpresa y cordura... o por lo menos algo de ella. 

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Remus mirando hacia abajo con mera curiosidad. 

Bueno, eso ya era algo. 

— Sí... Por eso fue que te prohibí ir por más cervezas, Sirius. Y lamento haberte estirado el cabello, Remus, no fue mi intención —dijo Harry rogando que tal vez, sólo tal vez, los hombres pudieran entrar en razón. Remus sonrió. 

— Oh, bueno... no te preocupes. Te perdono —dijo aquél con tono gentil. 

— Ah... conque era eso —dijo Sirius pensativo—. ¿Entonces no querías las cervezas para ti?

— No. Pero tampoco las quiero para ustedes, no les hizo bien. Nos desharemos de ellas juntos, ¿qué les parece? —dijo Harry tratando de sonreír. Si seguía de esta forma, tal vez podría llegar al trabajo no tan tarde. Y la jaqueca estaba empezando a bajar. 

— Mmm.... de acuerdo, te creo —dijo Sirius sonriendo a su vez. 

— Genial. ¿Severus? ¿Me crees? —preguntó Harry viéndolo desde el suelo. 

— Mmmm.... ¿sabes? Aún no sé. Es que si hacemos eso, ya no tendremos cervezas —dijo en un lamento. 

— ¡Pero son malas! ¡Son de Draco y Ron! —gritó Harry tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. 

— Mmm.... de acuerdo —aceptó éste al final. Harry respiró aliviado y con una sonrisa verdadera. 

— Genial... ¿podrían desatarme? —preguntó levantando sus manos con tono suplicante. 

— ¡Claro! —dijo Sirius con la misma sonrisa. 

Remus le soltó las manos; Severus los pies. Lo ayudaron a levantarse. La música aún de fondo. 

— Gracias —dijo Harry sonriente. ¿Llegaría a trabajar?

— No hay problema, Harrykins —dijo Sirius sonriente también. 

Harry sonrió maliciosamente. Y los hombres lo miraron entre curiosidad y temor. 

Habían roto su pijama favorita. Lo habían atado y tratado como un preso. Se arrepentirían de ello. 

— Y... —dijo con una sonrisa enorme y escalofriante—, ¡que la fiesta continúe! —gritó con un tono extraño. 

Los hombres, por unos momentos, lo miraron extrañados. Harry tronó los dedos con la mano a la altura de los hombros y los hombres ahogaron exclamaciones de sorpresa. 

La escena alrededor de ellos cambió. La habitación oscureció por unos momentos, y después tres reflectores con luz blanca se posaron sobre ellos. La luz los cegó. Estaban en un tipo de plataforma. La música subió aún más, y, por debajo de la música, escucharon algo de les heló la sangre...

Gritos...

Gritos de mujeres... 

(n/a: Yeah!)

Reflectores de diferentes colores empezaron a moverse delante de ellos por todo el lugar. 

Y varias mujeres frente a ellos...

Gritando... emocionadas, divirtiéndose y disfrutando al máximo....

Ay, Merlín...

— Oh, demonios.... —murmuró Sirius viendo paralizado a las mujeres. 

— ¡Mi vida, muévete, cariño!

— ¡Yeah! ¡Vamos, baby!

— ¡Cielo, ven aquí!

— ¡Corazón, traes mucha ropa!

Ay, Merlín...

¡Fieras! ¡Bestias! ¡Monstruos! ¡Animales! **¡Salvajes!**

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó en un susurro Severus mientras trataba de cubrirse en vano, con sus brazos, la gran parte expuesta de su cuerpo. La salvaje aquella no le despegaba los ojos de encima... de hecho, ninguna de ellas no les despegaban los ojos. 

— ¡Hay que huir! ¡Nos van a comer! —exclamó Remus pálido y acercándose más a Sirius tratando de protegerse contra las bestias. 

Y, la palabra _comer_, no específicamente tendría que ser sólo una forma de expresión, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y cómo? ¡No hay salidas! —exclamó Sirius entrando en pánico. 

— ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Vamos a morir! —exclamó Severus dando un paso hacia atrás. 

— ¿¡De qué te quejas!? —exclamó Sirius exasperado y aterrado—. ¡Yo soy el que trae menos ropa! ¡Merlín, míralas! _¡Míralas!_ —dijo señalando a las tantas miradas hambrientas de las tantas bestias en el lugar. 

— ¿Qué nos queda? —preguntó Remus tratando de permanecer calmado y viendo sus posibilidades. 

— ¡Morir! —exclamó Severus en pánico. 

Y eso iban a hacer. Habían pasado varios minutos sin moverse, y las salvajes estaban empezando a impacientarse. Oye, está bien que la vista sea buena, pero la atracción lo es más. 

No les quedaba de otra, ¿o sí? Sirius sintió el mareo aumentarse más. El pánico de la situación le estaba afectando. Y si era cierto que esas cervezas tenían licor, tal vez a eso se debería lo de su incoherencia... ¿Cuántas tomaron?

Severus había alcanzado las 12, Remus con 9 y Sirius casi 13, que fue la que se le cayó. ¿Estarían tomando efecto con más intensidad?

Es que ya no veía el lugar muy bien. Las luces se juntaban, y era imposible decir dónde empezaba y terminaba el piso. Los gritos y carcajadas resonaban por un lado de su cabeza y luego por el otro. 

Se sintió flotar, y una estúpida sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Se dejó llevar. 

Remus observó con la cara más aterrada en su vida, y con un intenso horror, su boca una mueca, cómo Sirius sonreía de repente como idiota y descendía abajo, bailando muy extrañamente. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás en terror mientras los gritos de las bestias se triplicaron. Miró a Severus. Éste había puesto una posición de medio defensa con sus brazos y el horror claro en su rostro. 

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa? —preguntó Severus en un susurro, viendo a Sirius como si fuera un boggart real. 

— ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? —preguntó aquél con la misma expresión y mirada—. Sirius, ¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó cuando Sirius, sin la sonrisa yéndose, comenzó a moverse junto con la música claramente disfrutando esto. 

— ¡Fiesta, Moony! ¡Hay fiesta! —gritó feliz bailando en un son lento sobre su eje, ahora duplicando los gritos—. ¡Baila! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Inténtenlo! 

— ¡Vete al demonio! —gritó Severus enfurecido y pálido a la vez. 

Remus lo vio incredulidad tratando de que ese mareo se fuera de una vez. Vio a Severus sacudir su cabeza en un intento de sacar su mismo mareo. 

— ¡Pero es divertido! —dijo bailando con más ritmo. 

— Mira, maldito estúpido —dijo Severus en voz baja y amenazadora, tambaleándose un poco—. Si no dejas de moverte ahora mismo, juro que... —se detuvo abruptamente. Sirius lo había agarrado y le movía frenéticamente los brazos. 

— ¡Baila, baila! —gritó feliz con esa estúpida sonrisa. 

Remus los miró con la mente en blanco. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo salían de ésta? ¿Cómo escapaban vivos de las bestias? ¿Cómo harían para...?

— ¡Ewww! —gritó repentinamente. Una bestia había subido a la plataforma y trataba de quitarle el bóxer y la camisa—. ¡Suelta, salvaje! ¡Suelta! ¡Quítate! ¡Ahhh! —gritó dándole patadas a la bestia para que lo dejara en paz. 

Y, mientras Sirius bailaba con libertad y felicidad, con los brazos de Severus moviéndose frenéticamente, éste en un intento de soltarse y librarse a la vez de su mareo; mientras Remus alejaba con las manos a la bestia de él con dificultad, éste último escuchó algo entre los gritos y gritos de las bestias.... Algo que no encajaba....

Una risa...

_Una carcajada, más bien..._

No era de alguien que disfrutaba el espectáculo de la forma que las bestias lo hacían... Era de alguien que se carcajeaba con burla por ello...

Y Remus súbitamente recordó. Palideció en el acto. Dando un último empujón, logró deshacerse de la bestia por unos momentos y buscó con los ojos entrecerrados el lugar... 

Y ahí, en una de las esquinas, donde a pocos metros la multitud de salvajes terminaba, estaba él...

Harry... 

En el suelo, sosteniéndose el estómago y dando fervientes patadas, carcajeándose hasta más no poder. Remus pudo jurar que hasta lágrimas tenía por ello. Apretó los puños. 

— ¡HARRY! —gritó furioso viéndolo fijamente. Mientras Sirius se detenía al oír esto y Severus lograba zafarse de éste, Harry, a duras penas reprimiendo sus carcajadas, logró sentarse sobre el suelo y los miró con la expresión más extraña y graciosa del mundo. Uno que apenas podía reprimir las lágrimas y carcajadas. Incluso se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y su cuerpo de vez en cuando daba leves espasmos. 

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE? —preguntó Remus aún con los puños apretados y sintiendo su furia venir sobre él. 

— L-lo... lo siento... —dijo aquél tratando de ponerse en pie. Poniendo su mano a un lado de su hombro, tronó los dedos aún mordiéndose el labio. 

Las bestias desaparecieron al instante. Las luces se fueron y la escena de la sala desapareció. La música se fue de repente y el silencio llegó. 

Sirius parpadeó confundido. 

— ¿Fue una ilusión? —preguntó con desconcierto. 

— ¿Porqué hiciste eso? —preguntó Remus ignorando a Sirius. Severus fijó su mirada de Remus, a Harry. Sirius también lo hizo. 

Harry se encogió de hombros ahora con una enorme sonrisa. 

— No lo sé... Fue divertido, ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa mayor—-. Además, ustedes rompieron mi camiseta... ¡y me ataron!

— ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Nosotros no te pusimos en peligro de muerte! —exclamó indignado Severus. Harry rió ante esto. 

— Bien, estamos a mano. Así que olvídenlo. Tengo que ir a trabajar, así que los tendré que dejar solos. Van a dormir mientras regreso, no quiero que hagan tonterías —dijo caminando hacia la salida de la sala, y meneando la mano, haciendo que la habitación quedara sin botellas, con los cordones donde deberían estar, amarrando a las cortinas y los daños ligeros de la mesa reparados. 

— ¡Pero Harry! ¡Eso fue cruel! —exclamó indignado Remus, olvidando su furia. Harry se encogió de hombros. 

— No creo que lo vayan a recordar, de todas formas. Bueno, no del todo. No se preocupen, no lo diré... no me conviene —dijo con una mueca—. Pero, dejé un recuerdo... no podía dejar escapar esta fabulosa oportunidad —dijo con una sonrisa extendiendo su palma izquierda, y después del resplandor azul, una fotografía en su mano.   

Les envió levitando con rapidez la fotografía y Severus la atrapó. Remus y Sirius se acercaron. Los vio abrir la boca al verla. Harry sonrió y movió la mano con la palma hacia él, de una peculiar manera, haciendo que su pijama se transformaba en la túnica especial para su trabajo. 

— Será mejor que vayan a descansar... en sus camas, no aquí —dijo mientras trataba de acomodar su cabello. Los hombres lo vieron—. Ya les puse un hechizo adormecedor, se irá cuando yo vuelva. Y empezará dentro de pocos minutos; les conviene no quedarse dormidos en las escaleras —dijo con una sonrisa, viéndolos—. Bien, ya me voy, los veo al rato. Adiós —dijo con un ademán de despedida y se dirigió a la salida de la casa, para ahí poder aparecerse al trabajo. 

Y el silencio reinó en la sala. Los hombres aún con la mirada muda en el umbral, donde Harry había estado. 

— Quémala —dijo Severus de repente sin desviar la mirada.

— Él hará más iguales a ésta, sabes que puede hacerlo —dijo Remus mirando la fotografía. 

— Cierto. Pero por lo menos ésta no existirá —dijo Sirius mirando a la fotografía como si fuera lo peor del mundo. 

Remus bostezó. 

— Me voy a la cama —comentó aquél dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Los otros dos le siguieron, Sirius prometiéndole a Severus que en cuanto despertaran quemarían esa horrible cosa permanentemente.  Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. 

— Buenas noches —dijo Sirius antes de cerrar la puerta ahora con voz soñolienta, ocasionando que el perro en su puerta se echara en el suelo y quedara profundamente dormido. 

El lobo pronto se acurrucó de igual forma y se sumió en un hermoso sueño. El cuervo se acomodó en una posición placentera, y cerró con tranquilidad los ojos. 

Y eso, eso fue lo que pasó. 

Pero Sirius no permitiría que este Harry se enterara en su vida de lo que había pasado. Eso no. Cuidaría de su mente. Jamás lo permitiría. Se prometió, que como padrino, haría su mejor trabajo para que Harry, tan inocente que es, no se enterara.

No, señor. 

— ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Harry con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos a punto de salirse. Estaba pálido. 

Sirius parpadeó y vio a todos los demás con extrañas conductas. Remus tenía su rostro en sus manos y estaba casi hundido en el sillón, casi de la misma estatura que Harry. Severus, con la mirada desviada y una mano para cubrir sus ojos, se encontraba muy rojo. 

Gin´ tenía la cara por completo rojo y miraba sus manos; Draco estaba ligeramente sonrojado y tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y con la mirada desviada; Ron también un poco sonrojado, se reía entrecortadamente; Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa miraba una de las velas con suma atención. 

Charlie tenía una sonrisa abierta y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como negando o desaprobando algo. Bill ladeaba de vez en cuando la cabeza y luego la sacudía como deshaciéndose de imágenes no deseadas. Percy miraba a Sirius, a Remus y a Severus con una ceja alzada, como de forma incrédula y algo desaprobatoria. Los gemelos... bueno... los gemelos estaban, por alguna extraña razón, en el suelo sosteniéndose el estómago y dando patadas. Sirius alcanzó a ver lágrimas en sus ojos y se veía que apenas podían respirar. 

Dumbledore miraba a Severus, Remus, y Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa y algo de impresión en sus ojos. Arthur tenía su puño en su boca y trataba de verse estable, pero de repente soltaba pequeñísimas carcajadas audibles. Y Molly... Molly tenía una expresión entre roja por pena y por desaprobación. Era difícil decir. 

Y al final, sin saber qué, Sirius perplejo, se animó a preguntar. 

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, y justo cuando lo hizo, se ganó más carcajadas audibles. 

— Sirius... hablaste en voz alta —gimió Remus por entre sus manos—. Le dijiste todo a Harry, pedazo de idiota. 

Sirius parpadeó. 

— ¿Lo hice? —preguntó, e, ignorando el aumento de carcajadas, se volteó a Harry—. ¿Lo hice? —preguntó con voz consternada e incrédula. 

Harry se negó a conectar sus ojos con los de él, y, Sirius notó, rojo por completo y mirando al suelo, asintió rápidamente. 

Y el color se le fue a Sirius. 

Oh, demonios... 

Viendo esto, las carcajadas aumentaron, de ser posible, más. 

La fotografía en el álbum aún en las piernas de Harry era la que habían pensado quemar, por supuesto. Habiendo despertado después de eso, Sirius había encontrado que la fotografía había desaparecido. Muy extraño, en realidad. 

Pero, una semana después apareciendo en le álbum, los tres hombres trataron de quitarla a como diera lugar. Harry había puesto un hechizo sobre ella, y eso sería imposible de hacer. Se dieron por vencidos. 

Sirius, aún con el pálido en cara, gimió fuertemente y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón,  echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Hubo más risas. 

Harry siguió aún rojo, muy interesado en el piso. 

En su regazo, la fotografía de una plataforma con luces de fondo, Remus con una expresión desesperada, una mano en la cara de la bestia junto con un pie en su estómago, empujándola y volteando la cabeza lo más lejos posible, la bestia  con ambas manos tratando de alcanzarlo. Sirius en medio con cara feliz en un movimiento de baile con mucho ritmo, con los brazos de Severus moviéndolos frenéticamente. Severus, con cara de sorpresa y fastidio, tratando de zafarse del hombre. 

Esa fotografía, la deshonra de su vida, Sirius volvió a gemir ganándose más risas. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? No sé si a los chicos les agradó mucho, y si no fue así, lo siento. Chicos, para recompensar esto, ¿sugieren alguna idea para las chicas de aquí? 

Concedí una escena especial para público de agrado femenino, pero no sé si alguno de ustedes quiera exacto lo contrario. Ustedes digan. 

Bien, **Fe**, ¿te gustó?

¿Saben, chicos? La idea básica de Fe era que Sirius y Remus bailaran en bóxers (sorry que no fue especialmente para ti, **Fe**, pero tú fuiste público!), y yo, con mi pervertida mente, hice todas estas tonteras... no sé si les gustó, pero les juro que me divertí escribiéndola. 

Por favor, díganme si fui un fiasco para esto, pues de ser así, es mejor que lo comenten, y así yo no lo vuelva a hacer, y la historia vaya mejorando. 

Así que, ¿qué les pareció, chicos?

Sirius: Oh, no.... **eso **fue un maldito desastre.

Draco: ¿Tú crees? A mí me pareció... er... jeje... _interesante_. Wow, Sirius, no sabía que te gustara bailar de **esa** forma....

Sirius: ¡Ya cállate!

Draco: Geniales ejemplos que le das a tu ahijado, ¿ah? Seguro que esa noche no duerme.

No le metas más remordimientos en la conciencia; el pobre ya sufrió lo suficiente, ¿no te parece?

Sirius: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y gracias a **quién_, _**si se puede saber, fue todo este sufrimiento?

Er... jejeje... Qué hermoso día, ¿no les parece?

Draco: Sirius, sólo una pregunta: Justo después de que recordaras luego del incidente, que habías _bailado_ frente a esas _bestias_, ¿qué hiciste?

Sirius: Matarme... Lástima que Moony llegó a detenerme. Fue un verdadero tormento recordar todo eso. 

Aw... no fue tu culpa, Siri.

Sirius: No me digas así... y no, no fue mi culpa. Ambos sabemos de quién fue. 

¡Oye! ¡Yo no tomé botellas que no me pertenecían!

Sirius: ¡Oye! ¡Yo no firmé ningún contrato que me obligara a estar aquí!

Oh, pero lo estás..., lo estás, mi querido Siri. 

Sirius: Oh, pero me vengaré..., me vengaré, mi querida autora. 

Draco: De verdad me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver los efectos colaterales del licor experimental. Mmm... Sirius, ¿no te prestarías para otro experimento, verdad?

Sirius: ¿En verdad quieres que conteste eso, o prefieres seguir sano?

Er... jejeje... bien, gente, eso fue todo. ¿Les gustó? Merlín, sé que fue un evento de fic, ya sea para bien o para mal, pero ustedes deciden. Tengo prisa, los veo en algún tiempo con Sirius a mi lado. 

¡Gracias por leerlo!


End file.
